One More Time, One More Chance
by Sweet Knight
Summary: La guerra algunas veces motiva a las personas a cambiar como a cierto Slytherin; y cuando regresa a concluir su último año en Hogwarts se decide a tomar la nueva oportunidad que la vida le ha brindado ... ¿Podrá Hermione Granger ayudarle?
1. Prefacio

_One more time, One more Chance~ _

_._

_._

_._

La guerra estallaba y a estas alturas casi podía sentir la muerte aprisionando su cuerpo.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con lentitud y el crujido que hacia el mismo cada vez que avanzaba un solo segundo, se volvía cada vez mas desesperante.

Hacia frío. Los dementores estaban de parte del Señor Tenebroso esa noche.

Aquel inmenso castillo que comúnmente era alegremente habitado por un sin fin de jóvenes estudiantes y sus viejos maestros, ardía en llamas frente a los ojos de los conformantes de la guerra de ambos bandos.

Arriba, en lo más alto, el villano y el elegido, libraban una gran batalla. Era cuestión suya marcar el fin de la guerra, para bien o para mal.

Debajo de algunas ruinas, miraba atento; con sus orbes mercurio, un muchacho que pese a su clara joven edad, vestía encapuchado un traje de Mortifágo.

Su rostro estaba pálido y rasgado con marcas claramente causadas por una gran pelea, sus labios fruncidos demostraban el miedo que su corazón trataba de ocultar, pues a pesar de estar vestido de negro, su corazón deseaba que su eterno enemigo, el elegido, terminará con esa horrible guerra de una buena vez.

A su lado descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre, quizá agotado por la batalla que el mismo había librado con su propio hijo. Los ojos enrojecidos del muchacho rubio se entrecerraron automáticamente cuando una inmensa luz brillo, iluminando todo el lugar.

El fuego cesó.

Pronto el silenció que se implantó por unos segundos fue remplazado por gritos de felicidad.

_-Todo Termino...-musitó._

Todo había terminado al fin. La tenebrosa guerra que tanto tiempo había durado, que tantas vidas se había llevado, que tantas mentes había cautivado, después de todo había llegado al final, a uno positivo, a uno esperado y anhelado.

El joven muchacho dio un suspiro, que no podía ser ni de felicidad, ni de alivio. No podía estar feliz, no... ¿Que pasaría con su vida ahora?

Aún si nunca había estado de parte del Señor Tenebroso realmente, aún si jamás quiso arriesgar su vida por alguien que no dudaría ni un poco dejarlo morir, aún si su padre lo adulaba y adoraba, el, pensaba distinto. Pero era obvio que el ministerio jamás creería en sus palabras, pues lo que el quería realmente no justificaba sus acciones malvadas. Lo encerrarían de por vida y el sería el único culpable...

Cerró sus ojos lentamente... Había perdido tanto por un capricho paternal.

Pero no pudo hacer más que imaginar su belleza pura, su corazón sano, la imagino a ella, su amada... Su enemiga.

Quien días después lo salvo de su destierro, quien le brindo una vez más, una oportunidad más.

_Ella a quien verdaderamente amaba._

_._

_._

_._

**N/A:**

**Este es mi prefacio de esta historia que acabo de comenzar. Tenía otra historia Dramione; pero me desmotive debido que mi narración era peor que la actual xD ah! Y a que solamente tenía un seguidor, que luego perdí xD. Pero estoy decidida a concluir esta, aunque no será muy larga, se los aseguro. En fin. Espero que les guste & los dejo con tan solo el "Prefacio"**

**Si no los molesto, les pido dejen Review's si les gusto. ;]**

**Besos~ **

**Sweet Knight~ **


	2. Una vida después de la guerra

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

**Capitulo 2:**___Una vida después de la guerra..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

La multitud lo empujaba constantemente de un lado a otro.

Era alto, varonil, sumamente apuesto y con un aura de superioridad. Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy había recuperado su imagen. Los kilos que notoriamente había perdido el tiempo de su mayor desgracia, habían vuelto y ahora lucia lo bastante corpulento como para ser el centro de atención de las chicas, como antes, claro, solo de las tontas que sí se involucrarían con un ex-Mortifago.

Iba de traje, y como siempre muy elegante. Estaba harto de la multitud aprovechada, y aunque se había propuesto dejar de ser tan impaciente, pronto comenzó a empujar a todos para abrirse paso.

Al verse librado de ese incomodo grupo de personas se llevo la zurda a la cabeza y con estilo se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás, como antes... Pero después. Gruñó.

-¡Draco!-escuchó que lo llamaban e inmediatamente se volvió.

Era Pansy, su querida y adoraba Pansy Pankinson, quien corría entre las personas, tratando de zafarse para al fin llegar a el.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y su cabello era movido por el viento, sin embargo a diferencia de antes, notoriamente había perdido peso, y no solo eso, su precioso rostro lucía mil veces más opaco, era el precio de la guerra.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, dio un increíble salto sobre el y lo abrazo tan fuerte como sus débiles y delgados brazos lo permitieron.

Draco no la abrazo de la misma manera. Pero no porque le hicieran falta ganas, pues ella era su mejor amiga, y realmente sentía mucho cariño por ella, si no porque la sintió tan frágil, que tuvo miedo de romperla.

Las manos frías de la azabache lo tomaron por el rostro Y Draco se imaginó que iba a juntar sus labios con los suyos, pero no fue así, su tiempo de noviazgo había quedado atrás, ella solo lo miraba.- Me alegra que hayas vuelto este año...-le dijo en un susurro-. No habría podido sin ti, Draco...

Las palabras de Pansy fueron tan seguras que una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

La tristeza se apodero del rubio. Era increíble que alguien tan fuerte y segura de si misma como siempre había sido Pansy, ahora se sintiera tan débil como para depender de alguien.

Camino tren adentro detrás de la chica. ¿Era su imaginación o Pansy se había vuelto más pequeña?...

Seguramente el insólito miedo había sido la causa.

Pansy Parkinson también había sufrido un antes y un después de la guerra. Y también había sufrido... a pesar de lo que las personas pensarán. El apellido era algunas veces tan grande que el cargarlo sobre tu espalda era doloroso.

Miro a su alrededor. Había mucha gente este año, más de la esperada. A Draco siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero ahora era distinto. Todas las miradas estaban sobre suyo. Algunas curiosas, como diciendo: ¿Que hace aquí este sucio Mortifago?... otras muchas nuevas en las que quizá abundaba curiosidad. Y no podían faltar las de las tontas niñas, que lo adulaban aún después de la guerra.

Se apresuro a encontrar un lugar y dentro de una casi solitaria casilla se encontraron con viejos amigos.

-Pero si son _Draco y Pansy,_ la pareja del año pasado...-canturreó el moreno ojeando con interés el periódico.

-Blaise...-Gruñó Pansy.

Pero Draco solo tomo asiento, Zabini era su amigo después de todo, más tarde lo saludaría como era debido, aunque pensaba, si acaso el podría perdonarlo.

Porqué justamente porqué eran amigos, Draco le había negado s_iempre_ que estaba en las filas del señor tenebroso, ciertamente a las que Blaise no se había unido por la misma promesa que ambos sostuvieron pero... El le había fallado.

-¡Pansy!-gritó una rubia al escuchar la voz de la azabache y se abalanzo sobre esta, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio

-¡Millicent!-la imitó con emoción la morena.

Se abrazaron. Que escena tan más conmovedora... Amor, sentimientos, esas eran cosas que Draco parecía haber olvidado. En la guerra no había tiempo para sentir, y el menor error podía costar tu propia vida o la de tus seres mas queridos.

Pero, ¡Esperen un momento! ¿esa era Millicent?, ¿Millicent Bulstrode?; a Draco se le escapo una leve risa, ¡Sí!, era ella.

La chica robusta, mal humorada y fea había quedado en el pasado. Desde que en quinto año había pedido ayuda a Pansy, quien por cierto le había comentado que ella le había pedido ayuda por amor, era completamente diferente. Era delgada, tierna, dulce y preciosa. Pues en realidad nunca fue fea, pero su mal humor si que jodía sus facciones, o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

-_Cualquiera podía enamorarse de ella_ – Pensó el muchacho furtivamente.

Sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro y observo a Theodore Nott a su lado. Asintió y esta fue la inexpresiva manera de decir "Hola" de ambos...

Pero eran Slytherins, no se esperaba más.

Miro por la ventana, este verano había llovido mucho, tanto que los bosques e incluso los casi siempre amarillentos campos se encontraban pintados de verde.

El tren partió de la estación y la curiosidad lo invadía. ¿Habría asistido el trió dorado a Hogwarts este año?

Contuvo su ansiedad por un par de horas, pero cuando venía de cambiarse, ya con su viejo y elegante uniforme del colegio acompañado de sus amigos, escuchó algo que no pudo contenerlo mas...

-¡No digas eso Ronald!-gritó una severa voz dentro de la siguiente cabina.

Era _su _voz...

Se quedo plasmado junto a esa cabina. Pansy al darse cuenta de su ausencia a su lado lo miro y extendió su mano como siempre, como si pretendiera que el rubio la tomara y ambos fueran a caminar de la mano.

-Sigan... Voy a ver algo.-dicto con voz fría.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y con un poco de inseguridad se marcho, probablemente recordaba esa escena tan familiar de la última vez que estuvieron en ese tren juntos.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, el Malfoy se pego al pasillo, los había encontrado sin siquiera tener que buscarlos, si que estaba de suerte.

-Pero Hermione, hablamos de Malfoy!, ¡Si!, ¡Del que te agredió durante años!-reprocho la voz del pelirrojo.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en los labios del rubio, se acerco un poco, para oír mejor.

Hablaban de el... ¡De el!.

-¡Dile algo Harry!-pidió casi en un suplico la muchacha.

El tan solo escuchar _su voz_ hacia feliz al Malfoy.

Sonaba estúpido siquiera pensar que cada vez que algo de _ella _estaba cerca lograba hacer débiles las rodillas de este apuesto muchacho.

¡Por Merlín!, ¡Era Hermione Granger!... Sabelotodo insufrible, y ratona de biblioteca, la chica que había humillado durante tantos años...

Y aunque no se sentía orgulloso de ello, no podía regresar el tiempo y no hacer las cosas.

Y esto era lo que mas le extrañaba de que ella lo defendiera. Flexiono las rodillas y se sentó en el piso.

-Ron... Hermione... Basta. Saben que hablar de Malfoy solo trae problemas.-intervino el azabache-. Ron, sabes que Hermione va a defender a Malfoy... Dejalo ya.

-¡Pero eso es lo que más me enoja!-gruñó el Weasley.-¡A pesar de todo, lo defiende!

-Te dije que las personas pueden cambiar...-susurró la hija de muggles.-Lo vi en sus ojos, el día del juicio... Ronald, comprende.

-Me niego a entender...-dijo el, en su última palabra.

El Malfoy abrazo sus rodillas, _ella realmente creía en el._

A pesar de que en su anterior encuentro... El ni siquiera pudo hablarle. Ella lo vio en sus ojos.

El Malfoy dejo que su mente lo envolviera en el recuerdo...

.

.

.

_La tarde de su juicio era oscura, lluviosa y fría. El sol se ocultaba probablemente detrás de aquellas grisáceas y espesas nubes. Fuera de la sala en donde lo enjuiciarían y sentado sobre un aterciopelado sofá de cuero, se encontraba Draco Malfoy._

_Notoriamente delgado, y con el rostro marcado. Quizá serían las marcas de la batalla, o tal vez estuviera así por la tristeza y desesperación._

_Su madre querida hacía todo lo posible por negociar su sentencia, pero el sabía que era inútil. Para el, todo ya se había venido abajo, y había advertido a su madre que, quería que dejará de humillarse por su causa, que el... ya no quería que lo defendiera. _

_Mantenía la misma posición que cuando llego ahí mismo. Recargaba sus codos sobre sus flacuchas piernas y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos._

_-¿Malfoy?-. escuchó que lo llamaban, pero le pesaba tanto el cuerpo que no hizo mas que un intento por asentir, aún sin reconocer la voz de la persona que lo llamaba._

_-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto con paciencia la misma voz._

_El rubio levanto la vista y la observo con lujo de detalles. Iba vestida como toda una dama, abrigo rojo y a la moda, una falda negra y corta hasta sobre las rodillas, y por supuesto unas zapatillas del mismo color que el abrigo. Había dejado su cabello suelto, y al fin parecía haberlo controlado. Hermione Granger, se veía preciosa._

_Malfoy abrió la boca pero la voz no salió. Era desesperante, cada vez se sentía más débil y ahora frente a ella, solo le quedaba resignarse. Pero antes que otra cosa, la miro fijamente a los ojos._

_- Esta es la última vez, que te veré, Granger, aunque sea así, dejame amarte._

_Pensó el muchacho, pero ella no pudo adivinarlo, simplemente observo sus ojos mercurio, y se perdió en ellos. Había tanto sentimiento, nostalgia, tristeza, arrepentimiento, tantas cosas... que Hemione no pudo resistirse._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el pálido muchacho se puso de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la dulce muchacha._

_Y sin más ni menos dijo._

_-Adiós Granger._

_Y se retiro solitario a la sala de juicio._

_Pero esa misma tarde, Hermione Granger se presento a defender al muchacho, ante los ojos atónitos del ministerio entero. Y logro salvarlo..._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Malfoy?-una aguda voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio alzo la vista con rapidez y observo la figura de una muchacha bastante alta y bien parecida, pero una característica en ella llamo su atención, su pelirrojo cabello.

-¿Weasley?...-logro articular y trago saliva.

Había sido un completo idiota, mira que tumbarse en medio del pasillo fuera del vagón en el cuál iban los héroes de la guerra.

_-¡Idiota!, ¡Maldito pedazo de Mierda… !_-pensó el joven una y otra vez.

-¿Que haces aquí?, No me digas que ahora te enamoraste de Luna y la espías.-dijo en un tono risueño la menor de los Weasley.

El rubio frunció el ceño.-Claro que no...-murmuró, y se puso de pie.

-Entonces...-musito ella, esperando una explicación contundente, parecía mil veces mas paciente que antes, y no lo atacaba.

-Solo pasaba por aquí...-pero el Malfoy no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡Claro!-exclamo la menor de los weasley-. Y de pronto te cansaste y optaste por tumbarte aquí, ¿No?-bromeó la pelirroja-. ¡Ah!, y la mayor coincidencia en que, lo hiciste fuera de nuestro vagón, claro... Y los cerdos muggles vuelan, ¿NO?-se bufo la chica, para luego cruzar sus brazos**.**

El Malfoy, arqueo sus cejas y se rasco la cabeza, había perdido, no había otra excusa.

Pero antes de que la Weasley pudiera continuar con su regaño, la puerta del vagón que quedaba a un lado suyo se deslizo y la silueta de un conocido azabache apareció.

-¿Ginny?... Escuché voces y... -murmuró el ojos verdes, y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio.-¿Malfoy?...

Genial. Fue lo primero que pensó el Malfoy, era Harry Potter, héroe de héroes, y ahora debía enfrentarse con el, sabiendo que siempre había sido enemigos, antes y después de esa absurda guerra.

-Potter...-lo saludo, tratando de verse tranquilo.

Pero en menos de lo que este pensó, junto a Harry aparecieron 4 figuras más, la de Neville Longbottom, quien había crecido mucho, la edad ya estaba haciendo lo suyo en su voz y en su figura, era realmente apuesto. Luna Loovegod, la rubia chiflada de siempre, Ronald Weasley, con sus característicos cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y una varonil y más alta figura.

Y por último estaba Hermione, quien lo miraba extrañada, estaba como la última vez que la vio, para él, hermosa.

-¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy?-dijo la Granger con su tradicional tono de voz cuando se confunde.

-Bueno...

Pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto, sin dejarle tiempo de excusarse, mientras de manera sobre protectora tomaba a la chica de los hombros-. Seguramente nos espiaba, lo vez Hermione, sigue siendo el mismo hurón de siempre...

-Ron...-lo regañó la castaña, quitando su mano de sus hombros.

-Draco... Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy...-rectifico el rubio, con voz serena, este asunto empezaba a molestarlo, tratar con el Weasley, era como hablar con Crabble y Goyle para el.

Se llevo la mano a la cien-. A menos que quieras volver a ser la _"Comadreja Weasley"_, te sugiero que me llames así...-sentenció con voz profunda.

Probablemente, el pelirrojo hubiera respondido con un golpe a su amenaza, pero la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson fue la que lo impidió.

Su silueta, ahora ya con el uniforme de Slytherin, apareció al fondo del pasillo, por donde hacía un rato había desaparecido-¡Draco!, ¡Draco!-gritaba, su rostro estaba enrojecido, sus ojos brillaban.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo feliz y emocionada que estaba, cuando esta se le hecho encima por segunda vez esa tarde.

-Calmate Pansy, te hará daño... y no sabes sí.

Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por su voz.

-¡Es Snape!, ¡Es Snape!-chilló alegremente, ahora tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas-. El esta bien, y vuelve este año, ¡oh Draco!, ¡El esta bien!-exclamó de nuevo.

La expresión del Malfoy no dejaba mucho que desear. Pues no sabía como sentirse, parecía confundido, Severus Snape, era su padrino, su maestro, su gruía, su gran admiración, siempre lo había querido, pues el le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo luego de que le confirmara su gran amor por Lily Potter en medio de la guerra, el corazón se le había arrinconado a Draco.

Los ojos de Pansy seguían brillando y Draco no sabía que hacer, ¿Y sí lloraba?, ¡No!, no sabría como solucionarlo...

-Esta bien Pansy, pero no llores... Te hará daño-le susurró.

Era como una niña pequeña, que había tenido que ver, tantas cosas desagradables y estúpidas gracias a Tom Riddle. Pero no había persona a la que Parkinson admirará más que a Snape.

_¡Esperen un momento!, ¡¿Snape Vivo?_!

¿Cómo se supone que había sobrevivido?, ¿Que había pasado con la historia que les había comentado el mismo 'Señor Tenebroso' acerca de su muerte?, ¿Acaso el viejo Snape había logrado engañarlo y había sobrevivido de aquella espantosa y venenosa mordida en el cuello ocasionada por la misma Nagini? -¡IMPOSIBLE!-se respondió mentalmente.

-¡A quien le importa, si me hace daño o no!, ¡A joder con las recomendaciones medicas Draco!, ¡El esta bien!-comento efusiva la morena.

-Pansy... ¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?.-Y llevo su mano a la frente de la muchacha.- O quizá lo confundes...

-¡No soy idiota Draco!...-exclamo y le dedico una mirada acecina al chico.- ¡Se lo que he visto y...!-pero ella no pudo completar su frase.

-¿El esta bien?...-escucharon la voz del azabache. -¿Que recomendaciones medicas?...-sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió-. ¿Como que Snape esta vivo?...

Pansy lo miro por un segundo, y poco después le dedico una media sonrisa y asintió. El solo agacho la cabeza y miro con indiferencia a un lado. Ante esto, Pansy mejor hizo caso omiso de la segunda pregunta.

-Deberías ser gentil y si es así como Pansy dice, pues visitarlo...-murmuró el Malfoy-. El realmente se sentiría mejor...-dudo.- Digo, si es que el.

-¡Que SI!-se impaciento Pansy molesta.

-Y creo que se lo debes... -susurró ignorando a Pansy, pero la expresión fue tan fuerte, que por un segundo pareció repetirse un millón de veces en aquel pasillo.

Harry miró incrédulo a el Malfoy.-Tu... ¿Lo sabías?

Compartieron un par de miradas, y al final Harry solo pudo sonreír.-Es increíble.

-Lo increíble es que no puedas sentir gratitud por el...

-Vamos Pansy, hay que visitar al viejo Snape... -y la abrazo por la espalda, ambos comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, se volvió un momento dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hermione, negó con la cabeza, y poco tiempo después desapareció por el pasillo con Pansy.

_Pero Draco no fue a visitarlo esa tarde. _

Mando a Theodore a acompañar a Pansy con la excusa de que no se sentía muy bien, por suerte ambos mordieron el anzuelo, pero no Blaise, que fue discreto y se callo.

Pansy, Theodore y Millicent, no volvieron con ellos, así que Zabini junto con el Malfoy, bajaron a solas del tren, el silencio era ya suficiente entre ellos.

Comenzaron a andar por el sendero que llevaba al colegio con despreocupación. El moreno sumegia sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba el la grava que había en el suelo, el ruido que provocaban ambos al pisarla era lo único que se podía escuchar en un lapso de aproximadamente 10 metros, pues habían sido los últimos en bajarse del tren.

La oscuridad ya se había apoderado del lugar, había luna llena esa noche. El Malfoy alzó la vista y volvió a ver aquel enorme castillo en el que había desperdiciado sus años... Aquel monumental y viejo edificio, en donde había luchado severamente con su padre, en busca de hacerlo entrar en razón, aquel lugar, que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y dijo-. De nuevo en _"Casa"_...-como una especie de broma.

-Sí a este lugar puedes llamarle casa, entonces bienvenido.-bufo Blaise con cierto enfado.

Draco, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y no dijo nada. Estuvieron así hasta llegar al castillo, Hogwarts era seguro de nuevo...

-Blaise...-lo llamó el rubio antes de entrar al Gran comedor, en donde seguramente ya todos los esperaban. El moreno solo lo miro y este supo que debía proseguir.- Se que te he fallado, pero...

-Calla, idiota.-lo silenció el moreno, mientras con su mano golpeaba la rubia cabeza del Malfoy.- Te mataré si te atreves a continuar con esta estupidez...-lo amenazó muy severamente.

Draco observo los ojos de Blaise y eso fue suficiente para que ambos pudieran reírse como antes. Callandose por un momento ambos entraron en el gran comedor y con discreción tomaron asiento.

-Viste Harry, las serpientes parecen muy felices hoy...-le susurró el pelirrojo al azabache.

En la mesa de los Griffindor's todo iba bien hasta ese momento, Hermione, que se encontraba junto a el Weasley, escuchó su comentario, incluso lo escuchó Ginny, que se encontraba frente a ellos al lado de Harry, y Neville que estaba al lado de Hermione, quien rodó los ojos, y pretendió no haber escuchado nada.

-Ron...-intento razonar Harry.

Ya comenzaba a irritarlo su obsecion por Malfoy y sus secuases. ¿Acaso así se comportaba el en sexto año cuando trataba de dar con la 'Misión de Malfoy?. Sintió vergüenza profunda.

Ginny, no se aguanto las ganas de callar a su hermano.- Pues a mi me parece que, por lo menos Malfoy viene muy guapo este año...

Y siguió comiendo, despreocupada, como si aquel comentario no significará nada. Harry podría a ver sentido celos, pero al reconocer el tono de voz de burla de su novia, tan solo le siguió la corriente.

-¿Guapo?-se sobresalto Ron- Era un mortifago, ¿y tu piensas en lo guapo que esta?...-dijo totalmente incrédulo.

Hermione rió por lo bajo y Ginny continuó -. ¿Que sucede Ron?, ¿Ahora tienes miedo de que Draco Malfoy te baje a Lavander?... No te apures no creo que tenga tan mal gusto...-advirtió la muchacha entre risas.

El grupo de amigos, con la excepción de Ron, rió a carcajadas.

-Ginny...- Gruño el pelirrojo.

-¡Nada de _"Ginny"_!-le advirtió su hermana menor.- Y ni me digas nada, porqué estoy molesta contigo, no puedo creer que siquiera pienses en regresar con esa...

-Ella es una persona y no veo por que...

-¡Callate!-exclamó la pelirroja.- ¿Olvidas lo de la última vez?... ¡ Eres un Troll, Ron!, ¡Un Troll!-le gritó la chica, y media mesa de Griffindor y sus compañeros de mesa de al lado, para mala suerte del pelirrojo, Slytherin los miraron.

Las risas comenzaron a sonar por el gran comedor. Y pronto al muchacho se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-¡Miren!-gritó alguien de la mesa de Slytherín.- ¡Weasley se puso del color de su cabello!

La humillación hubiera continuado para el muchacho, pero, la profesora McGonagall los silenció con un _"Silencio"_ muy pesado, poco tiempo después los envió a sus dormitorios.

-Gracias, Ginny...-le susurro Ron a su hermana.

-¡Ni creas que me disculparé!-y se cruzó de brazos.- Lo tienes bien merecido...-dijo indignada, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amiga.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir tristeza, después de todo, ambos se habían besado en plena guerra, sin embargo Ron, le había confesado sentirse extraño con esa situación, así que todo había quedado en un _"beso equivocado"_ o _"beso accidental"_, y así había vuelto a ser amigos.

Sin embargo, una cosa era, olvidar el asunto y otra muy diferente era soportar que el pretendiera volver con Lavander Brown.

Y eso lo sabía Ginny, quien desde aquel día había torturado a Ron desde lo más profundo, pues solo quería la felicidad de su amada mejor amiga. Y eso también lo deseaba Harry, pero él no podía dejar de lado a su mejor amigo, su caso era peor, porqué estaba entre la _espada & la pared._

Hermione, por su parte, trataba de pensar, que había más chicos en el mundo y que ella aún era joven y últimamente, trataba de fijarse más en los chicos, y claro que había alguien que le llamaba la atención.

_Draco Malfoy._

Sabía que era completamente estúpido pensar en el de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, era apuesto, ahora distinto y de prestigio, justo lo que necesitaba. Pero, se negaba a aceptar que sentía alguna especie de atracción hacia él.

Después de todo no se le olvidaba cuanto la había hecho sufrir durante muchos años.

Y hacerla olvidar eso, era un reto más, para Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_

_¡HOLA! _

_Ya sé, ya sé que me he tardado. Pero espero crean que ha valido la pena … _

_La verdad es que me he tardado arreglando los detalles, pues había acabado de redactar hace bastante, ajájájá, estoy bastante loca xD, en fin, la cosa es que espero que les guste, ya saben, como escribo, la historia, aunque de primero les va a parecer algo muy loco & algunas cosas como que los van a sacar de onda lo sé. Pero soy una idiatica, se me ocurrió y pues me pareció bien, por eso lo he dejado. (: _

_¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavras? ¿Jitomatazos? O mucho mejor, ¿un Review_

_¡Si te ha gustado deja uno por favor! ;_;_

_Bien, gracias por esperarme, iré publicando así, cada semana. (: (Palabras sin Cumplir T_T)_

_Un beso._

_Mitche~_

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	3. Entre leones & serpientes

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

**Capitulo 3: _" Entre leones & serpientes"_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ese era un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, sin embargo, para muchos, sobre todo Slytherin's era un nuevo comienzo, el supuesto inicio de una nueva vida, y ellos querían aprovecharlo.

-¿Que pasará con el equipo de Quiditch este año, Draco?-pregunto Blaise Zabini una mañana en la semana del regreso, mientras devoraban una delicia por desayuno. El aludido elevo sus cejas y luego las volvió a bajar.

-No lo sé -respondió sincero el muchacho; bastante despreocupado a decir verdad- ¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba!- Admitió con modestia.

-Pues, leí en el ahora _"Periódico escolar"_, que Slytherin es el único equipo que no ha dado señales de vida...-dijo con fastidió dejando el susodicho papeleo sobre la mesa.

-¿Y que harán?-preguntó Theodore ocupando un lugar justo a Pansy, quien se pintaba las uñas de un verde precioso con bastante delicadeza.

-¿Nosotros?...-dijo Draco un poco irritado- Por lo menos yo, nada...-señaló- Ni que fuera el capitán.

-El Punto es que, por si no lo recuerdas nuestro equipo no tiene cápitan... -murmuró Millicent del otro lado de Blaise que asintió furtivamente.

-De igual manera, ¿Que tengo que ver yo ahí? O … Mas bien nosotros... -comento el rubio, comiendo un poco de fruta.

- ¡Pues que tú eres el Príncipe de Slytherin! -canturreó una nueva rubia tomando asiento junto a él.

-Daph, tiene razón... -dijo Pansy.

Draco por su parte, pensaba, en lo que Daphne Grengass había dicho... "Príncipe de Slytherin" Oh sí, aquello sonaba demasiado bien; era como colocar cada uno de sus triunfos en una sala de trofeos, y sinceramente, sobre todo siendo un Slytherin aquello había elevado su ego al máximo, sonrió auto suficiente.

-Seguro que si convocas a los chicos de la casa, te seguirán. Y conseguirías lo que siempre quisiste-le aseguro Blaise desde a su lado-_... Ser capitán._

Pero que bien sonaba aquello, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Y era cierto, Siempre había sido esa su ambición. Y sinceramente siempre había hecho un buen trabajo como buscador, pero su defecto era que _el gran Harry Potter_, siempre tenía que ganar, los nervios lo invadían y … a fin de cuentas siempre perdía contra el. Y aún si sus aspiraciones habían cambiado, ese era un logro que quería llevarse a casa, al igual que la copa de Quiditch en su último año en Hogwarts, nada le traería mas gloria que eso. Y a su familia, imaginó de pronto lo que su padre diría, si alguna vez llegara a verlo.

-Vale, pero pues necesitamos...Ustedes saben, esparcir esto por toda la Casa. -alego.

-¡Nosotras podemos!-se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo Pansy, Daphne y Millicent, al parecer entusiastas.

-Somos expertas en esta clase de cosas... -comento Pansy, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Quieren decir, que me ayudarán?-a esta pregunta ambas asintieron-. ¿e incluso arriesgaran su recién aplicado barniz de uñas?-dicho esto, miro a Pansy.

Y la morena siendo el blanco de aquella pregunta se puso a pensar y con cara de consternación preguntó... -¿ "Arriesgar" haz dicho?

-¡Hola!-la interrumpió una voz soñadora. Todos los chicos ahí sentados miraron a una rubia, tachada como _"Loca"_ acercarse a ellos.- Quisiera pedirles una pequeña cooperación.

-¿De que se trata esto Lovegood?-pregunto Zabini con una ceja arriba. No era para nada normal que aquello sucediera, estaba claro que los Sly's no tenían problema alguno con los Ravenclaws, pero aquella no era cualquier Ravenclaw, era una muy tenaz confidente de los Gryffindors.

-Se trata del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor, este año tienen escasos recursos económicos, ya que, a causa de la guerra su almacén deportivo fue destruido durante la batalla...-canturreó con su tono de voz soñador. Y cabello como siempre enredado- Pueden cooperar, con cuanto puedan y gusten, ¡desde un galeón hasta mil!

-Es decir, que, el equipo de Gryffindor, _nuestro mayor enemigo..._ ¿No tiene con que trabajar este año?-curioseo Blaise, enfatizando la frase lógica.

-No...

-¿Y quieres que nosotros te ayudemos a que sobreviva?-pregunto Draco un poco aturdido. ¿Acaso los rumores eran ciertos y esa chica estaba completamente demente? O no entendía acaso lo absurdo que era acercarse a esa mesa con aquellos motivos...

-Sí...

La chica sonaba tan convincente que, ninguno de los presentes podía aguantar la risa, pero con mucho esfuerzo, lo lograron. Mas por educación, y por la terrorifica mirada que Theodore Nott les dedicaba. Draco suspiró, tomo la iniciativa, y sumergió su mano en su túnica.

-¿Que haces Draco? -preguntó desconcertado Blaise.

-Pues Cooperar... -respondió resignado – Nada sería divertido sin Gryffindor en el campo, ¿Sabes?

El moreno asintió y saco lo único que llevaba de su bolsillo y los puso sobre la mesa. Pansy recaudo muy poco e imito a Blaise, Millicent saco 10 galeones del bolso, Theodore se esforzaba, buscando todo lo que traía y al final tan solo pudo cooperar 50 galeones, mientras que Draco, quien había recibido un fondo increíblemente grande de parte de la herencia de su abuelo esas vacaciones, saco 100 galeones.

Luna tenia los ojos en blanco. Sus amigos le habían casi suplicado que no lo hiciera, pues los Slytherin's, principalmente esos, sin embargo ahora había juntado 200 galeones para el equipo de sus amigos. Se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que se llevarían Harry y los demás.

-Que quede claro, Lovegood. Que esto no es lastima ni somos demasiado caritativos, pero el Quidditch es nuestro deporte favorito, y... ¿Que sería sin darles una paliza a los leones?-comentó entregando el dinero a la chica de cuyos ojos azules no se le despegaban-Así que no lo consideres como lastima, solo contribuimos, -dijo y luego advirtió - y por pura conveniencia.

Luna asintió y muy alegre se fue dando saltos de el Gran Comedor.

-Ella si que esta loca...-comento Blaise algo irritado.

-¡De remate!-dijeron Millicent y Pansy a la vez.

-No deberían criticar de esa manera a las personas, ella no esta loca, ella solo es fantasiosa y tan perfecta...-comento Nott con ternura, mirando el lugar vació por el cual se había marchado la rubia.

-¡Si!-ahogo un grito Millicent.- ¡Sabemos que estas enamorado, pero si no lo compartieras sería mucho mejor!-chilló, mientras sin darse cuenta volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-Creo que puedo decir lo que yo quiera, Millicent. Y si a mi me place enamorarme, lo haré...-sentenció con voz fría.

Pansy trono la lengua con impaciencia.- Milly, tu frente...

Intento calmarla con eso, pero ya era muy tarde. A la chica se le humedecían sus hermosos ojos azules. Draco estaba mudo, no sabía que hacer, podía observar como la chica que se encontraba lo suficiente cerca de el, apretaba los puños, y se sus mejillas se le coloraban y ensanchaban, quizá tenía coraje, pero las duras palabras del azabache le habían provocado cierta tristeza. Por la puerta del Gran Comedor volvía a entrar Luna Lovegood, pero acompañada por cinco Gryffindor's, quienes iban hacía ellos.

-Millicent, ahora no sería...-susurró el Malfoy al observar quienes hacían acto de presencia, pero no pudo completar su frase.

Era muy muy tarde.

-Tú... Tú... -balbuceó la chica realmente herida.

-¿ "Yo" qué, Bulstrode? -bufó el chico Nott.

-Eres un... -sin querer las lágrimas de la sensible rubia comenzaron a brotar- Tu solamente me haz lastimado, siempre...

Los Gryffindor's se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos y Draco agradeció por eso aunque supuso que habían notado ya el rostro de su compañera quedando justo frente a ella, sus compañeros de casa los miraban con discreción.

-¿Lastimar?, ¿y ahora de que hablas Millicent?...-pregunto curioso pero frío Nott.

-¿¡Es que no te has dado cuenta!-alzó la voz- Que yo siempre he estado ahí, que yo te... ¡QUE YO TE...!

Pero Pansy fue mucho más lista y la detuvo a tiempo-¡Millicent Basta!-la silenció con una mano sobre su boca y le susurró algo que nadie pudo escuchar en busca de su tranquilidad. Los ojos verdes de la chica Parkinson le dedicaron una mirada llena de coraje al pálido chico.- Ya luego arreglaré cuentas contigo, idiota...- Tomo a la delgada chica por los hombros y la saco de ese lugar.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua.- Eres un Troll, Theo. ¿Es acaso que no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que esa chica ha hecho por ti? ¡Y te lo acaba de decir! ¡En tu maldita maraña de cara!-espetó el moreno.

-¿De que demonios me hablas Blaise?, Millicent siempre ha sido... extraña...-juzgo el muchacho -Además yo ni siquiera se lo que le pasa...

Draco se cruzó de brazos.- Ajá.-señaló incrédulo. Nott siempre había sido un digno portador del escudo de su casa, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca más bien solo era un cobarde... Y sin embargo eran unas serpientes y Draco siendo su príncipe decidió que mejor no haría mas escándalo del ya provocado, no en aquel lugar, no en aquel momento. Debían mantener el orden incluso si debían aparentar cosas que nunca serían, porque para todos al rededor; Así eran aquellos Slytherins

-¿Interrumpimos?-los llamó Luna, sacando a estos de sus pensamientos.

-No, no lo creo...-respondió Theodore Nott.

-Bueno, mis compañeros de Gryffindor y yo les agradecemos mucho su donación.-dijo esto y sonrió.

Draco se levanto de la mesa con agilidad.- Yo ya te he dicho lo que pienso...- tomó un par de libros de sobre la mesa y antes de irse miro profundamente a Hermione- Granger...-la saludó.

-Malfoy...-inmediatamente ella correspondió su saludo.

-No había tenido momento para agradecerte... -dijo esto e hizo una especie de reverencia ante ella-Y no solo por mi, si no por mi madre... Yo... - No encontraba las palabras, tampoco quería humillarse delante del resto de los amigos de la castaña.

-No digas más-lo silenció ella y el agradeció aquello- si he hecho algo, es porqué lo creo correcto.-Y sonrió como solo ella sabía.

Draco tuvo que darse la vuelta para que ni ella ni nadie se diera cuenta del color rojo del que se habían pintado sus mejillas-Ajá -puntualizo nervioso, ¡Como amaba esa sonrisa!, ¡pero como la odiaba en esos momentos! Simplemente era una tortura y tratándose de ella a final de cuentas nunca entendía nada … -Bueno, yo, debo irme...-balbuceo incoherente el muchacho e hizo una maniobra con las manos.; Al instante Theodore y Blaise estuvieron a su lado.

-Cielos Draco, ¡Estas como un tomate!-se burlo Blaise en voz baja y Nott solo río.

Harry vaciló un momento pero estaba decidido.-¡Malfoy!-lo llamó aún sin creérselo.

El rubio al identificar la voz de quien lo llamaba se dio media vuelta con tranquilidad y miro al joven azabache.-¿Potter?...-espero, casi rogando a Merlín que no pudieran notar el ardor en sus mejillas.

-Yo Quiero, esto, yo quisiera...-balbuceó sin encontrar las palabras correctas, tenía miedo, miedo de que él no hubiera cambiado siquiera un poco y... se mofará de él, siquiera sin un poco de piedad-Tengo que hablar contigo; solo un momento...-Decidido se acerco a el y con una señal de mano le indico la salida.

Y de pronto se sintió como una chica a punto de declararse a el chico más guapo de toda la escuela. Pronto ambos se alejaron de las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos.

-¿Que sucede, Potter?-pregunto el Malfoy cuando ya estuvieron lejos y no se sorprendió de la incredulidad en su voz.

-Se que esto es extraño...-murmuró el muchacho acomodando sus gafás.- Pero es sobre...-El rubio esperaba impaciente -El profesor Snape...

-¿Ah si?... Dime.

Harry abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, simplemente era un tema bastante extraño para el mismo y ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenía ni la menor idea de porque había recurrido a Malfoy, quizá era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente al no encontrar como contárselo a sus amigos, sin embargo tampoco era como si el rubio fuera su confidente, negó furtivamente con la cabeza, eso si que era extraño y se juzgo loco interiormente. Draco puso su mano sobre el hombro del azabache, trago saliva y murmuró.- Eres un idiota, Potter...

-Malfoy... ¿Que estás...?-espetó mirando al rubio con rabia y quitando su mano de encima suyo, pero este no lo dejo decir más.

-¿Acaso piensas negarlo?, Niégalo y me disculparé -Ante el silencio del ojos verdes, Draco sonrió victorioso, aunque con mucha rabia - Lo sabía, incluso tú lo sabes... Y lo eres porqué, es decir, mirate. Derrotaste a _"Lord Voldemort" _y haz luchado contra arañas y peligrosas criaturas, pero aún así tu corazón es tan insensible, tan inseguro de si mismo que no es capaz de perdonarlo a él... Que siempre estuvo ahí para ti, de alguna u otra _"Mala" _manera...-espetó de manera fría y luego continuó – y aún así no encuentro los motivos por los cuales _tú_ justamente tuvieras que perdonarlo a él...

Harry se sintió como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre por haber roto un plato con la varita. Asintió lentamente. Y el Malfoy Continuó.- Eres un estúpido, Potter... Me da rabia si quiera pensarte, pensar lo tonto que eres... Porque yo veo lo que tantos no pueden.

-¿Y que es lo que tu vez?-cuestiono extrañado el muchacho.

-... Snape es mi padrino...¿Lo sabias?-A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro, tanto tiempo ahí y jamás se había enterado de aquello- Y siempre lo vi como el padre que Lucius _nunca_ pudo ser... Pero el siempre te protegió a ti...-susurró-A fin de cuentas siempre fuiste _tú _más importante que yo...-escupió amargamente.-_ Tu y tu_ maldita fama, siempre el _"mejor"_ y el resto es escoria.

-Nunca pensé que tu coraje, viniera de esa causa...-le aseguró Harry con los ojos en blanco-. Pero la guerra ha terminado y con ella mi fama, yo y mis amigos, poco a poco seremos olvidados.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?-escupió el Malfoy.- Jamás los olvidarán, ya están en la historia, incluso aparecieron en la portada de todos los libros de "Historia de La magia" este año, imaginate que sigue ahora... Revistas, más artículos periodísticos, entrevistas, fotografías... Nunca acabará.

-Es increíble que tú siendo tú Malfoy, estés celoso de algo tan estúpido como eso...-murmuró con las orejas rojas de coraje- ¡Como le he tratado de explicar a Ron durante años!, _¡No es la gran cosa!_, ¡Lo parece!, ¡Si!, ¡Pero no lo es!-vocifero el Potter con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, Potter, no estoy celoso, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?...-se bufo con molestia.- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de vivir en la sombra!, ¡Harto de ser el villano de esta historia!-exclamó con fuerza y en su interior agradeció que se encontrarán solos.- ¿Crees que no me avergüenza ser llamado "Ex-Mortifago"?, ¿Crees que me agradaba la idea de ir a prisión?, ¿Que me gustaba sentir su ira recorrer mi brazo, quemarme y llamarme mientras la marca se retorcía en mi piel?-escupió con un toque de repugnancia, coraje y dolor en su voz.

Draco dio un respingo y continuó.- ¡No son celos!, ¡Son sus miradas cuando camino en frente!, los pensamientos que adivino al ver sus ojos _"¡Mira! Es Draco Malfoy esa escoria de Mortifago que el ministerio dejo libre por piedad!"_-se quejo a Gritos, la ira recorría su garganta y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, enrojecidas.

Harry sentía como su pecho se apretaba al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, jamás hubiera imaginado cómo se sentía y mucho menos que podía llegar a tener esos pensamientos. Y comprendía su pena, su dolor por haber sentido la ira de Voldemort, era una sensación asquerosa. Sentía que lo comprendía por cada palabra que salia de su boca un poco más... Se volvía a sentir justo como cuando salieron del ministerio el quinto año en Hogwarts tras la muerte de Sirius, avergonzado, dolido y enojado; al final entendía el Porqué, de las actitudes de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Lo odio Potter!, porqué mientras tu recibías halagos y porras, yo recibía abucheos y gritos...-bajo la cabeza lentamente.- Y después de todo no importa como me sienta; Soy un Slytherin... Y debo comportarme como tal.-susurró.

-Malfoy...

-Te odie por haberme rechazado desde el primer año, y luego por estar cerca suyo...

Dijo sin darse cuenta, pero Harry levanto una ceja.- ¿cerca suyo?, ¿De quien?...-murmuró con un hilo de voz, ¿Tanto le había afectado escuchar la historia de aquel enemigo suyo?, ¿O era acaso que sentía tan grande la amargura en sus palabras que se retorcía por siempre haberlo contra decído?, quizá el no merecía ser el elegido, quizá lo merecía Draco...

Draco se mordió la lengua.- De nadie...-respondió con voz ronca.

-Y Snape, yo quería impresionarlo siempre... Pero cuando me enteré de la conexión que lo sujetaba a ti, me sentí avergonzado, usado, chantajeado... -bramó con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos rojos-. El en realidad solo me uso, en cambio a ti...

Hubo un momento de silenció y Harry se sintió nervioso, Draco solo sentía su ira bajando de temperatura en su cuerpo... Si que había sacado todo, y ya lo necesitaba. Pero ahora Harry Potter Sabía como se sentía y eso no le gustaba, pues aún después de la guerra, eran enemigos naturales, era patético pensarlo, pero mientras ambos no estuvieran dispuestos a cambiarlo así seguiría siendo, aún había tantas cosas por resolver, tantas por hacer o reescribir. Harry lo meditó un momento, pero, cuando abrió la boca para hablar y levanto la vista, Draco estaba de espaldas a el y con voz ronca dijo.

-Te pido seas discreto con lo que hemos hablado...-pidió y comenzó a andar por el desierto pasillo mientras el sol se ocultaba tras unas espesas y grisáceas nubes.

-Lo siento...-musitó Harry y el Malfoy alcanzó a escucharlo, Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde vino.

En el rostro del rubio se formo una especie de sonrisa de medio lado, y siguió con su camino. Y aunque ellos no pudieran ser amigos jamás, pues en su naturaleza no cabía tal expectativa, quizá ahora que uno de ellos había logrado conocer al otro, su relación sería mucho más amena, y ambos podrían … Verse, quizá como dos magos que conviven en un mismo colegio. Pues eran enemigos por naturaleza, y como el León y la serpiente, supuesta mente no podían estar en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Silencio!-vocifero el mismo Draco Malfoy equipado con su uniforme de Quiditch y su escoba nueva, y claro, por cierto y según pensaban las chicas de las gradas lucía bastante apuesto e incluso quien lo olfateara de cerca notaría lo delicioso del aroma de la loción que hace unos momentos se había puesto - ¡Que se callen he dicho!-repitió y frunció el entrecejo; aquel escándalo paro.

Estaban reunidos en el estadio del juego y todos iban equipados con la protección necesaria para arrancar el juego. Hasta en frente se encontraban Blaise y Theodore quienes buscaban reemplazar los puestos de los ausentes Crabble y Goyle.

-Muy bien, primero que nada queda decir que... No porqué el año pasado hayan estado en el equipo les asegura un puesto...-sentenció mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos.- De hecho eso puede que los deje fuera...¿A quedado claro? -advirtió causando cuchicheó entre los Slytherins.

Esta escena puede resultar bastante familiar, quizá porqué todos los años todos los equipos de Quiditch, incluyendo a Gryffindor, repiten estas palabras, sin embargo, al menos al actual capital de la casa de los leones, no le resultaba en lo mas mínimo dar ordenes, en cambio con el nuevo capitán de las serpientes todo parecía quedar claro, pues al instante todos los postulados asintieron.

Draco comenzó con la prueba a los cazadores y entre ellos quedaron, Adrian Pucey, Lucian Bole y Graham Montague. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott como golpeadores.

De pronto dos siluetas femeninas aparecieron a cierta distancia, claramente agitadas y descompuestas por el cansancio.

-¿Pansy, Millicent, que pasa?-preguntó cuando las vio llegar corriendo hacia el.

-¿Hemos llegado muy tarde?-pregunto Pansy jadeando - Es... Decir... lo... suficiente... como... ¿ya hay... guardián?...

-No, la prueba para ese puesto esta por iniciar... ¿Porqué?-curioseó el Malfoy tomando a la rubia de las manos, ayudándola a recobrar la postura -¿ Estás bien? -le murmuró mientras la chica Parkinson respondía y ella solo asintió.

Pansy le dio un codazo a la rubia y esta se ruborizo al instante.- Milly quiere saber si ella puede, intentarlo...-dijo sonriente la azabache ya recuperada de aquella larga corrediza, y se quitó el pelo de la frente con un aura de superioridad.

-¡Claro!, ¡Incluso tú puedes intentarlo Pansy! - se atrevió a decir el rubio y observó como la ojos verdes lo miraba con recelo.

-¡No bromeamos! -le escupió esta como respuesta -¿A caso dudas de mis habilidades, Draco?-vociferó, muy, muy pero que muy molesta.

-No duda de tus habilidades, Parkinson...-dijo en un gritó distanciado Adrían Pucey- Duda de que puedas entrar al equipo...-bromeó y soltó una carcajada.

Pansy fue hacía el con la cara como tomate, saco su varita decidida y en un movimiento sentenció.- _¡Alarte Ascendere!.-_ Exclamó y el chico voló por los cielos por unos segundos y luego fue atraído hacía el piso. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y el muchacho Pucey muy adolorido.

La chica Parkinson fue hacia el estupefacto muchacho y tomo la escoba que estaba tendida a su lado, luego se inclino a su lado y bramó.- Te quitaré el puesto, _Pucey-tonto._

-¡Quiero retar ha este idiota, Draco!, ¡haré la prueba para cazador!-pidió a el Malfoy, no, mas bien le ordeno a este y el muchacho con un ademán de mano la hizo comenzar a volar.

Para sorpresa de todos la muchacha obtuvo un muy buen resultado, diez veces mejor que el de Adrían, que ya recuperado la miraba con recelo. Se movía con destreza y esta vez parecía que la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas la hacía olvidarse del peinado que llevaba encima. Al bajar terminada la prueba Pansy le entrego la escoba a Draco e intentó acomodarse el cabello.

-Tu ganas...-sonrió el Malfoy, le encantaba que sus chicas demostrarán lo que valían, si bien siempre lo ha sabido, que se lo recordarán nunca era malo - Bienvenida al equipo de las serpientes, Pansy Parkinson. -Espetó y recordó que jamás se imaginó diciendo aquello, así que sonrió con sorpresa.

Ella solo sonrió automáticamente y le dedico a Adrían una mirada burlona.-¿Quien es el que no está en el equipo ahora, _Percy_?

-¡Soy Pucey!, ¡No como ese sucio Weasley!-exclamó el castaño con furia. Si algo le molestaba y ella lo sabía muy bien era que compararán su apellido con el nombre de uno de sus ex- premios anuales.

-¿Que?, ¿Que es lo que dices?, ¿Que eres todo un perdedor_ Percy_?-lo provoco ella y a sus espaldas todos se burlaron. Ya se las arreglaría para que la novia del tipejo ese entendiera sus motivos, es decir Daphne.

-¡Basta ya! -exclamo el rubio- Es el turno de Milly - la chica trago saliva con los pelos de punta, se montó en su escoba; nunca se supo tan nerviosa así que antes de comenzar a volar le dedico una furtiva mirada a Theodore y Pansy le sonrió. Era hora de demostrar lo que realmente ella también podía lograr...

Surcó los cielos con destreza, se deslizaba hacía adelante o cambiaba de posiciones con bastante facilidad. Cuando las pelotas comenzaron a invadirla en busca de su engaño para poder adentrarse en las porterías, ella con una sonrisa incrédula paro la mayoría, con patadas y vuelcos en el aire, nadie se sentía más orgullosa de si misma que ella, eso era seguro... Después de una muy dura prueba, la chica Bulstrode piso el suelo nuevamente, su cabello estaba alborotado y enmarañado, como el de cierta rubia Ravenclaw que tanto detestaba.

- ¿Qeue te puedo decir?-cuestiono el rubio.- Se te ha ido una, y debes tener en cuenta que no debes ser la mejor guardiana de Slytherin, sin no te todo Hogwarts, ¿te queda claro?.- La chica asintió efusiva. Draco no terminaba de creerse de lo que se había perdido el equipo todos esos años, era una guardiana excelente y que decir... Aún así no debía ser tan blando, siendo el capitán, algo siempre debía hacer- ¿Crees que eres digna de este puesto?-Ella repitió el movimiento efusivo con la cabeza - ¿Arriesgarás tu precioso cabello sin dudarlo?-Y de nuevo asintió sin dudarlo. Esta vez no lo haría...

-¿Arriesgar? -preguntó Pansy detrás de el. Justo igual que cuando estaban reunidos en el gran comedor hacía un par de días.

Pero Draco la ignoró – pues... ¿Que más te puedo decir? ¡Lo haz hecho excelente! -La felicito- ¡Les presento a su nueva guardiana, serpientes!-anunció alegre el muchacho y luego le extendió la mano a la rubia incrédula- Bienvenida...-musitó siempre tan delicado con ella.

Se sonrieron y Theodore se acerco de repente para darle la en hora buena pero ella lo ignoró imponente e hizo como si el no estuviera ahí, Draco la tomo por los hombros y se dispuso a enseñarle el campo o eso era lo que le hacían creer al azabache. El aludido parecía ofendido, pero cuando Pansy lo abofeteó fue más que eso. Se sentía humillado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Que Pansy Parkinson está en el equipo de Slytherin? Y ¿Que Draco Malfoy es el capitán? -Exclamó un pelirrojo luego de arrojar el jugo de calabaza que bebía, cuando Harry les llevo la noticia, sobre Ginny.

-¡Calma Ron!-dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ginny que estaba roja como un tomate de ira a quitarse el jugo de calabaza del uniforme -¡No es para tanto!

-¡Ronald!-vocifero Ginny -¿Eres o te haces?- se levanto y se largo hecha una fiera.

-¡Hay Ron!-exclamó Harry y salió tras Ginny. Ese azabache tampoco quería imaginarse como había actuado el en Sexto año, pues si se parecía a eso … Mejor no quería ni intentar recordarlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir comiendo, no podía creer lo estúpido e inmaduro que su amigo pelirrojo podía ser ciertas veces. Ron por su parte le dedico una mirada incrédula a la castaña -¿Puedes creerlo?

La ojos miel se levanto con rapidez, estaba harta de las insinuaciones de su amigo, de su insistencia para con los Slytherins, y por aquella razón procuraba no quedarse a sola con el pelirrojo, tomo sus libros y de un tirón los metió en su mochila, la colgó de su brazo y dijo.- No cederé, Ronald. ¡Deja ya la obsesión con Draco Malfoy! ¿Quieres?...

Y se marchó.

Quería dejarlo con algo para pensar, y así dejará en paz a Malfoy y a sus compinches. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?, ¿Era acaso que no tenía nada que hacer? ¡Claro!, ¡Solo espiar a Malfoy!... ¿Porqué todos los leones de Gryffindor tenían que ser así? Sinceramente era algo absurdo y Ronald ya le empezaba a recordar a Harry en sexto año, con la diferencia de que aquella vez él si que tenía razón.

Iba tan enfadada que al dar vuelta en un pasillo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona y cayó al suelo por el gran impacto.

- Lo siento...-musitó automáticamente.

-¡Fijate por donde caminas! - vociferó una voz conocida también desde el suelo, que pareció arrepentirse al identificarla -¿Granger?.

La muchacha alzó la vista y a través de sus pestañas contempló la figura de Draco Malfoy, recién duchado por lo visto, pues aún algunas gotas de agua caían por sus hilos de pelo.

_Que apuesto luce, así mojado, tan..._- ¿Pero que estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. Una cosa era que lo defendiera pero de ahí a pensar eso eran cosas totalmente distintas- Lo siento, Malfoy. No vi por donde iba...-¿Que hacía? ¿Acaso ahora se llevaban tan bien que le pedía disculpas?, lo miró y para su sorpresa solo pudo visualizar su calzado recién voleado e importado, al parecer. El ya estaba de pie.

-Eso ya lo noté -dijo simplemente y le extendió la mano, la chica dudo un segundo, pero luego la tomo y se puso de pié -¿Que clase tienes ahora? -preguntó como si nada, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Pues, voy directo a Encantamientos...-le susurró ella, intentando colgarse su pesada mochila en el hombro.

El rubio le arrebato de un jalón la mochila y se la cargo él mismo- Por suerte compartimos clase, Granger. ¿Vamos juntos?...-la invitó.

Hermione no respondió al instante, bueno, una cosa era que el chico hubiera cambiado y todo, pero otra muy diferente era que Draco Malfoy cargará sus cosas y la invitará a caminar juntos a clase. Sin darse cuenta arqueó una ceja.

-¿Que sucede, Granger?, ¿Acaso no soy no suficientemente bueno como para caminar al lado tuyo?-siseó arrogante mientras la miraba con algo de recelo en sus preciosos ojos mercurio.

Sin saber muy bien porqué la castaña negó con brusquedad.-¡No es eso...!-se atrevió a espetar, mientras hacía un ademán con las manos. ¡Esperen un momento!, ¿Que le estaba sucediendo?... ¡Ella no hacía eso! Una cosa es ayudarlo en un juicio y salvarlo de pasar su vida entera en Azkaban, pero otra muy diferente era siempre darle la razón en todo. En su interior se libraba una disputa. Porqué ella en realidad no pensaba aquello... Y el le agradaba, bueno, su actual actitud.

-Entonces...-murmuró el chico y por un momento le extendió su mano, como si pretendiera que Hermione la tomara y ambos fueran a caminar juntos de la mano, pero al darse cuenta de aquello se la guardo en el bolsillo y un fuerte rubor invadió sus mejillas, le temblaron los labios, los nervios le habían robado el aliento, ¿Que demonios tenía Granger para poner a un Malfoy así?...

La chica por su parte notó lo sucedido, pero trato de no prestarle mucha importancia, pues creía que la tensión ya era demasiada, dirigió su vista al frente y murmuró.-Bueno...

Comenzaron a andar por los pasillos no muy distanciados el uno del otro, de vez en vez el rubio le dedicaba una mueca nerviosa a la chica, y esta la interpretaba como "una pretendiente de sonrisa", pues ella jamás lo había visto sonreír, bueno de una manera sincera y real, no la arrogante de siempre, pues esa la conocía a la perfección.

Para llegar al aula de Encantamientos debían cruzar el jardín y eso hacia el recorrido mucho más largo, Hermione pensó y pensó en una manera, o mas bien un tema, de conversar con el. Pero no daba con nada, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que el motivo de haberse topado con el era un tema bastante entretenido y además también tenía sus ganas de probarle- Así que eres el nuevo capitán de el equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin... - comentó jugueteando con su cabello.

-Así es...-dijo el y levanto la postura con orgullo, al mirarlo, Hermione se hecho a reír.-¿De que te ríes?-siseó el chico lleno de amargura.

-Eres tú...-espetó entre risas la chica.- Tú y tu orgullo de todo un … "Malfoy"-respondió simplemente la ojos miel con las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la gracia que la situación le daba.

El pálido muchacho chasqueó la lengua.- Y tú tan Granger...-musitó mirando la ya más próxima aula de Encantamientos- Deberías, alguna vez ir a ver entrenar al equipo de Slytherin... Ya sabes, a los buenos equipos...-se pavoneó pero con la mirada baja, con los mechones de cabello ocultado su probablemente apenado rostro, la estaba invitando después de todo. Y la chica era lista, lo era realmente, así que probablemente descubriría sus intenciones, después de todo, nadie invita a una chica a mirarlo entrenar Quiditch si no le gusta ella.

La ojos miel puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio- Soy una Griffindor, ¿Recuerdas?...-El chico en arqueó las cejas- ¿Enemigos por naturaleza?... ¿Que haría yo en las gradas de Slytherin viendote entrenar? ¿Robarme las estrategias?

-¡Claro! -y se llevo una mano a la frente- ¡Como pude me pude olvidar de eso! -jugueteó.

Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que podía llevarse con el rubio y se apartó un poco de el... Dudaba de que aquello fuera realmente real, después de todo aquel era Draco Malfoy, sí. Quien le había llamado _"sangre sucia"_ una infinidad de veces... Y eso no se le olvidaría tan fácil.

-¿Que te sucede?...-curioseó el muchacho, cuando al fin llegaron al lugar acordado, buscando su mirada.

Ella lo miró con receló- ¿Que tanto puede cambiar una persona en un año, Malfoy?-inquirió con la duda en la garganta, como un nudo enorme que le impedía respirar.

El chico dio un respingo y se introdujo en el aula, que por supuesto estaba vacía, busco un lugar alejado del escritorio y se sentó sin más, dejando las mochilas de lado. Observó de reojo como la castaña se acercaba a el e imitaba sus acciones.

- A ver Granger... ¿Que es lo que se te dificulta entender...? -musito guardando su rostro entre sus manos con impaciencia.

-¡Tu actitud!-exclamó y se cruzo de brazos - Es que no lo entiendo, seis años eres vil y cruel... y de pronto, eres gentil, agradable... y bueno...-murmuró.

-Yo solo soy yo...-le aseguró - Solo que ahora no me dejo llevar por tonterías, de ningún tipo.-se apresuro a completar.

-¿Estas diciendo que antes te obligaban?, ¿Que me llamaste _"Sangre Sucia" _durante seis años para complacer a tu_ papi_? -pregunto ahora ruborizada de enfado.

Draco ni se inmuto, ni la miro, ni respondió. Ya sabía el que era patético siquiera pensarlo.

Hermione saco sus libros, se cruzo de brazos y no volvió a hablarle.

El Malfoy tenía ganas de pedirle disculpas, de arrodillarse a su lado y suplicar perdón. Pero eso era algo que simplemente no haría... Escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas y luego un par de voces conocidas, por el rabillo del ojo, Draco notó como la chica Granger se estremecía.

¿Pero que estaba pensando ella?, ¿En que pensaba cuando había decidido ir a clases con el chico?... ¿Cuando acepto sentarse a su lado... Sabiendo que posee una manada de amigos sobre protectores a sus espaldas. Sabiendo que solo le complicaría mas la vida a su acompañante... y a ella misma. Ella no supo ni como ni porqué, fue algo tan extraño, pero cuando menos se lo espero el chico la sujeto del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo.

Sus ojos eran tan bellos. De un brillante color mercurio, jamás lo había visto de ese modo, o quizá, no había querido verlos así. Pero ¿Que había en su mirada?. Nada más que un millón de sentimientos, que no le permitían identificar la razón de aquella acción. Como nunca, la mirada de _"Ese chico Malfoy"_ desprendía armonía... Ella se sentía bien con eso. Tan solo el, tan solo ver sus ojos, eran suficiente como para hacerla sonreír.

Él era una serpiente y ella una leona. Dos polos opuestos... Y algo más entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

_HOLA! De nuevo..._

_Bien, como ya todos sabrán esta vez si que me pase... _

_Ya tenía el capitulo hace una semana ¡Lo prometo!, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, estoy apunto de entrar en la semana de examenes de mi escuela, y tenía que cumplir con mis deberes, además no sé porqué #·$ a mis maestros se les ocurrió precionarme TODOS al mismo tiempo ú_u_

_Así que me disculpo por el retraso y espero puedan entenderme._

_En fin. ¿Que puedo decir sobre este capitulo?... Trate de acomodarlo, ya saben, para hacerles saber como es la relación de el resto de los Slytherins con Draco... Además, ahí casi al final, trate de fomentar la convivencia entre Malfoy y Hermione. Si ya lo se, se estarán preguntando que demonios le pasa a Ron... Pero eso es algo lógico, el siempre será así y el resto es algo que se dará con el tiempo ;D... _

_Por mi parte puedo decir, que Draco nunca dejará de ser ambicioso, égolatra, pasado, grosero... Etc, Etc, eso ya esta en su personalidad, aunque claro yo he cambiado un par de cosas, pero por razones que he dicho ya, todo cambia después de la guerra._

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavras? ¿Jitomatazos? O mucho mejor, ¿un Review?_

_¡Quiero saberlo TODO! Sus criticas, sus quejas, sus dudas... O quizá sus buenos y humildes comentarios, todo lo recibire alegremente, pues así es la vida de un artista ¿o no? XD bueno aunque yo no lo sea._

_Los quiero a todos._

_Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a TODOS por sus LINDOS Review's, ustedes son la razón por la que amo lo que hago. ;)_

_Un Beso._

_Mitche~ _

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	4. El típico chico malo

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

**Capitulo 3: **_**" El típico chico malo "**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus amigos casi la habían mutilado con la mirada al verla ahí, compartiendo algo más que un asiento con Draco Malfoy. Avergonzada, ella había tratado de ocultar su brazo, aún unido con el de el chico debajo de la butaca, pero eso solo hizo que a Ron se le hincharán las mejillas y pasará por un lado suyo pretendiendo ignorar amargamente a ambos.

Toda la clase le paso muy lentamente. El profesor Flickwick había comprado un nuevo reloj, uno de manecillas muy antiguo que hacía un impaciente sonido al mover las manecillas. A Hermione el tiempo se le paso despacio...

Sentía las mejillas arderle y no sabía exactamente porqué. Quizá era porque Draco no había soltado su brazo a pesar de haber pasado segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que tomaba apuntes con la mano derecha, el sí y ella no, _¡Que ironía!_, ¿Pero que le estaba sucediendo?

De pronto volvió a cruzarse con aquellos ojos... Y le pareció que habían pasado años de no verlos. Porqué aquel momento le recordaba tan fugaz, aquel instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron antes, lo veía tan lejos, y como ansiaba volver a ver sus hermosos orbes mercurio... ¡Ese universo andante!

Sintió necesidad de estar cerca suyo... ¿Porqué?... Tampoco lo sabía. ¡Por Merlín! El era Draco Malfoy... ¡Ex-Mortifago y un maldito imbécil! Pensó tratando de defenderse de sus propios pensamientos.

Sintió como los delgados dedos del el joven rubio recorrían su brazo con lentitud y luego como alcanzaban los suyos, jugueteando con ellos. Hermione lo miró mas intensamente pero el ni se inmuto ni carraspeó. La chica no podía dejar de preguntarse, si acaso así eran los galanes hoy en día, juguetones aunque aparentarán la nada.

-Malfoy...-le susurró, luego de un intentó de apartar sus entrelazados dedos de los suyos cuando el profesor rondaba por el aula explicando su clase.

-¿Que sucede, Granger?...-preguntó con voz que la chica notó seductora.

Forcejeó nuevamente, pero el muchacho no la soltó.

No era precisamente que no le agradara ese contacto físico. Por el contrarío. Sin embargo, estaban en clase y se sentía extraña, ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella era Hermione Granger y no podía coquetear en clases! ¡Y mucho menos con el Rey de las serpientes! ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Acaso estaba dando por sentado que coqueteaba con ese tipo? ¡Claro que no!, solamente pasaba por un momento de debilidad. ¡Si!, debía ser eso... Después de todo, alguna vez todos tenemos un momento de debilidad, y ella era humana, ¡Si, Si, Si!, ¡Era eso seguramente!

Así transcurrió toda la hora. Pero el chico no la soltó hasta que ella se había realmente resignado.

Para su sorpresa al salir del aula el chico la dejo a un lado. Ella primero no supo la razón pero al mirar un poco al frente la encontró. Era rubia, probablemente alta para su edad, y con unos ojos azules zafiro preciosos, con aquella piel tan pálida como la de un Malfoy.

-_¿Astoria?..._-Carraspeó el muchacho realmente sorprendido.

La joven lo miro encantaba y se arrojo sobre el, a la castaña le pareció observar un destello en su dedo anular.

-Draco, ¡Que gusto estar juntos nuevamente!-exclamó y se incorporó, le dedico una mirada de superioridad a Hermione y luego continuo.- ¿Que hacías con... _eso_? .- y arrugó la nariz.

La castaña iba a protestar pero su voz se lo impidió.- Granger, Ella es Hermione Granger...-la corrigió tratando de ser educado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Que más da! - se atrevió a comentar y lo haló del brazo-Hay mucho de que hablar y muchos planes por hacer, ¡Este año te graduás de Hogwarts!

Hermione ato los cabos sueltos. La rápida manera en que el soltó su mano, la chica Grengass, su felicidad de verse, aquel destello en el dedo anular de la joven y... ¡Todo estaba tan claro!.

- Así que te casas, Malfoy...-susurró y el pareció no saber donde meterse.

Ella por su parte se sintió usada... - ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías?-lo atacó y el no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

El rubio negó con la cabeza de manera furtiva-¡No!, espera...-la detuvo cuando esta estaba por marcharse - ¡Astoria Tú y yo hablaremos mas tarde!-exclamó y le lanzó una mirada severa.

La rubia al sentirse intimidada asintió por lo bajo y salio de ahí. Hermione forcejeo, tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio - ¡Sueltame Malfoy, te lo advierto!...-le gritó impaciente.

En un movimiento ágil y rápido el rubio la acorralo contra la pared, para no dejarla huir, para acorralarla como una presa indefensa, para sentirse dominante, para ser todo un Malfoy.

Deslizo uno de sus dedos contra su mejilla.-Ten calma, Granger...-le susurró.

A ella se le hincharon las mejillas, pero no sabía exactamente porqué, quizá era la vergüenza, de estar ahí, sola en el pasillo con Malfoy acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared, o quizá la furia de estar dejando que el chico la manipulara a su gusto. ¡Por Merlín!, ¡Ella era una chica independiente! ¡No se iba dejaba dominar!

-¡Alejate de mi, Malfoy!-le espetó y lo alejo, empujando su frío cuerpo lo mas lejos que sus fuerzas le fueron posible.

Intento salir de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y también el breve tiempo que le restaba antes de que el rubio saliera tras ella. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió con el objetivo de huir fue dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero esa estaba en el séptimo piso. Y ella estaba lejos, en los jardines. Corría, huía.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo o porqué. Cayó al piso de golpe. -¡Granger!-gritó alguien con voz temblorosa, escuchó pasos a su alrededor y cuando abrió los ojos para distinguir observo tres siluetas femeninas rodeándola.

-¿Que hacemos, la ayudamos Grengass?-espetó una de ellas en voz baja a una rubia.

-¡Estas loca!, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría, Bulstrode?-exclamó la otra rubia firme.

-¡Claro que la ayudamos!-dijo nuevamente la voz de Bulstrode -¡Pansy ayudame! -musitó y con un ademán de mano obligo a la azabache a levantar a la castaña, completamente confundida.

-Gracias...-balbuceo Hermione mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Observó como Pansy Parkinson levantaba sus libros del suelo, ¡pero claro!, se le habían caído- No agradezcas...-susurró.

-¡Chicas!-chilló la otra acompañante, cruzada de brazos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Pero ni Pansy ni Millicent se inmutaron -Vienes de Encantamientos...-aseguró la rubia y compartió una mirada de complicidad con la azabache de ojos verdes - ¿Porqué corrías tan aprisa?, ¿Se te ha hecho tarde para alguna clase? ó...-pero no pudo completar su cuestionario.

Una figura alta, tétrica y delgada caminaba hacía ellas. Con un aura de superioridad, dos cortinas de pelo enmarcando su cara, una nariz puntiaguda y unos ojos negros penetrantes.

-Señoritas...-siseó cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de distancia.

A Pansy Parkinson los ojos se le habían saltado. Millicent se cubría la boca con asombro y la chica Grengass negaba con la cabeza, como si ella supiera que eso iba mal. Hermione por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima a aquel profesor.

_Era Snape._

La ojos verdes se abalanzo sobre el pálido hombre encapado y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo -¡Profesor! -chilló y Snape la miro con ceño e hizo una mueca. Pero Hermione, al notar que Pansy no retrocedía ante sus actos, se dio cuenta de que aquella mueca, era la sonrisa de parte de aquel profesor.

-Se les ve muy animadas el día de hoy...-dijo y miro severo a la castaña que los miraba en silenció.

Observó como Daphne se tronaba los dedos con nerviosismo. Y Millicent sonreía de manera amplía y sincera- Es Hermione, Granger, claro. ¿La recuerda?...-murmuró.

-Como olvidar a la... Vuestra compañera...

Ante tal comentario la Grengass soltó una risita forzada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que convivía con Slytherins, y recordó con quien se trataba. Eran las peores serpientes... Las más arrastradas. Bufo y se dio la media vuelta. Y se fue de ahí.

.

.

.

El otoño estaba llegando a su fin. Noviembre estaba por concluir.

La chica Granger había evitado todo contacto con aquel Hurón saltador.

Cada vez que el intentaba acercarse ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente o hacía como si este no existiera. Las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras eran un infierno para ella... Claro desde que Snape había vuelto a ocupar el puesto de Profesor.

La seguía llamando _"Sabelotodo insufrible..."_ y ella por un momento se había olvidado de dicho apodo. Y de todas maneras no podía evitar responder, aún cuando el no le había dado la palabra.

Era extraño y aunque ella pretendía no darle importancia, no podía evitar notar que _"Defensa"_ era la única clase que compartía con Malfoy a la que el nunca asistía desde que Snape había regresado.

Y por más que lo intentara. No podía evitar preguntarse porque...

Un día de finales de Noviembre, cuando los árboles habían quedado sin hojas, Hermione se decidió y fue a dar un paseo por los jardines, hacía mucho que no sentía la brisa sobre su rostro, alzando su voluminoso cabello por los aires. Se sentó debajo de aquel gran árbol en donde ella y sus amigos habían compartido tantas tardes de tareas y comenzó a leer un libro que llevaba en las manos... un ejemplar más de_ "El manual"_ un libro para ayudar a las personas a escapar de... bueno, eso ella no lo sabía exactamente, pero era un tonto libro que últimamente ni Harry ni Ron soltaban, y harta de la situación ella se los había arrebatado...

Este ejemplar se titulaba... _"El dilema de escapar o huir de el/la mas guapo(a) de toda la escuela"._ Hermione negó con la cabeza por milésima vez luego de leer ese titulo completamente patético claro, soltó un bufido luego de leer en la primera pagina un gigantesco encabezado llamado.

**EL TÍPICO CHICO MALO**

_¿Amarlo u Odiarlo?_

-valla, valla, ¿Que tenemos aquí?...-escuchó una voz en su cabeza, estaba segura de que no era su conciencia, pero seguramente era la típica duda que habitaba su mente...

¡Esperen un momento!, ¿Desde cuando aquella _duda_ tenía la varonil y engreída voz de Malfoy?

Quito su vista de aquel grueso manual y observo unos zapatos, seguramente muy caros, parados justo enfrente suyo.

_Maldita sea_. Aquella era la razón por la que procuraba no quedarse _sola._

-Pero si se trata de mi ratona de biblioteca favorita, ¿Que sucede Granger?-se mofó con cierta gracia- ¿Que te ha picado como para que hayas decidido leer...-le echó nuevamente una ojeada al libro con desdén - esa_ clase _de libros?...

-Apartate de mi vista, Malfoy...-gruñó.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento el rubio le arrebato el libro y antes de que la castaña tuviera tiempo de protestar se dejo caer sentado a su lado y comenzó a leer...

-En toda escuela existe un chico malo. En el caso del mundo Mágico resultan ser mil veces más arrogantes, pero nuestro dilema es... _¿Amarlos u odiarlos?_. Todo el mundo los odia, sobre todo los llamados chicos buenos, por su actitud y comúnmente suelen chocar... Y no pueden coexistir. Pero las chicas por otro lado, tenemos esta duda. Suelen ser arrogantes y comportarse como idiotas, pero son tan guapos que llegamos a olvidar _su parte mala..._-se detuvo luego de subrayar la última frase, miró a la castaña enrojecida de furia y dijo.- Esto es patético. ¿porqué lo lees?...-preguntó con diversión-. ¿Tienes algún problema con los _típicos "chicos malos"_?...

Ella ni respondió ni hizo nada por ocultar su enfado. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos observó el paisaje tratando de tranquilizarse y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿Que te pasa?...-musito resignado, cerrando el libro de un golpe- No me hablas desde el incidente en el pasillo... Con Astoria y...

Pero el no pudo terminar con lo que decía, pues la misma Hermione Granger lo miraba con tanta saña que incluso el siendo quien era, le temió un poco - ¡Callate!...-chilló la castaña y le arrebato el libro de las manos.

-¡Oh Granger!-dijo Draco con ese magnifico y usual tono de burla en su voz- No me digas que estás enamorada...

Ante tal comentario solo logro enfurecer mas a la chica. Pero como esta no dijo nada para defenderse el prosiguió.

-¡Claro! ¡Como no lo pillé antes!...-exclamó gracioso, mientras se llevaba la zurda a la cien.- Y seguramente por eso leer esas estupideces ...-dijo, miro el libro y arrugo la nariz con asco.

Hermione se levanto ya fuera de sus cabales y bramó- ¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Si estoy Enamorada o no ese es mi problema! ¡Buscate una vida, Malfoy!.

Se dio la vuelta decidida a marcharse pero... Se dio cuenta de algo.

Claro... El siempre la molestaba, aunque últimamente no, seguramente había sido todo un plan para burlarse de ella, ¡Todo coincidía!, primero era muy amable, luego jugaba con sus sentimientos y después volvía seguramente para burlarse de ello, pero ella no se dejaría de el.

Estaba tan segura, como que se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.

Se dio la vuelta y aprecio la figura de el rubio ya de pie.- A menos que...-susurró y el la miró. Hermione cambió su rostro lleno de furia por uno furtivamente burlón-. A menos que... Estés celoso, Malfoy.-completó muy segura de si misma.

El se quedo mudo por un segundo, ella estaba jugando su juego...-¿Yo celoso?, ¡Para nada!-dijo burlón mientras avanzaba hacía ella.- ¿De que tendría que estar celoso?, Si tú estás enamorada de mi...

-Pues...-dijo ella muy segura de si misma, pero lamentablemente luego se dio cuenta de las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por el ojos mercurio y se quedo quieta.

-Y ni siquiera puedes negarlo...

-¡No!-exclamo ella frustrada- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo estaría enamorada de ti?...-dijo mientras lo rondaba haciendo como si no le importara nada, marcando un hilo de desdén en su voz.

Pero tan rápido como creyó que volvía a dominar el asunto lo desmintió. Pues Draco la había halado por el abrigo y ahora la tenía en su poder.

Deslizo sus manos hacia su cintura, tomando el control, y acercando de manera sensual sus labios a su oído le susurró - Bueno... La última vez parecías muy interesada...-comentó y la chica se estremeció al sentir su fresco aliento rosar su oreja.

La chica trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero como de costumbre no lo logro.

-¿En verdad?... ¿En verdad quieres que me aleje?...-preguntó de nuevo con ese tono de voz que ella notaba seductora.

Hermione abrió la boca, decidida a afirmar. Si embargo de esta no salió ni una sola palabra, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba siendo ella la que controlaba su cuerpo, si no su corazón.

Por alguna razón su Cerebro había perdido el control por una vez en la vida y su corazón tomaba su lugar. Se encontraba situado justo en el pecho, y latía esta vez mucho mas rápido que nunca. Miro al rubio con ceño, Al menos tenía el control de sus facciones.

-No respondes... -se burlo y se acerco aún más a su rostro -Touché.

Estaba cerca, _peligrosamente_ cerca.

Hermione sentía su aroma. Era una mezcla de menta y brisa marina. Era delicioso.

Se preguntaba ¿Porqué el?... ¿Porqué de _todos_ había tenido que ser, Malfoy?

Sí había tantos y mejores, así como muchas chicas más. ¿Porqué precisamente tenía que haber sido ella su presa?

Por su parte Draco estaba nervioso.

Nunca en su vida lo había estado tanto, pues jamás la había tenido así de cerca, con la excepción claro de su último encuentro, ¡Ah! Y también aquella vez en tercer año cuando ella le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara. Sus ojos para el era los mas bellos que pudieran existir. Y al verlos no podía evitar sentir un enorme impulso en su interior, una necesidad de juntar sus labios con aquellas preciosidades que ella tenía por los suyos.

Pero trataba de calmar esa ansiedad.

¿Porqué?... Bueno había varías opciones. Podían ser o bien su orgullo, o bien su forma de hacerlas cosas, que le aseguraba que entre mas tardara en reclamar esos labios más se enamoraría ella de el.

Pero con un demonio. La tenía ahí mismo, solo para el. Era como si en millones de Kilómetros solo estuvieran ellos, quería correr el riesgo, dejar los _"Y si, sí ó Y si, no."_ . Estaba consternado, las ansias estaban acabando con el. Por sus venas corría su necesidad.

Tomo su precioso rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarlo al suyo. Y hecho una mirada de curiosidad antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ella parecía hechizada con sus orbes. Y un fuerte color rojo manchaba sus mejillas.

Estaba tan cerca, apunto de hacerlo, apunto de reclamarla suya. Tan, tan...

_-¿Hermione?_

Una risueña voz los interrumpió.

Incluso Hermione había cerrado los ojos y con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora se había preparado para ser besada por una serpiente. Pero al escuchar su nombre todo se derrumbo. Se alejo con rapidez alejando al rubio con las manos de manera brusca. Luego busco ansiosa a la dueña de tal voz.

Era Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Que perpleja pero aún risueña los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Que hacían?...-pregunto como si nada. Mientras se echaba a andar a su alrededor. Como si los rondara.

Draco se aclaro la garganta. Y luego se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás.

Estaba entre furioso y nervioso. Era la peor de las sensaciones, extraña y pesada.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la cintura.- ¿Nosotros?, Nada...-mintió- Yo, ya me iba... ¿Me acompañas al castillo?...-balbuceo nerviosa.

-Claro...-dijo y sonrió como siempre-. ¡Adiós Malfoy!

Y se despidió con un ademán de mano. El solo Sonrío y se dejó caer junto al árbol

_He estado tan cerca...-_Se dijo mientras las vio partir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rondaba su propio Despacho, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Iba de un lado a otro sin encontrar la calma, sigiloso, silencioso, pero atemorizarte. Sus cabellos negros caían como siempre en dos cortinas sobre su rostro. Desordenados y lisos. Sus ojos negros y de profundo e intimidarte mirar estaban fijos en la nada.

Severus Snape estaba realmente preocupado.

¿Cual era el motivo de dicha preocupación?... Draco Malfoy.

Su ya no tan pequeño Ahijado. Aquel chico siempre mal modoso, altanero y caprichoso.

Bien, era probable que ya no fuera igual que antes, después de todo la guerra cambia a cualquiera, y sobre todo si se participa en ella. Ver tantas muertes, y en el caso de los mortifagos, torturar, mutilar y asesinar a tantos... No. El debía haber cambiado aunque fuera un poco.

Se dejo caer sobre el cómodo asiento que había detrás de el gran escritorio y se llevo una mano a la cien. ¿Porqué le preocupaba tanto?... El hacerse esa pregunta, tan solo le parecía estúpido. Consideraba a aquel mocoso como el hijo que nunca tuvo... _¡Era un orgullo para el!_

Si, aveces cometía atrocidades por errores, pero era un buen muchacho en el _fondo_. Y eso el lo había visto desde un principio. ¡Como le dolía escuchar la manera en que su viejo amigo Lucius lo trataba!

Pero por su parte solo miraba severamente al chico, y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro por consuelo. Draco si que había sufrido mucho.

Digamos que había tenido siempre lo que quería, oh sí. Con tan solo pedirlo sus padres ya estaban organizando un viaje al lejano oeste para enseñarle lo que _"Rancho"_ significaba. Pero por otra parte... El amor de un padre era lo que jamás había podido conocer.

Era hijo único, Lucius presumía por aquello. Pero era un hombre frío, ambicioso y poderoso. ¿Que se podía esperar de él?... No podía imaginárselo de otra manera...

Por su parte, Severus Snape, había hecho todo lo que en sus manos estaba para educarlo correctamente, para enseñarle las maravillas de la magia, para levantar a este cuando se caía en sus errores. Para rescatar su frágil cuerpo de desplomarse en el abismo...

Oh sí... Claro que lo quería.

Y había quedado devastado al enterarse de que aquel muchacho se había enterado de su relación con la madre de el mismo Harry Potter. Lo abrumaba cada día lo que Draco pensara al respecto, y realmente necesitaba hablar con el.

Pero el pequeño Malfoy no se dejaba. Le hacía la vida imposible. Cada vez que estaba tan cerca de atraparlo a solas y tomarlo para hablar aunque fuera a la fuerza, se le volvía a escapar.

Había pensando en todo... Castigarle sin motivo alguno. Mandarlo llamar por faltar a las clases de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Hacer que tomará una posción para dormir y luego secuestrarlo... Y muchas más ideas descarriladas... Incluso había pensado en una cuerda y cinta adhesiva. Pero las primeras de estas ideas habían fallado. Cuando intento pues mandarlo llamar por faltar a sus clases, el muchacho no apareció y el profesor por no querer comunicarle aquello ala dirección había desistido de dicho plan. Intento también castigarle sin motivo alguno... Pero el muchacho jamás apareció en su despacho. Y en su opción más desesperada... El simplemente no había bebido su jugo de calabaza esa mañana.

A Severus ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. _Draco huía de el._

Cuando andaba en los pasillos no había ni rastro suyo. No se aparecía por las mazmorras solo para dirigirse a la sala común. No se presentaba en el aula de clases que el impartía, pero en el resto sí. En el comedor, nunca lo veía, y si lo veía nunca estaba solo, si no rodeado de gentes. Si se encontraban lo miraba con recelo, nunca a los ojos y se marchaba lo más pronto posible, estaba casi seguro de que le odiaba.

Hizo una mueca y entrelazo sus dedos sobre su regazo. ¿Era tan malo haber amado a Lily Evans. Pensó un momento en aquello. Haber amado... No. La forma correcta de preguntarse era otra. ¿Era tan malo que el amará a Lily Evans?; Porqué así era, después de tanto tiempo...

La respuesta le llego como un simple;_ Quizá para algunas personas._

¡Para cualquiera en su sano juicio de hecho!. Eran dos polos opuestos... Pero el simplemente no podía evitarlo, ella era perfecta.

Sin pensarlo mucho buscó uno de los cajones al fondo del escritorio y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de polvo, se asomó a el y sacó de dentro un baúl pequeño, cuando lo hizo lo puso frente a el y lo dejo ahí. Saco la llave y la metió en la apertura. Pero solo eso, no se atrevió a abrirlo, se levanto y siguió rondando su despachó.

Debía hablar con el muchacho, debía hacerle entender su manera de ver la situación, debía... debía.

Miro hacía donde el pequeño cofre se encontraba y sin poder resistirse ni un segundo mas se dirigió a el y lo abrió. Una nueva capa de polvo apareció.

_¿Severus Snape?_

Preguntó una voz apenas audible desde el baúl.

- Si, soy yo-dijo sin más y ansioso se acerco mas al pequeño cofre, se escuchó un pequeño crujido y este se vio lleno de cosas, pequeñas, y probablemente sin ningún valor.

Había un pedazo de espejo. Un par de frascos con posción. Un tintero, un par de plumas, un pequeño cuaderno y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por doquier. Pero sobre todo polvo y telarañas. Hacía mucho que nadie veía el interior de aquel cajón. Solo el poseía la llave, y lo había hechizado contra ladrones.

Saco el pequeño cuaderno y aspiro el aroma de antigüedad. De nuevo se desplomó en su asiento y abrió el cuaderno en un pagina en la que alcanzó a leer...

_Lily Evans es... Tan especial._

Pero cambió de hoja inmediatamente. Y encontró lo que buscaba, ahí, justo en el centro del cuaderno, una rasgada foto rota por la mitad.

En ella se mostraba una mujer ya adulta, de cabellos rojos y un delicioso color verde en sus ojos. Lily Evans sonreía y luego un pequeño niño de un año aproximado salía del extremo de la foto montado en una escoba de juguete y después desaparecía en el otro extremo. Ella parecía feliz, claro, al lado de su familia, su esposo y su hijo.

Suspiró antes de preguntarse como de costumbre, ¿Que hubiera pasado si nunca la hubiera llamado sangre sucia?... Pero se resignaba ante aquella idea. Hubiera... Eso simplemente no existía.

-¿Que debería hacer Lily?...-musito y hecho un vistazo a otra vieja fotografía. Nuevamente ella le regalaba una de sus sonrisas pero, esta vez era más joven y se encontraba sola.

Incluso pensaba en su hijo. El _pequeño_ Harry Potter.

Lo había ayudado en todo y con cierto gusto pensando en ella.

Pero, ¿Que podía hacer para compensar a Draco?, que seguramente pensaba que todo aquel tiempo prefirió a Harry. Por más incierto que fuera. El... sentía algo por ambos.

Y se quedo ahí, pasmado junto a la fotografía de su siempre amada, y un trozo de la carta que una vez ella había escrito con su pulcra letra, que una vez ella había rozado con su calurosa mano, con el abrazo que mandaba, aunque no fuera para el... El siempre, siempre amaría a Lily Evans

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Draco!, ¡Draco!...

Gritaba Blaise Zabini a todo pulmón, Theodore le echó una mirada llena de recelo.

Eran las 6:30 AM. Ambos chicos se encontraban ya listos para las clases, que claramente estaba ya comenzando.

-¿Que demonios quieres, Rabinismo? -vocifero el Malfoy, con la almohada aún entre los brazos. En pijamas y medio dormido. Con el cabello alborotado y los ojos risueños.

-¡Demonios Draco!, Son casi las 7, ¡Las clases ya comenzaron y no pensamos permitir que vuelvas a faltar a una clase de Defensa!-chilló el joven Nott, en marcha, tomando la túnica del rubio y colocandola sobre el pijama de este.

-¿QUE?...-gritó. Pero no pudo lograr nada con eso- ...¡Esperen!, ¡¿Que demonios les sucede?... ¡NO!... ¡Déjenme en paz!-chillaba pero los chicos llevaban la delantera,

Lo había tumbado de la cama y ahora se disponían a sacarle la pijama sin remordimiento alguno. Lo dejaron, pues, en ropa interior,y luego el chico Nott se abalanzo sobre el y le puso la camisa, el chaleco y la corbata... Blaise por su parte trataba de ponerle los pantalones, tarea más complicada porqué Draco se negaba rotundamente y pataleaba.

Cuando estuvo casi vestido le arrojaron la túnica encima, y mientras Zabini lo sujetaba, Nott lo peino.

Poco después, y como los últimos. Salieron corriendo de la sala común, ya no había tiempo de pasar por el comedor y tomar un bocadillo, iban de por sí tardísimo. Y todo era peor con el peso del Malfoy encima pues este aún se negaba y ellos tenían que arrastrarlo.

-¡Hay! ¡Como detesto que Snape haya dejado de dar posiones en estos momentos!-comentó jadeando el moreno mientras salían de las mazmorras, pasando justo por un lado del aula de la clase ya mencionada, dejando atrás al profesor Slughorn y sus reproches sobre su mala educación.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡El aula de Defensa queda en el cuarto piso!-chilló Draco burlón. - ¡No van a lograrlo, idiotas!-bufo con desprecio.

-¿Acaso quieres apostar, Malfoy? -dijo Theodore compartiendo una efímera mirada de complicidad con Blaise al llegar al vestíbulo..- ¿Porqué demonios tiene que estar así de grande el castillo?...

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera dar una respuesta concreta. Las campanadas que marcaban las 7 en punto comenzaron a sonar. Seguramente, el puntual profesor ya estaría entrando en el aula.

-¡No hay tiempo para quejas, _Notty!_-concluyó Blaise, mientras se echaban a correr tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron **[N/A; Merlín mio :D consideren el peso de Draco que debían cargar, ¿nunca lo han sentido?... Cuando das todo de ti, ¡pero parece que no avanzas! XD Y sobre lo de Notty, simplemente se me ocurrió! ]**

Desesperante situación. Corrían a toda velocidad, y eso que ambos poseían una magnifica condición física, pero parecía que por cada paso, eran un punto en medio de un campo de golf. Un punto que avanzaba a _0.0001_ milímetro por segundo.

Subir las escaleras fue la parte _mas_ difícil y arriesgada.

Razón numero uno: Nunca habían estado tan inquietas.

Razón numero dos: ¡Con lo difícil que era de por sí subir escaleras corriendo, ahora con el peso de las mochilas y Draco Malfoy encima, era el mismo infierno!

Pero al fin llegaron. Con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas. El uniforme des ordenado y las mochilas colgándoles del brazo.

-Lo logramos...-dijo _Notty_ jadeando.

-¡No lo hagan!-pidió el rubio intentando arreglarse el cabello. El era el que tenía el peor aspecto, ¡Por merlín! Lo habían vestido sus mejores amigos -¡Se los pido!-exclamó ante la puerta cerrada frente a ellos.

-¡Te dijimos por las buenas, Malfoy!-dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras -Hazlo Notty...-dijo.

Theodore Nott llamó a la puerta y la entre abrió. -¿Profesor Snape?...-musitó avergonzado.

-Pase...-dijo la voz síseante del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Así que, Entraron uno a uno.

-Que bien... ¡Alumnos de mí propia casa, llegando tarde a mi clase!-exclamó el profesor con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Creame, profesor, cuando le digo que no ha sido del todo culpa nuestra...-dijo el moreno y le dedico una mirada acusadora a Draco, que permanecía al fondo mirando a la nada.

Hubo un momento de Silenció, en el cual Severus Snape estaba entre alegre y sorprendido, en su interior claro, pues su rostro demostraba la misma mirada profunda y cierto des interés. Pero aquellos alumnos había hecho traer a su... presa.

-Joven Malfoy, hasta que se digna a asistir a mis clases.

Draco gruñó. Y los tres chicos junto con el profesor Snape, escucharon la voz de Ronald Weasley en un susurro -Seguro ahora les bajan los puntos que nos deben...-había dicho.

-10 puntos para Slytherin...-dijo Snape al tiempo que los miraba con complicidad y luego miraba la fila de enfrente, en donde Pansy y Millicent se encontraban sentadas - Por esa maravillosa manera de enfocar el hechizo, Señorita Parkinson.-dijo arrastrando las palabras mirando con ceño a los Gryffindors.

Con un ademán de mano, hizo que los jóvenes tomarán asiento.

_Victoria._

A Draco la clase le pareció eterna, y nunca ansío más salir huyendo... Pues justo cuando la campana sonó, se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-Un momento, Joven Malfoy...-asechó el profesor Snape a sus espaldas cuando el, como primero, se disponía a abandonar el aula. Draco sintió que todas sus posibilidades de huir se cerraban.

-Lo lamento profesor, no puedo quedarme, la profesora...-inventó- McGonagall quiere verme en su oficina...-exclamo con un hilo de voz, cosa que no le sorprendió y se echó a correr.

Todos en el aula parecían extrañados, sobre todo Hermione Granger, mientras sus dudas comenzaban a dejar de serlo para convertirse en preocupaciones. ¿Que le sucedía a Malfoy?

.

.

.

Todo parecía mil veces más tranquilo.

Las clases habían concluido, y en ellas había escuchado varios comentarios como que... _"¿Escuchaste que Malfoy le teme al profesor Snape?"_ o _"Dicen que Snape quiere reclutar a Malfoy para algo oscuro, por eso huyo de su clase... ¡Ya me sabía yo que ese viejo se traía algo entre manos!"._

Pero no le importaba, tan solo le importaba librarse de ese viejo Snape. No quería enfrentarlo porqué sabía que terminaría... mal.

Era la hora de la comida y se sentía acosado. Todas las miradas estaban sobre el... Y seguramente todos se disponían a cuchichear.

-¿Que paso en Defensa?...-le susurró Pansy al oído, preocupada-¿Porqué no quieres ver a Snape?...-dijo y al ver que el chico se disponía a responder cualquier tontería agregó.-Sé muy bien, Draco Malfoy que McGonagall no mandó llamarte...

Pero el solo evito el tema dándole un sorbo a su Zumo de naranja.

Dirigió la mirada un momento a la mesa de los leones y de manera sorprendente la mirada fija de aquellos preciosos ojos miel. Hermione se sonrojo al pensar que el podría molestarla después con algún..._ "Tú me acosas"_ o algo así. De modo que desvío la mirada.

A Draco la cabeza iba a estallarle a ese paso... Por suerte llego una noticia corriendo a sus brazos, una noticia que le alegraría el día.

-¡Drake!, ¡Drake! -chillaba Millicent, mientras irrumpía en el gran comedor, jadeando y enrojecida.

-¡Millicent!, ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!, ¡Es Draco!...-exclamó de mal modo cuando ella se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Olvidate de eso!, ¡Mira!...-dijo emocionada y le entrego un gran cartel que aparentemente había arrancado de la pared.

Fastidiado miró el susodicho papel.

**¡TEMPORADA DE QUIDITCH ABIERTA!**

Leyó con sus propios ojos de aquel cartel empleado en una hoja castaña y arrugada, la emoción lo invadió. Esa era _su_ temporada.

Y se llevaría la copa, eso claro, sería pan comido. Como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

¡HOLA GENTE!

Sí, ya se que volvió a suceder, pero a todos los que son de México les digo, ¡Soy de Michoacan! :D espero con eso puedan comprenderme, y si no han visto las noticias bueno, pero si las han visto, son de donde más cosas han pasado. Y peor... Pero mejor; ya salí de vacaciones. Ahora tendré más tiempo.

Bueno, quizá muchos se pregunten ¿Porqué razón escribir algo de Lily & sev? Pero bueno, yo les respondo que por ahí se entrelaza con la historia, y... ¡Haaay a quien engaño! ¡NO he podido evitarlo!... al ritmo que escribía... Simplemente paso. A quien no le haya parecido me disculpo ¡De verdad no pude contenerme!

Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal se me hizo un capitulo muy loco, pero me ha gustado.

**Respuestas a sus Review's de este tercer capitulo:**

_Primero que nada M I L veces G R A C I A S a T O D O S! En este capitulo obtuve más review's que en ningún otro, espero superarlo en este... ¡Los quiero!_

_**Daryaak**_: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un Review para este capitulo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado y no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo, que bien que te haya gustado " Entre Leones & Serpientes". No sabes la alegría que me da leerte, enserio.

_**Silviota:**_ Repito, G R A C I A S por tu review, significa mucho para mí que lo hayas Dejado. :S si te hice esperar demasiado lo lamento, ¡En verdad! Pero pues aquí esta este nuevo capitulo y espero que sobrepase tus expectativas, espero leerte de nuevo :)

_**DashMalfoy:**_ Awww's! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo tendré siempre en cuenta, después de todo, cada cosa que las personas me digan lo atesoro para basarme en ello y superarme escribiendo este Fic. ¡Me alegra que pienses eso sobre la actitud de Draco, debe significar que lo estoy haciendo bien!... Por otro lado, la respuesta a tú pregunta: "¿Desde cuando le gusta a Draco Hermione?"... Pues es muy simple, en mi fic, a el nunca le ha desagradado, sin embargo, con el paso de los años se fue enamorando poco a poco de ella, o eso trato de pensar yo, jaja. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste también :D

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo amiga ;)! , Me alegra que no hayas perdido la fe en mi y sigas leyéndome a pesar de mis tardanzas ¡Me disculpo nuevamente por eso!... En fin, gracias por tus buenos deseos, creo que si me ha ido bien en eso de las calificaciones, aunque suspendieron las clases antes de que pudiera saber el resultado de todas las pruebas. Pero de verdad agradezco que me hayas dejado reviews en cada uno de mis hasta ahora pocos capítulos, a mi me encanta leer tus comentarios, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobre tu curiosidad no te preocupes la historia se va a ir dando poco a poco. Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo y que sea de tu agrado, ¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Jesica-Haruzuchia:**_ ¡Hola Jes!, que bien que has leído mi historia y sobre todo me parece excelente que te haya gustado, ¡Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario! Y espero leerte pronto ;) Cuidate.

_**Queen-of-Sahdow:**_ ¡Holaaa! Vaya, me hace sentir genial que te guste mi fic, enserio, no sabes la emoción que me da al leer cada review, soy principiante, pero no sé. ¡Que bien que te guste la actitud de Draco! Para mi es muy significativo leer sus criticas o buenos comentarios para así mejorar o … bueno seguir escribiendo con mucho más animo. No te preocupes, pronto ese Draco se tendrá que enfrentar a Snape. Y bueno, esperemos que Hermione pueda perdonarlo, pese a su actitud, pues Draco no puede dejar de ser un Malfoy a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, le quitaría el estilo, ¿no te parece?... Aquí la continuación, si te gusto deja u Review... Si no... Pues no (: ¡Nos vemos!

_**Sabaana:**_ ¡Hello'w Sab! ¿Que te pareció este capitulo?, ¿Despreciable o aceptable?... Me gustaría leer tu opinión. Sobre tu comentario, ¡Claro que Draco es dulce! Pese a lo que tú misma comentas, su actitud llena de orgullo y ego, ¡pero si no los tuviera simplemente no sería el! XD haha, tú me comprendes, ¿No?... Es maravilloso que te guste Milly & Pansy, ellas a mi me encantan, por eso las uso de tal manera. ¡Claro que se vería bien Milly & Theodore!... Me gusta esa pareja, aunque como tu dices, también con luna resulta simpático... ¡Espero leerte de nuevo! Y sí no. Haay, debo ser positiva, ¡G R A C I A S!

Bueno, es todo...

_¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavras? ¿Jitomatazos? O mucho mejor, ¿un Review?_

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos.

**Mitche~**

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	5. Nuevos Premios Anuales

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

_**RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS AL FINAL **_

_**Capitulo 5**: " Nuevos Premios Anuales... "_

.

.

.

Veamos, estaba claro que Hermione Jane Granger debía ordenar sus prioridades.

Pero para eso tenía que dejar de pensar en esas estupideces, como ella les llamaba. Y aunque no sabía exactamente porqué, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Malfoy. Que sí faltaba a clases, que si no iba a cenar, que si no la insultaba, que si la insultaba, que si los rumores eran ciertos... pero principalmente, ¿Porqué huía de Snape?...

_Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. _Su vida había llegado a un momento en el cual no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Se dirigía a la torre de la directora, detrás de la gárgola las escaleras de mármol y la puerta del despacho del director, o en este caso directora, al llegar a este lugar, ni siquiera preocupada por el motivo por el cuál la mandaron llamar, se adentro en este, porqué estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se acordó de tocar para entrar...

Se adentro de manera imponente en la estancia, la directora le dedico una mirada extrañada, y la miro como reprendiéndola por debajo de sus gafas.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó una voz que a ella le resulto plenamente familiar, mientras daba un par de aplausos.- pero si Hermione Granger nos hace el honor de presentarse...-dijo Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con cara de fastidio.

Hermione dio un respingo, el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba _ahí _mismo.

-Profesora McGonagall.-Saludó con una leve cabezada y miro al rubio, con el profesor Snape a sus espaldas-... Malfoy, Profesor.

-Buenas Noches, señorita Granger...-saludó la directora poniéndose en pie.

-¿A que se debe...

-que nos hayan citado aquí?.-completó el rubio también poniéndose en marcha- Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado antes,.-dicho esto se coloco junto a ella y la arrastró fuera de la oficina.

-Malfoy... ¡Que!, ¡Sueltame maldito hurón!-gritó cuando estuvo ya fuera del despachó.

Dentro de la oficina. La profesora McGonagall no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquello era realmente lo correcto. Le dedico una mirada de incredulidad al profesor ahí presente y este la miro con seriedad...

-¿Profesora?...

-Severus, ¿Tú crees que esto... Es realmente lo correcto?...-preguntó llena de duda mientras salía detrás de su escritorio y se dirigía al pensadero, que el Profesor Albus Dumbledore le había heredado al colegio.

-Lo correcto...-lo pensó el profesor por un momento y luego, sin que la anciana directora pudiera darse cuenta, le dedico una mirada cómplice al recuadro del antiguo director que se encontraba pintado, detrás de la silla del escritorio que la actual había abandonado... El adorable anciano que se hallaba ahí, con uno de esos movimientos tan comunes en ellos, miró al profesor Snape por debajo de sus gafas con aquel tono que a él le resultaba sumamente acusador...-Lo es...-espetó sin más. Llevándose las manos al interior de la túnica y dirigiendo su cuerpo hacía la salida.

Dio un último vistazo a la profesora que se hallaba tratando de sacar de su mente aquel recuerdo,... Sobre aquella tontería que a Albus le parecía tan buena idea, abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer por ella dijo...

-Por el bien de todos...

El Anciano antiguo director sonrió plácidamente y la directora McGonagall se sobresalto, mirando la (Cerrada de un portazo) puerta. Luego le dedico una mirada de reproche al cuadro.- ¡Por el bien de todos!-se mofó.- Por el bien de todos esperó yo que la Señorita Granger, MI mejor alumna, salga libre de todo esto...-y volvió a tratar de sacar ese pedazo de su mente que no la dejaba tranquila mientras el profesor pintado en el recuadro sonreía con esa dulzura que llevaba por dentro.

-Lo hará, Minerva, te lo aseguró... Mucho mejor de lo que nos imaginamos.

Ella tan solo lo ignoró. ¡Como odiaba que Albus y Severus cuchichearán y decidieran cosas a sus espaldas! … Pero más odiaba, no poder negarse a ellas.

.

.

.

No, otra vez ese contacto... Y ese aroma. Menta y...

_¡Que te pasa Hermione, reacciona!... ¡Se trata de Malfoy!_

Pensó mientras negaba furtivamente con la cabeza.

-Lo que me faltaba, haz enloquecido ...-susurró el rubio mirando a la castaña con ceño aun sin soltar el fuerte agarre de su brazo.

-¡Callate!

El resto del viaje a solo Merlín sabría donde, lo llevaron acabo en silencio. Solo los pensamientos de Hermione eran los que la enloquecían. Que sí la estaría secuestrando, que si no. Que si los habrían castigado por algo. Que si habría luna y estrellas o quizá nubes y lluvia. _¿Que demonios?_

-Granger...-llamó el Malfoy impaciente-¡GRANGER!...-exclamó al notarla ausente.

-...Yo. ¿eh, que?...

-¡Por Merlín! Prestame un poco de atención...-pidió intentando calmarse- Escucha, tu amada Profesora, es la peor Directora que _Hogwarts castillo de mierda_ pudo tener... -dijo arrastrando las palabras, Hermione lo miro con ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero de manera brusca el la hizo callar- Tanto es así que la muy estúpida se había olvidado de nombrar a los Premios Anuales y blah blah...-renegó con enfado.-Y tú y yo hemos quedado implicados... ¡Imaginate a principios de Diciembre!, … Ella y sus duros días de adaptación...-volvió a renegar-. ¡Y un cuerno!

-¡Malfoy!-lo reprochó. Con su mirada llena de recelo.- ¡No te expreses así!, ¡Además aún no te haz explicado del todo...!

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?...-preguntó impaciente.- ¡La vieja esa de la Directora decidió arruinar el que debía ser mi _perfecto y último_ año en Hogwarts!, ¡Soy premio anual y Prefecto!...-ella soltó una risita al darse cuenta del estrés en su voz, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba a Malfoy que le arruinaran sus planes.- ¿De que te ríes, Granger?...-siseó.

-De tí...-musitó comenzando a enrojecer, divertida.

-¡Pero claro!, por un momento me olvide que estaba tratando con la sabelotodo insufrible de Hermione Jane Granger...

Hermione no sabía que sentir. Por un lado, estaba el dolor, que inconscientemente el le había causado al usar aquel apodo, aunque seguía sin poder explicárselo, pues a eso debía estar acostumbrada, después de todo el era Malfoy. Y por otro su corazón estaba conmocionado porqué él sabía su nombre... Lo sabía completo.

Rió bobamente sin darse cuenta. El segundo sentimiento había ganado... ¡Demonios! Ahora su corazón la dominaba

¡Esperen un momento!, ¡No era su corazón!, ¡Eso era... Era como admitir que le … Amaba! ¡Y NO! Eso no le estaba sucediendo a ella, no... No podía ser. Era solo confusión, ¡Frustración! ¡Seguro era aquello!, Ni siquiera pensar en gustarle... ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Enamorada ella?, ¡¿De Malfoy? Ajájá. ¡Claro y Harry salía con Pansy Parkinson, ¿no? !

-¿Eres tonta o qué?- dijo el chico y ella calló en la cuenta de lo que hacía... Claro se corrigió de inmediato y recobro la postura.

-Si fueras más responsable...-pretendía empezar su discurso pero algo en el rostro del chico la frustró.-¿Que?-espetó al ver aquella sonrisa burlona en el rostro del chico.

-¿Tenías planes de pasar mas tiempo con tus amigos este año?...-Pero no le dio tiempo de responder...-¿Cuantas materias tomaste, Granger?, ¿un millón o solo las suficientes?-dijo con ese tono burlón...

Ella no entendía porqué, algo iba mal.-Solo las suficientes, y claro que pasaré mas tiempo con mis amigos, Malfoy. Pero, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?, ¿de cuando acá te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

Draco bufó.-Como si no estuviera claro ya.-dijo, se incorporó y se apodero del cuerpo de la chica, acorralando este contra la pared.- Me interesas...-susurró.

-¡Parale a tu romanticismo!-exclamó ella como pudo, mientras se agachaba para zafarse de sus fuertes brazos.

-Escurridiza...-susurró y se cruzó de brazos...- ¿Aun no lo pillas?-preguntó de nuevo con ese toque de burla.

-¿Pillar que, Malfoy?

-Tú Y yo...-comenzó señalando al respectivo mientras lo decía-. Somos.-añadió mientras Hermione ataba los cabos sueltos-... Premios Anuales, No soy el único afectado.

_Desastre._

Fue la única palabra que cupo en el vocabulario de Hermione Granger para usar en esta... ocasión.

_Ella y él._ Granger & Malfoy. El León & la Serpiente. Dos polos completamente opuestos... Que se han odiado durante años seguidos, tan solo por instinto, ¿Premios Anuales? ¡Bah! ¡¿Acaso McGonagall pretendía que reinara el caos ese año en el colegio?

Puso cara de pocos amigos y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Vamos Granger!, ¿Para que creías que nos querían ver justamente a ambos?...-la cuestiono impaciente, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura-. ¿Que nos castigarían porqué descubrieron que nos fugamos la otra noche a solo Merlín sabe donde?

A Hermione se le enrojecieron las mejillas de vergüenza- ¡No me escape contigo ni lo haría jamás!

-Me deseas...-atinó a decir él.

-En tus sueños...-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Granger. Tú lo sabes, no puedes evitar amarme...-soltó una risotada.-Después de todo mírame...-se pavoneó, mientras se sacudía el cabello y lo hacía parecer como recién bajado de una escoba.

Hermione rió con amargura.- ¡Mirate, eres todo un James Potter!-exclamó ella de manera estratégica, recordando la descripción que Harry les había hecho sobre su padre.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se paro en seco.

-¿Que... dijiste?...-balbuceó atónito.

-¡Tu que crees, Hurón!

-Me llamaste como ese insolente de , de James Potter...-rugió y la miró lleno de saña.-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ

Okay, Hermione estaba confundida. ¿Que le pasaba a Draco Malfoy, hurón de hurones, con James Potter, héroe entre héroes?... Esta bien, ella había dicho aquello pensando en insultarlo porqué... Bueno Draco odiaba a Harry y bueno … No le alegraría mucho ser llamado como su padre. Pero de ahí ha llamar insolente a el padre de su mejor amigo, era distinto.

-¿Y porqué?-murmuró tratando de averiguar un poco más.

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo...- Quise decir... descendiente de engendros.

-¡Basta Malfoy!-rugió ella y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.-¿Que demonios te pasa?

-¿De que hablas?...-buscó el defenderse.

-¡Callate y escucha! Que tengo una teoría...-espetó-. Tú huyes de Snape. Snape te busca. Harry y tú hablan, luego Harry no hablá_ más_ mal de ti, de pronto Harry le tiene respeto a Snape, él odia a James Potter por motivos que desconozco, y ahora tú lo odias también. ¡Confiesa, Malfoy!, ¿Que esta sucediendo?

Draco tragó saliva y miró detrás de ella. Mientras la campana sonaba a sus espaldas, los alumnos comenzaban a salir de las aulas y se aproximaban a ellos- Sangres Puras, Sangres Sucias, Sin importar razas conviven en armonía en un lugar en común...-recitó y un estridente ruido hizo que Hermione diera un salto alarmada, este la tomo desprevenida.

Al verla indefensa ante cualquier movimiento suyo, él Malfoy se aprovechó. La recogió del suelo, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, ella emitió un gritito ahogado, y a el rubio le pareció escuchar un murmullo antes de cruzar el marco y cerrarlo con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! ¡Suéltame Hurón!

Y se revolvió entre sus brazos, pero claro el rubio fue mucho más fuerte y la estrujo más fuerte intentando calmarla, la chica se sintió amenazada y le dio un puñetazo en solo merlín sabia donde en aquellos momentos, cayó de golpe al suelo y se incorporo apenas se hubo recuperado. Draco por su parte se lamentaba en silencio mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, la miro con saña.

-Si se me hace morado te mato...-susurró llevándose las manos a la cien y tocando cuidadosamente la herida.

-¡No seas así de exagerado y vanidoso, Malfoy! Solo fue un golpesito...-alegó la chica haciendo ademán de poca cosa.

-Golpesito...-dijo aún enfadado pero recobrando la compostura-. ¿Y que te parece?

La chica se dio cuenta de a que se refería cuando el miró a su alrededor, ella lo imito.

Era una estancia bastante amplía, probablemente más grande que la de la Sala común de Griffindor, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, plateado y verde escarlata. Los colores e insignias de Slytherin abundaban por todo lugar. Los sofás eran de cuero de igual manera negros, entre ellos una mesita de vidrió y al fondo la chimenea, llena de tesoros y unas cuantas fotografías de probablemente premios anuales anteriores, que sonreían y saludaban a la cámara con orgullo y autosuficiencia. Hermione reconoció a Percy Weasley y se sonrió. Observó una puerta al otro lado del vestivulo, con unas ventanas al estilo vaquero sobre la barra, probablemente se trataba de una pequeña cocina. También había una puerta cerca de la sala, que seguramente en su interior tenía las habitaciones.

Pese a los colores y decoración de Slytherin le parecía realmente acogedora.

-Es... Perfecta.-dijo entre sonrisas, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, de ahora en adelante iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él, sin embargo se preocupaba porqué, si de por sí el ocupaba un GRAN lugar en sus pensamientos... ahora pasando el día a su lado, bueno, todo empeoraría.

O mejoraría, porque así quizá dejaría de obsecionarse. _¡JA!_ Al fin dejaría de pensar en él.

-Que bien que te guste y todo...-dijo el dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón de cuero-. Granger, ¿Cuando piensas admitirlo?...

Dijo cuando la miro verlo de esa manera, que a el le parecía extraña, y eso lo conmocionaba, por dentro claro, pues para ser todo un Malfoy, necesitaba aparentar a la perfección, conquistarla con ese toque de chico malo al que ella tanto le temía.

-¿Admitir qué, Malfoy?-espetó ella cruzándose de brazos.- Más bien ¿Cuando lo admitirás tú?-Ya estaba acostumbrándose a su juego... Comenzaba a manipularlo a la perfección, no volvería a dejar que el le robara un sonrojo y luego se burlara de ella como... ¡Como un típico chico malo!

¡Hay Demonios! ¡Sabia que no debía leer ese libro! Pero al no tener nada que hacer se vio tentada y por si fuera poco lo encontró bastante... Bueno, ella se identificaba con cada palabra. Y ahora solo pensaba en el.

-"¡Maldito Libro!, ¡Maldito Hurón! ¡Maldito Ron por haberla dejado así!

-¿Yo?...-dudo el por un instante y ella volvió a la tierra al escuchar su voz, por un momento casi había olvidado que estaba ahí, sola, _peligrosamente_ sola con ese... ¡Con ese Malfoy!

-Sí tú...-dijo como pudo recobrando la conciencia de sus palabras- Ya sabes, después de todo tú eres el que esta enamorado de mí... Y por eso me celas tanto, me buscas tanto...

Y rió burlona, a Draco le encantaba escucharla reír, pero esa risa... ¡Se estaba burlando de él! ¡No, no, no! ¡No se lo iba a permitir!

Correspondió la risa de la chica y se levanto del sillón, paso por su lado y la miro de lado antes de desaparecer detrás de aquella puertecilla...

-Ni en tus sueños, Granger.

Hermione se quedo ahí, sola con solo aquel ruido que había emitido la puerta al ser cerrada con tanta brusquedad por aquel guapísimo joven rubio... de repentinos cambios de humor.

.

.

.

¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Ya estaba harto de sus huidas, ese Draco hablaría muy seriamente con él.

Pensaba mientras sin darse cuenta fruncía el entrecejo y varios alumnos lo miraban con distante miedo. Aún en la mesa de profesores del comedor, sin probar ningún bocado.

.

.

.

Caminaba tan rápido que parecía que corría. ¡La había visto desaparecer detrás de aquel hueco con Draco Malfoy! ¡Le diría a Harry y a Ron!, ¡Sí!... Ellos sabrían que hacer.

Volteó al cruzar el pasillo que comenzaba el séptimo piso. Hacía un buen rato que oía pasos tras de ella, la seguían... ¡Pero tenía que hablar con Harry!

No estaba dispuesta a rendirse así... ¡Se trataba de Hermione!, corría ahora a todo vapor, lo más rápido que le era posible, y dada su condición física, si que era rápida, pero esos pasos que se convertían en zancadas no estaban muy lejos.

-¡Dejame Tranquila!-chilló la pelirroja, un poco aliviada al ver el recuadro de la Dama Gorda acercándose...

Pero de un momento a otro sucedió.

-¿Que demonios?, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Dejame Tranquila!-chillaba Ginny, mientras unos brazos delicados la secuestraban por detrás del tapiz, escuchó una risotada _conocida _y luego todo se pinto de negro.

.

.

.

Estaba loca, pero eso ya comenzaba a suponerlo...

Avanzo lentamente hasta aquella puerta que había cerrado el rubio con brusquedad hacía, un tiempo, la abrió y un lúgubre pasillo se mostró ante ella, ilumino el pasillo con un lumus. Vagó por el pasillo y descubrió una puerta del lado derecho y al fondo unas escaleras... Las subió. Arriba había dos puertas más... Una en la cuál había una placa dorada con su nombre y la otra con el de _"Draco Malfoy"._

Toco una vez, armándose con un valor que salió de solo Merlín sabía donde.

Nada.

Insistió una vez más. Pero tampoco ocurrió nada. Se dejo caer junto a la puerta, y debido al cansancio no tardo demasiado en caer en los mismos brazos de morfeó.

Pronto el muchacho rubio hizo su aparición en la estancia, abrió lentamente la puerta y miró hacia afuera, pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba, salió de su habitación y la vio ahí, completamente dormida, la ternura lo invadió cuando se inclino hacía ella para observarla mejor. Se veía tan tierna así, tan desprotegida, tan peligrosamente linda...

El ojos mercurio dio un respingo cuando se percato de lo cerca que había llegado a estar de sus labios sin darse cuenta, no quería abusar de su Hermione, no quería que eso pasara así, la quería consciente de sus acciones, quería que ella misma le correspondiera.

La levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba, decorada con lienzos totalmente Griffindor's y muy colorida para su gusto, la coloco sobre la cama, y se recostó a su lado un momento...

Era la mujer más hermosa sobre el castillo, para el lo era. Y es que lo tenía todo, era inteligente, bella, escultural... Era perfecta. Ya había olvidado cuando exactamente había comenzado a … Amarla.

Quizá fue en primer año, cuando la vio con San potter y esa comadreja... O quizá en algún momento de segundo año, cuando la insulto con tanto odio. Quizá ahí se había dado cuenta de que le tocaba fingir, si pretendía sobrevivir en Slyhterin, pero a estas alturas eso ya no le importaba, siendo el príncipe de las serpientes, el era el que daba las ordenes ahí.

Rió por un momento al recordar el puñetazo que le había propinado la muchacha en la nariz, en tercer año, por las runas, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Había herido su orgullo y para ser realista había sido la primera chica en hacerlo, lo pensó un momento y recordó como lo invadieron los nervios en cuarto año, cuando incluso le había … pasado por la mente invitarla al baile, y había tomado por posibilidades un " ¿Tes estas burlando de mí maldito hurón?" o un simple; "NO", cualquiera de ellas lo hubiera lastimado lo suficiente, sin embargo, le pareció del todo convincente que el orangután de Viktor Krum la invitará antes de que, en una noche de bebida él se hubiera atrevido a buscarla y bueno... hubiera pasado lo feo.

Volvió a contemplarla dormir, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Como era que ni la comadreja ni San Potter se habían fijado en el tesoro que tenían enfrente?... No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, porqué... Así podía tenerla solo para él. Acarició lentamente su cabello y le acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja, su cabello alborotado y rizado, justo así era radiante para el.

Porqué si de el dependiera, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de su Hermione Granger.

Y entre tantos pensamientos, entre tanta perfección el también acabo perdiendo contra el incontrolable morfeo. Sin saber que quizá aquello le traería consecuencias.

.

.

.

Quizá se había quedado dormida, quizá todo había sido un sueño, pensaba Ginny Weasley, decidiendo si debía abrir los ojos o mantenerlos cerrados. Escuchaba un cuchicheó no muy distante, si realmente era lo que pensaba, probablemente se tratará de Parvati y Lavander, hablando sobre el mal estado en el que se encontraba su cabello.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pensando que quizá, solo quizá aquello realmente habría sido un sueño. Detrás de sus gruesas pestañas pudo distinguir unas cortinas color verde, se revolvió lentamente en aquella superficie cómoda que parecía ser una cama y observo la estancia: Era la habitación de chicas, porqué ahí había un par, había trofeos en la chimenea, un calentador en el centro, las paredes de tapiz negro y... el piso era frío, pues de eso se dio cuenta al pisar tal superficie, se hallaba descalza y eso la perturbo.

Esperen un momento.

Era una habitación de chicas, pero NO era de Griffindor... ¡Era de Slytherin! Todo lo indicaba, desde los colores, hasta las siluetas de aquellas chicas en la cama de atrás vestidas con elegantes túnicas de dicha casa, Pero, ¿que estaba haciendo ahí? …

¡¿La habían secuestrado, acaso?, un movimiento extraño en la textura blanda de la cama la sobresalto.

-¡Hasta que despiertas, Weasley!-exclamó una chillona voz conocida.

La pelirroja se volvió de inmediato y observó a Pansy Parkinson junto a ella, sentada en el borde de la cama... Dio un brinco del susto y cayo al suelo, observó como pronto a su lado apareció la otra chica rubia, Millicent Bulstrode, con cara de preocupación, mientras la ojos verdes hacía una mueca de repugnancia...

-¿Que hago aquí?-preguntó la Weasley, tratando de recobrar la postura que había perdido.

La rubia le tendió la mano...- Te trajimos aquí, para que no cometieras una tontería...-resopló.

-¿Una tontería?... ¿De que rayos hablas, Bulstrode?-dijo y le sorprendió la voz chillona con la que habló, ella no era así, pero estaba asustada, estaba en la sala común de Slytherin con esas serpientes a solas y... ¡¿Donde se había metido su varita?- ¿Y mi varita?-se exaltó ella poniéndose en pie ella sola.

-La guardamos...-susurró Pansy, mientras rebuscaba en la túnica y luego sacaba dos varitas de ella.

-Estas desarmada, Weasley...-sentenció la rubia con un movimiento ágil apuntando a esta con la varita mágica. - Así que esperamos que hagas, exactamente lo que te diremos...

-Ustedes son basura...-musitó Ginny entre dientes, pero la varita de Pansy le apuntaba el cuello.

-No debes, decirle absolutamente nada de lo que sea que hayas visto, ni a Potter, ni a tú hermanito...-ordenó la azabache.

-¿¡Y dejar a Hermmy sola!... ¡Eso jamás!-escupió y le dio una patada a la chica ojos verdes y le propino un puñetazo en la cara a la ojos azules, para luego salir corriendo, por la habitación.

Pero su escape no duró mucho-. ¡Deprimo!

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja fue atraído hacía el piso, mientras se derrumbaba. Pansy y Milly la tomaron por los brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo la azabache y la miró llena de recelo, mientras observaba la cara roja de su mejor amiga-. ¿Te encuentras mal?

La rubia miro con reproche a Ginny y luego se llevo la mano a la nariz-... Al igual que Granger, propinas unos buenos golpes en la nariz, maldita Weasley...-murmuró y luego miró a su compinche-. No te preocupes Pansy, el que importa ahora es Drake...-murmuró, aun bromeando con el nombre a pesar de su malestar.

-Esa es mi Milly...-susurró Pansy y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la Slytherin.-Como te iba diciendo, mini comadeja... Ni una palabra de aquello a tus compinches...

-No voy a dejar que ustedes...-murmuró llena de odio-. Le hagan algo a Hermione... ¡¿Donde la tiene Malfoy?

-Por favor... ¿Crees que si nosotras lo supiéramos te lo diríamos ? -exclamó la Ojos azules, dirigiéndose al espejo, dejando a Pansy a cargo.

-¿No lo saben?-espetó confundida la pelirroja.

-Pues no...-chilló Pansy y se cruzó de brazos- Nosotras no creemos que le este haciendo algo malo a Granger, tenemos una... especie de Teoría...-dijo y compartió una mirada de complicidad con la rubia.

-Se me inflamará...-escucharon murmurando a la rubia y luego esta se volvió- Creemos que Drake esta enamorado de tú amiga-... Y se dejó caer en el piso.

…

Ginny no tardo mucho tiempo en caer al suelo revuelta en carcajadas.

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia?-chilló Bulstrode con furia.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Hablan enserió?... ¡y yo creía que eran mas listas que Parvati y Lavander!...

-No nos compares con ese par de zorras...-le espetó la ojos verdes, poniéndose en pie, se asomo por la puerta y susurró-. Demonios se ha hecho tarde y la sala común vuelve a poblarse...

-Tenemos aún la oportunidad de sacarla cuando se vayan todos a dormir... -intento mejorar las cosas Millicent...

-¡Oye, Weasley!-bufó la misma rubia.-Hablamos enserió. Drake ahora se la pasa hablando de ella, y nosotras creemos que Theo y Blaise saben todo...

-¡Calla! ¡No debes decirlo todo!-bramó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

Milly se tapo la boca con ambos brazos y luego le dedico una sonrisa lastimera a la azabache-. Aún así...-dijo volviéndose hacía Ginebra- tú eres la mejor amiga de Granger y ...

-¡Milly, tenemos un problema!-exclamó Pansy, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Creía que no volvería hasta las nueve!-chilló la susodicha poniéndose en pie, entrando en pánico.

Pansy, recargada contra la puerta estaba exaltada, Ginebra lo notó cuando observó como se le saltaba el pecho. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada, si alguien las descubría. NO. también entrando en pánico se echó al piso y se arrastró hasta ponerse debajo de la cama en la que había estado recortada...

-¡NO!-chilló Pansy, mientras de derrumbaba sobre la cama y le arrojaba un par de cosas a ginny que estaba debajo, luego se levanto rápidamente y se arrojo sobre la cama de al lado. La Weasley por debajo de la cama observó algo a lo que no había llega a notar, la habitación era enorme... y solo había tres camas.

-Odio a esa...-susurró Millicent-. Y compartir habitaciones...

De pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver otra silueta femenina, alta, rubia, pálida y de ojos azules.

Daphne Grengass entró en escena.

-¿Que hay chicas?...-saludó sin mucho interés y Ginny observó desde la lúgubre oscuridad como avanzaba hacía ella. Y descubrió porqué Pansy había chillado al verla esconderse ahí, y el miedo se carcajeaba en su cabeza y se frotaba las manos... Si ella la descubría, no quería ni pensar el escándalo que haría.

-Nada...-respondió la azabache avanzando hacia ella y Ginny sintió como el colchón se sumía un poco, seguramente la Grengass se había tirado en la cama.- Creíamos que volvías tarde...-siseó. Ginny le dedico una furtiva mirada a la otra rubia que la miraba desde la cama al otro lado de la habitación y observó como esta le daba una especie de señal, por suerte la Weasley jugaba quiditch y entendía a la perfección esa clase de movimientos, y esperó la señal.

Sintió como Pansy se sentaba en el borde de la cama y observó sus pies abiertos.

-Terminé con Pucey...-escuchó la voz de la rubia estirada como si nada, y la morena le propino una patada en la cara con la punta del pie, Ginebra supo que había sido sin querer y lo comprendía, pero el maldito dolor era insoportable y tenía ganas de soltar un grito pero se mordió la muñeca y se trago el dolor.

-¿Que terminaste con él?-exclamó la otra rubia al otro lado de la habitación.

Ginny supuso que la Grengass se volvió para mirarla y aprovecho; se arrastró hasta debajo de la cama de Pansy, tan rápido y tan concentrada que no escuchó la respuesta despectiva que le dedico Daphne a Milly... ¿Desde cuando pensaba en ella con apodos?... ¡Bha! No era tiempo para pensar en ello.

Escuchó los resonantes pasos de la otra rubia cruzando la recamará de chicas y llegar hasta la cama de Pansy, tiró una gran manta sobre el piso...- Hay si que esta pesada...-fingió y se agachó para recogerla- Metete en esta cosa, ya...-le ordeno en voz baja a la pelirroja y luego se inclinó hacia arriba-. Pan's, ¿No ibas a sacar la ropa?

-¡Si!

Al poco rato la azabache estuvo ahí y con cuidado de no dejar a la vista a la pelirroja saco la pesada colcha y la arrojo del otro lado, Ginny aprovecho y se metió entre las sábanas. Pronto fue privada del suelo, las chicas la levantaban con un hechizo.

-¿Que no pueden cargarla y ya?-se extraño Daphne desde su cómoda cama.

-Ni que fuéramos Elfos Domésticos...-fue la respuesta de alguna de las dos, Ginny solo pensaba en aire fresco y estar fuera de la sala común de las serpientes, había un hueco entre las cobijas; observó por el. La sala era mucho más grande que la suya, y pese a la lúgubre decoración era muy bonita, había aún varios chicos Slytherin afuera, pero nadie le prestó atención a las chicas que levitaban sábanas con magia... O eso creía ella.

-¿Que es eso?...-escuchó una voz masculina.

-Que te importa, idiota...-escupió... ¿Pansy?

-Valla, valla, pero si se trata de mi admiradora numero uno...-Ginny reconoció aquel tono arrogante y trago saliva, Si las descubría. ¡NO! Se revolvió entre las sábanas para darles una señal a las chicas.

-¿Que demonios es eso?, ¿Un thestral o que?...-escupió la voz arrogante aún más interesada.

-¡Largate, Blaise!, ¿Porqué no buscas a una zorra que te entretenga?...

En ese momento, Ginny se tambaleo en el aire, pero de inmediato fue sujetada para que no cayera.

-Quizá yo quiero que _tú _me entretengas...

La pelirroja ya no sabía que demonios sucedía.

-Yo me adelanto.

-¡NO! ¡Millicent!, ¡Dejame Blaise! ¡Que me sueltes te digo!

-No te hagas del rogar, _preciosa..._

Y en ese momento, el hueco entre las sabanas volvió a estar frente a ella, así que aprovecho para husmear, Blaise Zabini, efectivamente estaba ahí, pero se alejaba aunque no se movía, acorralaba a Pansy Parkinson contra la pared, y luego … Ella solo pudo ver como sus labios se clavaban los unos en los del otro, porqué salió de la sala común, o eso creyó.

Pero siguió avanzando, hasta que cayo bruscamente al piso.

-¡Como lo siento!-exclamo la voz de la rubia, Ginny la miró con odio cuando se desenredo de las cobijas...

-Y decían que Lav y Parvati eran las zorras...-musitó recordando lo que había visto hacía unos momentos.

-¡Oye!-le reprochó la ojos azules, fijando estos en los castaños de la Weasley-¡No somos ningunas zorras! ¡Y Pansy tampoco! -chilló.

-Claro, pero seguro para estos momentos ya esta revolcándose con el señorito muy varonil...-resopló y se puso en pie-. Al menos nos libramos de esta.

-¡NO!-chilló de nuevo su acompañante-. No quiero que te quedes con esa imagen de Pan's... Ella no es así, es que, ella y Blaise son... Bueno. Tienen algo...-balbuceó y Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Que tienen algo?-se exaltó-... ¡¿Que no oíste que le dijo que se buscará una zorra? ¡Si tienen algo no se portaría así con el!

-¡Es culpa de Blaise!-continuó Millicent, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Sabes que!-dijo imitándola-. ¡Eso no me importa!-bramó-. ¡Me metieron en un horrible lío, y ni siquiera se disculpan!

-Estamos a mano...-dijo la chica señalando su hinchada nariz, le arrojo su varita mágica en los pies, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí.

Ginny la miró partir con odio... ¡Simplemente odiaba a los Slytherins! Sobre todo luego de ese incidente, sí... Salía con Harry, pero ese Zabini la pretendía, y ahora resultaba que tenía algo con Pansy, y lo que le molestaba era el engaño.

Además no había servido de nada lo que esas locas habían hecho, porqué solo dijeron tonterías y le hirieron el rostro... Sus amigos seguro harían preguntas y Hermione le daría un sermón.

¡Hermione!

Recordó a su amiga, y se puso en marcha, aquellas bobas no evitarían que le dijera a Harry y a Ron, que el Hurón de Malfoy había secuestrado a su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

Despertó y se sentía fresca.

¡Ah! Que aroma tan delicioso la rodeaba, era menta, brisa marina... Pasto recién cortado quizá... Y esa loción masculina que tanto le fascinaba... Justo el aroma de... ¡Malfoy!

Se levanto bruscamente y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con una escena devastadora para ella, Draco Malfoy en su habitación dormido en su cama... ¡Junto a ella!

Soltó un gritó que pudo haberse oído hasta las mazmorras y el precioso rubio que antes dormía cayó al piso con un ruido sordo...

-¡¿Draco Malfoy que estás haciendo aquí?

.

.

.

**N/A: **

**¡Hola Mundo Fanfiction! **

_¿cómo están?_

_Afortunadamente yo estoy de lo mejor, ayer me lo pase increíble. ¿Y ustedes que tal?_

_En fin... Quiero desearles a todos una **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!...** Y espero que todos hayan recibido lo que le pidieron a Santa Claus... ¡Yo no! x)_

_Jajá. Creo que esta vez no demoré demasiado, ¿Ustedes que creen?..._

_Este capitulo estaba casi terminado pero lo acabo de terminar... ¡Espero que les guste! En lo personal a mi me ha gustado mucho... pero ustedes son los que deciden._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus Review's en el capitulo pasado, ustedes son lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo..._

_**Respuestas a sus Reviews:**_

_**Blackmoon43:** Awww! Jajaja! Gracias por tu comentario. Más sorpresas este cap?. Tienes razón, creo que Ron debería dejar de ser así, y Harry, ah ese Harry... Quien diria que es el que menos sale y bueno... Estamos en la seccion de Harry Potter no? x), lo mejor del asunto es que con tu review me has inspirado :D_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos, parece que las cosas han mejorado. Jaja, sii, esa luna se paso, pero.. Bueno todo pasa por alguna razón que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ¿Me das tu opinión de este? x)_

_**FeRdYyY:** ¡Holaaa! Awww! Es genial, que bien que seas una nueva lectora mía, eso me hace realmente muy feliz, demasiado para ser verdad. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y te hayas decidido a dejar un Review que por cierto espero más de ti ;) Y tienes razón el humor es escencial, igual busco darle un toque porqué es lo que busco en los fics, no solo dramas. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, creo que por acá todo va mejorando, nunca había oído de Tlaxcalteca jaja . ¡por cierto, ¡Gracias y Feliz Navidad!_

_**Queen-of-sahdow:** ¡HOLAAA! ;) yo también amo a ese Draco, jajaja, ¿Quien no?. Todos esperamos que Herms recapacite, y creo que en este capitulo nos dará una gran sorpresa xD. Y sobre Draco & snape, awww, los amo, así que no te preocupes seguro que su relación mejorará! ¡Es genial que te gustará el capitulo! Espero la misma opinión sobre este!_

_**Dashamalfoy:** ¡Holaa! Es bueno verte de nuevo... jajaja, A que si, Theo & blaise fueron geniales, y no te preocupes que seguro Hermmy no piensa eso realmente, después de todo teníendo a Draco enfrente quien no cambia de opinión? Además creo que toda persona que cambie merece una segunda oportunidad siempre y cuando sea sincera. ¡Felices Fiestas! Espero verte aquí pronto~ _

_**Andyie Patzz: **Holaa Andy! :D A todos aquí nos encanta el Dramione! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero no haberme demorado demasiado, y espero volver a verte por aquí ;D_

_Bueno,** G R A C I A S ** a todos._

_Espero que este capitulo que trae algunas cosas nuevas les guste, ajaja, advierto que soy fanática de la pareja que hacen Blaise y Pansy así que verán más de ellos por aquí :) Además creo que para los que pedían más Dramione, aquí lo tienen :D yeahh! ¡Hurra por Draco & Herms!_

_Me despido de todos._

_Besos._

_**Mitche~ **_

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	6. La peor pesadilla de una Gryffindor

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

_**Capitulo 6: " La peor pesadilla de una Gryffindor "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un sonido molestero interrumpió su bello sueño, no tenía sueños como aquellos, de hecho siempre se sentía fatigado, pues parecía no descansar, al no tener en su mente aquella bella sensación de seguir andando y hacer cosas más bien imposibles en la realidad. Anteriormente sus sueños estaban llenos de terror, así que se le podían llamar más bien pesadillas, pero ese le gustaba, porqué tenía esa extraña sensación de felicidad... Y sin saber aún que lo golpeo, cayó de golpe al helado suelo.

Abrió los ojos y aún con las pestañas pesándole busco al responsable, y la encontró ahí. Sobre la cama con una expresión más bien de terror en su mirada, sostenía una almohada entre sus brazos y parecía ser la responsable de aquel chillido que lo hubo perturbado.

-¿Granger?...-resopló y se puso en pie, aquella sensación aún era preservada en su pecho, no iba a dejar que se fuera por una tontería, le gustaba demasiado.

-¿¡Que me has hecho, Hurón!...-le reprochó ella con el rostro pálido y los ojos en blanco.

-Hacer...-susurró el chico aún medio dormido-... Nada.

-¿Que hacías _aquí_ en _MI _cama...?-dijo ella recobrando un poco de color en el rostro, haciendo énfasis en las palabras que más le preocupaban.

-Verás yo...

Pero no tubo tiempo de responder, apenas ella hubo terminado su oración, lo empujo con una almohada fuera de la alcoba, golpe tras golpe, mientras murmuraba cosas como: - ¡Hay de mi! Si la directora llegará a enterarse... NO, fuera, fuera, largo Malfoy, _shuu, shuu_!-. Cuando el chico fue expulsado prácticamente de la alcoba de la muchacha, se paro en seco junto a la puerta.

-¡Granger, espera...!-pero esta tomo la puerta con ferocidad- ¡No te atrevas...!-siseó con recelo, pero ella no pareció haberlo escuchado y cerro la puerta de un gran portazo.

Furioso, el rubio se en cerro en su dormitorio.

Porqué ella siempre hacía lo que ninguna otra se atrevía, porqué ella siempre lo manipulaba a su gusto y esto estaba empezando a joderlo, ¡Maldita Granger!

Y la chica Griffindor se dio cuenta de que era de día, sábado, gracias a Merlín, salió lentamente de su dormitorio sin hacer ningún ruido, cruzó el oscuro pasillo, y salió corriendo de la Sala Común.

_Debía _buscar a sus amigos y contarles aquello, debía decirles que no se preocuparan por ella, que había sido nombrada premio anual, porqué al no haber aparecido en la sala común de Griffindor la noche pasada, seguramente los chicos estarían preocupados, cruzó un pasillo a toda velocidad y volvió a toparse con aquellas serpientes, que siseaban entre sí. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrod, pero hubiera seguido con su camino, si no las hubiera oído mencionar, el nombre de su mejor amiga en una frase como la siguiente;

-¡Esa Ginebra es una imprudente!... Mira que llamarme así porqué me vio con Blaise...-bufó la ojos verdes y Hermione se paro en seco.-¿O será acaso que a esa "Ginny" le gusta, Zabini?...

-¿Que Ginny, Q-que?

Ambas serpientes la miraron confundidas por un segundo y luego, la rubia incrédula, dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre ella.-¡Granger!-exclamó a su oído por lo que Hermione se aturdió y perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, pero de igual la chica la sostuvo para que no cayera.- ¡Estas bien!-dijo emocionada y luego miró a Pansy pero las observaba cruzada de brazos, Hermione creyó que estaba celosa...

-¿Q-que esta P-pasando...?-balbuceó soltándose amablemente del agarre de la chica Bulstrode.

-¡Te vimos desaparecer con Draco anoche, tas un retrato!-exclamó la rubia y luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos, como sí hubiera dicho algo indebido.

-¡Millicent!-chilló Parkinson acercándose y reprendiéndola con la mirada.

-¿Que hay con eso...?-irrumpió Hermione con cierta tranquilidad en su voz.

Ambas Slytherin's la miraron incrédulas.-¡¿Que hay con eso?... ¡Estabamos preocupadas, creíamos que Draco te había hecho algo! -exclamó Pansy y la Griffindor quedo boquiabierta, ¿Desde cuando Parkinson se preocupaba por ella?, Pansy noto la incrédulidad en la mirada de la castaña y de inmediato se corrigió, sin poder esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.-Y … eso solo lo perjudicaría a el. Ni creas que tú me preocupabas...

-Nada menos podía esperar de tí...-fue la respuesta de la castaña que se encogió de hombros-. Probablemente Malfoy se los diría pero quiero que dejen de … estar preocupadas.-se apresuró a decir- Malfoy solo me mostraba nuestra nueva sala común,_ somos_ premios anuales...

Millicent puso los ojos en blanco y la azabache se cruzo de brazos, como si le fuera indiferente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, con una seca cabezada dio por terminada la conversación y se marcho a donde si le importaba estar, la sala común de Griffindor... Con sus amigos, que seguramente la esperaban con un interrogatorio en puerta.

-¡Nos veremos en la Cena, Granger!-escuchó la voz de Millicent a sus espaldas, se sobresalto pero no lo demostró, tan solo volvió la cabeza por un momento y asintió. Para luego marcharse lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

La pregunta era simple... Pero la respuesta a esta era lo complicado.

_¿Porqué?_

¿Porqué de todas había tenido que ser la … Sabelotodo de Hermione Granger?

No se daba abasto con sus respuestas. Quería una contundente, y es que en todo este tiempo nunca se había preguntado el motivo de que le... agradará de aquella manera esa Ratona. ¡Vamos! De poder tenerlas a todas, ¡Ella!... Era simplemente patético, pero ala vez caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba,_ ¡Bingo!._.. pensó mientras sonreía de lado. Era exactamente su imposibilidad lo que la hacía tan suculenta y atractiva, sus golpes, sus insultos... ¡El que ella lo odiara!, o por lo menos lo proclamaba, lo hacía desearla cada vez más... Digo también lo era su forma de ser, y más pero, principalmente ese factor, ganaba.

-Hey, Malfoy, si dejarás de sonreír como idiota, nos facilitarías las cosas...-le susurró Zabini a su lado.

Draco de inmediato borro la sonrisa de sus labios.-Blaise...-gruñó. Y se dispuso a ayudarles a sus dos compañeros de equipo a terminar la pocion que el Profesor Slughorn les había puesto como tarea.

-¿Te encuentras mal, Draco?...-le susurró Nott desde el otro lado del caldero.

El Malfoy se disponía a negar con la cabeza, pero Zabini se le adelantó-. ¡Claro que se encuentra mal!-exageró haciendo un ademán con las manos-. ¡Lo perdimos Theo!... ¡Esta _enamorado_ el pobre Draco!-enfatizo en la palabra que creyó adecuada.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y cuando los chicos se volvieron, vislumbraron al Profesor rechoncho con una mirada severa desde su escritorio, y también notaron todas las miradas sobre ellos, el Malfoy se sonrojo notoriamente, se aseguro de Maldecir a Blaise y que todos escucharán, para luego esconder su rostro entre su cabello.

Todos parecían interesados en dicho asunto, pero Hermione Granger, lo estaba más.

¿Malfoy enamorado? ¡Por Merlín!... ¡Eso si que era extraño!

Pero Zabini lo había dicho, y era, su amigo después de todo. Bueno, ahora estaba más tranquila, porqué les había explicado todo a sus amigos, ya quería que las vacaciones llegarán, así se alejaría de Malfoy un tiempo, despejaría su mente, y reafirmaría su amor por Ron, así quizá lo conseguiría de vuelta, ya que al parecer no había vuelto con Lavander Brown.

Miro a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo (quien había tomado una clase adelantada de pociones debido a su grandeza en ese titular), había hecho equipo con Parkinson y Bulstrode, y se la pasaba reprendiéndolas, de vez en vez el profesor la chitaba y ella avergonzada obedecía. ¿Pero de cuando acá le tenía tan repentino y exagerado odio a Pansy?...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, a pesar de lo que les había escuchado decir a las Slytherin's no quería pensar mal de su mejor amiga, ya esperaría a que esta le contara que había sucedido.

Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, la poción que ella, Harry y Ron estaban haciendo había colapsado, porqué seguramente ron agrego un ingrediente equivocado, ya que el había acabado como Seamus luego de una clase de encantamientos, con la cara tiznada, y el cabello quemado.

El Profesor Slughorn dio un grito de horror, pero como se trataba del equipo del... "Héroe de Héroes" de Hay Potter, no dijo nada, y les regalo una sonrisa a ella y al susodicho, y una mirada de reprensión a Ronald.

Los Slytherin's se carcajearon y a Ginny se le subieron los colores al rostro, de nuevo, Ronald se empeñaba en hacer el ridículo.

Apenada, Hermione dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Y ahí estaba, ¿Porqué demonios lo dejaban llevar la camisa tan abierta?... Y la corbata desarreglada, se veía tan... ¡Por Merlín era Premio Anual! Y con esas fachas...

Siguió criticando al muchacho hasta que la clase termino, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se dispuso a rellenar de nuevo su mochila.

-¿Vienes, Herm's?-le pregunto Harry a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, Harry, tú tienes Adivinación, apresúrense porqué esta muy lejos. Yo estoy libre esta hora, y aprovecharé para hacer alguna guardia o tarea, no te preocupes por mí...-Y lo alentó a marcharse, no sin antes sonreírse mutuamente.

-Nos vemos, Herms, Tengo Transformaciones de sexto año...-se despidió Ginebra en la puerta y Hermione se apresuró a sentir.

Volvió a su labor con los libros. Se colgó la mochila de un brazo, y cargo un montón de libros que llevaría de vuelta a la biblioteca, mientras se apresuraba a salir.

Pero una sombra le impidió el paso, se había distraído y no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy se había puesto en la puerta, trato de evitarlo, pero claro, el chico dispuesto a molestarla se interpuso en su camino-. Largate, hurón...-le espetó rabiosa.

Draco se cruzó de brazos-. ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres, Granger?... ¿Que me largue?...-dijo con su fascinante voz, llena de burla y... bueno, ella la notó seductora, asintió furtivamente, y entonces el rió-. Pues no parecía eso hace un momento, cuando me mirabas... Ya sabes, en el transcurso de _toda_ la clase...-Y subrayo la palabra con sorna, mientras pronunciaba la oración, con voz lenta y nuevamente seductora-. Me deseas...-masculló.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no le salió ni una sola palabra. ¡Demonios! Se había percatado.

De pronto alguien se aclaro la voz, y tanto ella como el rubio se petrificaron. Rechoncho y entrometido, ahí estaba el profesor Slughorn .

Quien los veía con picarda, para luego salir sonriente del aula.

A ella se le hincharon las mejillas de vergüenza, el profesor la vio con Malfoy y quizá escuchó lo que este dijo, ¡Pero que pena!

Pero Draco la saco de sus pensamientos tomándola del brazo.-Tu vienes conmigo,..-siseó.

Le arrancó la mochila del brazo y se la cargo el mismo, además de ayudarla con el montón de libros que llevaba cargando, y se la llevo de ahí., como un secuestrador.

.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson era como una muñeca. Y él la deseaba.

_¿A donde los llevaba exactamente ese juego? No lo sabían._

Lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que no podían evitarlo. Se miraban en los pasillos con deseo, y él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima en las clases, solo en pociones que era su excepción, gracias a que cierta pelirroja llamaba su atención. La chica Parkinson se pavoneaba por el colegio, presumiendo de su figura y de su belleza. Y él simplemente no podía evitar desearla.

Y cuando Blaise Zabini deseaba algo,_ lo conseguía._

Y ahí estaba él, corpulento, moreno de piel, alto y sumamente atractivo. La besaba con desesperación, ocultos tras un papel tapiz, porqué solo ahí la tomaba desprevenida, porqué solo así la tenía solo para él. Se retiro un momento y busco sus fugaces ojos verdes.

-No me gusta como te mira Corner...-Mascullo entre dientes, agitado.

Ella lo miro victoriosa y volvió a besarle de manera apasionada, Blaise la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el.-Pansy, eres_ mía._..-le susurró al oído, para luego de manera astuta morder su oreja.

En otro movimiento que a el le pareció irresistible ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo miro fijamente con sus orbes resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

-_Solo mía..._-agregó el al notarla distante.

Una sonrisa victoriosa invadió nuevamente los labios de la azabache.-...Nada puedo asegurarte.-murmuró y lo besó de nuevo.

Pero esta vez el se retiro y tomo sus caderas despojándola del suelo, Pansy enrosco sus largas y perfectas piernas en la cintura del moreno que la miraba resentido, ofendido. Ella acarició su mandíbula y lo miro con una mezcla de pasión y ternura.

-¿Porqué?...

Murmuró el, y sintió que los ojos le pesaban, el la deseaba, la quería solo para el y ella... se negaba a entregarse. No se rendía, y en esos momentos el no hacía más que preguntarse, ¿Qué demonios tenía Malfoy (Sí, su mejor amigo) que no tuviera él?...

-¿Es por Draco, verdad?...-y se mordió el labio inferior-. Tú aún...

Pero ella lo hizo callar con un corto beso en los labios.- Si Corner me desea... Es porqué no puede evitarlo, al igual que Clearwater, Davies, Boot, Belvy, Ackerley, el perdedor de MacLaggen y muchos más...-siseó y sus ojos brillaron-... Hasta tú Blaise Zabini.-agrego triunfante y el la miro con ceño.

-Solo te desean...-se defendió.

-Debo admitir...-ronroneo Pansy- Que eres mejor de lo que imaginaba, Zabini.-y lo miro seductora, mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caía ligeramente al piso, de pie. Como un gato.

El moreno trago saliva, como deseaba romperla algunas veces, pero sabía que luego se arrepentiría y sus deseos cesaban, la miro acomodando su camisa y el resto de su uniforme, y la sintió perfecta.

-Solo, no debes olvidarte...-Dijo ella y lo miro.- Que en este juego solo pierde, el que se enamora...

Y camino a zancadas para alejarse pronto, sin dejar ese paso sexy que siempre llevaba, con sus botas dejando estruendos a cada paso. Y él la deseo.

A pesar de que sus palabras eran reales, ella no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas y se sentía idiota, pero la deseaba, y con desesperación. Observó su estado, cuando ella desapareció tras el tapiz. Estaba desarreglado, marcado, en algún momento había perdido su corbata y en la camisa llevaba su labial pintado, sonrió con sorna y se coloco el chaleco, se sentía tan estúpido, y luego salió de ahí y dirigirse a un lavabo, porqué aunque fuera un super galán, no podía dejarse ver así.

En su camino y para su desgracia se topo con la _segunda_ chica que más anhelaba en Hogwarts.

Ginebra Molly Weasley, lo miraba con desdén al otro lado del pasillo, ¡oh sí! Seguramente admiraba su descaro al pasearse en ese estado por el castillo.

-¿Pavoneas tus desgracias, Zabini?-canturreó ella.

-Ya quisieras...-fue su respuesta.

La pelirroja bufo-. ¡Mirate!... Parece que hubieras sido atacado por un troll...-resopló, pero algo pareció llamar su atención, frunció el entrecejo.

-No pierdes detalle...-respondió el.

-Claro, solo sé que seguramente te has revolcado con alguna de tus _zorritas._..-escupió ella con amargura, observando el mal estado de su camisa-. Quizá con la mayor que hace un momento vi, en mejor estado que tú, por supuesto.

-Weasley...

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Para que me buscas a _mi si la tienes a ella_?... ¡Hazme un favor y dejame en paz! ¡yo estoy muy bien con Harry! ¡Así que deja de perseguirme _si la tienes a ella_! ¡Eres un idiota, y yo una estúpida que creyó que aunque fueras Slytherin eras_ sincero_! ¡Te odio, Te odio!

Y se alejo corriendo de ahí.

Blaise se paro en seco y se colgó la túnica de un brazo, si que había metido la pata, no era que estuviera enamorado de ella, o peor aún de Pansy, en sí, no era que lo estuviera. Pero mal por Weasley, otra estúpida ilusionada con que a el le gustará, a un teniendo novio, y luego no quería que la gente hablará mal de ella... Si ya había pasado de beso en beso con la mitad del colegio. Y mal por él... Por estar en un juego de dos filos, atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y para su mala suerte, la espada era Pansy Parkinson y ya la tenía cerca... Muy cerca de ser clavada.

.

.

.

-_¿Porqué te empeñas en estar cerca de mi?..._-resopló nuestra castaña favorita al lado de nuestro muy amado rubio.

La había llevado a la biblioteca, que no era en realidad la biblioteca pública de la escuela, si no una solo para premios anuales que el chico presumía haber solicitado para tenerla contenta. La actitud de Malfoy comenzaba a pesarle, algunas veces creía que no quería que anduviera sola por el castillo y ahora esto. Se suponía que estaban haciendo sus deberes, pero mientras ella había avanzado un pergamino entero, en el trascurso de todo ese tiempo, el había escrito solamente el título y se había dedicado a observarla trabajar, esto desquicio a Hermione y al no poder más pregunto aquello.

Para su mala suerte, la castaña tuvo que dar un respingo, cuando se descuido por un momento y al siguiente, ya tenía a Draco Malfoy demasiado cerca para el gusto de la intimidad de cualquier chica... discreta. -Creí que había quedado claro, que _te quiero cerca_...-le susurró al oído y la Griffindor se estremeció.

Suficiente. Había sido suficiente.

Se levanto a prisa y dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas sus puños contra la mesita de estancia.- ¡Malfoy! ¡Dejate de tus intentos de conquista!-protesto ella, tomando a toda prisa sus cosas, para luego dirigirse a la salida del estrecho lugar, pero el chico más ligero, fue más rápido y se apresuro a impedirle el paso, colocándose en el marco de la vieja puertecilla.

-¿A donde crees que vas?...-masculló-. No hice esto para que te largaras...

-Para tú mayor información, Malfoy.-Comenzó la chica buscando una manera inteligente de salir huyendo-. Yo jamás te pedí que hicieras algo por mi...-masculló entre dientes, mientras lo empujaba tratando de alejarlo, para por fin poder marcharse.

Pero en un segundo pasaron varias cosas.

Primero, Hermione dejo caer sus libros al suelo en picada y el rubio se distrajo.

Segundo, la chica intento ser más lista y se apresuro a tomar su distracción por ventaja, así que lo empujo hacía atrás y lo hizo caer.

Tercero, el plan de la muchacha se vio dado por perdido cuando Draco masculló un – Tú te vienes conmigo -. Tomo su muñeca y la arrastró a caer presipitadamente con él.

Cuarto, Hermione Granger, cayó justamente sobre el chico Malfoy que la cubrió del golpe sordo que ambos provocaron al desplomarse en el suelo.

Quinto, la amabilidad del rubio lo llevo a intentar incorporarse de su posición, pues lo creyó conveniente al tener el estomago de la chica justo en la cara, así que con delicadeza la empujo un poco hacía arriba, y cuando por fin creyó haberlo logrado sin error alguno, su delineado y perfecto rostro llego a el de su acompañante, y de manera accidental, si claro, los labios de ambos se rozaron dejando a ambos estupefactos.

Hermione estaba que se la llevaba el mismo Lord Voldemort. Realmente no estaba molesta, porqué ese "Choque accidental" había sido mil y un veces mucho más placentero que el beso que había compartido con Ronald en medio de la guerra. Pero eso era justo lo que le molestaba. ¡Se había besado ( si es que se le podía llamar así) con Malfoy, y le había gustado! Eso empeoraría el tiempo que compartía a su lado.

Porqué si bien Draco Malfoy era un aprovechado que tomaba cualquier momento para tomarla desprevenida y hacerla sonrojar, ahora seguramente se creería su dueño. ¡Y con un demonio! Su corazón no la dejaba pensar en nada que no fuera el deseo de unir nuevamente sus labios con los del muchacho.

Draco por su parte estaba que hechaba chispas. El quería que su primer beso de ambos fuera, pues, justamente deseado por ambos, esperaba llevar su arrogancia al maximo y lograr que ella misma le pidiera que lo hiciera pero ahora ese "accidente" que bien el pudo haber provocado y bien no, estaba completamente seguro de que le restaría algunos puntos que ya se había ganado con la chica, y eso no era bueno, pues le había costado demasiado obtenerlos, en parte el sabía que se había ganado su confianza, aunque fuera un mínimo porcentaje, el sabía que había ganado alguna ventaja.

Y por otro lado, el deseo de tomarla por la cintura y besarla le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, quería reclamarla suya ahí mismo. Pero debía controlarse, por la expresión de la muchacha, no podía adivinar mucho, pero debía continuar con su arrogante y estúpida actitud si quería lograr algo...

Ante aquel tenso silencio, que volvía mil veces más tensa la situación, Hermione que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, fue la primera en ponerse de pie. Tomo sus libros que se encontraban en el suelo, y cuando se volvió observo que Malfoy ya estaba de pie, e intento marcharse, nuevamente.

-¿A donde crees que vas?...-lo escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella abrió la boca, pero la voz no le salió. Temblaba. Eso no le gustaba nada, se sentía insegura ¡Joder!... ¡Maldito Malfoy!. Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, no se quedaría ahí, en su habitacion como lo había pensado, solo le importaba largarse de ahí.

-Granger...-volvió a llamarla el.

Entonces, ella tomo fuerzas, el rubor ya le llegaba a rojo intenso, no _podía_ verla así. Apresuro el paso, abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, salió al vestibulo de su sala común, salió por el hueco y se perdió de vista.

Así que dejo a Draco sin poder … siquiera decir algo.

.

.

.

Ginebra Molly Weasley, tenía ciertas complicaciones en su vida actual.

Primero. Era novia de Harry James Potter, el chico que cualquiera desearía, pero tenía ciertos pensamientos inadecuadas con Blaise Zabini, alguien que probablemente era deseado, aunque con ciertos aspectos en contra.

Segundo. Si bien Harry era el mejor novio del mundo, Zabini lograba tener algo que este no. Algo que hacía que a la pelirroja se le erizara la piel, el era... un acto de rebeldía en su juventud. Zabini era todo lo contrario a lo que una madre desea para su hija, el era... Absurda mente atractivo. Y ella lo deseaba con desesperación.

Tercero. NO estaba enamorada de dicho moreno. Ella estaba segura de que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Harry, pero... sentía cierta atracción por Blaise, ¿Porqué?... Aunque no lo tenía muy claro ya se lo imaginaba, y es que cuando se cruzaba con el en los pasillos, este no hacía más que lanzarle piropos completamente irracionales, estúpidos, pero... la hacían sentir una necesidad de abofetearlo... o peor. De... Bueno, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Soltó un bufido de … dolor. Porqué le dolía pensar siquiera en que engañaba a Harry con el pensamiento. No había llorado después de darse cuenta de lo enredado que estaba su mayor ambición con la zorra de Pansy Parkinson (como la llamaba ella), tampoco se había puesto triste, tan solo había coraje en sus venas. Y no lo identificaba como celos, eso le hacía comprobar, que no sentía más que atracción por el.

Pero de pronto vio algo que llamo su atención, alejándola de sus problemas personales. Hermione Granger entro corriendo en su ahora antigua sala común de Griffindor, agitada, con el cabello alborotado y enrojecida, pero ella no sabía si ese rubor era a causa de lo agotada que estaba y de la precipitación a la que seguramente había corrido, o a … otra cosa. Que ni quería imaginarse.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó yendo a su auxilio. La castaña pareció alegrarse de verla, porqué se apresuro a llegar a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.-¿Que pasó? … ¿Que tienes? .- Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no era algo normal ver a su mejor amiga así.

Pero la castaña enredada solo la miro desorbitada, ginny la acompañó a sentarse, por suerte la sala común estaba sola, pues había sido la hora de la comida, y todos se encontraban en el gran salón, pero ella se había quedado ahí, para no verse las caras con nadie, enseguida la más pequeña de las Weasley hizo aparecer un baso con agua y Hermione lo tomo lentamente... como si quisiera que ese pequeño vaso contuviera miles de litros dentro. Ginny identifico aquello como que evitaba algo, y por supuesto que sabía que era... La conversación que vendría, luego.

-¿Que sucedió?...-volvió a interrogar y la castaña hizo oídos sordos.

Ginebra se puso en pie y se llevo las manos a la cintura. - ¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¡Dime que ocultas ahora!-le más bien ordeno.

Ella pareció dar un respingo y pareció resignarse cuando se encogió de hombros. -Yo...-balbuceo.

-Sueltalo ya, Herms...-escupió y se sentó a su lado-... No puede ser tan malo.

-Si puede...-la corrigió ella de inmediato.- Ginny, debes entenderme yo no busqué esto, solo paso...

Los ojos de la Weasley se abrierón como platos.- ¡¿Que hiciste, Herms?

Ella solo miro el piso y se resigno a responder.- Me he besado con Malfoy...

Sí, si... Era una exageración. Y eso Hermione lo sabía, pero así lo sentía, se sentía culpable porqué aunque aún no lo admitiera aquello a lo que tanto temía se hacia realidad lentamente...

-¿¡QUE! …

Ginebra parecía asustada. Más bien aterrada, pero... luego pareció tranquilizarse, y eso a Hermione la dejo con la boca abierta... Sobre todo cuando Ginny dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua y se encogió de hombros, mientras de su boca salian unas palabras que Hermione leyo como... - Bueno, el es guapo, es normal. No es tan grave.

-¿¡QUE!

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se escandalizó. ¿Que le pasaba a su amiga? ¡Estaba rarisíma!

-Digo, que no tiene nada de malo... Vale...-dijo y tomo las manos de su amiga entre las suyas-. ¿Cómo fue?.

Hermione dio un respingo al recordar lo ocurrido.- No fue un beso real... Fue otro de esos choques accidentales, creo que ya estoy maldita... -agregó y dio un largo suspiro.

-Oops...-gruñó la pelirroja.- Eso no sonó nada bien... ¡Herms! ¡No le hagas caso a mi hermano! … ambas sabemos que es un idiota en tales aspectos... Además. Ese suspiro solo deja mucho que desear...-y los ojos profundos de la pelirroja buscaron los miel de la castaña-... ¿Te gusta Malfoy, Hermione?.

La aludida dio otro de sus suspiros-. Yo.. No lo sé...-respondió sinceramente.

-No se que decirte...-dijo Ginny, apartando la mirada-. No estoy en el mejor lugar, como para dar consejos, ¿sabes?.

-¿Ginny?...-Hermione se sintió aturdida.- Tú tienes a Harry, ¡Estan super enamorados!... ¿Y no estas en buen lugar para dar consejos?... ¡Si es así yo estoy hasta atrás! -se escandalizó la castaña.

-Hermione, debo decirte algo, eres mi mejor amiga y confío plenamente en ti...-La Granger asintió furtivamente y Ginny dio un suspiro.- Tengo un problema, y es que no me puedo sacar a Blaise Zabini de la cabeza...

Otro de esos "QUE" sonó por toda la habitación.

Claro que sí, Hermione estaba aturdida, confundida... Avergonzada. A su mejor amiga (Novia de su mejor amigo) le gustaba otro. No la juzgaba, pero, ¡Que demonios! Y de todos tenía que ser... ¡Esa serpiente de Zabini!

" ¡Por Merlín! ¡En lo que piensas Hermione Jane Granger! ¡¿Cómo si tu pudieras pensar siquiera en juzgarla? ¡Mirate!" ...- Pensó ella.

Solo pudo mirar fijamente a la Weasley y murmurar .- ¿Porqué?...- con voz débil.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta Hermione se tranquilizo un poco... Después de todo su mejor amiga solo estaba comprobando algo que ella ya sabía, desde que escuchó a Parkinson y a Bulstrode hablando en el pasillo, se imaginó lo peor... Pero no tenía porqué ponerse dura, no lo sabía, pero quizó suponer que eso pasaba, así que debía ser un apoyo, para que no se descarrilara y acabara perdiendo a Harry accidentalmente

-¡No es lo que crees!-se apresuro a agregar-... Solo que, creo que estoy pasando por una etapa de rebeldía, por más patético que llegue a sonar. ¡NO estoy enamorada de él y lo hoy mismo me percaté de ello!

Ante dicha declaración, Hermione recupero el color que había perdido.- ¿Y cuando crees que se te pase dicha etapa?...

-No sé... ¡Pero jamás dejaría a Harry! ¡Por Merlín, debiera estar loca! -chilló como ella nunca hacía y al ver la mueca inconforme de su mejor amiga agregó.- ¡Lo amo! ¡Yo lo amo!

-No dudo de ti...-dijo y una sonrisa se construyó en su rostro.- … Creo que tú y yo vamos de mal en peor. Tú y tú rara obsesión con zabini y yo... con esto que siento aquí -y señaló su pecho-. Por Malfoy.

Ambas se sonrieron ferozmente, como dos compinches. Y se unieron en un tierno abrazo.

_Y pues ellas al fin descubrieron que la peor pesadilla que una Griffindor pudiera si quiera desear... ¡Eran esos Slytherin's!_

Que ahora aunque quisieran, no podían odiar. Porqué era como darles una oportunidad, que sin querer... habría una brecha de posible conexión entre ambas casas. Y ellas eran cómplices de aquella brecha, que aún desconocían. Pero juntas en eso, juntas en todo.

Después de todo, para eso están las amigas.

_¿O no?_

.

.

.

-¡Es que estás ciego, Theo!-bramó Blaise Zabini.

Paseaban por los jardines del colegio. Luego de las clases les venía bien un poco de aire fresco y todo iba bien hasta que _ese_ tema salió a flote.

-No, no lo estoy...-fue la defensa del chico Nott.

-¡Pero debes estarlo! … No ves lo que hay a tú al rededor... ¡Parece que solo tienes ojos para _Lunática Lovegood!_-se escandalizo el moreno, acomodando su cabello hacía atrás.

Theo fulmino con la mirada al chico.- Es Luna...-recalcó-. Y No necesito ver a mi alrededor... Con verla a ella...

-¡Callate!-lo interrumpió Zabini- ¡es-cu-cha-te! ¡No sabes ni lo que dices!

Y de pronto, entre ambos, un pálido rubio se colo, pero los chicos solo se incorporaron al nuevo paso.

-Okay.-se aclaró la garganta Draco-. ¿De que me perdí para que nuestro _Notty _no sepa lo que dice? -preguntó confundido el Malfoy.-Que yo sepa, siempre a sabido. Es un sabelotodo de todas formas...

Nott gruñó. Y Blaise volvió a escandalizarse, mientras llegaban cerca del lago, y se acomodaban cerca de la orilla.

-¡Dice que esta perdidamente enamorado de Lunática Lovegood!

-¿QUE? -se sobresalto Draco, se puso en cuatro patas y se dirigió al azabache que miraba sus puños resignado, el pálido rubio acuno el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos.- ¡¿Te sientes mal? … -Pero su amigo le dedico una mirada de reproche y este se dejo caer sentado frente a el mismo – Es que una cosa es que te guste, pero esto es distinto, y no puede ser así... ¡Vamos Nott! Hay _otras _que morirían por ti...

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El siempre tranquilo y callado Theodore Nott frunció el ceño y les hecho una mirada de perros - ¡¿Y ustedes que repentino interés tienen en que yo me fije en otras? ¡Que no les importe si me gusta Luna o no! ¡No quiero fijarme en otras! ¡Para mi no hay otras! … No los entiendo, son mis amigos, los únicos que tengo, ¡Deberían apoyarme! ...-pareció pensárselo un momento y luego les dedico una de sus mejores miradas asesinas – Estas así desde lo que paso en el gran comedor, con la chillona de _Millicent Quiero Ser Bonita Bulstrode..._ ¡¿Que saben ustedes que no sepa yo?

_¡Oops!_

Blaise y Draco se tensaron al instante, era un error que Theodore fuera tan inteligente. Pero aún así Draco no se aguanto las ganas de reclamar le.

-¡Es solo Millicent Bulstrode! … ya sabes, nuestra amiga, ¡Guardiana de nuestro equipo! … No te atrevas a volver a decir...

-¿¡Lo que pienso! - lo retó Theodore furioso-. ¡Ustedes llaman a Luna; Lunática. Yo puedo llamar a Millicent como se me de la gana!

Y se levantó bruscamente. -Yo me largo...-agregó antes de ponerse en marcha.

Por supuesto ambos chicos lo siguieron de cerca. Esos repentinos ataques de irá (en los que por cierto Nott siempre decía que lo iban a matar de una Bilis) siempre se arreglaban con un... -Hey, que no te enojes...-. Antes de dormir.

Pero justo cuando iba a entrar por la puerta del castillo, cierta rubia lacia apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Theodore!-chilló Millicent Bulstrode, acercándose al chico-. Tengo un buen rato buscándote...-masculló y un sonrojo ferviente manchó sus mejillas.

-¿Que quieres?...-dijo de manera cruel el chico, hecho una fiera. Mirándola con indiferencia.

Ante esto, la chica ni se inmuto, parecía más bien concentrada en lo que diría después.

-Esto...-y se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.- Sabes que el profesor Sloghoorn, dará una pequeña fiesta por navidad, ¿Verdad?-Nott dio una seca cabezada, y ella comenzó a ponerse aparentemente más nerviosa, pues comenzó a jugar con sus manos.- _Quería saber... Quisiera, tú... __Tal vez... Yo... Tú … ir... _-balbuceó.

Nott arqueó una ceja y comenzó a levantar la punta del pie y golpearla contra el piso una y otra vez en señal de impaciencia.

-.¿Quieres ir conmigo?...-musitó en voz apenas audible.

Draco se sintió humillado en su lugar. Y se apresuro a mirar un punto en el interior del castillo, quería largarse de ahí, no quería ver más. Y tampoco quería imaginarse lo que haría Pansy _después._

-_No..._

Millicent dibujo una boba sonrisa en sus labios. Pero así como captó el mensaje la borro. Había sido rechazada.

Y lo había recibido como una bofetada inmensa.

Blaise por su parte sintió ganas de estrangular a Nott, quien se apresuro a abrirse paso para entrar en el castillo. Ambos chicos ahí presentes, sabía que a su amigo no le agradaba Millicent, precisamente porqué esta repudiaba a Luna Lovegood. Pero también ambos sabía lo simpática que la rubia podía llegar a ser, sabían que era una gran chica... y sobre todo que era una gran amiga.

Ella estaba petrificada frente a ellos. Miraba a la nada, y sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y el color naranja se reflejaba en su albina piel. El viento soplaba y movía su lacio y precioso cabello rubio, así como su túnica. Y de pronto, con el corazón destrozado, una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Luego otra. Y otra más. Y así hasta que no podía parar.

Blaise Zabini nunca había estado en una situación parecida, no sabía que hacer.

Draco Malfoy odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, y pensaba en lo imbécil que era Nott.

Pero ambos en aquellos momento compartían un mismo pensamiento.

Theodore Nott, era hombre muerto. Y no habría un "Hey que no te enojes" esa noche.

Milly de pronto se volvió pequeña, se sentía así. Se llevó las manos al rostro e intentó parar, no quería sentirse más humillada, pero sus gemidos eran ya incontrolables, sintió en su hombro, no una, si no dos manos fuertes y masculinas así que levanto la vista y nunca estuvo más agradecida de que se tratará de sus amigos, después de todo, los Slytherin's no lloraban, porqué los demás habían llegado a creer que no tenían un corazón.

Aunque no era así, pues ellos también tenían derecho a sentir, como humanos, como jóvenes... Que también se enamoran y también sufren, y ellos lo sabían, aunque el resto quizá lo ignorará.

Draco la estrujo entre sus brazos, con fuerza. Y ella le correspondió rompiendo en llanto. Blaise le dedico una mirada de gratitud al rubio que solo asintió, le agradecía por ayudarla por el, porqué no tenía idea de como hacer que parará.

Y ella lloró y lloró en brazos del chico, aunque lo tomaba por dos, porqué sentía el apoyo del moreno.

Fue un rechazo real. Una patada en el trasero.

Porqué aunque Nott no lo supiera, acababa de romper el corazón de alguien que solo quería hacerlo feliz. Que solo buscaba amarlo y nada más.

-No llores...-susurró Blaise acariciando su cabello-. Después de todo uno no decide de quien se enamora...-musitó con consuelo.

Y por respuesta solo obtuvo un sollozo más fuerte. Pero Blaise si que sabía lo que decía, y tanto Draco como Millicent lo comprendían.

Simplemente pasa. Y cuando ya sientes mariposas en el estomago.

_Resignate._

Es caso perdido.

...

_**N/A:**_

¡Arriva esos ánimos de inicio de año que Mitche esta de vuelta!

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Cómo lamento haber demorado tanto! Y me odio por eso, porqué soy de esas personas obsecionadas que estan al pendiente de las actualizaciones de los demás y dejo que esto pase. ¡Soy de lo peor, lo sé! Pero, ¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí, así que por favor disculpenme... ¡No me odien!

Jajaja. Ya. Espero que hayan tenído TODOS un gran fin de año y por sobretodo un inicio, Yo ando gozando, pero de la manera más tranquila posible. Blah! No quisiera volver a la escuela, reducira muchisímo mi tiempo, por eso, espero ya tenerles el próximo capitulo antes del lunes.

Muy bien, concentrada en el capitulo debo agregar que:

Se que tiene un poco menos, si no es que demasíado de Dramione. Pero todo se va a ir entrelazando ¡Lo prometo! … ¡No me odien! ¡Ni a Ginny tampoco!, jaja. La verdad es que los personajes secundarios tambien importan en una historia si queremos que todo se arregle al final. ¡Rayos! ¡Amo a Draco! Mira que conseguirle una bibliotequita a Hermione, y ella tan desagradecida y exagerada... Aumm, beso, beso... XD Okay, no se le puede llamar así. Pero fue lo más cercano a uno y ellos lo saben. Sobre Blaise y Pansy, xD OMG! Amo esa pareja, pero tanto que lo repito ustedes ya lo saben... ¡Pobre Blaise! Y Theo … bueno el es malvado, pero todo a su tiempo ¡Pobre Millicent! ¡Lamento haber sido tan drámatica pero tenía que pasar, después de todo, su vida no es color de rosa, y con eso me refiero a la de todos los Slytherin's sobre todo en cuestiones amorosas.

¡Ronald es un baboso aquí! x) ha dejado traumada a Herms... Y eso es todo lo que puedo agregar.

_-¿Reviews? -Alego con voz dulce, casi suplicante, mientras las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis orbes castaños. -¡Por lo que más quieran no me manden un Crucio!_

Drama, Drama, Drama. ¡No importa! ¡Regalenme una sonrisa! ¡No dejen que llore! x)

¡No me culpen a mi! Culpen al que sea que hizo el Sountrack de Harry Potter and the Half-Bool Prince... (que ahorita no me acuerdo como se llama) Y bueno si... en parte a mi por escucharlo mientras escribia.

**Respuestas a sus Reviews del capitulo anterior : " Los nuevos premios Anuales"**

**jesica-haruzuchia : **¡OMG! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, Jess :D eso me pone de buenas. En fin, a ver, no sé si lo que suceda en este capitulo los una más,... Yo creo que sí, pero bueno, espero que te guste, ¿Me dejarás Review?

**Andyie Pattz: **¡Holaa Andy! Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¡Es super genial que te gustará el capitulo y que dejarás review! ¡Adorable! En fin, sobre Pansy y Milly te daré el resumen; Secuestrarón a Ginny D: la metieron a la sala común de Sly... Y la razón era que sabía lo que no debía saber, osea, vio a Hermione y a Draco desaparecer detrás del marco de su sala común te acuerdas?, entonces como ellas no sabían que habia sucedido, se la llevaron para que no le fuera con el chisme a Harry y a Ron, por si Draco se metía en problemas ayudarlo. Y hablaron sobre eso mismo, que ellas creen que a Draco le gusta Hermione por lo cual Ginny se carcajeo ahí. Y luego fue la revolución para sacarla de ahí sin que Daphne Grengass se diera cuenta, por eso Ginny se tuvo que arrastrar marear etc, etc... Y luego pues aparece Blaise Zabini y pasa lo que ps tu sabes con Pansy x) y ya no digo más porqué hasta yo me revolví. ¿Me dejarás review aquí?

**Blackmoon43:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Tú si que sabes! Y tienes la formula : Draco Malfoy + Hermione Granger + Premios Anuales + Compartir torre = PASION DESCONTROLADA! Me gusto eso! Jaja, si lo admito fue un capitulo super raro, pero pues ya vez. Draco hace aquello que tu dices para confundirla y que acabe enamorada de el estoy segura (; y ya veremos que siente Hemione, ¿Me dejarás Reviews?

**Primrose Darcy:** ¡HOLA! ¿Te molesta que te llame "Darcy"? ¡Amo como suena! Y me recuerda a Orgullo & Prejuicio. En fin. Sobre tú review; Pues no actualice pronto, pero aquí estoy. ¿Te desvelaste? Eso me emociona. ¡Que bueno que te gusta mi Fic, eso me pone de buenas! No sabes lo genial que me siento al leer los reviews... Por cierto... ¿ME dejarás uno aquí?

**Queen-of-sahdow : **¡Hola de nuez Queen! ¡Claro que lo que decís es verdad! ¡Yo si quisiera amanecer con el por un lado! Pero por lo que ya habrás leído aquí... Bueno, Hermione no es que piense diferente si no que siendo ella tan modesta, pues creo que se puso nerviosa, jaja. Bueno quizá no te aclaré aquí lo del "discurso" de Pansy y Milly, pero ps aquí te exiplico si no tienes problema:Secuestrarón a Ginny D: la metieron a la sala común de Sly... Y la razón era que sabía lo que no debía saber, osea, vio a Hermione y a Draco desaparecer detrás del marco de su sala común te acuerdas?, entonces como ellas no sabían que habia sucedido, se la llevaron para que no le fuera con el chisme a Harry y a Ron, por si Draco se metía en problemas ayudarlo. Y hablaron sobre eso mismo, que ellas creen que a Draco le gusta Hermione por lo cual Ginny se carcajeo ahí. Y luego fue la revolución para sacarla de ahí sin que Daphne Grengass se diera cuenta, por eso Ginny se tuvo que arrastrar marear etc, etc... Y luego pues aparece Blaise Zabini y pasa lo que ps tu sabes con Pansy x) y ya no digo más porqué hasta yo me revolví. ¿Entendiste ahora si? :D eso espero... ¡Oye! ¿Me dejarías un Review, please? Nunca había tenido tantos, ¡Que emocionante!

**sailor mercuri o neptune : **¡HOLA nena! Es bueno tener te de vuelta... ¡Me encanta leer tus reviews!... Bueno, ya sé que me tarde pero pido disculpas, aya arriva casi lloré xD no me mates. Tienes Razón, Draco es genial, sobretodo por que al menos yo trato de ponerlo como esa clase de chico que valora a su amada como nada más existente en este mundo, como su todo. ¡Que lastima que se quedo dormido! … Y bueno creo que a Herms no le pareció. Jaja. ¿Review?

**Dashamalfoy:** ¡HOLAAAA! Que genial que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, si claro que si, ¡Blaise y Pansy son buena pareja! Me alegra que a alguien le agrade. Y la escena de la que hablas, jaja, si, yo me reí un poco cuando la escribí. Quizá no haya muchas cosas graciosas en este capitulo, ¡Lo siento! Pero me lo avente mientras escuchaba el sountrak de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince xD y así como que así, ¿Tu me entiendes no?... ¡Bha! ¿ME dejarás un review? ¡Anda! ¡No seas mala!

**FeRdYyY : **OMG! Estas aquí otra vez, que bueno!. Jaja. Yo también ayude con la cena, hice la gran mayor parte, pero en fin. ¡Claro que Ginebra esta demente! ¡Teniendo a Harry y mira...! pero aquí te aclarará un par de cosas estoy segura, que espero que se le pasen, ¡uff! ¡Yo en lugar de Herms me desmayo o grito pero de felicidad, teniendo a ese Bombón ahí, jajaja! Se que me tarde pero aquí estoy con el primer capitulo del año, espero lo disfrutes. ¿Reviews?

**Twilight-Hp93 : **:D ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! x) No pude continuarla tan pronto, pero aquí estoy. ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo tanto o más que el otro! … Amo a esas Slytherins, ¡Me encantan! Y bueno claro que Draco se hace el rudo, ¡ah! Que muchacho... Pero pues sus estrategias tendrá. ¿Me dejas un Review? ¡Anda no te cuesta mucho!

Y por último el que casi me mata.

**Clamp-girl :** ¬¬ ¡Tü quieres que me de un infarto! ¿¡Verdad!

Demonios, casi lloré al principio de tu Review... xD esque yo creía que lo que me decías era cierto, y me sentí humillada, sentí que era un asco de "Escritora" y pense en renunciar a todo. Pero luego leí lo demás y la euforía de dramatismo, abandono, soledad, etc, etc... ¡Se me pasaron leyendo que te gustó! ¡Malvada! XD jajaja. ¡Pero muchas gracias, en verdad! Tus reviews significan mucho para mi. Aver, a mi me gusta que Pansy y Milly no sean así como todos las ponen, porqué le da un sabor nuevo, ¡Oye! Los Sly también tienen sentimientos uff! :D ¡Tú vales mil! Y aunque me tarde... aquí estoy... Igual Tqm. Un beso.

Muy bien eso fue todo por ahora.

Y estemos felices. ¡Logre más Reviews que nunca en el capitulo anterior!

_**¡Viva!**_

Espero regresar con el capitulo seis muy pero muy pronto. O al menos antes del 10 de Enero. T_T buuah! La secundaria se me acaba, jaja.

¡Los amo a TODOS!

Un beso.

_**Mitche~ **_

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	7. Víspera Navideña

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

_**¡CORREGIDO!**_

**Capitulo 6: **_" Víspera Navideña"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Theodore Nott, era hombre muerto._

O más bien eso pensaba en aquellos momentos la misma Pansy Parkinson mientras atravesaba los jardines del colegio, dirigiéndose a la estúpida clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (según pensaba ella) . A diferencia de siempre, iba sola, al parecer Millicent no había querido asistir a clases, alegando que se sentía mal, pero ella sabía perfectamente que lo único que tenía era vergüenza y mucha vergüenza. Porqué el idiota de _Notty _la había humillado y no se atrevía a enfrentarlo todavía.

Bajo la empicada colina para dirigirse a "la cabaña de Hagrid" su absurdo profesor, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, claro se lo había dejado crecer en un acto de vanidad y ahora suelto le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. La falda siempre corta, usando botas en lugar de los zapatos que la mayoría prefiere y la camisa arremangada. Pansy Parkinson no era como cualquiera ella tenía estilo propio. Siguió a toda prisa con la túnica ondeando a sus espaldas. Y ahí los encontró a todos ya reunidos.

-Señorita. Parkinson, ¡Venga! ¡Intégrese!-dijo el robusto semi gigante. Lo que a ella le gustaba de él era que no se molestaba por los retardos o faltas, de hecho. Con fingir interés por su clase, bastaba.

Se colo con un grupo de Ravenclaws, que la recibieron abriéndose paso. Y dejo su libro sobre una roca, el cual cayó con un ruido sordo. Estaba más que brava y trataba de enfocarlo con la mirada, con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre ¡ a joder si le salían arrugas!

El profesor insistía en que debían saber todo sobre los Hipogrifos.

"_Pobre hombre... Traumatizado con esos pollos...-_pensó la chica._- Ya nos han dado suficientes problemas..."_

Y así se fue pasando lentamente la clase, pero ella realmente no estaba ahí si no en su habitación, intentando animar a su mejor amiga. Demonios, tenía que centrarse, y aunque Millicent insistiera con su tono meloso e insoportable que no hiciera nada y no hablará con Theodore, _debía_ hacerlo, ese maldito no hacía llorar a su mejor amiga por horas sin recibir una paliza.

Hizo una mueca, compartían clase con los Griffindors, algunos Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff y por supuesto los de su casa. Pero no veía su maldita melena por ninguna parte, hasta que por fin dio con el. ¡Era un maldito descarado! Estaba en un rincón, hablando animadamente con Luna Lovegood.

Fue sigilosa, y se fue acercando, pues debía tener cuidado con los Griffindors que estaban muy cerca de ellos.

La rubia llevaba el cabello enredado como siempre, largo hasta la cintura y un listón para sujetarlo, de ojos azules, quizá si se arreglará más... Lograría ser bonita. Y él tan idiota como siempre, no podía negar que era apuesto... Pero en esos momentos eso era algo de poca importancia.

-Entonces a los _thestrals _solo pueden ser vistos por la gente que ha presenciado la muerte...-Dijo Theodore Nott y parecía realmente interesado.

-Así es, Theodore Nott, son criaturas incomprendidas...-dijo mirando a la nada con su tono soñador común.- porqué son diferentes. -y sonrió.

-Te lo digo enserio, Luna … -dijo con tono que Pansy notó insistente.- No entiendo porqué los demás te llaman Lunática... Si tu no eres nada de lo que ellos dicen...-agregó.

-Tranquilo, esta bien.-Se divirtió ella- Son solo unas bromas...

-¡Pero Luna! …

-Gracias, Theodore Nott, tú intentas comprenderme, me gusta estar contigo...-y tomo su mano con delicadeza con su típica sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Pansy ahogo un bufido, que llamó la atención de varios, entre ellos Neville Longbottom, que miró a la azabache con dureza. Nott se había sonrojado notoriamente. ¡Que asco!... pensaba ella.

-Es como estar con un amigo...-Agregó la rubia aún con su tono soñador.

-Podemos ser amigos...-contestó inmediatamente el Slytherin.

Pero en ese preciso momento, el guarda bosques los hizo volver a la clase, y para cuando ella pudo darse cuenta marcaba el final. Se recargo en un árbol y espero.

Espero, para no hacer un escándalo. Pero Luna y Theodore seguían ahí, charlando. Junto con un grupo conocido de Griffindors que seguramente esperaban por su loca amiga... O eso pensaba ella, a lo que no prestaba atención era a sus también amigos ahí presentes.

Daphne la examinaba con la mirada, se preguntaba; ¿porqué se le veía tan resentida?, ¿porqué Millicent no habría bajado a cenar el día anterior?, ¿Porqué al llegar a la habitación Pansy la había echado con el uniforme en brazos y la había mandado a dormir con su hermana menor?, y ¿porqué esperaba a Theo?. Pero no resolvía nada y no quería una bronca con ella, de tan fiera que se le veía. Por lo tanto optó por despedirse de sus compañeros y marcharse al castillo.

Draco y Blaise le echaban miradas de pocos amigos a Theodore quien al notar aquello al principio del día había optado por tomar en su primera clase amistad con Luna Lovegood.

Era un cobarde, o eso pensaban ellos. Pero les preocupaba Pansy, y no les importaba no ir a la siguiente clase con tal de calmarla.

Hermione Granger apareció para interrumpir a los dos chicos ya mencionados que conversaban. -¡Luna! ¡Llegaremos tarde!...

La rubia despeinada, asintió sonriendo y miro al azabache.- Tengo Transformaciones, debo irme.

-Compartimos clase, te acompaño.-espetó el con elegancia.

Y emprendieron su viaje, que en realidad no duro ni cinco segundos cuando por fin la ciertamente en aquellos momentos demasiado seria y molesta voz (dejando atrás su usual y chillón tono) de Pansy.

-¿Te arrastrarás a tu agujero, Nott? - se bufo la chica caminando decidida hacía el grupo de Griffindors y su... compañero.

-¿Que quieres Pansy?...-dijo fastidiado, pero conservando su postura, al lado de Luna.

Los Griffindors parecían realmente confundidos.

-¡Oh! Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿Ahora te juntas con Griffindors para que te protejan de la paliza que voy a darte? - Y soltó una risa despectiva- Eres un idiota, Nott.

-¿Paliza?...Vamos Pansy, ¿De que me hablas?... -Dijo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de la forma en la que venía vestida la azabache. Y solo se vestía así cuando... Algo realmente malo se avecinaba.

-¡Vamos Theodore!... ¿Ayer si te creías muy valiente no? -Dijo y buscó su varita en la tunica con sigilo para que su contrincante no se diera cuenta.- ¿Porqué no me demuestras ese Griffindor que llevas dentro ahora?...-preguntó con sorna mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

Theo se paralizo, no parecía saber que hacer. Una de sus amigas, aunque siempre lo maltrataba el la consideraba así, lo amenazaba y bueno, el sabía que ella era muy buena con los hechizos. De todas formas era un Slytherin, y no se rendía tan fácilmente, así que saco su varita también.

-Controlate Pansy...-Siseó Draco entrando en escena.- Creo que Nott, merece por lo menos saber porqué...-y sonrió de lado.- Miralo esta aterrado el pobre.

-Draco...-murmuró entre dientes el aludido.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía tres varitas apuntándolo. Las de Draco, Blaise y Pansy. -Sabes que eres como un hermano para nosotros...-masculló el moreno y el azabache arqueo una ceja.-pero, ¿sabes?... _A una mujer no se le hace llorar._

Hermione y Luna soltarón un gemido. Y Ron, Neville y Harry miraron confundidos la escena. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Ahora los Slytherin's se atacaban entre si?... ¡¿Que demonios había hecho Nott?

-Sí, Nott...-resopló el rubio.

-¡Se que te gusta _eso_! -Y la azabache miró despectivamente a Luna.- ¡Y que no soy nadie para hacerte cambiar de opinión!... ¡Pero de ahí a que te perdone lo que le haz hecho a mi mejor amiga, es distinto!

Por fin. El chico Nott ató los cabos sueltos y frunció los labios.

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo difícil que es hacer llorar a una Slytherin!-Chilló.- ¡Y tú lo haz logrado dos veces! ¡Y eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta! ¡Y no te importa, si tan solo _eso_ que tienes _ahí_ aún lado esta bien! -y señaló a Luna.- ¡Eres de lo peor Theodore Nott!

-Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada...-musitó con voz temblorosa e intranquila.- _¡No me gusta ella!_-enfatizo al final.

-Pero creo que por lo menos, te hubieras molestado en tener un poco de... -Blaise pareció buscar la palabra adecuada en su vocabulario-... tacto, ¿O es acaso que_ ella _no se lo merece?...-siseó.

Luna ladeó la cabeza.- Theodore, ¿Que pasa aquí?

-Nada Luna, nada...

Pero Pansy fue astuta y se aprovecho de la distracción de su pálido amigo.- _¡Deprimo! _

Y el muchacho fue derrumbado. Nadie hizo ademán por meterse. Y la Slytherin se acerco para tomarlo por la túnica.- No seguiré soportando esto. Solamente te advierto que si vuelvo a saber que le haz hecho algo... Que ha derramado una lágrima mas por ti y ...-escupió entre dientes-. Sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me importaría arruinar mi esmalte, _acabaré contigo..._-siseó, se puso de pie y se largo de ese lugar.

Blaise y Draco la siguieron de cerca, no sin antes mirar de mala gana a su renegado amigo.

.

.

.

El séptimo curso en Hogwarts se dice que es el más difícil de todos. No se sabe exactamente por cuál de la razones ya que hay varias, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos creen que se debe a los EXTASIS que deberán presentar para poder lograr sus sueños y metas al salir del colegio. Algunos otros creen que es porqué se trata de su último año, ya sabéis, las tristes despedidas y el no verse tan seguido con las personas con las que más habían compartido los último siete años de sus mismas vidas. Pero para la mayoría de los Slytherin solo era una etapa más.

Eran jóvenes, aunque se les consideraba a la mayoría ya mayores de edad. Pero seguían siendo jóvenes ciertamente no maduros e impertinentes. Con sentimientos no encontrados, confusos y poco amigables. La verdad era que en la adolescencia muchos se perdían. Como según un puñado de alumnos de otras casas juzgaban a los de túnica verde, por qué en mayoría se habían unido a los mortifagos. Pero los de la casa roja que se atrevían a juzgar, para ellos solo eran unos bastardos. ¿Acaso creían que se vivía solo de valentía?... Pobres leones estúpidos.

Pero bueno eso era una cosa. Otra eran las mariposas en el estomago que varios ya habían estado sintiendo desde años anteriores, así como para otros era nueva la experiencia. Por amor los jóvenes solo cometen tonterías, se arriesgan, hay lagrimas, dolor y sangre. Pero... ¿Obtienen realmente un resultado vigoroso?...

En Hogwarts resulta haber varios casos en particular...

Seguía escuchando sus pasos atrás de ella y eso le fastidiaba, ¡Con un jodido demonio! ¿Tenía que seguirla justo cuando no tenía ánimos de nada?... Sabía el siguiente paso así que decidió evitarlo...

Sí evitar aquel tapiz en el cual sus encuentros, bueno, solo sucedían. Por lo cuál se dirigió a las escaleras, aunque no sabía para que demonios, si sus clases habían terminado ya y su sala común estaba en las mazmorras escaleras abajo. Y ella iba hacia arriba, acciones estúpidas por evitar aquel encuentro aunque por otro lado solo quería llegar a consolar a su gran amiga. Pansy estaba cansada, tan solo quería tomar una ducha y pasar el resto del día encerrada en su habitación.

De pronto y de manera brusca se detuvo frente a un cuadro poco familiar del séptimo piso, cansada de esa absurda persecución y se volvió hacia la persona que la seguía, quien se había detenido ha algunos metros de distancia, y ahora se encontraba recargado en la pared con particular expresión de _"Me como al mundo"_ en su rostro, la chica lo miro con recelo cuando se volvió hacia el.

-¡¿Se puede saber que jodidos es lo que quieres, Blaise? -exclamó con reproche cruzándose de brazos. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un crujido detrás suyo que inmediatamente pareció desvanecerse.

Blaise frunció el ceño y la miro ofendido.- Nada...-fue su respuesta.

-¡¿Entonces para que jodidos me sigues?-Pansy realmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- ¡Me has seguido hasta el jodido séptimo piso, todo lo que me has hecho caminar!

Entonces el moreno se acerco a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, con ese paso tan peculiarmente sexy que siempre llevaba, y luego la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el -. Oh no, no, Pansy. Yo no te hice venir hasta aquí... Tú me hiciste venir a mi.

La chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Blaise...-Gruñó y comenzó a subirle el color al rostro de lo molesta que estaba, no tenía ganas de nada más que de estrangularlo, frunció los labios y el ceño si es que este se podía aun más... Pero el moreno solo sonrió de lado.

-Te vez hermosa hasta cuando te enojas, Pansy...-dijo el con su tono seductor y ella trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero como siempre el fue más fuerte.-¿Porqué me citaste aquí?... ¿Que quieres?-murmuró con picardia.

_Okay, algo andaba mal. _

¿Citarlo ella? ¿En el séptimo piso? ¿Como para que haría algo así?. Lo miro confundida y bufo.

- Yo no te cite aquí...-fue su respuesta.

El chico pareció pensárselo y observó el retrato detrás de ellos, de esa vieja gorda ahora medio ausente y ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces quien...-pero no completó su pregunta, porqué negó con la cabeza y sonrió.- Da igual, ya estamos aquí...

Ella no comprendía absolutamente nada y el se aprovecho de su distracción para juntar sus labios con pasión y desenfreno.

Pero Pansy lo empujo y miro al rededor.- ¡Idiota! -exclamó- ¡Nos verán!

-No me importa...-la interrumpió el con voz más seductora que la de antes y volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez ella le correspondió, con ese toque de dulzura en los labios que solo ella poseía y por eso le encantaba tanto.

Blaise sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía soltarlo ya. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta, y la fecha estaba acercándose, no quería verla ahí con algún otro idiota, quería verse con ella e iba a lograrlo.

_Porqué cuando Blaise Zabini quería algo, lo conseguía._

-Pansy...-musitó cuando cortó el beso y la Slytherin acurruco su cabeza en su pecho esbozando ese _"¿Humm?_" que ha el tanto le fascinaba, cuando no quería verlo, o cuando no le parecía necesario – _Debes_ venir conmigo a la fiesta de Slugohrn.

No sonó como una petición en absoluto. Más bien supo a orden. La azabache que antes descansaba sobre su pecho ahora lo miraba con expectante diversión y se burlaba de él.

-_¿Debo?...-_bufó y se hecho a reír.

Él rodó sus ojos chocolate y la rodeo con sus brazos.- Ven conmigo...-musitó y esta vez ella lo saboreo, ¿De tanto era capaz por ir con ella?

Una fina sonrisa se deslizo a través de sus labios carmesí. - ¿Y la palabra mágica?...-dijo con desdén y se cruzo de brazos.

Era tan hermosa para el y con esos pucheros aun más. Pero joder, empezaba a torturarlo con esas cosas, y sabía cuanto le divertía, pero debía jugar su juego si quería lograr algo así que tomo su mentón y clavo sus labios en los suyos mientras le susurraba un "_Por favor_".

Realmente era como si se tratara de dos amantes que en las clases solo se miraban con deseo y se encontraban a escondidas por los pasillos, para declararse su amor prohibido. Pero no era así. Se gustaban, si. También se andaban a escondidas, pero no eran amantes, ni habían llegado tan lejos y poco a poco su relación se iba volviendo más dulce... Claro no era para tanto, no. No eran como novios, oh no. _Claro que no._

Al finalizar el beso más tierno de su relación actual (si es que se le podía llamar así) ella tomo su mano con calma y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, para luego murmurar – _Esta bien.._.

Así que Blaise sonrió triunfante. Lo había logrado de nuevo. Ella se ruborizo pero el no lo noto, estaba muy ocupado felicitándose a si mismo y entonces ella resopló. - ¿Esta es la torre de Gryffindor? ¡Si que tienen mal gusto! - entonces se soltó del agarre de su acompañante y comenzó a andar para irse de ahí.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?...-la miro extrañado el.

-¡Ja!-bufó ella. Y se volvió hacia el – Hubiera pasado más... Ya sabes lo que has estado deseando...-agregó triunfante- Si tu querido amigo Nott no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, y ahora yo debo cuidar a Milly...-Y sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro del chico de pronto furioso- Mejor suerte para la próxima. ¡Buenas noches Blaise!

Agrego y el se dio cuenta que ni siquiera era de noche. ¡Esa Parkinson!

La miro cuando casi se desvanecía al bajar las escaleras y le gritó- ¡Te veías deslumbrante con el cabello recogido! ...- para luego reír.

Porqué eso mismo le parecía. Se veía ruda y a la vez... Preciosa. Si el hubiera estado a su lado en aquel momento hubiera visto el rubor invadir sus mejillas y el temblor en sus labios indicando vergüenza. Pero solo la observó marcharse con mayor rapidez.

Se saco un pedazo de papel del bolsillo en el cual estaban escritas unas cuantas palabras con pulcra letra...

_Séptimo piso. Torre de Gryffindor. Seis de la tarde._

_**No **faltes._

Pero poco después el también la siguió. Aunque se perdió por algún otro lugar.

Dentro del marco que habían contemplado, el de la "Dama gorda" y recargada contra este. Ginny Weasley estaba furiosa.

Con Blaise Zabini por se tan..._ ¡Tan Don Juan!_

Con Pansy Parkinson por robar su atención y por ser tan_ puta _como para andarse con el.

Y por último con ella misma porqué aunque había sido un accidente los había espiado.

Maldito Zabini por llevarla ahí a ella. Cuando ella misma le había citado, más para acabar con aquello que por otra cosa, porqué sentía esto cada vez más personal.

Por su parte Luna Lovegood se hallaba confundida. Había conversado de manera muy amena esa mañana con Theodore Nott, el nunca le había desagradado, y ahora que le conocía un poco le parecía genial. Claro que aceptaría ser su amiga.

Se sentó junto a un pequeño árbol en los jardines, completamente sola a leer el Quisquilloso. Aunque no leía realmente, más bien se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

Sus sentimientos no le gustaban e intentaba rechazarlos. Sabía que sentía algo muy (si no es que demasiado) profundo por uno de sus amigos, pero se sentía mal, porqué sabía que a una de sus amigas le gustaba y aun que el lo negara... Sabía que a el también le gustaba ella. Pero desde quinto año, a causa de las hormonas se había visto atraída por el. Aunque al principio había creído que se trataba de aquellas criaturas que rodeaban tu cabeza y te confundían. Pero luego comprobó sus temores, tampoco le había gustado verlo salir con otra chica.

Era horrible ser ella en esos momentos. Nunca se había considerado fea, aunque eso realmente no le parecía importante, aunque últimamente pensaba en "Tal vez si me arreglará mas ó me acepillará el cabello" claro que acababa no haciéndolo. Siempre se habían burlado de ella por estar demente o chiflada y a su padre no lo tenían en mejor lugar, claro eso nunca le había importado, hasta que lo escuchó a el hablado de ello a sus espaldas. Aunque por otra parte estaba Theodore Nott que no la juzgaba y realmente podía sostener buenas charlas con él. Pero obviamente se había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba ella. Gracias a Pansy Parkinson que lo había insinuado esa mañana (Aunque estaba más que claro que lo había afirmado) y por su culpa había rechazado y hecho llorar a otra chica...

Luna se sentía mal por eso. _Muy mal_. No quería que otra chica derramará lagrimas por culpa suya. Por andar de entrometida. Porqué ella sabía lo que se sentía, sabía que no era bonito y no le gustaba que alguien, aun siendo tan lindo y especial como Theodore, no le diera una oportunidad y le hiciera llorar por alguien más. Porqué sentía que esa chica desconocida estaba en la misma situación de ella, solo que sin otro posible admirador.

Y de pronto una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. ¡Que problema! Lo tenía más que claro, ella amaba a alguien, ese alguien amaba a su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga lo amaba a él, pero el pretendía andarse con otra, ella salía sobrando y de pronto venía alguien que la hacía sentir bien, y resulta que el esta enamorado de ella, pero alguien más que venía merlín sabiendo quien era, estaba enamorado de él y ella solo venía sobrando. En ambos casos ella sentía que sobraba. Y debía hacerse a un lado, Porqué no quería dañar a nadie. Porqué ella era la buena Luna.

-¡Luna! ¿Te encuentras bien?...-musitó una preocupada voz a su lado y ella la reconoció al instante, era su amiga Hermione que venía seguramente de alguna clase extra o algo así. Ella le sonrió de medio lado y asintió pero por lo que vio la castaña no se lo creyó nada porqué se sentó a su lado mientras se cruzaba los brazos y dijo.- ¿Te han hecho algo o es algo peor y no me dices porqué no confías en mi?... -Preguntó con aura ofensiva y algo drámatica.

-Nada de eso.-musitó Luna y se limpió aquella escurridiza lágrima- Lloraba por los Thestrals, pobres criaturas incomprendidas...

-No me mientas Luna, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga, junto con Ginny...-Dijo y le sonrió mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Bueno digamos que si Luna no fuera Luna, habría pensado que Mione la manipulaba.

-Hay Mione...-se soltó ella y rompió a llorar, ella no era así, pero ya no aguantaba y necesitaba desahogarse..

-Ya, ya, Luna... ¿Que sucede?.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los miel. -Vas a enojarte conmigo...-murmuró avergonzada. Pero debía sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-No, yo no haría eso...-y le sonrió con ternura- Puedes contarme...

Luna tragó saliva y respiro profundo.- Me gusta un chico...

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en los labios de Mione, tan grande que hasta Luna se asusto y dio un respingo. -¡ Lo sabía ! -chilló la castaña con emoción y la rubia negó con la cabeza, de nuevo la mirada de confusión de parte de la ojos miel – Pero... No entiendo porqué lloras por eso... ¿Es Theodore Nott verdad?... Sé que es un Slytherin pero no pasa nada...

Luna volvió a negar con la cabeza esta vez de manera furtiva. - No es el...-se apresuro a responder.

Entonces Hermione se calló.- Cuentame todo...-exigió.

-Me odiarás...

-No lo haré.

-Lo harás...

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Ya te dije que NO.

-Mione, he dicho que SI.

-¡LUNA!

-¡MIONE!

Ambas se miraron con recelo y luego rieron. Hermione apretó las manos de su amiga para darle confianza.- No pasará...-musitó y la tranquilizó, reprendiéndose por ceder a ese tipo de juegos.

-Esta bien...-se resignó la rubia y miro a la nada, tomó aire y luego dio un muy prolongado suspiro- Me gusta … Un amigo nuestro, pero ...-se lo pensó un momento.- ¡Te gusta él! -chilló y luego bajo la cabeza avergonzada volviendo a llorar.

La castaña se sonrojo por lo que le paso por el pensamiento. La imagen de su mejor amiga besando a el chico que le gustaba, que se transtorno, pelirrojo por un momento y rubio platinado por otro. De pronto ella palideció.

-¡Lo vez! -exclamó Luna y se llevo las manos al rostro para cubrirselo.- ¡Te dije que me odiarías!

Pero Hermione no estaba así por la declaración que le acababa de hacer su amiga rubia. No. En realidad lo que la hacía palidecer era pensar en el chico que le gusta y … ¡Ver a Malfoy en lugar de Ron! Y esa idea si que la hacía enojar... ¡La imagen de Luna besando a Draco! De pronto le hervía la sangre.

-Ya dime su nombre, y aclaremos esto...-murmuró con voz medio seca, lo único que quería era que NO dijera el nombre de cierto rubio colado en sus pensamientos.

Luna la miro apenada, su pálido color de piel estaba rojizo, de lo avergonzada- Ron Weasley...

Entonces Mione dio enorme suspiro de alivio y esa imagen que ella consideraba horrible se desvaneció de su mente. Luna la miro extrañada.- ¿Mione?

La aludida nego con la cabeza y volvió a sujetar sus manos, que no supo exactamente cuando soltó.

-Esta bien...-musitó y Luna la miro desconcertada- No me gusta Ronald, debes conquistarlo.

Todos los planes de Hermione se vieron derrumbados con esas palabras. Nada de reafirmar su amor por Ron esas vacaciones y olvidarse de Malfoy, que ahora vagaría más por su mente. Pero primero estaba el bienestar de su amiga. -Venga... -y se puso de pie.- Ronald no puede ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo guapa que eres.-la ánimo.

-Pero, ¿Como que no te gusta?... Tú...

-Es una larga historia... Pero creo que estoy empezando a gustar de alguien más.-Fue la respuesta de Hermione. Quien para sus adentros se reprimía por decir aquello, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella no podía estar sintiendo eso por el.

Luna simplemente asintió, resignada. Luego le pediría explicaciones. Por ahora. Manos a la obra.

Millicent Bulstrode estaba derrumbada. Y con un jodido demonio tenia razones para estarlo.

Primero. El chico del cual lleva dos malditos años perdidamente enamorada la rechaza con una patada en el trasero, sin importarle si quiera todo lo que ella había arriesgado por el. Todo lo que había cambiado. Y Segundo. Según fuentes de información muy confidenciales, se había pasado el día enteró con lunática Lovegood. Colmo de los colmos.

Bueno, Pansy había entrado triunfante a la habitación mientras canturreaba un "Theodore es hombre muerto" y se había tirado junto a ella en su cama. Pero no parecía estar ahí, a decir verdad estaba ausente, la rubia se moría de las ganas por reírse con ella, preguntarle que había pasado y volver a ser las mismas de siempre. Pero una fuerte punzada en el pecho la hacia negarse a salir de debajo de las sábanas.

Así que se revolvió entre las colchas hacía donde permanecía recostada su azabache mejor amiga y la haló por lo que parecía ser su brazo. Su muy buena amiga, entendió a la primera, pues se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acurruco a su lado.

Los ojos verdes miraron los azules hinchados. - ¿Que pasa? … -y le acarició la mejilla.

La rubia hizo una mueca familiar a una sonrisa - ¿Como estuvo tu día?...

Pansy sonrió. - Irónico. Fue horrendo y a la vez...- lo pensó por un momento. - Ideal... -sus ojos brillaron. Y Millicent supo que estaba realmente feliz, y cuando ella lo estaba sabía como contagiarlo, así que logro sonreír de lado, y alzó una ceja.

La azabache rió con sorna – Torturé a Theodore. Y luego Blaise me invitó a la fiesta de Slugohrn... -confesó.

Y la ojos azules rió por primera vez en ese oscuro tiempo, se sentía tan feliz por su amiga, a ella no se le veía así muy seguido, de hecho nunca, así que decidió olvidarse de Nott y seguir adelante. Nada valía lo suficiente como para sacrificar momentos como aquellos, nada. Así que se hecho a reír y se revolvió hasta quedar fuera de las sabanas.

-¡Lo sabía! -dijo entre risas – Tu estas empezando a …

-¡Calla! -la interrumpió su amiga - ¡Eso no es verdad!

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que esos ojos azules la miraban con tanta ternura. Pero estaba avergonzada, así que tomo una almohada y se la aventó encima a su amiga.

-Pansy... ¡Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve!-aceptó Millicent y Le respondió, lanzando una almohada a su cara.

Ella le respondió. Y así, una vez más. Y otra más. Y otra.

Y así estallo la guerra entre risas. Que quizá parcharon el mal herido corazón de una de ellas.

-Tú Tambié, Milly, Tú también...

.

.

.

Después de hablar con Luna y llevarla hasta su Sala común. Hermione había optado por hacer tiempo hasta que su compañero de cargo de premios Anuales se fuera a dormir, cerca de las once, según había examinado los últimos días, y se dirigió a buscar a Ginny, había tanto que contarle. Entró en su antigua sala común y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de chicas de sexto año, después de saludar a todos sus conocidos. Cuando abrió la puerta localizo a su pelirroja amiga junto a la ventana, mirando a fuera …

-Ginny... -la llamó.

Esta dio un respingo y la reprendió con la mirada cuando vio de quien se trataba.- ¿Pasa algo Mione?, ¿O solo huyes de Malfoy?... -preguntó con burla la muchacha sentándose sobre su cama.

Para suerte de ambas todas sus compañeras de cuarto estaban abajo.

-Un poco de ambas cosas...-se sincero la castaña tomando asiento.- Te tengo unas nuevas que no se si vayan a gustarte...-agregó con sigilo.

-Suéltalo... -le espetó la pelirroja recostándose.

Y fue así, como cuidadosamente la chica de ojos miel le contó a su otra mejor amiga lo sucedido con Luna en los jardines, cada detalle, sin perder ninguno. Incluyendo sus absurdos pensamientos. Terminado de contarle, la pelirroja se había incorporado y la miraba como alguien que acababa de ver a un basilisco a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?...

-Sí.

La chica Weasley comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto. - Muy bien, ahora somos el trió de locas...-ironizó y volvió a mirar por la ventana, le hizo una ademán con la mano que a Hermione le indico acercarse, así que lo hizo y pudo observar, Muy abajo las siluetas de unos chicos muy bien abrigados recibiendo la primera nevada de Diciembre, divertidos.

Ginebra la tomo desprevenida, la halo por la bufanda y la aproximo a ella.- Debes invitar a Malfoy a la fiesta de Slugorhn...-le susurró.

Y fue entonces cuando la Gryffindor notó que ya había dos chicas nuevas en la habitación, ambas castañas que las miraban por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces comprendió el porqué del comportamiento de su amiga y se volvió hacia la ventana - ¿Porqué?... -murmuró.

-Es parte del plan...-fue la respuesta en otro susurró de su pelirroja amiga, Hermione alzó las cejas y con eso le dio a entender un "¿Cual plan?", ante aquello Ginebra soltó una risotada y un poco más confiada le dijo – Ron con tú-ya-sabes-quien. Yo obviamente con Harry. Y tú con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Ante tal respuesta, la castaña también se rió. Su amiga siempre le sacaba aquellas tonterías que la hacían reír como desquiciada- ¿Y si no quiere? -inquirió.

-Lo hará... -Le aseguro ella.

Entonces la habitación se pobló por completo. Ginny hizo un puchero y se sentó en el borde de su cama, luego habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todas las presentes escucharán.

-¡Como te envidio! ¡Tú no tienes que compartir cuarto con arpías en las que no se puede confiar!

Exclamó y Hermione se ruborizo ante las miradas asesinas de sus compañeras de casa. Sabía que a Ginny no le agradaban (al menos las de su curso) y cómo las agredía, pero no estando acostumbrada a eso, no podía evitar apenarse, se disculpo con ellas con una cabezada y todas le sonrieron. La menor de las Weasley las miro con odio y luego miro a la castaña – Encargate de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-en-Gryffindor _hoy mismo_...- señaló.

-Lo voy a intentar- Le aseguro la ojos miel y dio un suspiro- Será mejor que me vaya si quiero no tener que hacer cosas inapropiadas, Buenas noches, Ginny -Y se despidió con un abrazo.

Por último la pelirroja le susurró un "Suerte" y eso fue suficiente para tener un poco más de confianza en si misma. Y así emprendió su viaje a su sala común. Claro que lo hizo lo más lento y tranquilamente que pudo. Pronunció la contraseña frente al gran cuadro que pintaba una inmóvil estancia de libros y se adentró. Para su mala suerte no había señales de Malfoy...

_Demonios_, Ginny tenía razón debía proponerse lo ese mismo día. Porqué quizá mañana sería muy tarde, siendo el quien era, con todas esas admiradoras (las que aún quedaban) muy pronto podría conseguirse a alguien para asistir.

Así que saco valor de solo Merlín sabría donde y se encamino a la puerta que conducía a ese oscuro pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta decidida, camino a oscuras por el pasillo y subió las pequeñas escaleras hacia sus habitaciones que por cierto le parecieron eternas, y al llegar al pedazo libre de suelo que separaba ambas puertas descubrió la puerta de la habitación del Slytherin entre abierta, tomo una bocanada de aire y la abrió lentamente.

Nunca había estado ahí. Pero su habitación era sumamente distinta a la suya, y no muy diferente al resto de su sala común. El verde escarlata y el plateado resaltaban junto con el escudo de Slytherin y el negro también reinaba . Había un gran espejo frente a la puerta que reflejaba la gran cama y fue ahí donde localizo al rubio, parado junto al ventanal observando fuera, así que de un abrupto golpe abrió la puerta por completo.

El rubio inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella, y por un momento pareció sorprenderse de verla ahí, pero luego sonrió con sorna, al verla entrar completamente decidida en la habitación y aproximarse a el.

-¿Me espías, Granger?- le espetó.

-¡Callate y escucha, Malfoy!-exclamó ella y el chico sonrió de lado, mientras le hacía una ademán de mano que le indicaba que se sentará y ella obedeció.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?, ¿Vienes a disculparte por lo de hace unos días? -señaló con ese toque de burla en su voz, y Hermione se ruborizo.

Porqué hacía ciertos días que no le dirigía la palabra, aún cuando se había propuesto acabar la guerra con él, estaba demasíado apenada para hablar y ahora que tenía que hacerlo el le venía con eso.

-No...-respondió ella y miró el suelo.

-Aprende a mirarme cuando hablas...

Entonces la ojos miel sintió que el se sentaba a su lado y se estremeció, ¿Se podía estar más avergonzada?, lo peor era que sabía el siguiente paso... Y así fue, pronto sintió la helada y fina textura de piel que el Malfoy tenía en la mano en su barbilla. La giro para que lo mirara. -¿De que se trata? -le espetó, facinado al ver su expreción.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, ¡Si la directora se enterará! Se alejo del muchacho rápidamente, dudo un momento y prosiguió, tratando de no volver a poner su mirada en el... desnudo pecho del rubio- Quería saber si ya vas con alguien a la fiesta de Navidad que hará el profesor Slughron para... ya sabes su grupo selecto.- Entonces escuchó un bufido de parte del chico que se puso de pie otra vez.

-Si vienes a presumir que tú si estás en su "Grupo selecto" - La miró con desdén – No me interesa.

-No -intervino ella – Vine a pedirte que vayas conmigo.

Hubo un momento de silenció. El chico estaba tan atónito ante la idea y la miraba con él ceño en alto. Ella misma no se podía creer lo directa que había sido, así que se puso en pie y se dispuso a huir, pero antes de salir de la habitación el chico la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacía el.

-Iré. -fue su respuesta. Y la miraba adulador, con deseo y pasión en sus ojos mercurio.

Pero no la soltó de su agarre más bien la aferro más, aprisionando contra sus cuerpos, no violento pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no escapara, ella por su parte no lo intentaba porqué sabía lo inútil que era, así que dio un suspiro aliviano su cuerpo y para sorpresa de ambos se abrazo al rubio.

-Vaya, Vaya... Granger, ¿Has decidido rendirte y decirme que me amas? ...- preguntó en tono cordial.

-Ni lo sueñes...- Fue su respuesta, pero la castaña no lo soltó ni hizo ademán por atacarlo, solo siguió ahí, aferrada a su cuerpo.

El por su parte estaba tranquilo, quería disfrutar el momento, abrazado de su castaña.

….

Hacía frío. Era un sábado y pronto sería navidad.

El tren escarlata partía al siguiente día en punto de las doce, gracias a un favor que el conductor le debía al profesor Slugohrn, que había hecho esos arreglos para sus alumnos predilectos y su fiesta.

Nevaba. De hecho la blanca nieve cubría los suelos con una muy espesa capa. Algunos alumnos corrían dentro del castillo, ya pronto se acabaría la comida. Dentro todo era mucho más cálido y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se hallaban en el gran comedor disfrutando de su comida.

Draco Malfoy entró en escena abriendo bruscamente las grandes puertas del gran comedor acompañado por Blaise Zabini y para novedad de Gregory Goyle. Todos los Slytherins pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras los tres chicos se aproximaban a su mesa correspondiente.

De hecho, el chico Goyle se veía un poco demacrado. A ver estado en Azkaban aquellos meses no le había sentado para nada bien. Estaba pálido, muchísimo menos robusto, pero seguía alto y castaño. Claro que no era un palillo de paleta, pero el sobrepeso ya no se le notaba... A simple vista y para quienes no le conocieran, sería irreconocible.

Antes de tomar asiento, el rubio que le acompañaba se aclaró la garganta y dijo.- Con ustedes y de vuelta – hizo una pausa para aumentar el suspenso, asegurándose de que su voz se escuchará por encima de todo el murmullo del Gran comedor- Gregory Goyle, Inocente.

Un montón de astutos Slytherin se lanzaron sobre su compañero de casa. Malfoy y Zabini solo tomaron asiento, evitando la fastidiosa multitud.

-Ahí lo tienes Millicent...-Sonrió Blaise sobre el bullicio observando a la susodicha a los ojos.

La rubia que se encontraba frente a ellos junto con Pansy pareció confundida - ¿El que?... -preguntó temerosa, ya recuperada aparentemente.

-Una pareja para la fiesta del viejo rechoncho ese esta noche.-le espetó el moreno llevándose a la boca un pedazo de chuleta de cerdo.

La ojos azules miró a Draco, quien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, luego a Pansy quien le sonrió alentadora y le guiñó un ojo. -Yo...-balbuceó- No creo que deba... Además acaba de llegar, debe estar exhausto y, tan repentinamente...

-Exacto, acaba de llegar... -Se unió sin invitación a la conversación Daphne Grengass.- Debe estar ansioso por nueva actividad en el colegio. No podemos dejarlo solo en el estado en el que esta. Tú no tienes pareja, vamos...-la animó la otra rubia.

Pero la ojos azules no respondió y se puso a comer. Pronto el bullicio que rodeaba a Gregory se disperso, y se sentó junto a Blaise- Hola...-saludó.

Las tres chicas lo miraron y dieron una cabezada. Ante las miradas compinches de sus amigos, Millicent se mordio el labio inferior antes de hablar. -Oye, Goyle... -comenzó.

Atrayendo la atención de este que se disponía a picar sus vegetales con su tenedor. Como todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a suceder, ninguno notó la parecenciaa delreciénn llegado Theodore Nott.

-¿Si?...-dijo el fornido muchacho y la miró con sus orbes castaños llenos de. Misterio.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua, al darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache, que la miraba como todos sus compañeros.- Ya sabes, no soy tan fea como muchos creen. Slughorn dará una fiesta navideña esta noche... Y ya sabes, como algunos si me creen, no fea, si no poco atractiva, o más bien no lleno sus expectativas, estoy sin pareja. Así que me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme...-y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Nott que de pronto se vio atacado por las miradas ponzoñosas de cuatro serpientes.- A menos que, ya sabes, No te gusté ni un poquito.

Al parecer, esos meses encerrado en Azkaban, le dieron mayor inteligencia a Goyle, que en realidad nunca había sido del todo un troll, si no que su mala influencia difunto Crabble, bueno siempre se lo llevaba por el lado equivocado. Así que ató los cabos sueltos, le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Nott y lo comprendió todo sin tener que preguntarlo, llevo su larga zurda hasta encontrar la de Millicent y la tomó.

-Para nada... -musitó ante la sorpresa de todos los allí atentos – Me gustas mucho. - añadió y la rubia se sonrojo violentamente.

Gregory no hizo mas que cerrar un ojo con picardia.- Voy contigo...-respondió.

El corazón de la ojos azules dejo de latir cuando Theodore dio un bufido y se fue hacía la mesa de los Ravenclaws.

-Si que ese tiempo en Azkaban te hacía falta... -espetó Blaise y sonrió de medio lado.

Goyle solo sonrió altivo y tomo un bocado de su comida- Y mucho...-dijo entre dientes.

Pansy que había permanecido atenta pero callada y pintando sus uñas, tan obsesiva como siempre, al terminar su labor se puso en pie y le dio un jalón a ambas chicas rubias, cuando estas estuvieron de pie a su lado sonrió y dijo como despedida – Nosotras tenemos que arreglarnos._ Au Revoir _

.

.

.

N/A:

¡Hola Mundo!

Primero que nada quiero pedirles un millón de disculpas. Por haberme tardado tanto y dejarlos con un capitulo tan pobre, pero les prometo que pronto les dejaré más. Por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, las clases ya comenzarón y con ellas las preciones, tareas, actividades, ensayos, ¡hay! ¡Es horrible!

Bueno sobre el capitulo, es extremadamente pobre como ya dije, pero aquí esta. Prometo más Dramione en el próximo. ¿Les gustó?

Hago un espacio pequeñito para promocionar mi One-Shoot nuevo:_** "Chocolate Caliente"**_ Una pequeña historia acerca de Draco y Scorpius, quien posee un enorme miedo por Malfoy Mannor durante la noche, sin embargo su padre le enseñará un par de trucos para aliviarlo. :D

Y mi futuramente Two-Shoot. _**Más que una diosa**_. :D Que bueno es un Dramione, por si les interésa.

En fin, Si tienen piedad por mi... ¡Dejen un Review!

**Respuestas a sus Reviews del capitulo anterior: " La peor pesadilla de una Gryffindor"**

**Queen-of-sahdow : **¡Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, cuando tengas dudas me avisas ya sabes. Y pues claro, Milly y Pansy están en su mejor momento. Si que Herms es afortunada, pero en este capitulo, aunque sea un poco, ya verás como su relación con Draco se vuelve mil veces más amena, y se le va añadiendo un toque tierno. ¿Un Review?

**Blackmoon43 : **¡Hola, Hola! Ya, ya. Quizá te enojes tantito. Pero pues aquí esta este capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes, muchísimas gracias por tu Review del capitulo pasado, me insipiras. Claro que sacaré a Astoria, no habrá triangulos ni pentagonos. Un beso. ¿Me dejarás Review?

**Twilight-Hp93 : **¡OMG! ¡Gracias por tu Review! Espero logres disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que con la escuela y todo eso, uff. No sabes lo agotador que es. En fin. Tienes razón pobre Harry, Ginny le es infiel con el pensamiento, y el que ni sale xD jajaja. Si, todos queremos que esto termine en Dramione creeme :D, bueno Harry & Ginny es una pareja épica. Blaise & Pansy, claro obviamente, como ya dije me declaro fanatica. Y por Theodore... Como descubrirás en este capitulo, las puertas se le estan cerrando. Me gustaría leer tu opinion :D ¿Review?

**Andyie Pattz :** ¡Hola Andy! :D ya verás aquí en este capi se te resuelven tus dudas. Claro que habrá un Dramione en la fiesta de navidad, por algo el nombre del próximo capitulo. Espero leerte aquí mismo. ¡¿Review? PD: Estoy desesperada, quiero por lo menos llegar a los 50 xD jaja.

**Primrose Darcy : **¡Hola! NO lo puedo creer, ¿Lo has leído a tales horas? ¡Increible! Hahaa. Muchas gracias por tu Review Darcy, es super genial leerte, siempre, me da muchos ánimos para escribir más. En fin, sobre tu Review, ¿Te encanta Milly? A mi también, la he puesto así, admito, que porqué, me parece admirable, y bueno sobre Luna, verás que en este capitulo a tomado un Rumbo diferente, quizá nadie lo esperaba. Yo también amo a Draco, creo que si alguien así existiera, me rendiría a sus pies por más Muggle que fuera. Ese beso fue algo muy corto, espera el siguiente capitulo, ya lo verás, te llevarás una sorpresita. Ah... ¡Concuerdo contigo! ¡orgullo y prejuicio es genial! Y el señor Darcy,... Ah Tan perfecto. Disculpa la tardanza, ¿Lograrás perdonarme y dejarme un Review? :3

**sailor mercuri o neptune : **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir dejando tus Reviews, son incréibles. Si, hay que matar todas a Theodore, por maldito. Pobre Milly, pero bueno todo tiene un motivo, y creo que en este capitulo tampoco te agradará mucho. Jaja. ¿Me dejarás un Review?

Bueno, fueron pocos esta vez. Pero espero juntar más. Así que si tienen un amigo, primo, tío, lector, abuelo, padre, lo que sea a quien le guste el Dramione, puden decirle de mi historia (Si gustan) :D Y así todos seremos felices. O al menos yo lo seré. Wiipa.

Espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Y Esperen el próximo capitulo. "Bajo el Muerdago" Que yo quería publicar muy pronto.

Exclusividad de escenas:

_-¿Que estás queriendo decir?... ¿Te pongo nerviosa?_

_-¿Nerviosa yo? ¡Por tí!... Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy._

_-¡Hermione! ¡Deja ya de negarlo! ¡Lo hemos visto todos! ¡Y yo! ¡Con mis propios ojos! ¡Te besaste con Malfoy! _

_-Millicent, no estarás queriendome decir que te gusta Goyle... ¿O sí?_

_-¡Por dios Pansy! ¡Tu no estas en las mejores condiciones de criticarme! ¡Estas enamorada de Blaise cuando jurabas que era solo un juego!_

_-Vamos Theodore, tan solo debes Disculparte con ella. Sabiendo cuanto te quiere, Millicent te perdonará._

_-Jamás podrá existir algo entre Luna y yo..._

_-¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso crees que yo me iba a dejar para ser plato de segunda mesa! -Tremenda bofetada. - ¡Si esa Lunática no quiere nada contigo, no pienses en mi solo para remediarlo!_

_-¡Millicent, estoy tratando de ser sincero contigo por una vez en mi vida! ¡Espera! ¡No vas a plantarme así!_

_-¡Es enserio Ginny, Ronald apenas y me dirige la palabra! … _

_-Deja de recrearte tantos problemas, Herms. Ya se le pasará. Y el problema es que... A ti te gusto ese beso._

:D ¿Como los deje con ese adelanto?

¡Tengan piedad de mi!

_¿Review's?_

Un besote.

Mitche~

_PD: Este capitulo, no sé cuando fue publicado pero hoy 5/5/11. Me he dispuesto a corregirlo por varias cosas como lo son: Horrores de ortografía, narración; personalidad y dramatismo._


	8. Bajo el Muérdago

**Capitulo 6: Bajo el Muérdago. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vamos, ella era Hermione Jane Granger.

Una chica lista, insufrible (Si, a fin de cuentas había cedido ante los apodos del profesor Snape), no tan fea como todos creían, poco vanidosa y … fuera de lo común. Y era eso mismo lo que la hacía sentir _patética_ en aquellos momentos.

Había llevado a Ginny a su sala común, para que ahí pudieran cambiarse con mas tranquilidad, fuera de las criticas de sus compañeras de cuarto y _lejos_ de Lavander y Parvati, aún se sentía culpable por romper las reglas, sin embargo, había desistido de ello al entrar a su sala común y encontrarse con un Malfoy charlando de manera animada con tres Slytherin.

Habían discutido, antes de la que debía ser una cita y eso la hacía _morir _del coraje. Jamás iba con alguien que consideraba especial, y ahora, que por un momento paso por su cabeza, se encontraba con aquello, _basura._

Ese Malfoy solamente quería torturarla, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le hacía sentir y ahora llevaba a sus _a-mi-gui-tas_ ahí para demostrarle que a el le daba igual.

_Bah._

Pero lo más patético del asunto, es que, Molly Weasley, a quien en un pasado había considerado futura suegra, le había enviado un vestido a ella y a Ginny, alegando de un aumento en el salario del señor Weasley por su cambio de departamento.

Era una presiosura. Rojo fuego, como él color de su casa. Corto hasta sobre las rodillas y sin mangas, con un moño rojo que tomaba el papel de cinturón al rededor de su cintura; y bueno, tenía un escote, un vestido perfecto que resaltaría la figura de cualquiera. Incluso la suya.

Pero ella jamás había sido vanidosa, y ahora que se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo no podía creer lo que veía. Se veía, distinta. ¿En que demonios había pensado la Señora Weasley al comprarle aquello?

Recién bañada, con el cabello húmedo en vuelto en la toalla. El vestido rojo ya puesto, además de unos tacones rojos en los pies, realmente lucía espectacular y aún ni se maquillaba y peinaba.

Negó con la cabeza, se negaba a aceptar esos pensamientos. Le daba pena si quiera pensar que se había desarrollado bastante bien... y que quien la viera llegar a la fiesta, se sorprendería al verla así. ¿Que pensarían de ella? … un "Eso se esconde debajo de tu túnica, Granger" invadió su mente al pensar en la cara de descaro de su pareja de baile.

-_¡Ginevra! ¡Ginevra, ven aquí! _

Llamó a su mejor amiga, porqué no pensaba arriesgarse a salir del baño con esas serpientes merodeando por ahí.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja apareció por la puerta y se adentro en el baño, que cerro después, bien asegurado.

-¿Que pasa Her... - Pero no pudo completar su frase, porqué de nuevo tenía esa cara de _"¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy siendo atacada por un basilisco!" _- ¡Hermione! ¡Estas preciosa!

-¡Calla, Ginny! -exclamó la aludida con un ferviente sonrojo en el rostro, sintió la sangre hervirle, estaba apenada, y pensaba en que sería de ella, si se apenaba con su mejor amiga, ¿Que pasaría con los demás?, ¿Y con Malfoy?

-No, no lo haré. Estoy siendo sincera, no habrá nadie más hermosa que tú en esa fiesta. -le aseguró acercándose y envolviéndola en sus brazos, como si la felicitara. Luego se retiro y miro indiscretamente a su pecho. -¡Merlín Hermione! ¡Pero que bien dotada estas!

Hermione pudo haber muerto de vergüenza ante aquel comentario -¡Ginevra! -chilló.

La aludida rió. Y después dio un giro sobre si misma, lentamente, presumiendo su atuendo.

-¿Cómo estoy?... -preguntó con tono sexy.

Llevaba su pelirrojo cabello suelto, las pestañas más largas de lo normal. Y también lucía el vestido que su madre le había enviado, supuso que no eran de su elección, y se aseguro de ello al ver la marca, seguramente Fleur se había encargado de ello. Era dorado, con lentejuelas como principal decoración, corto hasta sobre las rodillas y de un solo tirante. También llevaba los zapatos dorados.

-Preciosa es poco, Ginny -la alagó su amiga.

-¡Hay ya! ¡No perdamos el tiempo tenemos que arreglarte! -y se acerco al espejo donde las aguardaba el maquillaje -_Diantes_, me diento culpable, debíamos avisarle a Luna, me sentiré terrible si lleva un vestido como el de la boda de Fleur.

-Pues sí, pero no creo que le importe, además consiguió ir con Ronald. -sonrió la castaña. -_¡Auch!_- exclamó cuando Ginny le haló el cabello, intentando desenredar este.

-¡Tu cabello es imposible!

Mientras tanto, fuera de ahí.

Draco, había sido maravillosamente amable al ofrecerles su sala común para que se arreglaran, el esperaba ya listo en la sala, era más que obvio para dos de las chicas que le gustaba Hermione. Pero no estaban molestas por ello. En cambio Dhapne no paraba de extrañarse por la situación y se pasaba haciendo comentarios al respecto.

-Ya estoy... -murmuró Pansy contra el espejo. E inmediatamente las dos rubias estuvieron junto a ella.

-¡Luces divina! -chilló Millicent, alegre.

Daph solo asintió y continuo con su arreglo propio. Pansy llevaba un vestido color plata, si, era bastante corto, pero eso estaba de moda, sin embargo llevaba cuello, del cual bien podía deshacerse fácilmente si la situación lo solicitaba, pues llevaba un botón que se abría y listo. Detalles estampados preciosos. Sus largas piernas estaban adornadas por los negros y altos tacones, mientras que el cabello lo llevaba recogido en parte, pues el frente le caía en contorno al rostro.

Millicent, usaba un vestido azul. El cual resaltaba sus ojos, ya no rojos. Era de tirantes y tenía un buen escote, sin embargo la tela debajo de este no iba apegada al cuerpo, si no suelta. Llevaba tacones del mismo color y medias negras. No tenía motivos para lucir linda, o no más de lo normal, no era que quisiera seducir a Goyle, por tanto le parecía suficiente.

Y la otra rubia, llevaba un vestido rosa, si, igualmente bastante corto y apegado al cuerpo, pero con algunos extraños detalles elaborados de tela en el extremo sobre las rodillas. Las piernas descubiertas, y los zapatos altos del mismo color del vestido, el cabello lo llevaba en un peinado extraño. Lucía muy hermosa.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la habitación del rubio, y atravesaron el estrecho pasillo hasta la sala de estar, en donde este las recibió con una mirada llena de … Ese algo que el tanto poseía.

-¡Vaya, Vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? … Están preciosas.-las alagó.

-Es una pena que esta preciosidad se desperdicie con Montague … -dijo la Grengass contorneando su figura.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no estas con el idiota de Pucey... -siseó Pansy.

-Sí, desde que lo deje no deja de rogarme, si voy con el imbécil de Graham es para hacerle pasar a Adrian un mal rato...- dijo y sonrió.

-Y seguro que lo pasara... -se bufó Millicent – Ya que ni siquiera irá. -Y miró fijamente a su compañera, quería ver su expresión cuando se enterará.

-¿¡Que! -gritó y dio un salto.- ¿¡Cómo que no irá! ¡¿Aguantaré la noche entera a el insoportable de Grahan Montague por nada? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! -chilló furiosa.

-¡Lo siento! No lo supe hasta esta mañana y no quería alterarte- se excuso Milly.

-¡Pero pude a verle cancelado! -gruñó.

-Basta, basta, que lo hecho, hecho esta. -Dijo Pansy, mientras se sentaba junto a Draco. -¡Que bien hueles!

-Gracias... Pero no digas eso en frente de Blaise... Podría ponerse celoso... -dijo con elegante arrogancia.

-¡Tipico! -chilló la morena y se cruzó de brazos - ¡ahora jamás me dejarás en paz! ¡No es como si estuviera enamorada de el!

-Oh, eso es solo cuestión de tiempo...-se bufó Draco.- Ya me has olvidado después de todo.

Pansy solo le dedico una sonrisa lastimera, y se acurruco en su pecho, en ese momento la puerta se abrió sigilosa y ninguna se dio cuenta.

-_Yo jamás te olvidaré..._-musitó Pansy.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquello y al contemplar la escena.

Claro que ella no sabía la clase de relación que llevaban ellos. Puesto que no los trataba, porqué si lo hiciera, se habría dado cuenta de que es algo, extremadamente normal. Incluso Blaise había aprendido a asimilarlo.

-¡Granger! -chilló Millicent al percatarse de su presencia y fue a su encuentro. -¡Estas preciosa!

Mione, que por un momento se había olvidado de su atuendo, al darse cuenta de la mirada que la rubia le dedicaba a sus piernas, no hizo más que llevarse las manos al extremo de su vestido y halarlo, en un fallido intento por hacerlo más largo. ¡Estaba super avergonzada!

-¡No intentes ocultarte! ¡Tienes piernas hermosas!-exclamó la rubia luego de darle un manotazo en sus manos, y ahora poseía el ceño fruncido.

-Tu también luces, preciosa... -admitió Hermione mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

Millicent se llevo el cabello hacia atrás.

-Si claro, desperdiciará su belleza con Goyle. Pero al menos irás acompañada... -dijo Daphne mirando sus uñas, sentada junto a Pansy.

-Oye, no creo que Goyle sea tan mala compañía. Volvió más guapo.-comento la morena, alejándose discretamente de Draco.

-Sí, a mi me parece también.-cuchicheó Milly.

-¿Vas con, Goyle? -arrugó la nariz Ginny. - ¿Volvió?

-¿Demuestras tu despreció? -ahora el que arrugo la nariz fue Draco, poniéndose de pie. - Sí, volvió.

La puerta, o más bien el recuadro que hacía su función se formo por la parte de atrás.

-_Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague y Gregory Goyle, solicitan su presencia en el pasillo._- murmuró uno de los libros, con voz severa.

-Ya están aquí. Nos espera una larga noche... -dijo Pansy, con la voz quebrada por los nevíos.

-¡A soportar a Montague!-chilló la Grengass.

Entonces Draco, de manera caballerosa abrió el recuadro y las chicas comenzaron a salir, pero justo cuando Hermione se disponía a imitar a sus compañeras, el rubio tomo su brazo y la atrajo hacía él.

-Granger... -murmuró con su clásico tono arrogante y la olfateo.

-Malfoy...-dijo ella, más en forma de saludo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que se le quebrará la voz, estaba nerviosa.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y arqueó una de sus platinadas cejas. - Estás temblando...-dijo con tono seductor y puso ambas manos en la cintura de la chica. -Pero, solo por si no lo preguntas... -agregó. - No creo que haya una chica en ese lugar _más guapa y... Sexy _que tú ahí abajo.

La leona se estremeció al instante por el contacto, Malfoy también lucía muy guapo, con su traje negro y cuello abierto, también con la corbata medio desarreglada, clásico suyo. La túnica le iba de maravilla. Se sonrojo violentamente. ¿En que estaba pensando? , ¡Y él! Esas palabras, nadie se las había dicho... ¿Sexy ella? ¡¿Que demonios le sucedía al mundo?

-Vaya, vaya, Granger. ¿Que es eso que veo?... -siseó y junto sus narices, acariciando la de la castaña con suavidad, con sus orbes mercurio fijos en sus labios.- ¿Será un rubor?... O más bien, ¿Uno provocado por mi?

Hermione sentía que se la llevaba el mismo Lord Oscuro, sí. Que volvía desde las tinieblas tan solo para llevarse la con él. E incluso estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de escapar de ahí. Así que abrió la boca una y otra vez, pero las palabras no le vinieron. Tenía la mente en blanco. ¡Como odiaba a Draco Malfoy!

-¡Malfoy! -protestó, como lo único que se le había ocurrido.

-Granger...-dijo el y se aparto, para luego ofrecerle su brazo, que ella dudo un momento en tomar, pero después lo hizo. -La noche aún es joven...

Y salieron de la sala común. Todos se habían marchado, menos Ginny, con quien había acordado ir hasta el lugar de la fiesta del profesor Slugorhn, en donde Harry la esperaría, junto con Luna y Ron.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de picardía y se echó a andar por delante de ellos. A la castaña le temblaban las piernas, debía tener cuidado. Sabía que si no estuviera colgada del brazo del rubio, por cierto mucho más alto que ella, se echaría a correr.

Llegaron al vestíbulo donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Había un montón de gente ahí reunida, pero en la entrada, justo en la puerta, estaban los amigos de la castaña, Ginny fue al encuentro de su novio y lo abrazo con fuerza, este la recibió ansioso y ambos compartieron un dulce beso, que cortaron cuando Ron gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ronald Weasley!-lo reprendió Hermione, aún sujetando el brazo de su pareja.- Si vas a pasarte así la noche cada vez que los veas juntitos, será mejor que te rindas y no dejes descuidada a Luna... -masculló.

Las tres muchachas sonrieron con complicidad.

Sin embargo Ron no la había escuchado. Había caído en la cuenta de quien era el acompañante de su mejor amiga, Hermione lo noto, cuando la mirada del ojos azules se desvió a su brazo entrelazado. Y presintió el peligro.

-¿Que sucede, Weasley? … ¿Me admirás? -siseó el Príncipe de Slytherin con voz ronca, mientras halaba el brazo de su castaña acompañante, para a traerla más a el, soltar su mano y sujetar su cintura.

A Ron las mejillas se le coloraron. Miró a la leona con desaprobación y tomo a Luna de la misma manera que Draco a ella, para después entrar en la estancia.

Harry La miro pidiendo disculpas por el pelirrojo y ella solo sonrió. Pronto todos estuvieron dentro del lugar. Que el profesor de posiones se había esmerado en arreglar. O eso parecía, porqué lucía esplendido. Había muchos colores, y el lugar estaba infestado de gente. Todos muy felices por cierto.

-Hey... -llamó el rubio a la pelirroja y al azabache, que lo miraron con cierta distancia.- A nosotros no nos molesta pasar el rato con ustedes... -Dijo, pensando mas que nada en cierta castaña.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, no quería quedarse a solas con él. Al menos no tan pronto. Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, le dejo esta labor a Ginny, quien sonrío de oreja a oreja y asintió.

Y así se fueron colando con las personas. Hasta que la velada fue transcurriendo poco a poco.

Blaise y Pansy llevaban ya un rato bailando, ni muy juntos, ni muy alejados. Sin embargo las canciones cada vez se tornaban mas tranquilas y la morena, incomoda, alegó que se moría de sed y ambos salieron de la pista de baile, para su mala suerte se encontraron con cierta pelirroja que se dirigía a bailar con su pareja, Harry. Ginny hizo una mueca de asco, e intento ignorarlos altiva.

Pero Pansy, marcando su territorio o más bien demostrando esto, no pensó en nada cuando se volvió hacía el moreno y lo besó apasionadamente.

Los ojos casi le salen volando a Ginevra, quien no podía creerse el descaro que tenía esa tipeja, pero eso a ella no le afectaba, _claro que no. ¡Pero si no era así, ¿porqué demonios le hervía la sangre?_

Sin embargo, cuando se separaron. Fue justamente el momento en el que la chica Parkinson se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... Pues todos los miraban, muchos con ojos como platos, aquello había sido como declarar que ambos estaban saliendo. Por tanto la ojos verdes se coloró por completo, y el muchacho, sonriendo la sacó del lugar, hacía un balcón.

Hermione no se sentía muy bien luego de presenciar esa escena, se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría su mejor amiga?, Draco sonreía a su lado y había murmurado un _"Tenía que pasar" _cuando había visto aquel beso.

La chica Granger no sabía como sentirse, si con asco, o tal vez suplicando que Merlín sacara de algún lugar su magia e hiciera a Harry ciego, para que no se diera cuenta de las miradas que aquellos tres habían intercambiado. Pero sabía que lo había visto, sabía que al igual para el estaba muy claro, y se había dado cuenta cuando los vio desaparecer por la puerta.

_Pobre Ginny._ -Pensó.

-Hey, Granger...-le murmuró al oído de manera lenta y seductora cierto rubio del cuál se había olvidado por un segundo. Se estremeció.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, Malfoy. -exclamó ella. Ruborizada.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir? … -masculló el, se puso de pie y la obligo a imitarlo. -¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger? -siseó, y volvió a tomarla por la cintura.

La castaña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos. -¿Nerviosa yo? ¿¡Por ti! -bufó. - Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy...- le espetó, empujándolo con las manos. - Y alejate de mi...-agregó.

-¿Alejarme? ¿Que demonios te sucede, Granger? -Draco, ya lucía frustrado.- Primero me invitas y luego me pides que me aleje, para ser una sabelotodo insufrible, no sabes nada sobre citas...

-¿Citas? ¡Esto no es una cita!

-Pues eso parecía, cuando me propusiste venir y me abrazaste... -Y arrastró las palabras, como hacía mucho que no hacía.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Callate Granger! ¡Tu me invitaste! ¡Ahora te voy a invitar a bailar! ¿Y, adivina qué? ¡Vas a decir que sí! -sentenció y se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás con estilo.

-¡Malfoy! -chilló frustrada la Granger.

El rubio tomó aire y luego dijo - ¿Bailas, Granger?

A ella no le quedo más remedio que asentir, digo, si quería sobrevivir en la velada con Malfoy debía cumplir con su parte. Así que lo miró cuando el tomo su mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile, el también lo hizo.

Al encontrarse con aquellos ojos color mercurio, fue como ver el universo.

Había tantas emociones en ellos, que no pudo distinguir, que era exactamente lo que el estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, el la tomo por sorpresa, cuando coloco su zurda en su cintura y la atrajo hacía el.

-Esa es una buena canción...-le murmuró al oído.

-Lo es...-respondió nerviosa.

Comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, lentamente. Con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, porqué aunque uno de ellos no quisiera creerlo, ambos estaban sintiendo algo... algo intenso.

Era un sentimiento, muy extraño. Que cuando Draco conoció a Hermione, al fin pudo sentir.

_Era amor._

Un sentimiento bastante extraño para el rubio. Pues jamás había recibido amor de una persona que no fuera su madre o sus amigos más cercanos. Pero sobre eso, el jamás había demostrado tanto amor a alguien.

-Granger...-la llamó y la miro directamente a los ojos-. Eres lo que siempre soñé...-dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era tan difícil para ella escuchar algo así, departe suya.

Pero pudo ver en sus ojos tanta sinceridad... ¿Porqué siempre era así?.

-¿Que?...-Balbuceó.

-Es así. Eres perfecta...-musitó al final, y ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-No juegues...-le pidió-. Porqué es probable que me lo crea... Suelo ser muy ingenua en estas cosas...-dijo y mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Cómo podría jugar con algo así?...-preguntó el-. Granger...

Aunque en su interior pensaba en que demonios hacia. ¡Era un Malfoy! Y se había dicho que esa cla se de cosas no eran la manera de conquistarla. Sin embargo lo hacía, esas palabras habían fluido de sus labios sin darle tiempo de pensar.

_-¿Malfoy?..._

Dijo ella. Sin embargo lo noto algo tenso. Intentó buscar su mirada, sin importarle que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas, pero no encontró aquellos conocidos ojos, si no el cuello del muchacho, mirando hacía arriba, por tanto no pudo evitar imitarlo.

Y ahí estaba el causante de muchas de sus futuras desgracias.

Una enramada preciosa para muchos, estúpida para ella. Crecía y crecía sobre ellos. Era muérdago.

Intento separarse, rápidamente. Sin embargo por inercia fue regresada a su pecho, al cuál se aferró con fuerza, al igual que sus manos a la túnica del Malfoy, que soltó un bufido.

-Es muérdago. -Y ella supo que sonreía, aun si no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sabes el siguiente paso...

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar.- _Ni lo sueñes._

La tensión disminuyó del cuerpo del chico. - Como quieras... -canturreó.- Sabes que no hay otra salida. Te rendirás más pronto de lo que crees.

Ella cerro sus ojos, negándose a resignarse. Y continuaron bailando.

Millicent por su parte, se sentía feliz.

Bueno más bien rara. Porqué Goyle era realmente bueno bailando y la había animado bastante haciendo comentarios como _"El no vale la pena"_ o_ "No puedo creer que el muy idiota no se fijará en ti"_, pero ella evitaba esas charlas entonando una canción y o dándole un beso en la mejilla. A penas lo trataba y le parecía realmente lindo, además de tener su propio encanto.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho en verdad, claro hasta que Theodore Nott apareció frente a ellos. No podía creer su descaro, y aparentemente iba solo al baile. Eso claro a ella no le importaba.

-Millicent, Podemos hablar...-solicito de manera cordial.

-¿Y para que querría ella hablar contigo, Nott? -preguntó con el mismo tono, Gregory Goyle.

-Eso, es algo que a ti no te incumbe...-masculló el azabache.

El chico castaño estuvo apunto de responder algo, quizá ofensivo, pero la rubia, con fuerzas de solo Merlín sabía donde lo detuvo.- Tranquilo Gregory. -miró a su amado.- ¿Que sucede Nott?

-A solas...-murmuró y se aflojó la corbata. Parecía nervioso.

-Ya vuelvo...-aviso Milly a su acompañante, y siguió al muchacho azabache. - ¿Y?... -dijo, cuando ya estuvieron a solas, en el pasillo, cruzándose de brazos, en señal de impaciencia.

-Bueno, yo... Quería disculparme.-declaró apenado.

-¿Y porqué?... -Preguntó ella vacilante. Sin saber que pensar.

-Yo bueno...-miró a lo largo del pasillo y ambos observaron a Luna junto con Ron desvanecerse atra vez de un tapiz.

Los ojos negros del chico Nott se entristecieron.

-Theodore...-murmuró la chica, sintiendo el frío y abrazando su cuerpo. Por un momento, el azabache bajo la mirada y la perdió en el suelo.

-Theodore...-repitió ella y lo tomo por los hombros, fue entonces cuando el se atrevió a mirarla.

Sus ojos se conectaron y al instante ella pudo comprenderlo todo, muy a su manera de toda una Slytherin.

-Jamás podrá existir algo entre Luna y yo...-musitó, mirándola fijamente.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la pálida muchacha. Tomo aire y grito.- -¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo me iba a dejar para ser plato de segunda mesa? -Fue momento de una Tremenda bofetada. Y una bien merecida - ¡Si esa Lunática no quiere nada contigo, no pienses en mi solo para remediarlo!

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y acto seguido se llevo la mano al lugar enrojecido donde ella le había proporcionado ese brutesco golpe. Anonado el muchacho abrió la boca un par de veces, pero pareció no encontrar palabras.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te comieron la lengua los Ratones? ¿O acaso has encontrado mis palabras demasiado sinceras? -le espetó ella, furiosa.

-Millicent...-murmuró el, dejando su cara de estúpido, para poner una de frustración – Se que te hice daño, perdoname. Lo siento, no supe apreciarte. -al ver la cara de estúpefacción de la chica agregó- Lo se todo... desde... Todo.-suspiró.

-¿Y que? ¡¿Eso no te hace sentir ni menos, ni te hace mucho más considerado?-exclamó ella. Mirándolo con desprecio.

-Lo sé. Pero te juro que, lo seré. Si tu me das tu perdón puedo intentarlo... -sus palabras sonaban ya desesperadas.

-¡Callate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Eres un idiota, un imbécil, un completo bastardo! ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca odie a alguien más que a ti! -escupió, sus palabras no eran nada coherentes, ella sabía lo falsas que sonaban.

Pero a pesar de ser una Slytherin, en casos como esos, la mentira nunca se le había dado.

Y en aquellos momento se sentía como la antigua, fea y desesperada Millicent Bulstrode. Como siempre intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos, busco remedio a ellos brindándole una nueva bofetada al muchacho, que no pudo ser realizada porqué este le sujeto la mano con brusquedad.

La desesperación le sabía insoportable, y las lágrimas ya se escurrían sin control alguno.

-Tú no me odias. Ni yo a ti.

-¡Callate! -volvió a intentarlo ella, tratando de tapar sus oídos para no escuchar con su única mano libre. Al ver aquello imposible, hizo ademán por echarse a correr.

-¡Millicent! Estoy tratando de ser honesto contigo por una vez en mi vida ¡No vas a plantarme aquí así! -le espetó el, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-¡Tu no quieres nada conmigo! ¡Haces esto por beneficio propio! ¡Te sentías culpable, solo quisiste remediarlo! ¡Hazme un maldito favor: Olvidalo y largate! -chilló ella con desenfreno, como pudo se deshizo del agarre del chico Nott e intentó huir por el pasillo.

Sin embargo el más rápido y fuerte de Theodore volvió a sujetarla por la mano, pero esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces la hizo girar hacia el, la pego contra su cuerpo y la besó con desenfreno.

Nadie estaba cuerdo esa noche. Nadie.

Era una noche de locos, y eso Ginevra también lo sabía. Lo sabía porqué Harry no parecía estar cómodo con ella desde el suceso con Zabini y la Parkinson y la había halado afuera, se sentía culpable por arruinar la velada, pero su novio no había dicho palabra alguna, hasta ese preciso momento.

-Ginny...-murmuró en voz apenas audible el azabache y se ajusto las gafas para ocultar sus rojizos ojos verdes.- Te pasa algo con Zabini.

Esa no era una pregunta en absoluto. Era una afirmación.

¡Claro que le pasaba algo con ese infeliz! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Eso era todo! Pues el solo se molestaba en fastidiarla... Sin embargo, ante tal situación las palabras no fluyeron de sus labios, se callo esperando que su amado Harry continuara.

-Has estado extraña estos días. Sabía que algo te estaba sucedido, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que era. Te gusta él. ¿No es cierto?- masculló entre dientes. Con voz apagada, mirando fijamente los ojos de su no tan Ginny.

-...Sí.- Claro que no supo porqué esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Los ojos de Harry se trastornaron y se volvieron un Universo que solo había distinguido en los de Malfoy. Eran como estrellas fugaces, que oculto al instante, masculló algo que no logro identificar y se dio la vuelta. Ginny se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se tensó y sus nudillos se apretaron.

-¿Entonces que diablos estas haciendo conmigo?

-No, Harry. Lo que yo siento por él. Nunca será ni una pisca de lo que siento por ti. -En realidad era su corazón el que hablaba por ella- Te amo, Harry. Y soy sincera cuando te lo digo o te lo demuestro. El me gusta, me gustó. Pero no es el hombre que quiero para mi, nada de eso, yo al único que amo es a ti. Su apariecia puede ser atractiva, pero se acabo ahí, no hay más.

Reconocío el alivio que hubo en su cuerpo cuando se hubo hacercado y lo sintio mas relajado, lo volteó hacia ella y lo beso apasionada. - Te amo...-murmuró el entre beso y beso.

Tras un par de sonrisas, ambos volvieron dentro, sin saber lo que ahí se avecinaba.

Por su parte Draco y Hermione seguían muy _pegaditos_ debido a la fuerza de atracción mágica del muérdago, que cada vez los apretujaba mas y más. La castaña sentía que pronto moriría, si seguía así y cada vez más de sus compañeros notaban su cercanía, más ninguno reparaba en aquella enramada sobre ellos.

-Granger, sera mejor que te rindas pronto, o nos multarán por exponernos de esta manera... -canturreó el y a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-He dicho que _no_.

-Como quieras, solo digo que entre más demoremos, más gente nos verá hacerlo. -y arrastro las palabras cuando añadió- Claro que eso a mi no me importa.

En ese momento dos parejas más aparecieron en el salón de baile. Dos Slytherins y un Gryffindor junto con una Ravenclaw. Seguidos por Harry y Ginevra... Que se quedaron mirando a los premios anuales estupefactos.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero debes prometer que será rápido! -exclamó ella en voz baja. El arqueó una ceja y humedeció sus labios con deseo.

-Créeme que había esperado mucho por esto.- dijo en tono seductor.- Pero nunca creí que sucedería de esta manera... -entonces se acerco a su oído y murmuró con sigilo – Aunque no sería la primera vez...

Al sentir el fresco aliento de Draco rozando su piel y escuchar aquellas palabras toda su cara se tiñó de rojo, y en aquellos momentos odiaba estar en el centro de la pista de baile.

No logro decir nada en realidad, fue entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, y pronto la imagen del pálido rubio se distorsiono y se mezclo con sus largas pestañas.

Draco no podía creer que había llegado el momento, estaba ansioso por probar aquellos labios carmesí, _lo disfrutaría sin duda alguna._

Pronto acorto la distancia y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y apasionado, aquello que el había deseado durante tanto tiempo, y lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Sintió su sabor tan perfecto como lo imaginaba; aquella mezcla sabor menta y hierva buena. El a fresas y caramelo, y cuando se dio cuenta; le vino a la mente hacerla disfrutar del momento, así que pronto profundizó el beso. Ella lo siguió y entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello platinado de Draco.

Ambos realmente no estaban pensando, pues ella estaba maravillada con su sabor, con lo magnifico que era besando, dándose cuenta de que los rumores eran ciertos. Pero estaba muy ocupada en una batalla de lenguas con aquel rubio como para darse cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente a su alrededor.

Y a su alrededor porqué el ambiente con ellos era una mezcla de desenfreno y ternura. Draco jamás imagino que la sabelotodo de Hermione también supiera como besar tan bien y sonrió interiormente.

Pronto ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno. Chocaron sus frentes y se miraron...

Contacto que no duro ni siquiera cinco segundos.

Pues aquel beso, aún cuando fue tan perfecto, fue en pleno público... Y no un publico cualquiera.

-¡Hermione! -cierto pelirrojo llevaba endurecidas las facciones.

Y fue el momento en el que ambos cayeron en la cuenta de donde se encontraban y lo que habían hecho.

El Weasley se aproximo a toda velocidad al lugar de los hechos, seguido muy pero muy de cerca por su mejor amigo Harry, y su hermana Ginevra.

-¡¿Ques estabas haciendo besuqueandote con... Con ese? -vocifero el pelirrojo, con el rostro tan rojo como su mismo cabello.

-Ron, yo... Dejame explicarte. Yo... -Balbuceo la castaña nerviosa, haciendo extraños ademanes con las manos, algo realmente inusual en ella.

-Por Merlín Weasley. Granger puede hacer lo que se le venga la gana, con quien ella quiera. ¿Tú que te metes? No es como si fueras algo suyo. -escupió el Malfoy con desdén. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, no estaba ayudándola.

-¡Callate Malfoy! ¡Y para que lo sepas yo soy... soy … soy su amigo! ¡Si! ¡Su mejor amigo!-le espetó el Weasley con porte orgulloso y voz superior, dando a relucir una parte suya que la mitad de las personas ahí ni se imaginaban que existía en el.

Imagen que al instante se desvaneció cuando el rubio platinado se le acerco, lo tomo por la corbata y lo halo hacía el. -A mi... Nadie me calla, Comadreja estúpida.- siseó arrastrando las palabras lentamente, haciendo que todos se quedarán mirando sorprendidos ante la situación.

Claro que Draco no estaba en el mejor lugar. Pues casi todos apoyaban a un Heroe y no a un ex- Mortifago.

Los ojos grises Mercurio de Draco estaban fijos en los Azules de Ron. Amenazantes e intimidantes.

De pronto el chico Potter irrumpe en su guerra de miradas, empujando a ambos por el pecho hacía atrás.

-Malfoy, Ron. Ya basta. Les recuerdo que esto es una fiesta.- dijo con voz severa el azabache, tratando de parecer superior y tranquilo.

-Pues al que tienes que calmar aquí es a ese imbécil que tienes por mejor amigo...-escupió Draco y se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás con porte de superioridad. Al instante Blaise estuvo a su lado, junto con Gregory. Y se volvieron un trío insuperable.

-Ron...-murmuró Harry, volviéndose hacia su mejor amigo.- _Por favor._ -en realidad la voz no le salió tan solo movió los labios, para que el pelirrojo entendiera lo que el quería decir.

Instantáneamente el Weasley frunció el entrecejo, miro a Hermione con expresión reprobatoria. Alzo la cabeza, busco a Luna, y se marchó a su lado a un rincón oscuro.

Harry suspiró aliviado, y Ginny le tomo la mano para hacerle saber que contaba con ella. El ojos verdes le sonrió agradecido y luego se volvió hacia su castaña mejor amiga. -Hermione...-la llamó.

Preocupada y perturbada por lo que Harry pudiera pensar, la sexy castaña en cuestión de segundos estuvo plantada a su lado. - Harry... -masculló, apenada, mirando algún punto fijo del suelo.

Draco, Blaise y Gregory. Habían ido a reunirse con Pansy, y ahora todos los Slytherin tenían expresiones descontentas. Y agresivas.

El Profesor Anfitrión de la fiesta. Slugohrn tenía los nervios de punta, y eso había sido obvio, cuando en lugar de intervenir, había corrido a esconderse en el baño. Pero disimuladamente, si claro. Ajá.

El azabache ex- Elegido tomo por el brazo a su mejor amiga. Ginny sonrió. -¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Ese idiota te ha hecho algo para obligarte a hacer … eso? -le espetó con dificultad, sobre todo al hablar sobre aquel beso, pues tan solo pensarlo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Hermione no contestó. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. A Harry, claro que le extraño, su mejor amiga no era la clase de persona que se quedaría sin palabras.

-Te juro que si es así...-buscó con la mirada al rubio de Malfoy. -Lo mato. Y no dudes que Ron me ayudará. -advirtió, molesto.

-No, no. Harry no es eso.-se apresuro a responder la chica, apretando con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo, y mirándolo a los ojos, como si buscará su comprensión.

Los ojos verdes al encontrarse con los miel, se quedaron en blanco.- Hermione... Tú.

-Harry... -esta vez la Pelirroja fue la que habló, recargada en el hombro de su mejor amigo.- Malfoy no pudo haberla obligado.

Hermione rompió el contacto visual, y se sonrojo violentamente. - No lo hizo... -respondió antes de que el azabache le preguntará. - No es que quisiéramos, bueno, no es que no quisiéramos...

-Hermione, dilo ya. -soltó Harry y busco su mirada, también apretó fuerte su mano, dándole a entender que no importaba, que el siempre la apoyaría.

Por eso quería tanto Harry, incluso sobre Ronald. Porqué sabía que siempre contaría con el. Que siempre estaría ahí para ella y viceversa. Que podía quererlo y demostrárselo. Que era como el hermano que nunca había tenido, y ella la que el nunca había tenido la posibilidad de tener.

La voz de Hermione no era clara, pero supo como explicarse. Lentamente le contó al chico Potter las razones de las cosas, la mirada de su mejor amigo no era acusadora, al contrarío era comprensiva, y al final, en lugar de hacer lo que cierto pelirrojo, la había abrazado, demostrando cuanto la quería, demostrándole que no le importaba.

-Mione. No importa, aún si hubiera sido por gusto. -le sonrió .- Yo lo aceptaría. Porqué tu eres la dueña de tus propias decisiones, y en las buenas y en las malas, siempre me tendrás ahí.

Las palabras de Harry le llegaron no al corazón, si no al alma. Amaba a ese chico, desde hacía siete años... Era su mejor amigo, y no dejaba que nadie se lo quitara, era suyo y nada más. Ginny sería su novia, pero su amistad era algo, que nadie más podía comprender, donde nadie más podía entrometerse.

-Harry...-La voz de la castaña se quebró.- _¡Te quiero!_ -dijo y se abalanzo sobre el ojos verdes, y se echó a llorar entre sus brazos.- Gracias...-le susurró.

-No es nada, Mione... Se que tú harías lo mismo.

Claro que si. Y se lo había demostrado con creces, sobre todo el año pasado.

Porqué su amistad con Ron era como un trozo de cielo; Cuando estaba azul, todo era un sol. Cuando se tornaba gris; La lluvia era como sus mismas lagrimas. Cuando se tornaba rojizo, al atardecer: las peleas eran como las candentes nubes. Todo era inestable.

Pero con Harry, siempre tenía un lugar seguro, en el cual llorar a su manera.

Ginny los observó con ternura, y se sintió afortunada de tener un novio como ese, sonrió de medio lado, jamás lo cambiaría. Y mucho menos por un idiota tipo Slytherin, su mejor amiga en cambio, podía mezclarse con los de esa casa, quizá saldría con algunos raspones, pero si ya sentía mariposas en el estomago al ver a ese rubio. No le quedaba más que arriesgarse, y claro que tanto ella como Luna y Harry estarían ahí para ella.

Hermione también comprendía que Luna no estuviera con ella. Debía ganarse a Ronald, y ella también debía ganarse algo con el. Y no era más que una aceptación.

Porqué se estremecía cada vez que recordaba aquel apasionado beso. _Y sí, sentía mariposas..._

.

.

.

Weasley lo había arruinado, pero no todo a tiempo. Había alcanzado a besarla después de todo.

La fiesta de ese viejo gordo había resultado un perfecto desastre, pero uno quizá no tan malo.

Pansy y Blaise parecían estar muy contentos, aunque seguían sin mostrarse en publico, de todas maneras los murmullos de la gente ya estaban todos en su blanco. Gregory había perdido a Millicent a la mitad de la fiesta, desconocía lo que había sucedido, pero el castaño alegaba que se había marchado cansada, quien sabe.

Theodore había pasado los últimos días lejos pero cerca a la vez. Siempre estaba ahí. En la sala común, en los terrenos, en el campo de Quiditch, pero sobre todo en todo lugar donde su rubia mejor amiga estuviese. Daphne alegaba que jamás volvería con Pucey, y lo había hecho en la misma fiesta, bajo las narices de Montague que se había querido tragar con la mirada a Adrian.

En tanto a Potter. No, el no estaba celoso de el estúpido ex- Elegido. Bah, claro que no. Era solo que, osea, como se atrevía a pasársela todos los días, todo el tiempo al lado de la ratona de Granger, la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba muy pero muy jodida mente seguido, claro que la mini comadreja siempre estaba con ellos, cuando no tenía que largarse a una clase de su curso.

Draco estaba furioso porqué no podía encontrar un momento para hablar a solas con Hermione. Y todo era culpa del imbécil de Potter. Okay, se había propuesto no insultarlo a el, pero, joder, el se lo había buscado.

Se acomodo el cabello hacía atrás y tomo su baúl y lo adentro en el tren.

_-Idiota Dumbledore por haberse muerto. Idiota Tom Riddle por haber existido. Idiota Potter por ser tan... mestizo. E idiota todos por... ¡Arg! _

El Malfoy no estaba en su mejor momento. Volvían a casa para navidad, y no había logrado siquiera despedirse de Hermione Jane Granger, no sé. Desearle "Feliz navidad y prospero año" .

Se echó a andar, estilizado por los vagones del tren. Hecho una fiera.

-¡Pero Ginevra! ¡Ronald no me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la semana! -chilló Hermione nerviosa.

Se encontraba sola con la pelirroja en un compartimiento del tren, charlaban sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta, pues era el único momento en el cuál Harry las había dejado a solas.

No había visto a Malfoy por eso mismo y se lo agradecía porqué no sabría que decirle. Ginny sonrió.

-Eso no es realmente lo que te preocupa.-comentó como si nada.- Lo que te preocupa es que Draco Malfoy aparezca ahí .-señaló la puerta- Y pida hablar contigo.

-_¡Callate! ¡Lo invocarás!_

-Ya vez...-dijo y sonrió por su acierto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sé. Quizá porqué no dejas de mirar a todos lados, y te asustas cada vez que algún rubio, o chico de traje aparece por el pasillo. Eres demasiado predecible Mione. -comentó, y Hermione notó su tono descarado.

-No me gusto ese beso.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir.- ginny se inclinó para mirarla mejor. -Te gustó.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Ya te dije que NO.

-Y yo te dije que SI.

-¡Callate!

-¡No, tu te callas!

-¡Basta! -chilló la castaña y se cruzo de brazos.

De pronto un par de palmadas interrumpieron su discución. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Que discución tan inteligente tienen. -siseó Draco con voz arrogante.

-Malfoy...-lo saludó la pelirroja.

-Weasley... -la saludó el. -Granger.

Pero la castaña no lo miro, estaba muy ocupada mirando por la ventana. Ciertamente se había quedado helada. Rayos, se había descuidado, ¡NO!, Ginevra había tenido la culpa. Por invocarlo, por no haber cedido ante su idea de ponerse seguro al compartimiento, con magia para ser mas precisos, y por... ¡Porqué no tenía nadie más a quien culpar!

-Malfoy ...-dijo pero no lo miró.

-¿Me evitas para evitar caer en la tentación de volver a besarme? -le espetó, sentándose a su lado y obligando a la castaña a mirarlo.

A la chica se le subieron los colores al rostro.- Eres un idiota.

-Me amas. -agregó el con un toque de picardia en su voz.

-No es cierto. -alegó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que digas... -masculló el.-Solo venía a despedirme de ti. -y la miro fijamente.- Bueno, ya, de ambas...-añadió al sentirse demasiado grosero.

-Hagan como que no estoy aquí.-señaló Ginevra, tomó un libro y se ocultó tras el.

-Sería más fácil, ya sabes, si nos dejarás solos.- comento de manera indiferente el rubio.

-¡No!-intervino Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Mione. -la calmó la pelirroja-. Yo también creo que Malfoy tiene razón. Los dejo.

La mas pequeña de los Weasley miro a su mejor amiga de manera severa y salió del compartimiento, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la castaña con ojos suplicantes movió los labios y murmuró de manera inaudible un quedo "Quedate". Claro que ella no le hizo caso y se marchó.

Hermione maldijo interiormente.

-Vamos, Granger, no muerdo. -siseó el rubio, acércandose más a ella.

-Pues aparentas otra cosa...

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto, cuando el chico tomo su mano y la coloco frente a ambos. Ella sintió su fría piel y el su calidez.

Sus ojos se conectaron nuevamente. Y el se fue acercando poco a poco.

Claro que no haría nada relevante, tan solo se aproximo a su oído y susurró.

-_Feliz Navidad, Hermione._

Y mordió la oreja de la castaña. La miro por última vez. Beso la mano que sostenia con cariño y se marchó de ahí.

Esa era la primera vez que el la llamaba por su nombre de Pila. Hermione nunca olvidaría lo bien que había sonado, su nombre pronunciado por sus deliciosos labios y susurrado por su fresco aliento con olor a menta.

Porqué solo el hacía que sus rodillas flaquearan. Que hubiera mariposas en su estómago y la hacía sentir que volaba. Solo el lograba dejarla sin palabras.

-_Feliz Navidad... Malfoy._

Murmuró. Aunque eso se lo quedaría ella. Porqué del aludido ya no había ni rastro.

Lo extrañaría en vacaciones, sobre todo con el frío.

Su arrogante voz. Su platinado cabello, su fresco olor. Y sus finos labios. En pocas palabras lo extrañaría por completo.

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago, cuando instintiva se llevo ambas manos hacía sus labios y con las yemas de sus dedos los recorrió. Recordando el contacto que habían tenido con los de Malfoy.

-_¡Ah! Demonios. ¡Malditas Mariposas!_

Pensó, y sonrió como una tonta. Pero no una cualquiera, si no como una chiquilla, sí. Una enamorada.

**N/A: **

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_:D Ya ven que no me tarde tanto. Jajá._

_Muy bien ahora con lo que estoy. Este capitulo es de mis favoritos. Traté de no poner demasíado a los demás personajes, como sierta persona me lo recomendó, espero haberlo logrado, aum, lo que sea._

_Ahora hay varías escenas Dramione muy buenas. XD jaja. Dramione, Dramione, Dramione._

_Demonios. No quería quitarle personalidad a los chicos, espero que les guste de verdad. Es como una navidad retrasada para todos. ¡Maldita navidad por separarlos! Pero ni modo, así es la vida. _

_Este capitulo nos deja un poco de todo. Eaeaea, un besote de parte de Millicent y Theodore. _

_Dime, dime Theodore, en que demonios estabas pensando, ¿Que no amabas a Luna?_

_-Para más información leer el siguiente capitulo. Jajá._

_**Gracias a TODOS por sus Reviews del capitulo anterior: Víspera Navideña.**_

**Queen-Of-The Shadow:**_ ¡Holaaa! Muchisímas Gracias por tu Review, que bueno que te gustará el capitulo anterior, ¿Que tal este? ¿Me dejarás un Review? XD jaja Un Besote._

**yue yuna : **_¡Omg! -Super emocionada yo- ¡Nueva Lectora! ¡Muchisímas gracias por empezar a leer! ¡Eres genial por eso! Aquí esta la continuación, espero de todo corazón que te guste y que por favor me dejes un Review también. Te querría mucho más que ayer. Awww. ¡Un beso!_

**Dashamalfoy:**___¡Holaaa! ¡Como siempre me encanta leer tus Reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por dejarlos! ¡Que bueno que te gustará el capitulo anterior! Me darás tu opinión sobre este? ¿Me dejarás un Review? ¡Un beso!_

**Blackmoon43 :**___¡Omg! ¡Que bien que te gustará el capitulo anterior. ¡Mas Dramione aquí mismo! ¿Que te pareció? ¡Te mando un mega beso!_

**Andyie Pattz : **_¡Hola Andy! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capitulo anterior! ¡Y que me dejarás un Review para hacermelo saber! Wi, que bien que te gusto Luna x Ron. Me lo saque de no se donde, pero gracias. :D Un besito._

**Kunogi Himawari : **_ ¡Holaaa! ¡Nueva Lectora por lo que me percato! :D Creo que has leído otro fic mio, no estoy segura _ traigo la cabeza por no se donde. En fin. GRACIAS por tus consejos, siempre intento seguir los de mis lectores, espero no desepcionarte en este capitulo, que la verdad me esforce bastante. Perdona mis horrones ortograficos, por lo menos los de aquí, ando a toda maquina, llevo muchisíma prisa, disculpame. ¡¿Me dejarás Review? ¡Estoy ansiosa por leerlo! Un beso._

**Caroone : **_¡Otra nueva lectora! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Espero que te guste! :D _

**Primrose Darcy :**___¡Hola Darcy! Es un placer para mi leer tus Reviews, me encantan. Me siento feliz de que me sigas leyendo, aaaaaah. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior. A mi también me gusto esa parte. Jajaja, me divertio muchisímo. ¿Que te parece este capitulo? ¿Me dejarás un Review? Jaja. ¡Un besote!_

**Pauli:**_¡Omg! ¡Es un placer para mi leerte de nuevo! ;_; creía que ya no me leías, pero comprendo tu falta de tiempo, a mi también me pasa y mucho más ahora. Pero aquí te dejo este capitulo, que es de mis favoritos por cierto, awww. ¡Eres super linda! ¿ME dejarás un Review? :D me encantaría leer tus opiniones, este capitulo es demasíado importante en la historia, no digo más porqué estoy a toda prisa. ¡Un beso!_

Wiii, GRACIAS a todos los nuevos lectores, y a los que siguen conmigo, los adoro.

Bueno, Mitche ya se despide, hasta la próxima ;)

Se agradecen_ Reviews_, y Vamos, no sean tímidos, no les cuesta nada :D

¡Por lo que más quieran no me manden un crucio!

:D **Un beso.**

Mitche.


	9. Como el Quidditch

**Declaimer: **_Harry Potter __**NO**__me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si __**NO.**_

**¡PERDONENME! Lean Abajo... ¡POR FAVOR!**

**Capitulo 7: **_Cómo el Quidditch._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las vacaciones habían sido las más heladas de su vida. Duras, deformes y dolorosas.

Y el sabía porque. Regresar a Malfoy Mannor no era algo que le agradara demasiado, a decir verdad no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo. ¿A quien le iba gustar comer en la misma mesa donde fue asesinada su antigua maestra de estudios Muggles?

¿A quien no le iba a recordar entre tanta oscuridad _su figura _simulada en las paredes?

¿Quien no recordaría su terrorífica risa?... Y los chillidos de tanta gente que ahí torturo, que ahí mato. Sin olvidar su cara de felicidad basada en el dolor de los demás...

Pero lo peor sin duda alguna, era pasar por la sala de estar y recordar la figura de su tía Bellatrix torturando a su amada Hermione Granger.

El no haber podido hacer nada, eso, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Por que en sus peores pesadillas aún escuchaba sus gritos, y en ellas sucumbía su ayuda. Pero el era el malo, entre las espada y la pared, el malo que la ama, el que pudo haberla ayudado...

Pero se quedaba solo en _El que pudo... más no lo logró._

Gracias a Merlín, las navidades las había pasado junto a su querida madre, y no se había despegado de ella. Lucius estaba pagando por su condena, viviendo un par de años en Australia. Habían pasado una simple cena en vela, solo para ellos dos.

-Draco...-lo llamó Narcissa al faltar un poco más del cuarto para las doce, en noche buena.

Los ojos mercurio de su hijo se encontraron con sus azules.

Por encima de la mesa, la mujer sujeto su mano con fuerza y lo miro con profunda tristeza- Perdoname hijo mío... Perdonarme.

Era bastante extraño, el jamás se lo esperó, y mucho menos de esa manera. Su madre siempre había sido su persona favorita, callada, sumisa, altiva y por debajo de todo sencilla. Odiaba saber que algo andaba mal, y en su quinto año, al verla llorar; por primera vez. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba _demasiado_ mal.

Cuando empezaron a exigirle demasiado, solo ella le sujetaba por los hombros, y le transmitía su calor de madre.

… _Si tan solo el pudiera decírmelo, si él fuera un poco más humano._-Pensó el rubio.

Luego formulo un intento de sonrisa y declaró- No tengo nada que perdonarte...- y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, hijo...-dijo y se avergonzó por lo bajo – Nunca debí obligarte ha hacer algo que tú no querías...

-No fue tu culpa, Madre. Por favor, no hablemos de esto...

El reloj, inoportuno marcó las doce.

El muchacho rubio se levanto de su silla y le ofreció su mano a su querida madre. Narcissa la tomo luego de enjugarse las lágrimas. Cuando estuvo de pie, cayo en la cuenta de cuánto había crecido su hijo...

Porqué cuando el tiempo pasa en crisis, se va rápido, y se desliza como la misma luz.

Porque ahora que podía verlo de cerca, era mucho más alto y más fuerte que ella. Draco la tomo por la cintura, y con un movimiento de varita hizo sonar la música, y de esta manera comenzaron a bailar.

Un momento de esos, libre de malos pensamientos, de atroces recuerdos era lo que más necesitaban ambos. Olvidar y perdonar... _Sanar._

Porque parecía que solo se tenían el uno al otro. O más bien, por el momento, así lo era.

.

.

.

El frío congelaba las manos de cualquiera. A pesar de llevar encima los abrigos y demás cosas para protegerse del aquel mal clima, la piel se le podía tornar violeta, a cualquiera.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny, llevaban la bufanda hasta la mitad de la cabeza y se encontraban acurrucados todos juntos en un compartimiento del tren escarlata que pertenecía a Hogwarts. Esa era su última vez... La última que volvían todos juntos a aquel castillo que por casi ocho años había sido su hogar.

-¿Ya dejo de nevar? … -Dijo la pelirroja como pudo, abrazándose al cuerpo de su novio.

-Ni lo ha hecho, ni lo hará.-advirtió Ron de brazos cruzados, abrazándose a si mismo para contrarrestar el frío.

-Ronald, ya es tarde... ¡Tenemos que hacer la ronda!- anunció la castaña por enésima vez.

El pelirrojo ya volvía a dirigir le la palabra, la había perdonado quizá por navidad, pues ella no había hecho absolutamente para buscar su compasión. Sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Con este frío? ¡Que Godric Gryffindor me perdone pero yo no voy!

-No es mi problema si luego te castigan... -dijo la ojos miel. Se puso en pie y salió con la cabeza en alto.

-¡Mione! -la llamó Harry antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-¿Si, Harry?... - Dijo la aludida con tono paciente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañé? - le espetó el azabache, dejando a su novia en brazos del pelirrojo y poniéndose en marcha.

-No es necesario... -aclaró la Granger, haciendo un gesto de negación con el rostro.

-No pienso dejarte así. Yo cubriré a Ron. -dijo y la animo a marcharse.

Así ambos partieron a hacer sus rondas. Ya no había motivo para ir al vagón de los prefectos, seguramente ya no habría nadie ahí. De los que de por si hubieran asistido, seguramente muy pocos. Pero ella era una Premio Anual. Y sus deberes eran, pues, sus deberes.

-Aquí nos dividimos, si te parece...-la llamó el azabache a su lado. -Yo voy por haya y tu te quedas aquí.

-Esta bien Harry, nos vemos en nuestro compartimiento, dentro de media hora. -Musito sonriente, con las facciones contraídas por el frío.

Su mejor amigo se marchó por el pasillo. Y ella se dedico a lo suyo.

_No, no_. Aquí venía, la razón por la cuál no quería quedarse sola. Los pensamientos llenos de … _Draco Malfoy. _

El, besando su mano. Su cálido aliento rozando su piel. Su voz susurrando a su oído. Y por último, aquella lechuza gris llegando tras una blanca mañana del 25 de Diciembre del año pasado, llevando consigo un paquete que no se había atrevido a abrir y una nota que decía...

" _Feliz Navidad. _

_**DM**"_

Oh sí. Muy expresivo, pero tratándose de una serpiente, aquello había sido demasiado y no había que esperarse más. El paquete se lo había guardado muy bien, hasta el fondo de su baúl. A decir verdad no ocupaba mucho espacio, ya que se trataba de una caja muy pequeña y de color verde plateado.

Lo extrañaba, claro que lo extrañaba. El no haberlo visto todos esos días le parecía una tortura, de las buenas. Ginny le decía que era amor. Y ella temía que lo fuera.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que vagaba por ese vagón del tren sin hacer nada de lo debido. Algunos alumnos pequeños la miraban con curiosidad. _¿Donde estaba la estricta prefecta de Gryffindor?_

De pronto, una mano tomo la suya y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de un compartimiento, pegada al cuerpo del dueño de sus pensamientos.

-_¿Me extrañaste, Granger?_ -siseó el chico con voz ronca.

Y Hermione volvió a mirar aquellos preciosos ojos que por poco había olvidado. Un universo pintado de mercurio. Un par de ojos perfectos dentro de un chico_ casi _perfecto.

-Malfoy...-murmuró la chica. Y de pronto una serie de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, y el calor le subió a las mejillas como una bofetada. Contrarrestaba el frió en su rostro y sus contraídas facciones se endurecieron aún mas. Su cara ya no estaba violeta, era color rojo.

Los ojos de Malfoy recorrieron cada parte de su rostro, apreciando cada detalle. Había anhelado aquello durante todas la vacaciones de invierno, necesitaba verla. Llevo su zurda a la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio, al sentirla tibia, cayo en la cuenta de lo sonrojada que esta estaba y sonrió.

-Te vez preciosa cuando te sonrojas...- musitó a su oído, aunque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, seguramente su aliento congelaría su por el momento cálido rostro, pero eso ya era costumbre y no podía evitarlo. Tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las sintió heladas. Acto seguido el rubio se quito la bufanda de Slytherin y se la coloco a ella. La abrigo sobre protectora mente.

-Al parecer, Granger, no es el momento de hablar, ya habrá tiempo. -dijo con delicadeza y después llevo sus pálidos labios a la frente de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione hubo reaccionado, era muy tarde para darle una respuesta, el ya se había ido. Su corazón parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Trago un poco de saliva y se asomo al pasillo, no parecía haber rastro de Malfoy por ningún lado, así que se marcho, ahora más cálida que antes de vuelta a su compartimiento.

-_¿Hermione?_

Fue la voz de Ron la que la hizo volver a la tierra. El pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado con su hermana pelirroja entre sus brazos se había puesto de pie y la miraba con los ojos en blanco y el ceño fruncido.

La castaña no entendía el porque de su sorpresa, así que opto por mirar al resto de sus amigos. Y le sorprendió encontrarse con el rostro de preocupación de Harry, y la cara de consternación de Neville. Ginny la miraba con picardia y luna parecía confundida. Así que miro a sus lados... Sin encontrar el motivo de la reacción de sus amigos.

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y poso sus ojos azules sobre la chica, como esperando- _¿Donde estabas? _

Esta vez, la castaña fue la que puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Haciendo mi ronda? -espetó como si fuera lógico.

El Weasley arrugo su pecosa nariz.- _¿Y esa bufanda?..._

_¡Por el jodido señor Tenebroso! ¡Que estúpida había sido!_

Malfoy le había puesto su bufanda. ¡La bufanda de un Slytherin! Con los emblemáticos colores verde y plata. Y la insignia de las serpientes bordada en el extremo. Balbuceo algo que nadie ahí pudo entender, halo la bufanda, de pronto sentía calor.

-¿Con quien estuviste? - la voz de Ronald le sonaba a la de los detectives en los programas de Televisión Muggle policíacos.

-Ron...-lo llamó Harry, buscando alguna razón para ayudar a su amiga a salir del aprieto.

-¡No te importa Ron!- bramó Ginny. - ¿¡De donde se saco la bufanda ! ¡Eso es cosa suya!

-¡No la defiendas, Ginny! ¡Ya no le vemos ni los pelos! ¡De seguro y esa bufanda es del hurón oxigenado! ¡Ya vez que hasta se besuquea con el! -bramó el pelirrojo palideciendo.

-¡Si es de Draco o no eso es cosa que no te importa, ya te lo dije! - le grito la chica.

-¿Draco?, ¿Draco? ¡Ahora lo llamas Draco! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Luego de tantos años de humillación! ¡Ginny, estamos hablando de Malfoy!-vocifero Ron.

-¡No empecemos con esto! ¡La Guerra ya acabó, Ronald! ¡Acabó!

Por supuesto que Ronald Weasley no podía entender aquello. Realmente estaba estancado en esa parte de su vida, la razón, pues nadie la sabía, quizá. Fue el perder a alguno de sus hermanos … Quizá el trauma... Porqué no podía perdonar a un mortifago.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estuviste, Draco?... -murmuró curiosa la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco alzó la vista, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del compartimiento y se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amiga, sin expresión alguna. Y suspiró. Hacía tanto frío que podía ver su propio aliento y eso le disgustaba. Era un clima demasiado exagerado para su gusto, se encogió de hombros y tomo asiento junto a Gregory que leía _"El Quisquilloso"_ que ahora era el periódico con más lectores en el país, gracias a la buena fama que la gente le había dado, luego de la guerra.

-Con Granger... -anuncia como si se tratará de algo muy sencillo.

Blaise alzó la vista y lo miro con angustia. Se pregunta si todo le estará saliendo bien, después de todo, no es algo muy normal que un Slytherin ande tras una Gryffindor. El Malfoy se limita a mirarlo y asentir. Porque no necesitaba más para tranquilizarlo.

Millicent suelta un chillido de emoción al adentrarse en el compartimiento. Vuelve mucho más esbelta y atlética, se figura más a una muggle con la ropa que lleva puesta. Y uno, dos, tres. La cantidad de besos que le estampa a Blaise y a Draco como saludo. Y abrazo tras abrazo, así hasta que llega a Gregory, a quien se aferra mucho más fuerte que a los demás. Y lo mira de manera lastimosa.

Murmurá algo que nadie más que el castaño pudo oír, y la respuesta este se la susurrá al oído. Y esta vuelve a sonreír. Theodore está sentado frente a ellos, y evita mirarlos. Ha hecho las paces con el resto por las navidades, y ahora vuelve a encontrar un lugar a su lado. De pronto la segunda rubia en el vagón cae en la cuenta de la presencia del chico, y el ambiente se tensá.

Unas vacaciones era lo que todos necesitaban. Y luego de acabarse, la tensión volvía de nuevo.

-¡Típico! -saltó Pansy, de brazos cruzados.- ¿Ahora que hay entre ustedes dos? -Interroga, llamando la atención de todos en aquel compartimiento, y entonces señala al castaño y a la rubia sentada sobre el. -Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo, y ahora sin más ni menos se susurran cosas en mis narices...

-¿Y a que te refieres ahora, Pansy? -la cuestiona Daphne con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Pues es más que obvio que a que pasa algo entre Greg y Milly! -señalá la muchacha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Las pálidas mejillas de la segunda rubia se tiñen de rojo violentamente. Y las del castaño también.

-¡No hay nada entre nosotros! - exclaman ambos. Y se separan lo más que le es posible.

Daphne les dedico una mirada llena de recelo. Y luego sonrió, como si nada le importará -Hacen linda pareja... y bueno, He vuelto con Adrian.

-¿Otra Vez? -mascullá la Parkinson mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo.

-Lo dices como si ya fuera algo común.

-Ha, no lo sé. Quizá es porque lo es. - ironizó la azabache. -Además eso ya lo sabíamos.

Y compartió una mirada de complicidad con Draco.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos. Millicent, que estaba ahora lo más lejos posible de Goyle, miró por lo bajo a Theodore que leía un libro de Transformaciones... O más bien fingía hacerlo, porqué estaba bien atento a los movimientos de la ojos azules. Y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron, pero tan pronto como hubo contacto entre ellos se alejaron. Entonces, sin soportar el ambiente, la chica se retiro sin decir palabra alguna del lugar...

Y todos se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde momentos antes había desaparecido su silueta. Pansy, con el papel de mejor amiga, abandono su estuche de maquillaje y fue tras de ella. Si que era insoportable el frió, sin embargo, siendo Slytherins, ricos y demás cosas estaban muy bien acostumbrados al mal clima, sobre todo cuando llevas encima, abrigos de las mejores marcas.

-¡Hey, Bulstrode! ¡Detente ahí mismo! - bramó la ojos verdes una vez cuando la hubo identificado huyendo de ella, a casi un compartimiento de distancia. La voz de Pansy estaba altamente distorsionada, quebrada y reseca a causa del frío, un dolor invadió su garganta y apretó los puñ rubia no pudo evitar volverse hacia ella, y recargarse contra la puerta del vagón una vez la hubo visto.- Ahora esta mucho mejor, me puedes explicar, ¿Que demonios te sucede?

-Nada... -dijo la chica, intentando calmarse a si misma. Pero claro que siendo ambas como hermanas, pues, las mentiras no funcionaban muy a menudo. Sobre todo cuando Millicent era pésima mintiendo.

-Y no me mientas...-agregó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos, como si la rubia no hubiera dicho palabra alguna.

-Es... Theodore. - Finaliza la chica, luego de un largo suspiro.

-¿Otra vez? -bufó la Parkinson, y la miro a los ojos- Creía que vacaciones era lo que necesitabas para olvidarle...

-No puedo. ¡No lo entiendes, Pansy! ¡No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza!

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Nunca paso nada entre vosotros! … ¡Eso hace todo mucho más fácil!

-No lo entiendes...

-¡Enseñame a entender!- bramó, ya enfadada la azabache.

Entonces Millicent la encaró, lucía mucho más valiente con el cabello recogido, miro a su mejor amiga, fijamente a los ojos y frunció los labios con disgusto. - ¡Theodores me besó!

_Sorpresa._

Eso era algo que le sucedía a Pansy en aquellos momentos, porqué nunca imaginó que ella fuera a decirle algo como aquello.

-¿Cuando? - es lo único que se le ocurre cuestionar.

-En el baile... - Le espeta la chica, aparentemente molesta.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? -gritó con su voz chillona la chica Parkinson, sumamente enojada.

-No encontraba la manera. -Confeso apenada la muchacha. Y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa, quizá esperaba un muy bien sermón de parte de la ojos verdes, sin embargo, la azabache solo se le acerco y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

_-Cuéntame... _

Fue lo único que le pidió. Y entonces la rubia se desplomó entre sus brazos...

.

.

.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, un anunció de la directora en el banquete de bienvenida fue lo que conmovió al colegio entero.

La temporada de Quidditch que había sido cancelada en noviembre, se re-Abría. Y el primer partido, sería ese mismo mes. Por supuesto, los equipos, aunque emocionados no dejaban de quejarse del poco tiempo que les darían para entrenarse. Sobre todo los primeros en enfrentarse, es decir: Hufflepuf & Slytherin. Aunque los primeros se quejaban más, sabiendo muy bien lo cansados que eran los partidos contra las serpientes.

-Seguro que ganamos... -Sonrió Blaise. Seguro de su equipo y del papel que el mismo jugaba.

-Nos la han puesto muy fácil, son simples Hufflepuf. -masculló sonriente Theodore mientras se tronaba los huesos de las manos.

-Hay que entrenarnos de todas maneras... -insistió Draco- Tenemos nueva guardiana, y también esta Pansy de cazadora.

Se dirigían a los campos de entrenamiento, donde pronto se encontraron con el resto del equipo, y Gregory en las gradas sentado junto a Daphne, que los miraban entretenidos.

-¿Y que harás para ganarte a Granger? -lo cuestiono en un momento dado Blaise, mientras la mitad del equipo terminaba de cambiarse.

-Ganada ya la tengo.-aseguro el muchacho.- lo que me falta es hacerle entender eso mismo.

-Pues te falta mucho, por lo que me cuentas la tienes vuelta loca.- comento como si nada, y Theodore intervino- _¿A quien? …_

-Granger... -Respondió, Blaise y el azabache sonrió.

-Si, la tienes vuelta loca. Tanto que te evita a toda costa... -masculló el muchacho, colocándose los guantes y montándose en su escoba.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo...-añadió Draco.

-Ya... -finalizó Notty.

Los tres pronto estuvieron en los aires. Y bajaron la mirada al campo. Entonces Blaise miro lleno de deseo a Pansy, quien estaba enfurruñada colocando los protectores en las rodillas. - Esa chica si que me trae vuelto loco a mi.

-¿Pansy? -se bufó Theo.- Jamás pensé eso, te lo aseguro.

-Muchos ni lo imaginamos, eso es seguro... -masculló Draco.

Blaise la miro con esos ojos que ninguno de sus amigos le había conocido. Y luego dijo – No quería aceptarlo, pero vamos chicos: _Me enamoré. _

Entonces el rubio poso su zurda en el hombro del moreno.- Les ira bien.

-Pero lo primero que debes hacer... -dijo el azabache, posando su zurda en el otro hombro del chico.- Es convencerla de que, tú sabes, los vean juntos.

Entonces Blaise suspiró. - Lo sé.

Y los tres volvieron a dominar el cielo. Este año, seguro se llevarían la copa.

Sin embargo en las gradas Gregory que estaba sentado junto a Daphne fingiendo leer un libro estaba enfrascado en una serie de intensos pensamientos. Sabia perfectamente que hay algo que su corazón no reconocía cuando miraba a Millicent, y una sensación de calidez invadía su cuerpo... le parece algo de lo más lindo sin embargo no sabe que pensar, quizá sea algo grave.

Se deja llevar por una fracción de segundo y suspira. Consternada y a su lado, la rubia chica Grengass le dedica una mirada de preocupación, y toma su mano con delicadeza.- Goyle... ¿te preocupa algo?

Gregory ya no es la misma persona que antes, un pequeña época en Azkaban lo ha hecho cambiar, es mucho más demostrativo y valiente ahora, sus sentimientos los deja fluir al igual que sus pensamientos, y ha liberado la inteligencia que parecía no tener en su cabeza. El castaño se sonroja con fervor...

Sabía que luego de la guerra muchas cosas podían cambiar, sin embargo...

¡Por Merlín y el mismo Salazar Slytherin! ¿Una linda chica acababa de tomar su mano? ¿¡Que le pasaba al mundo! ¡El era Gregory Goyle! … Aquella sensación se le hacía vaga y desconocida, lo desconcertaba bastante no saber que pensar, quizá si su querido amigo Crabble estuviera con el le daría una boba opción, pero de algo serviría. Porque por más estúpido que este fuera, siempre se podía desahogar con el.

El nunca fue un galán, y la gran mayoría de las chicas lo creía poco atractivo además de, bueno... su semejante estupidez. Sus orbes castaños se cruzan con los azules de la muchacha, y esta se estremece ligeramente, el puede sentirlo.

Daphne siempre ha sido una digna Slytherin, sería, fría y atractiva. Con un gran aura de superioridad y mirada despectiva, pero el … por lo menos en sus años anteriores, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella. Y ahora que la volvía a ver de la misma manera...

Se preguntaba si ahora que todo era diferente quizá podría funcionar.

-Daphne... -murmuró con voz tranquila, y el ambiente se tensó de inmediato.

A la chica le pareció que el tono de voz que uso Goyle era demasiado meloso, pero le gustaba la sensación de sus manos sobre las suyas, y ante tales pensamientos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, valla que Gregory había dado un cambio, luce mucho más atractivo e inteligente, ella jamás se había imaginado pensar aquello de él, porqué no creía que alguien pudiera cambiar tan drástica mente.

_Sin embargo lo había hecho, y a ella le gustaba._

Se arregló un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió de manera coqueta. Era toda una experta en el área de el ligue, sin embargo no sabía si aún conservaba esa experiencia, pues había dejado la práctica al volverse novia de Adrian Pucey hacía ya _cuatro años._

Cuatro años... Sí, cuatro años de esclavitud, sin poder mover un dedo sin que su amado se diera cuenta. Cuatro años de demencia y soledad, de típicos ataques de celos departe del muchacho... Cuatro años de actuar como una princesa sumisa sin necesidad alguna. Lo amaba eso era seguro, pero si lo amaba tanto como decía... _¿Porqué le dolía tanto?, ¿porqué no era feliz?... ¿porqué cuando lo besaba no se sentía bien?... _

Eran tantas dudas sin resolver, tantas cosas. Y ella no sabía en que momento había abandonado su personalidad para ser justo lo que Pucey quería. Y le dolía en el alma ir dándose cuenta de que... No lo amaba como antes, porqué tantas cosas la hacía retractarse lentamente... Y los deseos de besar a Goyle se incrementaron, porque solo quería sentirse un poco libre, quería sentir que la venganza corría por sus venas y la adrenalina de probar lo prohibido. Pero se contenía porqué no quería meter a Gregory en problemas... Sabiendo lo celoso que era su novio.

-Greg... -musitó ella y desvío la miradas hacia el campo de Quidditch.- ¡Ha! ¡espero que a Millicent no se le vaya ninguna! -exclamó, fingiendo ahora emoción por el entrenamiento.- Me muero por ver el primer partido, ya.

-Pues a ti no te gusta el Quidditch... -dijo como si nada el castaño, dejando muy atrás aquel momento compartido entre ellos, y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces a la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro, y acuno su rostro entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.- _Nunca es tarde para cambiar de parecer, Goyle. Nunca lo es..._

.

.

.

Harry no era una persona estúpida. En lo más mínimo.

Y por tanto sabía muy bien, que había algo en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Algo que habría jurado que ya había visto en ellos, cuando estaba enamorada de Ron. Y por eso no sabía si preocuparse o estar feliz por ella, porque bien que sabía quien era el responsable de sus suspiros. Harry no odiaba a Malfoy, claro que no, pero de ahí a dejarle a Hermione libre... Era algo muy distinto.

Por aquello había estado cada momento al lado de la castaña desde el incidente en el baile, e incluso había convencido a Ron de la inocencia de la chica. Sin embargo, no sabía que pensar. Ni mucho menos que era lo que debía hacer. Y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, y lo hacía dudar...

¿De que? … Pues de que realmente Draco Malfoy hubiera cambiado.

Tomo a su mejor amiga, pasando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de sus hombros. Ahora que Ginny estaba ocupada con sus tareas, el mundo entero podía llegar a pensar que ambos estaban saliendo, pero a el no le importaba. Le dedico una mirada de desdén a cierto rubio que abandonaba el campo de entrenamiento junto con su equipo de serpientes, quien le dedico una mirada llena de recelo, y Harry podo sentir como Hermione se estremeció. Así que la apretó un poco más, brindándole su apoyo, e incluso pudo oír un gruñido de parte del capitán de las serpientes.

-¿Nueva novia, Potter? -siseó el pálido muchacho, luego de chocar contra su hombro con agresividad.

-No, ya tengo una... -fue su respuesta, luego se en congio de hombros y agregó – Ella es, mas bien mi hermana, y creme que no se la dejaré tan fácilmente a ningún idiota que ande tras de ella...

Eso fue como una bofetada para el rubio, que puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso lo estaba poniendo a prueba?, el muchacho se le acerco con paso lento hasta mascullar en su oído, para que solo el escuchara- Créeme, Potter. No me rendiré.

Para luego dedicarle una mirada sensual a Hermione y retirarse con paso seductor y aura de superioridad.

Y en aquel momento a Harry le pareció que Malfoy era un idiota. Y tan solo pudo rodar los ojos y aceptar, que realmente Draco estaba interesado en su castaña mejor amiga. Le dedico una última mirada lastimera al rubio que se alejaba rápidamente, dejo a Hermione y se montó en su escoba, el partido de Gryffindor estaba más lejano pero aún así debían estar preparados.

Un capitán siempre ve lo mejor para su equipo, y esta vez lo mejor era ganarle a Ravenclaw a toda costa, pues estaba dispuesto a llegar a la final.

.

.

.

Un fuerte ruido se escucha cuando Draco cierra la puerta de su habitación. Esta enfadado muy enfadado, ha esperado detrás de la puerta más de dos horas a que la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger se decida a aparecer esa noche, sin embargo al igual que la anterior, _y la anterior, y la anterior, _y el resto de las del ya muy avanzado mes, no ha llegado a dormir.

El rubio se deja caer con frustración en el sofá de cuero negro que se encuentra en la sala de estar, había creído tontamente que al volver de vacaciones, todo habría cambiado y podría pasar mucho más tiempo con la castaña, sin embargo, sus planes se han venido abajo gracias a esta, que ha decidido evitarlo, y a Potter que nunca la deja sola.

Gruñe y se levanta, sale de su sala común con un porte de inseguridad demasiado inusual en el y camina por los pasillos del oscuro castillo, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con filtch, se ha olvidado de los zapatos y lleva el pijama puesto; que consiste en unos pantalones vaqueros muy flojos y una camisa de lo más suelta también. Las mazmorras están más heladas de lo que recordaba, toma un pasillo bastante estrecho y al final de este se encuentra con unas escaleras de caracol bastante profundas, y las baja con cuidado de no resbalar, y al finalizar estas se encuentra con un nuevo y pequeño pasillo que conduce a una puerta de roble oscuro...

Draco se ha detenido frente a ella, y lo piensa mucho antes de llamar. Es muy tarde, quizá pasadas las doce, aunque no esta seguro... Unos segundos mas tarde la puerta se abre lentamente, y muestra la silueta de un _muy querido_ profesor de Hogwarts, alto y pálido, dos cortinas de cabello grasiento y una túnica negra para dormir. Lo mira confundido y luego pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Señor Malfoy? … -espeta bastante sorprendido.

El rubio no responde, hace a un lado al profesor y se adentra en su despacho que esta más ordenado de lo que recordaba, pero no le toma importancia. Draco decide tomar asiento junto al escritorio, en una butaca de cuero negro como en la que hacía algunos momentos se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sala común.

El profesor Snape cierra la puerta, y hace fuego en la chimenea. Para luego poder sentarse en su silla, y mirar extasiado al joven Malfoy.- ¿a que debo su, _honorable_, visita, Señor Malfoy?...

-Draco... por ahora llámeme así. -lo interrumpió el muchacho, y entrelazo sus manos sobre su regazo. -He venido por una única razón. ¿Quería hablar?, pues hable, lo escuchó... Estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus... Lo que tenga que decir, pero después... -lo pensó un momento- será usted quien me escuche a mi.

Snape asintió y apretó los puños, había esperado mucho por eso. Se aclaró la garganta con firmeza y comenzó-... Draco. La mayoría de las cosas que tu has llegado a creer al enterarte de mi situación: son una farsa, si, es verdad he estado detrás de Potter desde que este llego al castillo, pero eso no significa que tú... No hayas significado nada para mi.

-Profesor... ¿entonces como lo explica todo? -dijo el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¡admítalo! Me ha utilizado siempre, no le importo. No se preocupe estaré bien, solo, dígame la verdad.

-La verdad haz dicho...-musito el sombrío Snape y miro el suelo.- La verdad es que tú Draco siempre haz sido como un hijo para mi...

-Miente...-puntualizo el muchacho y se encogió de hombros.- Mas bien Potter es un hijo para usted.

-Quizá, Draco. Pero tú también...

-Yo no soy hijo de ninguna _sangre sucia..._

-No use ese termino, Malfoy.

-Lo uso porque se me viene la gana y porqué esa es la realidad, profesor... -arrastró las palabras Draco, como hacía mucho tiempo que evitaba hacer debido a que Hermione lo odiaba.

Snape gruñó.- No estas en las mejores condiciones de juzgar el nivel sanguíneo de las personas, ¿que hay de Granger?.

-¿Granger? -Draco fingió no tomarle importancia- Ella no viene al caso y aunque viniera, creo que eso es algo, que le aseguro, profesor. No es de su incumbencia.

-¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de como la mira, Señor Malfoy?, No soy tan estúpido como todos lo piensan. _La desea, no, la ama._-afirmó el hombre y Draco fue ahora quien gruñó.

-Si la amo o no. También es mi problema...

-Y yo no lo niego... -lo interrumpió Snape, con tono superior.- Sin embargo si se ha enamorado de ella, por lo menos debería tener un poco de respeto por los de … _su tipo_...-añadió con desdén.

-Cállese.

-¿Y, porqué?

-Solo, Cállese.

-¿Es porqué estoy diciendo la verdad, joven Malfoy?... ¿no le gusta la gente sincera?

-Usted esta siendo _demasiado_ sincero...

-O quizá... -Snape se puso de pie e hizo caso omiso de las palabras del muchacho.- No le gusta que le hagan ver la realidad. Haz cambiado, muchacho. Sin embargo te falta madurar...

Malfoy también se puso de pie. -¿Y quien es usted para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? -escupió con rencor.

-Soy... tú profesor. Aunque no pueda ser algo más, pronto te darás cuenta que siempre he tenido razón. -espetó.

-Usted es quien me ha hecho ver, cuan equivocado estaba cuando lo admiraba tanto. ¡Usted es el vivo ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer!

-Soy un _Sangre Mestiza_ que quiso aparentar ser algo que no era, y se enamoró perdidamente de una _sangre sucia_, de una Gryffindor, pero no supo como ganársela y salió perdiendo... Lo perdió todo- masculló con rabia-, yo tengo la experiencia... -y tomó a Draco por la camisa, para después decir- Por eso le pido que cuide sus palabras, y si realmente esta enamorado, haga lo que debe, y no cometa los mismo errores que este _odiado _profesor suyo...

Los ojos negros encontraron los mercurio.

Y de pronto el profesor vio a su alumno pequeño, muy pequeño. Era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo a su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando había llorado en su regazo el rechazo de Potter, y fue también en aquel entonces cuando Snape se identifico tanto con él. Lo miro tan asustadizo como siempre había sido, con los ojos llorosos y brillantes, y aquella hueca lágrima amenazando con escapar.

Fue ese el momento exacto en el cuál; Severus Snape supo que tenía años buscando algo que ya poseía, y fue también ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá era hora de buscarle el lado bueno a su vida, y valorar lo que _ya_ tenía. Entonces no pudo hacer más que soltar al muchacho, que lo miraba con rabia y colar su oscura mirada hacía la puerta.

Draco siempre había querido algo parecido a un padre, y por eso había encontrado en su profesor uno mismo, alguien a quien admirar, a quien temer y a quien querer. Un ilusión marchita ahora se reflejaba en sus ojos, porqué no podía admirar más a un hombre tan valiente, al más valiente que conocería en toda su vida, y lo sujeto por la túnica...

Oh, como lo envidiaba. Si el hubiera sido tan valiente le hubiese encontrado una solución a todo, si el hubiese sido tan inteligente habría preferido a su amada desde el principio, pero todo se reducía a la realidad que Draco tan constantemente evitaba. El no era lo que quería aparentar, y pocos lo sabían. Cuando tan solo quería a alguien que lo comprendiera y le dijera que todo estaría bien, había recibido todo lo contrario... No pudo más, halo al hombre que tenía sujeto por la túnica y se aferro a su torso. Como un niño pequeño, Draco estaba aterrado, nadie lo había guiado...

_Se sentía solo._

Y en ese preciso instante, los fuertes brazos de su querido profesor lo rodearon con fuerza y le brindaron su apoyo. Todo se reducía a eso, lo admitía, _Snape era un buen padre y el lo adoraba._

Quizá esa fue la noche que Draco Malfoy más lloro en el regazo de alguien que si lo comprendía. Pero debía aprovecharlo, eso no pasaba tan seguido. Así que tan solo se dejo llevar y se desahogo, se quito años y años de peso de encima, se sincero con alguien... Y la putrefacta alma de aquel muchacho de diecisiete años se ablandó.

_¿Era tan difícil de entender que aquello era lo único que había pedido?_

Y no había necesidad de palabra alguna, así en el profundo silencio, ambos se entendían a la perfección. Como dos príncipes del rechazo, una flor marchita que volvía a florecer...

.

.

.

El aire estaba helado aquella tarde, e incluso llovía. De hecho se clasificaba como un clima horrendo para un partido de Quidditch, pero aún así los jugadores de las casas amarilla y verde se encontraban montados en sus escobas más que listos para comenzar con aquel tormentoso torneo.

-Bienvenidos al inicio de temporada de Quiddich, que este ciclo se abre con el partido de Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff.

Draco había cometido el gran error de desvelarse la noche pasada junto con Gregory estudiando para un examen de pociones que se había realizado ese mismo día, y en el cuál por cierto, creía que le había ido; pésimo.

-Capitanes... -murmuró Madame Hooch. Y Zacharias Smith se dio un apretón de manos con Draco Malfoy, uno en donde se transmitía demasiada problemática entre ambas casas.

_Un silbido, la Quaffle en el aire, las bludgers por doquier y el Partido dio comienzo._

Todos luchaban por ganarse las pelotas, y anotar un punto tras otro, mientras el capitán de las serpientes ahora estaba volando sobre su escoba, con todo un partido por delante, veinticuatro horas sin dormir marcadas en el rostro y un tormentoso clima. Pero por supuesto, como todo buen Slytherin sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lógicamente eso era ganar. Así que cuando los profesores dieron inicio al juego, hizo su mayor esfuerzo como capitán y desde lo alto controlaba a sus jugadores, preocupado por Pansy, pero sobre todo por Millicent, y cuidando que a esta última nada la distrajera ya alguna pelota no se le fuera a escapar. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía debía tratar de localizar aquel destello dorado escurridizo que era su objetivo...

Y al final de cuentas el había tenido razón, no había que subestimar a los de la casa amarilla, que parecían muy bien preparados esta vez. Observó como Malcom Precee, le arrebataba la Quaffle a Pansy, luego de haberla acorralado junto con su compañera Macaboy, y después habían anotado un punto.

El partido fue transcurriendo de manera agresiva. 150 puntos de parte de Hufflepuff contra 175 de parte de Slytherin, y aunque llevaban la delantera, Draco no dudaba que de un momento a otro su capitán adversario; Zacharias Smith se sacaría un haz bajo la manga...

Estaba estresado y enfadado, además de que el sueño lo estaba matando... Y entre tantos sentimientos que le revolvían el estomago le pareció verla...

Un destello dorado apareció a unos metros de su mirada.

No estaba seguro si era real, o ya estaba quedándose dormido. Pero puso manos a la obra y se desplazo de manera ágil en su busca. Al parecer Summerby, el buscador de la casa contraria, no se había percatado de su presencia y era su oportunidad.

Sentía que los parpados le pesaban, pero aún la enfocaba unos metros por delante, desplazándose de manera elegante... Escuchó un chillido a sus espaldas justo cuando la Snitch Dorada había descendido en picada. Y unos instantes mas tarde Summerby se encontraba a su lado, tratando de alcanzar la pequeña pelota dorada.

Draco lo empujo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, intentando sacarlo del juego. Intento que fue fallido, por supuesto. Entonces su buscador enemigo correspondió la agresión y el rubio se desvío un momento. Le pesaba tanto el cuerpo que apenas pudo incorporarse de nuevo junto a su castaño rival, y estampándose contra su cuerpo con inmensa brusquedad.

Lo miro con saña. Y el gesto del muchacho fue extraño, y al Malfoy le pareció aun más raro que se retirará con rapidez. Pero le tomo poca importancia y se volvió a concentrar en la Snitch...

Y se aproximo a ella, poco a poco. Y entonces estiro su brazo izquierdo lo más que pudo...

-_¡DRACO!_

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido, que al chico rubio le parecieron fugaces. De un momento a otro, una pelota pesada se estampó contra su hombro izquierdo, cerro la palma de la mano con la que no supo si logro tomar la Snitch, y comenzó a caer en picada. Hasta que por supuesto se topo con la dura plataforma que era el helado suelo...

Escucho un revuelo a su alrededor y pronto unas heladas manos acunaron su rostro, el dolor era insoportable en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y apenas sentía el brazo. Entre abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fueron los brillantes ojos azules de Daphne...

-Draco, Draco... -lo llamó, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el rubio asintió- Oh, por Merlín. ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! -chilló, como nunca se permitía hacerlo.

-¡Háganse a un lado, les digo! -escuchó la voz de Pansy entre el bullicio y luego la miro sobre el, y la morena se aferro a su cuerpo, el cabello azabache le izo cosquillas en el torso, y con incomodidad de su garganta salió algo que no se parecía nada a la risa.

-Pansy... Vas a matarme. -logro susurrar. Y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga al instante.

-¡Oh, Draco! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas bien! -chilló la Parkinson, con los ojos lagrimosos.

-No por mucho si sigues asfixiándome de esta manera... -le aseguró con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pudo aparentar.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Por Dios señorita Parkinson! ¡hágase a un lado! -Esa era la voz de Madame Pomfrey que al fin se dignaba a aparecer.- Señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo se encuentra?...

Pero una voz severa no le dio tiempo de responder.

-Madame, le aseguro que si tiene tiempo de hacer preguntas tan tontas, el muchacho morirá mucho más pronto...

Severus Snape llegaba agitado desde las gradas junto con la Directora Profesora McGonagall. Y Pomfrey le dedico su mejor mirada asesina.

-¡Pomfrey! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!

Alguien que Draco no supo distinguir se aclaro la voz.

-Si, Zacharias...

-Profesora, ¿que pasará con el partido?

-¡Señor Smith! -lo reprendió severa la misma directora- ¿Acaso no ve que algo grave a sucedido, gracias a sus descuidos como capitán de Hufflepuff?

-Pero, profesora, yo no...

-Le aseguro, Señor Smith, que desde las gradas del profesorado se aprecia perfectamente el partido, y esta claro que estaba planeado que esa Bludger golpeara al Señor Malfoy, aunque quizá no de esa manera...

-¡Profesor! Le aseguro...

-Cállese, Smith. No puedo creer que cayera tan bajo... Después se les asignará su respectivo castigo y se verá el resultado de este; partido. Por lo pronto se debe atender correctamente al Señor Mafloy...

A juzgar por la sonrisa victoriosa que se formulo en los labios de Pansy, Zac estaba realmente frustrado, junto con el resto del equipo. Y Draco creyó que no había mejor manera de fastidiarlos que mostrar aquello que aún sostenía en su prácticamente inservible mano izquierda.

-Smith... -lo llamó el rubio, y cuando intento incorporarse solo, todos se volvieron hacia el, algunos en busca de su ayuda, otros impresionados por aquel gesto, y los miembros del equipo de Hufflepuff absortos por el llamado del chico. El rubio cara larga lo miro con arrogancia, y se cruzo de brazos... - Tienes razón en lo que se cruza por tus pensamientos... -todos los miraron confundidos.

A Draco y luego a Zacharias, contiguamente.

-El resultado del partido es mucho más importante que mi futura estancia de meses en la enfermería... -continuó el Malfoy, enfatizando el drama en la última parte de la frase, y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Que Pasa, Malfoy? -masculló el capitán de Hufflepuff y sonrió - ¿Acaso estas tan seguro de haber perdido que prefieres saberlo de una vez?

-¿Tan seguro estas tú de haber obtenido la victoria? -intervino Blaise, de brazos cruzados.

Y Draco sintió como a Pansy le temblaba la mano que lo sostenía, y pensando lo mismo que probablemente el resto de su equipo, la fina mano de la morena se deslizo a travez del pálido brazo descubierto de Draco hasta llegar a la muñeca que permanecía cerrada. El Malfoy la miró cuando esta pudo estar segura de lo que sucedía y ambos sonrieron...

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro... -siseó Pansy, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y en ese momento, la chica Parkinson ayudo a Draco a levantar su brazo izquierdo y con el poco tacto que le quedaba el muchacho abrió su palma y le mostró a todos la Snitch que yacía sobre el...

El bullicio del público que se había desvanecido a su alrededor volvió. Y todos sabían que los que permanecían en las gradas se morían por saber que ocurría entre ese circulo de personas...

-¡Tiene la Snitch! - la voz de la persona que narraba el partido aturdió a todos... -¡Draco Malfoy tiene la Snith! ¡150 puntos más para Slytherin! ¡Esto le suma a los 175 y Slytherin gana con 325 puntos contra 150 de Hufflepuff!

Los vítores comenzaron a sonar en las gradas de Slytherin, por sobre las de las demás casas.

Decir que Smith palideció fue poco. Y Draco no pudo omitir una carcajada antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo...

.

.

.

Decir que Hermione estaba preocupada era poco. Había sentido que se le clavaba una estaca en el corazón cuando, desde las gradas había observado como Smith le quitaba el bat a Anthony Rickett luego de una fuerte discusión y golpeaba una Bludger hacía el rubio.

También se había sentido sumamente aliviada al verlo reaccionar. Aunque claro que también sintió un poco de celos hacía Daphne y Pansy. Y era extraño pero hasta se había alegrado de la victoria de las serpientes, ese extraño revoloteó en el estomago al verlo partir cargado entre Nott y Zabini había vuelto a hacerla estremecer.

Y ahora estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, esperando que la chica Grengass y alguna de sus amigas saliera del lugar para poder hacer acto de presencia.

Los nervios la consumían, y lo que más deseaba era que se encontrara dormido.

-¡Nos vemos entonces! ¡Ánimos Draco! -la voz de Astoria hizo que sus esperanzas se derrumbarán, y se quedo paralizada al escuchar una risa masculina en el interior de la enfermería, tanto que no pudo moverse y la chica Grengass la pilló.

-Granger... -masculló entre dientes la chica, mucho más baja de estatura que ella, con porte muy superior.- ¿vienes a ver a Draco?

-Eh. No, claro que no... -mintió.

-Entonces... -Astoria golpeteó su pie contra el piso.

-A lo que venga es cosa que a ti, no te importa... -canturreó una voz femenina muy parecida a la de la rubia. Y entonces Hermione vio a su hermana mayor Daphne con burla en el rostro aproximarse a ellas.

-¡Daphne! ¡Draco es mi...!

-Nada tuyo, ¿Te acuerdas? -musitó y la chica se cruzó de brazos- ¿Amigos solamente? ¿compromiso roto? ¡Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien! -enfatizo la mayor de las Grengass y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.- Esta solo ahora... -le dijo.

Y tan solo pensando en huir, Hermione se adentró en el lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante a Astoria...

_Compromiso roto, eh... _-pensó fugazmente la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien se digno a aparecer por aquí...

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, era el único internado ahí, y al rededor de su al parecer más cómoda de lo normal Quinsay; se encontraban bastantes adornos bochornosos, un gran letrero con un "Mejorate pronto" grabado en él, ramos de flores y cajas de chocolates en el piso.

-Te aman... -musito la chica, apreciando cada detalle a su alrededor.

-¿esto? -el rubio señalo con su brazo derecho, el único que le servía por el momento todas las chucherías. Y luego se en congioooo de hombros- Pansy, Millicen, Daphne y Tracey lo hicieron. Los regalos también son de ellas, claro, además de Blaise, Theo, Greg, mi madre y unas cuantas admiradoras a las que vuelvo locas, nada fuera de lo común... -y arrastró las palabras.

-Odio que hagas eso...- dijo Hermione y se cruzo de brazos luego de sentarse en la cama contigua.

-¿Hacer que? -Preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de manera inocente.

-¡Esto! No eres más que un engreído...

-Pero así me amas... -dijo simplemente llevándose un bocado de chocolate a la boca, y cuando vio que la muchacha se dedicaba a protestar, lo trago sin saborearlo y añadió- Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Y las mejillas se le coloraron a la castaña, quien se resigno y no dijo nada.

-Hey, acercate... -le pidió, no, más bien le ordenó. Y más que por inercia la chica Granger obedeció, entonces el rubio dejo por un lado la caja de chocolates que estaba devorando, y posó su zurda sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, para luego acariciarla lentamente.-Me gustas cuando te enojas... Al fin tengo tiempo de estar contigo a solas, Granger. Me ha parecido que huyes de mí.-aseguró.

-No huyo...

-Te escondes entonces, da igual.- Se encogió de hombros- El ahora es lo que importa...

Y la miro profundamente a los ojos. Y estuvieron así hasta que la chica Granger pareció darse cuenta de algo y aparto la mirada...

-¿que te sucede?

-Esto esta mal, Malfoy. Pertenecemos a tipos de mundos completamente distintos. Jamás me aceptarían en el tuyo... -masculló, perturbada.

-Granger... dejaría mi mundo entero para estar contigo. -exclamó, y tomo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

-No digas tonterías...

-Te lo he demostrado ya, ¿o no te acuerdas? -preguntó, y se aproximo a ella con mirada seductora- Cuando te besé. Más bien cuando nos besamos, haya, en la fiesta de Slughorn...-y Tomo su barbilla.

A Hermione le temblaba todo, y aquellas mariposas volvían a revolotear en su estomago- Malfoy...

A Draco le habría encantado besarle, pero se resistió y miró por la ventana.

-El partido ha sido duro.

-Me alegra que estés tú bien... -dijo ella, sin pensarlo.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?

-Más de lo que piensas... Draco.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - Eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Te molesta? -masculló la chica, retractándose.- Entonces yo...

Pero el indicé de muchacho la silenció.- Puedes llamarme como te plazca, si lo dices tú, estará perfecto...

-Felicidades... Ganaron. -cambió de tema la castaña y se acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja, la ponía nerviosa quedarse sin tema de conversación.

El chico Malfoy pareció pensarlo un segundo, pero luego volvió a tomar entre sus manos las de la chica y les dio un fuerte apretón -Granger... -la llamó e inmediatamente ella lo miró- lograr alcanzar tu corazón es tan difícil como distinguir la Snitch y lograr atraparla, y sin embargo yo lo he hecho. Tan solo desearía que tener el tuyo fuera tan fácil como fue tenerla entre mis manos hoy. Y te advierto... No me importará perder un brazo o una pierna, o lo que sea. Pero ese Corazón … Será mío.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron como una suave brisa al rostro a la muchacha, que sonrió como una tonta, queriendo asesinar aquellas mariposas en su estómago.

-No quiero que pierdas nada... Mejor lograrlo completo. -le recomendó ella.

-¿Y porqué, Granger?

-Porque dime... ¿Cómo vas a cargarme el día de nuestra boda sin un brazo o una pierna? -bromeó la muchacha, y soltó una carcajada.

-No le encuentro la gracia.- Aseguró el muchacho-De hecho tienes razón, así que no te preocupes por eso... -aquello dejo sin habla o risa o lo que sea a la castaña, el Malfoy guiñó un ojo- Mejor preocupate por cosas más importantes...

-¿Cómo que? -logró formular la castaña.

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo hizo hacía atrás.- Cómo en el color de tu vestido o las flores de tu ramo.

Y sonrió. Y ella se sonrojó.

Y en aquel perfecto instante, parecía que no había problema alguno entre ellos, ¡Ah! Que bueno era estar así, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, quería quedarse así para siempre, de eso estaba completamente segura.

.

.

.

_N/A:_

_¿Que dijerón? ¿**FIN**?_

_Pues NO!_

_Coff, coff. :D **¡Hola Mundo!**_

_**¡Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento, Lo Siento!**_

_Esque... ¡La inspiración se me fue! Y... luego me quede sin PC, yyyy. Ahí, ¡De verdad mil disculas!_

_Espero que el capitulo les guste, lo escribí casi todo HOY. ;D Pero baaah._

_Ya se viene lo bueno, ¡Odie a Zacharias Smith aquí! :S pero algo debía pasarrr... ¡Pobre de Draco-Mi-Amor! T_T Waaah. *-* Amé a Snape, pero eso ya es algo común xD. D: Greg & Daph? Quieeen sabe. Theodore, theodore, theodore .-. pobre. Y también pobre Milly. :D Amo a Blaise._

_Pero... ¿ustedes que me dicen?_

_;) Respuestas a sus reviews del capitulo anterior: Bajo el Muérdago. _

_**CAROONE:** :D ¡Hola! Espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, ¿que tal te parece este? ¿Me comentarás algo al respecto? ¡O mejor aún! ¿Me dejarás un Review? :3 Besitos._

_**Blackmoon43:** ¡Aquí tienes MAS, MAS & MAS! Waaaho, me alagas! ./. Me alegra muchisimo que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, auum, ¿Y que tal te parece este? ¿Me dejarías un Review? ¡Espero que llene tus espectativas! Yo también amo el Dramione, y ¡claro que Draco es único! Uumm, ya verémos que pasa con Theodore la próxima vez, ¿Vale? ¡Besos!_

_**PrimRose Darcy:** ¡Hoooola! ¿tanto te gustó? Wooow, debe ser porqué hay más Dramione que en los demás, si, yo creo que es eso, ajajaja. Me gusta lo que dices de Blaise & Pansy, sin embargo la bludger le llego a Draco aquí :( pero pues luego pasan cossas mejores, ¡seguro que se recupera! ¡Juro que no haré el típico drama de "Quedo en coma" y todos así de: O_O! XD jajaja, exacto! ¡Uno no huye de los rubios, los persigue! Sobre todo si es de ojos mercurio!. Se que me tarde, pero pz ya puse una explicacion y espero que me disculpes. ¡Un besote! ¡Dejame Revieeew Please!_

_**Dashamalfoy:** ¡HOLA! Yo también amo a Draco y a Harry ni hablar. ¿Te gustó este capitulo? Espero que si! ¡Dejame un Review, nada te cuesta! ¡Besitos!_

_**Clamp-Girl:** ¡Aloo, Aloo Chica! :3 ¿cómo estás? Yo super emocionada x3, awwws, me encantan tus reviews son tan lindos!, ¡´tu eres super linda! Aquí hay un poco más de Dramione, y además se agrega una nueva `pareja que espero que te guste, jaja, a mi en lo personal me ha gustado muchisimo "Bajo el muerdago" creo que es mi mejor logro! ;3 Y dime, chica... ¿Que te pareció este capitulo? ¿Me dejarás un Review y me lo dirás? ¡A mi me encantaría! Se que me tarde, pero ya vez pues lo que es la falta de inspiración, espero me disculpes, ¡te quiero! ¡Besotes!_

_**Kunogi-Malfoy:** ¡HOLA! ¿Verdaaad? ¡Que tenía Rowling en la cabeza, debío haber hecho Dramione -.-! ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! ¿Que me dices de esteee? ¡Te gustó? ¡Trate de reducir mis faltas a lo minimo, aunque no sé. ¡Me encantó tu review! Y sobre lo qe dices... :D:D:D:D Siii, me pone super feliz que te gusten mis historias, noté que las lees y eso es lo máximo... :) Waaaaah, ¿Me dejarás Review? ¡Te lo agradecería muchisimo! ¡Trató de por lo menos terminar este fic con … 80 (?) ! Así que si tienes amigos o familiares ;) Porfaaaz yo feliz de la vida de que la gente me lea. Jajaja. ¡Mil Besos! _

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: **:3 Nena! ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Dejame uno aquí también! ¡Te espero! Besitos._

_Y bueno. Creo que esto ha sido todo._

_**DRAMIONE ARRIVA! :3**_

_Prometo tardarme lo menos que nos sea posible, pero tenganme paciencia, ando en mis días de estrés, examenes y estudios sumamente concentrados._

_¡LOS AMO!_

_PD: DOS malditos dias queriendo publicarr. u_u y nada de nadaa gracias a ese "Error Type 2" que me jodio la vida, lo lamento u_u_

_Y le agradezco en el alma a Nat ;) por publicar y decirme como, que segun ella supo gracias a FireFly Girl, que segun supo gracias a Blueowl_

_Aquí la clave por si les sucede lo mismo que a mi, Reemplacen en la barra de direcciones "property" por "Content y ya :D_

_¿Reviews?_

_MitcheK3_

**Da click abajo si quieres que publique pronto u_u**


	10. Futuros Planes

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter_**_ NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_****

**Summary: **_La guerra & el sufrimiento a veces motivan a las personas a cambiar, Draco Malfoy lo esta, & cuando regresa a concluir su último año en Hogwarts, esta decidido a tomar la nueva oportunidad de vida que se le brinda. Y quizá Hermione Granger Pueda ayudarlo._

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: **_Futuros Planes..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las personas no pueden ser del todo felices cuando se guardan sus pesares en el interior. Pesadillas, crueles derrotas, derrumbes en cada uno de los fuertes pilares del corazón. Lagrimas que fueron derramadas, la pérdida de un ser querido... Sin embargo uno puede encontrar la felicidad, aún en los tiempos más oscuros, solo si recuerdan: _Encender la luz._

Theodore Nott caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de las mazmorras al medio día. Parecía muy tranquilo a decir verdad. No sabía porque exactamente el ver a aquella rubia dueña de sus pensamientos le causaba tanta satisfacción y hacía que el recuerdo de Luna Lovegood se borrará por completo de su mente. Tampoco sabía, a decir verdad, porque no podía resistirse a besarle cada vez que se quedaban a solas, aunque las últimas veces que habían sido la otra noche y esta misma mañana, la muchacha parecía ofendida, e incluso lo había abofeteado. Cosa que lo tenía un poco preocupado...

-Theodore... -escuchó que lo llamaban; entonces se detuvo y miro hacía atrás.

-Ah, Goyle. Solo eres tú... -comentó y se recargo contra la pared cruzándose de brazos- ¿Que necesitas?

-Necesitar... -repitió el muchacho, y lo pensó por un momento.- Tienes razón Nott, hay algo que necesito...

-No te hagas el misterioso, no te queda... -masculló el azabache sin dudarlo.

La mirada de Goyle era sombría. Y se fue acercando de manera sigilosa, como la serpiente que era. Dos cosas, quizá pequeños detalles que el muy confiado de su acompañante no notó, pues estaba sumamente ocupado golpeando su pie derecho contra el suelo una y otra vez... El sonido que provocaba parecía fastidiar al castaño que gruño y entonces Theodore le prestó atención.

-Necesito que te alejes de Millicent, eso es lo que necesito, ¿Te ha quedado claro, idiota? -espetó. Y por supuesto que esas palabras el joven Nott no se las esperó, así que puso cara de pocos amigos y aún con los brazos cruzados, pero ahora con las facciones endurecidas encaró al castaño.

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, eh Goyle? -preguntó con sorna en la voz, y clavó sus orbes negros en los claros del castaño. Queriendo intimidar...

_Plan fallido._

Gregory, que era ciertamente más alto que Theodore tomo a este por la corbata y lo atrajo hacía el con brusquedad – No necesito ser alguien para advertirte... que si, persistes con tus juegos te daré una paliza.- puntualizo, cerca_, definitivamente cerca. _

Nott bufó con rudeza, no pretendía ceder, y empujo al corpulento muchacho con las manos, para luego sacudirse la túnica.- Haré lo que se me de la gana... Ahora tú, ¿Entendiste? -y lo miró con burla, se estaba convirtiendo en el típico Slytherin, olvidando al tranquilo y poco alarmante Theodore. - Yo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti...- y lo miro despectivamente – De lo que haga o no...

-Te lo advertí... -murmuró el alto muchacho, y se despojo de la túnica – Ella me ha pedido que no te haga nada, pero yo cumplí con mi parte... -Theodore abrió los ojos un poco asustado cuando Gregory se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa - _"Te prometo que se lo advertiré, ceda o no, de ahí vendrá lo que tenga que venir..." _-citó sus probablemente propias palabras y Nott lo miró con absoluto recelo.

-¿Que... Haces? -balbuceó, al verlo venir.

Entonces, el chico Goyle estrello su puño contra la cara del azabache. Esta vez no necesitaba de varitas o algún increíble hechizo para desmayarle, para hacerle ver que con Millicent, nadie jugaba. Y como hombres que eran... Una gran pelea se avecinaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah. El regreso a clases. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estancados, mientras los alumnos se disponían a dirigirse a una y otra clase. El familiar y delicioso olor característico del Gran Comedor, las oscuras mazmorras. Hogwarts, seguía idéntico a antes de las navidades...

Hermione Granger se encontraba encerrada en su sala común aquella tarde. Estaba sentada junto a su baúl y no dejaba de mirar la caja verde plateada que llevaba en las manos... Parecía insegura, tal vez, tenía miedo. Abrir aquel paquete, para cualquiera sería algo sin importancia, pero a ella le latía mucho más fuerte de lo normal el corazón con tan solo pensar en lo que podría haber dentro.

Pero de pronto, de decidió. Lo hizo rápido y sin siquiera pensarlo. Deshizo el moño y abrió el empaque...

Lo que vio, la sorprendió muchísimo más de lo que esperaba. Dentro de la plateada cajilla que se encontraba rellena de algodón, justo en el medio se encontraba un precioso anillo dorado, con el centro formado por un montón de pequeños diamantes cristalinos que rodeaban uno más grande, él cual estaba rojo por la mitad y verde por la otra.

Estaba impactada, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando la puerta rechinó al abrirse. Draco Malfoy, como una serpiente asechando a su presa, se adentró en la habitación más colorida de la Sala Común con un porte sigiloso, había ido ahí para sorprenderle con su misma presencia, sin embargo al encontrarla en el piso dándole la espalda, una sonrisa se pronunció en sus labios.

-Y bien... ¿Lo admirás o apenas te atreves a abrirlo? -masculló sentándose en la cama, a sus espaldas. Y observó como ella dio un respingo... Y un susurró desentendido llego a sus orejas: la chica acababa de maldecir por lo bajo no haber hechizado la puerta.

-No deberías estar aquí, Malfoy... -le espetó.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana hacer...-respondió como si nada y se recostó sobre la blanda cama.-Vaya... Que cómodo es tú colchón...

-No te hagas el bobo... -dijo ella y se volvió hacía el, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Así me agradeces por el regalo? ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que por lo menos esperaba un simple _"Gracias"_ -dramatizó.

A Hermione los colores se le subieron al rostro; bajo la mirada hacía el suelo y murmuró un _"Gracias"_ muy quedo; que el por suerte alcanzó a escuchar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Y bien... ¿Te ha gustado? -inquirió con desdén, jugueteando con una almohada, trataba de ocultarlo, pero en realidad estaba muy intrigado.

-¿Acaso te interesa?

Al notar el impertinente tono de voz de la castaña, el Malfoy se incorporó de inmediato y la miro con el ceño fruncido. -Dime, Granger... Si no estuviera interesado, ¿Me hubiera siquiera molestado en preguntarlo?

-Vale, vale... Tranquilo. -dijo y se levanto del piso – Es algo muy hermoso, Malfoy. Pero eso mismo me intriga.

-¿He vuelto ya a ser Malfoy?

Ella se sonrojó violentamente. -Lo que me intriga -continuó; esquivando la pregunta del muchacho- es que me hayas regalado un...

-_¿Anillo?_ -inquirió el con desgano. La castaña asintió apenada – No es nada del otro mundo, si ya hemos hablado hasta de nuestra boda -comentó como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

-¡Estas loco!-bramó ella y de un tirón se acostó en la cama. Él se volvió y la miró con desdén... - Digo; todo lo tomas tan enserio...

-¿Acaso no quieres a alguien serio? Porque de ser así...

-¡NO! -exclamó ella. - ¡Claro que quiero a alguien serio! Y te comportas como todo un caballero, es solo que no sé como interpretar eso … aún.

Él chico se recostó junto a ella, y le tomo la mano – Yo puedo esperar... -dijo.

-Malfoy...

-Hermione...

De nuevo esa hermosa manera de pronunciar su nombre. Él era la única persona que podía lograr que su corazón se acelerará o se detuviera en cuestión de solo segundos. Ahora estaba acelerado, latiendo en su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, la sangre de su cuerpo se le acumuló en las mejillas y se sonrojó inevitablemente.

Cada cosa que ella dijera o dejara de decir... Podía llevarlo del cielo al infierno. Era cierto, que nadie jamás podría entender el motivo exacto por el cual se había enamorado de ella... sonrió. Pero algo que era también cierto era que; no importaba lo que el resto pensará … El la amaría siempre, pues en verdad sentía en el pecho que su vida dependía de ello.

-Vale... -el rubio se lo pensó por un segundo. - Ven conmigo a la excursión en Hogsmade.

Petición, si. Eso era de lo que se trataba, la chica; ruborizada hasta el tope, abrió los ojos como platos – Osea... ¿Que quieres que te vean en público conmigo? ¿Tus amigos Slytherins?

-No le veo lo malo... -dijo él simplemente y se encogió de hombros. - Ya todos lo saben, o ya se lo imaginan... El rumor sobre la fiesta de Slughorn ya está más que suelto. Y no son tan estúpidos como tu lo crees.

-¿Ah, si? -inquirió ella con delicadeza.- ¿Y que pensarían tus padres... si se enterarán? -fue directa, odiaba los rodeos...

-Ah... A mi madre ya le he hablado de ti, estará encantada.

-¿Estará encantada? ¡Malfoy ¿Estás completamente seguro de que le hablaste de mi, o no habrá sido de Astoria Grengass? Porqué con ella estaría más que encantada te lo aseguró! -exclamó.

-Lo mio con Astoria esta resuelto... Sí, estuvimos comprometidos, pero eso ya se acabo.

-Eso no lo niego, es más ya lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabías? ¡Estás en todo Granger!

-_Touché _-lo pilló ella- ¿He vuelto ya a ser Granger, Malfoy? -y arrastró las palabras, orgullosa de su logro.

El chico gruño y rodó los ojos – Quise decir, Hermione, ¿Esta bien?. ¡Y no me cambies de tema! ¿Cómo te enteraste de que ya no hay lazo entre Astoria y yo?

Ahora fue ella la que gruño - ¡Pues su hermana me lo dijo! -espetó como si se tratará de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Daphne? ¿¡Daphne te dirigió la palabra?, Dios mío! ¿En donde he estado yo?

-¿En la enfermería? -inquirió ella con un dejo de inocencia impregnado en la voz.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Se suponía que estaba al tanto de todo! -se humedeció los labios- Espero que ahora no me vayas a salir también con que Pansy es tu mejor amiga y Millicent tu compinche. -advirtió y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, luego de reír.

-Ja-já -rió ella en modo sarcástico – Y también me he acostado con Blaise... -ironizó.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo! - Exclamó él, con los ojos completamente abiertos, ya se había incorporado y la miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Estoy bromeando? -pregunto, algo asustada por la reacción del Malfoy

-¡No repitas eso! ¡El tan solo tener esa idea...- él rubio lo pensó un tanto, sin quitar esa mirada de consternación y luego agregó - … Me hace querer vomitar sangre!

-¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! -dramatizó ella, aún acostada sobre su blanda cama – ¡Tú pura sangre no puede ser derramada sobre la cama de una Sangre Sucia!

-¡Hey! -la reprendió el, pero busco una manera un poco más astuta de hacerlo, así que puso una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y dijo – Vaya, vaya Granger, mírate...

El chico aprovecho la distracción de esta para abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo con un movimiento Sexy y elegante. Se posó sobre ella y la miro seductor, cara a cara. - Me encantas... -murmuró.

Ella desvío la mirada, pero inmediatamente él sujeto su barbilla y la regresó a mirarlo -¿Intentas escapar porque no puedes negar que también te gusto?

-Él mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Malfoy. -advirtió ella, y le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Tienes razón, él mundo no... Pero el tuyo si. -le aseguró y rozó sus narices un par de veces.

_Tan cerca. Peligrosamente Cerca._

-Eres un idiota...

El Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió con sus seductora escena. - Quien sabe. Tal vez lo sea, pero eso es algo que definitivamente no importa, porque como quiera que sea no puedes evitar amarme...

-¿Primero me gustas y ahora ya te amo? ¡Oh rayos! Dime Malfoy, ¿cuando dirás que nos hemos casado? -inquirió con dificultad, era extraña esa sensancion en el estomago, pero no iba a perder otra vez ante él – Porque podría despertar una mañana y tu entonces llevarías los papeles contigo, ¿Que dirías entonces? _"¡Hey Granger, nos hemos casado!" _

-No exactamente... -advirtió él. -Tu debes estar bien despierta ese día, si no... Simplemente no valdría la pena- le espetó.

-¡Estás loco! -bramó ella. Con aún más dificultad, teniendo sus labios tan cerca le costaba siquiera hablar.

-Vamos Granger, deja de fingir... -masculló el, lentamente.- ¿O acaso es que no te gustaría probar...? -lanzó la pregunta al aire. Y coloco su mirada en los labios de la chica.

-¿Su sabor?, ya lo conozco, no te preocupes... -Se negaba a ceder.

-Aún así, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, te mueres de ganas, Granger. -canturreó y ella soltó una queda carcajada – Entonces niégalo, hazlo. Y así me marcharé...

Pero ella no podía hacerlo, simplemente era pedir demasiado. Serían demasiadas mentiras por un día, si seguía así; Draco Malfoy acabaría convirtiéndola en una Slytherin de primera, en una de esas serpientes que ella tanto detestaba. Bufó... Y nuevamente, desvió la mirada, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furtiva a los pálidos labios del muchacho.

-¡Ajá! -Espetó el como si la hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo- ¿Así que no puedes negarte?

-Calla, Malfoy -advirtió ella y el chico acomodo una sonrisa llena de perversión en su rostro.

-Vale, si lo deseas entonces...

_Infernal silencio. _

Ni una sola palabra, todo estaba quedo, ni siquiera Crookshanks hacía ruido alguno, ese hermoso gato canela seguramente se habría largado de ahí al notar toda esa tensión envuelta sobre la cama de su ama. Hermione no sabía porque pero a su gato le encantaba Malfoy, iba y restregaba su cuerpesillo contra los pies del muchacho, o incluso pasaba horas diarias acurrucado en su regazo, mientras este estaba tirado perezosamente sobre algún sillón, su quinsay o en mismo piso. Y eso claro, a Draco no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de hecho, parecía disfrutar ese hecho, y provocaba coraje en la castaña cuando la miraba con burla, mientras se hallaba tumbado sobre un sofá de cuero en la estancia cada vez que esta atravesaba la puerta.

Mione, no podía soportarlo más. Pese a permanecer en silencio, el chico no había cedido de su posición, y entonces ella pensó que debía pensarlo mil veces antes de ordenar algo al chico.

Sin poder resistirse, y tampoco sabiendo muy bien porque, lentamente enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del chico, y aspiró toda su fragancia, aroma que le hacía muy conocido, y comúnmente podía olfatear; en clase de posciones.

Hechizada, no lo dudo un segundo más, y acortó la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas. Draco, por lógica estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, aquello era algo bueno, por lo tanto no le tomo tanta importancia y le correspondió de inmediato. Primero aquel beso fue dulce e impactante, una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus espaldas, y ella arqueó la suya. Pegada al derrumbado cuerpo del muchacho que le desarreglaba el cabello y aprovechaba para profundizar el beso. Fue suave pero sin dejar ese alocado toque que a ella tanto le encantó. Sus lenguas pronto se encontraban en una batalla de muerte, ser el ganador era lo más importante en su pelea.

-Malfoy, esto esta... -murmuró ella quedamente entre un beso y otro.

El chico se separo un tanto y miró sus ojos con desdén. - No te atrevas a pronunciar la palabra _'mal'_ -advirtió.

-Pero es que...

-Nada._ "Pero es que, nada"_ - cuchicheó y se recostó a su lado dándole su espacio. - Significa que no puedes... ¿No sientes absolutamente nada?

Hermione cerro los ojos y los apretó con fuerza – sí, lo siento... -se sinceró.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que pasa? - inquirió, desesperado internamente.

-Es solo que... Pertenecemos a mundos completamente distintos. Ya te lo he dicho

Draco rodó los ojos con impaciencia – Y yo te había respondido que... dejaría mi mundo entero para estar contigo. -dijo y la miro profundamente, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la muchacha. - Granger, me tienes vuelto loco... Y por Merlín, no me hagas repetir eso.

-No lo haré.

-¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

-Para nada... -dijo y lo miró de la misma manera – Aunque sigo diciendo que te arriesgas demasiado, y que tu padre me conciderará una esposa ilegitima...

-Mmm – soltó el y miró el techo – Depende de cual de los "dos" -dijo.

-¿Dos? -inquirió ella con sorpresa.

-Sí. El de sangre, o...

-¡Dejate de juegos Malfoy! ¡Claro que hablo de Lucius! -exclamó ella, pensando en que el muchacho se la pasaba buscando pretextos para verle la cara, incluso en momentos como aquellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Deberías ya saber que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas! Además que no te enteras de todo cuando lo haces... Me refiero a la persona que he adoptado aquí -y señaló su cabeza- como mi padre, mi segundo padre... - dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Ah, sí? -inquirió ella, con los ojos miel, bien abiertos. - ¿Y quien es? ¿Él si me aceptaría?

Draco soltó un silbido al aire y sonrió – Lo haría. -Luego volvió a mirarla- Sobre todo porque te adora. -soltó una carcajada y luego dijo -Es Snape.

-¡¿Que? -espetó y luego se rió también – No, no y no. Creo que prefiero a tu padre real.-admitió.

-¡No seas tonta! -dijo y le revolvió el cabello con cariño – Te aceptaría porque... lo único de malo que tienes es que eres de Gryffindor a fin de cuentas – se encogió de hombros.

-Osea, como que te olvidas de algo...-le recordó ella, y al ver que el no daba respuesta alguna agregó - ¿La suciedad en mi sangre?

Draco, rió. - Vamos Granger. Tampoco es que el sea un Sangre Limpia.

-Puede que no lo sea... Pero Sangre Mestiza o no, odia a los de mi tipo, y creme; tengo motivos para pensarlo ¡Me lo ha demostrado durante toda mi estancia en Hogwarts! ¡Y creeme Draco Malfoy que cuando digo toda, me refiero a mis siete años transitando el colegio más a parte del año que no estuve pero aún así estoy segura que él me odio! -alegó.

-Vale... Pero si lo hubieras escuchado defenderte, no estarías diciendo eso. -cuchicheó y se acomodó para poder abrazarla con fuerza – Granger, quiero que seas mía, solo mía... y que la demás gente se enteré, para así no tener que andar moliendo a palos a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarte de una u otra forma extraña.

-¿Moler a palos? -musitó ella, absorbiendo todo el olor de su cabello. Y riendo por lo bajo...

-Intento usar un poco del lenguaje Muggle, Millicent parece usarlo … y demasiado -alardeó.- Lo que sea, ¿vendrás conmigo?

-lo haré... -respondió ella de inmediato muy segura de sus palabras- Solo que si te arrepientes no me vengas a lloriquear.

-Draco Malfoy no lloriquea -se pavoneó el muchacho, sacudiendo su cabello, alborotandolo como si estuviera apenas bajando de tu escoba.

Hermione al mirarlo soltó una sencilla carcajada, que el no paso por alto – Me recuerdas a...

Pero el la silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería que aquello de pronto se viera arruinado – Soy guapisimo, lo sé. -espetó con una egócentrica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro... Y me traes a mí a tus pies... -musito ella, y correspondió el abrazo del chico, con bastante fuerza.

Querían creer que aunque fuera tan solo un momento. Así, justo de esa manera, tomados de las manos y entrelazando sus cuerpos los unos con los otros podían lograr alcanzar su propio destino.

Quizá no les sería tan facil, pero si aquello que les explotaba en el pecho era real.

No había mucho de que preocuparse...

.

.

.

-¡Por Merlín, Gregory! -Millicent prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho en busca de su auxilió al verlo cruzar la puerta de su Sala Común. - ¿Que ha sucedido? ¡Ha sido Theodore! ¿No es así?

El chico ni se inmuto ni respondió. Pero como la ayuda de la chica fue a sentarse a uno de los muchos sillones de cuero negro en el lugar. Se tumbó boca arriba y suspiró... Millicent se hinco en el piso a su lado y coloco su rostro sobre el suyo -Dímelo, por favor. -insistió.

Sus rubios cabellos caían desordenados y le acariciaban a Goyle la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Este mismo llevaba ciertos rasguños en ella, que sabe como se habrá hecho, y dos moretones, uno en la barbilla, juntó a su labio inferior -lastimado también – y otro en el ojo castaño. Miró profundamente los ojos azules de la rubia y suspiró – El ha quedado mucho pero, no te preocupes por mí...

-¿Él? -se sobresaltó la muchacha.

-Nott... -agregó y miró alguna parte en el techo – Pero aún así he cumplido con mi promesa... -alegó antes de que ella pudiera protestar. - Se lo he advertido, pero ha insistido y me ha retado. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿Sabes?

La muchacha rodó los ojos - Me importa poco tú orgullo, mírate. -insistió preocupada, sacó su barita por debajo de la túnica y lo apuntó con ella – Soy buena con esto, dejame ayudarte. A ti que te preocupas tanto por mí... - y lo sujeto con tanta fuerza en una de sus manos, que el no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

Así que Milly se dedico a lo suyo, conjuró un par de hechizos que cerraron sus heridas e intentó disminuir el color de los moretones, sin mucho resultado, al encontrarse con una cortada en el ante brazo, lo vendó y finalizó colocando un parche muggle en un rasguño de su frente.** [N/A: algunos aquí en México lo llamamos 'Curita' jaja] **-Estás como nuevo...

-Gracias...-dijo él, y le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

-No... Soy yo la que debería decir eso. -afirmo ella, afligida. - Tu lo haces todo por mi, y yo no tengo como agradecerte...

El muchacho la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Ven a Hogsmade conmigo...

Las mejillas de la rubia ardieron al instante.- ¿Q-Que? -balbuceó.

-Una cita... -prosiguió él. - el idiota de Nott no nos dejó concluir la primera, eso es todo lo que quiero -la miro a los ojos profundamente y le acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Solo ven conmigo -insistió.

La muchacha trago saliva, y acomodo sus brazos, cruzándolos sobre el sofá, y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro del Slytherin, acto seguido suspiró – Esta bien … -fue su respuesta.

Aunque no supo exactamente porque. Ya estaba harta de sentirse como él juguete de Theodore Nott, quizá comenzar con otra persona era lo correcto. Sintió como el muchacho se revolvió, y ella supo que estaba sonriendo, no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, sus cabellos rubios ocultaban su rostro...

Una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla. Odiaba tener que mentirle a alguien que apreciaba tanto.

_Cómo le hubiera encantado haberse enamorado de Gregory Goyle._

Y aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, Daphne Greengass observaba la escena con suspicacia, detrás de un escritorio, escondida tras una pila de libros. El estomago se le había revuelto con cada palabra que de la boca de ambos había salido, y por un momento deseó -y lo hizo con todo su corazón- retroceder en el tiempo, a esa época en la cual, el muy insolente -o eso pensaba ella en aquel entonces- de Goyle no paraba de babear por ella.

La vida les había dado giros a todos. Era más que complicado. Ser Slytherin significaba fortaleza y astucia, sin embargo, ¿Que podía hacer ella cuando se trataba de una de las personas que más había querido? Millicent, jamás se había portado mal con ella... Y si ella hiciera eso, jamás se lo personaría.

El prototipo de una Serpiente, que todas las casas restantes tenían era muy diferente al que se vivía en la casa en ciertos puntos. Muchos no eran quieres parecían, pero sin embargo tampoco nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntarse por ello. Estereotipos que ya estaban dados hacía demasiado tiempo no se iban con tan solo desearlo... Años y años de eso mismo.

Daphne por ejemplo, siempre había sido muy inteligente, astuta. Pero ella también sentía miedo... Tenía sentimientos, que la mayor parte del tiempo se empeñaba en guardar, en una caja oculta al mundo, para que nadie pudiera saber como podía sentirse verdaderamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Se negaba a llorar, miró al techo... Nada ganaba con ello.

Theodore Nott la miró cuando se adentró en la sala común. Recuperado de dicha batalla con el castaño que se encontraba tumbado con esa Rubia. Se dirigió hacia ella asqueado por la escena que precenció en primera instancia. Al llegar a ella le sorprendió muchisimo encontrarla con los ojos enrrrojecidos y a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-¿Daphne? -inquirió, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, _Theodore_? -alcanzó a decir, aunque cuando dijo su nombre la voz se le quebró.

El muchacho azabache tomo asiento a su lado y miró las pilas de libros que los escondían del resto de los alumnos que pudieran adentrarse en la Sala Común -Buen escondite... -dijo y la miro profundamente. - ¿Porqué lloras?

-No lloró.

-Estás a punto...

Nott no pudo terminar su frase, la chica se abalanzó a sus brazos y aferro sus uñas a la túnica, el chico gimió de dolor, al sentir como estas se enterraban en su piel … _Realmente debe estar furiosa_ -pensó. Y luego rodeo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. - Ya, ya... Dejalo salir, todo.

Daphne ni siquiera gemía. O sollozaba, lloraba, sí. Pero en muy amargo silencio, aferrando su rostro contra el pecho del chico... La primera persona con la que había llegado tan lejos. Estaba tan apenado por ello mismo, que evitaba a toda costa mirarlo... Aunque su curiosidad también la llenaba, y por un momento le miró, supo que el también había posado sus orbes sobre ella y pestañeó... -Tú la quieres, ¿no es así? -inquirió con un hilo de voz.

Theodore abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. -A Millicent... -agregó.

El chico desvió la mirada... Pero tampoco habló así.

-Eres un estúpido, porque la tuviste por tanto tiempo, y hasta ahora te vienes a fijar en ella. -rió amargamente – Bien dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene...

-Hasta que lo pierde... -completó el, confrontándola con la mirada. - A ti te pasa lo mismo -afirmo antes de siquiera preguntarlo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza – Soy una idiota. Que más da. -escupió, y se incorporó en la silla, secándose el último rastro de lágrimas con la túnica.

El resto del tiempo el chico permaneció en silencio...

No había nada que pudiera decir.

.

.

.

-¡Luna!

-Te estoy diciendo lo que vi, Ron. -exclamó la rubia de enmarañados cabellos – Theodore debe necesitar mi ayuda, el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo … -exclamó un poco perturbada.

-¡Ese tipo bien que se las puede arreglar solo! - Luna no reprendió con la mirada – seguramente fue Mortifago después de todo – espetó con rabia.

-¡Ron! ¡Lo que dice Ginny es verdad! La guerra se ha terminado...

-¡Si, Y se llevo con ella … A mi hermano! -exclamó, comenzando a colorarse.

La muchacha no supo que decir así que mejor miró el suelo – Ron... -musitó.

-¡Y ahora tu prefieres irte con él! Creía... -musitó por lo bajo – Creía que teníamos algo especial.

-Yo... -ahora los colores se le subieron al rostro a la rubia – Lo tenemos, Ron … -dijo y mientras entrelazaba su mano con una de las fuertes del pelirrojo Weasley – Lamento... Es solo que Theodore siempre... -balbuceó incoherentemente como nunca lo hacía.

-Ya sé. Pero a ese ímbecil se le notaba a leguas que … -frunció el entrecejo- ¡Que buscaba algo más que simple amistad contigo! -espetó con rabia.

Los azules y enormes ojos de luna se abrieron como platos, parecía que también Ronald lo había notado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas luego del baile de navidad, ella, claro, se sentía muy feliz pues al parecer se había ganado la confianza del Weasley, que incluso los había invitado a ella y a su padre a pasar las navidades a la Madriguera. Luna se había vuelto una especie de compinche para Ron, además de su mejor amiga, por supuesto.

Aunque, claro... Luna sentía algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Pensaba que si se empañaba y entregaba todo su corazón a la causa con la suerte de su lado podría terminar cautivando al chico, de alguna loca manera.

-Ron, hay muchos _Wrackspurts_ en tu cabeza, estoy segura... -dijo con un rostro alivianado de confianza, y de pronto comenzó a sacudir su mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

El pelirrojo rió con ganas y tomo la muñeca de la chica. La miro con ternura y después la abrazó con mucha fuerza, tanta que Luna creyó – por un momento- que la asfixiaría. Pero no se negó a corresponder dicho abrazo, solo que con mucha dulzura impregnada en sus ojos con los cuales le dedico al chico una mirada llena de pasión antes de recargar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, Luna... -murmuró el chico con voz que ella sintió temblorosa. Y luego le acarició el enredado cabello.

-No ha sido nada … Gracias a ti por aceptarme. -dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te vayas nunca...

Ron no era la clase de personas que decía esa clase de cosas con mucha frecuencia, y eso ella lo sabía. Por eso mismo no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se le inflarán y colorarán, sintiéndose sumamente afortunada de ser ella la que reposaba entre sus brazos.

Harry sonrió presenciando la escena. Estaba realmente alegre de que Ron se sintiera tan bien estando con Luna, y creía firmemente que alguna vez iban a terminar juntos... Aunque tuviera que pasar el tiempo que tuviera que pasar.

Se dio la media vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos se marchó sigilosamente del lugar, volviendo a los concurridos espacios del castillo, ya buscaría algo que hacer. Porque en realidad había ido a buscar a su mejor amigo, pero interrumpir... Bueno, mejor no.

Se detuvo en seco un momento, al ver salir a Hermione de aquel recuadro que al parecer daba acceso a su Sala Común, pero algo le extraño en la escena, ella sonreía y Malfoy venía precisamente detrás... Se oculto, recargándose contra la pared, y sacó la cabeza un poco para poder observar y quizá … También poder escuchar.

-Iré a ver a los chicos en Slytherin... -dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros – Esta bien... -musitó.

A Harry la conversación no le parecía para nada interesante, coloco sus ojos verdes sobre el muchacho, a ver si notaba algo extraño … Estaba siendo demasiado extraño, en cuestión en asunto lo era.

De pronto vio como el rubio tomaba un brazo de su castaña mejor amiga y la atraía hacía el con cierta elegancia, para luego... Harry estaba estático ante la situación. Él mismo Draco Malfoy estaba besando a su mejor amiga, y por su gusto. Ah, pero claro esta tampoco se quejaba, sino que le correspondía animada. Al azabache aquello le provoco que el estomago se le revolviera … Ambos Premios Anuales se separaron luego de un par de segundos más. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo opuesto a donde Harry se encontraba.

Mione se volvió hacia donde el se encontraba con una sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a andar. Harry sabía la ruta que seguiría ahora, y cómo deseo haberse llevado la capa de invisibilidad en aquellos momentos … Cerró los ojos pretendiendo desaparecer, aún si eso no solucionaría nada...

-¿Harry? -inquirió un hilo de voz, que sin duda alguna era de la castaña - ¿Que … desde cuando?

-Lo suficiente...-le espetó Harry antes de abrir los ojos para encarar a la chica.

Los Verdes chocaron con los miel.

Hermione pareció quedar petrificada y Harry se cruzo de brazos, con rostro inexpresivo.

-Y bien... -masculló, golpeando su pie derecho contra el piso una y otra vez en señal de exasperación o impaciencia.

-Harry … Yo-balbuceó su mejor amiga – No sabía que tu estabas aquí … -espetó.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo, Mione? -sentenció - ¡Creía que eras mi amiga!

-¡Lo soy!

-¿Y los amigos se ocultan cosas de este...Tamaño? -y enfatizo de manera exagerada en la última palabra.

-Harry... Iba a decirtelo, lo juro. - explicó ella, con los nervios de punta.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto... -respondió la chica, con una mirada llena de culpa.

-Te dije... -suspiró el – Que no importaba como fuera, yo lo aceptaría. Malfoy podrá bien ser Malfoy, pero esta es tú decisión... -susurró con calma.

-Lo sé... De verdad iba a decírtelo, es solo que no sabía como … -se explicó y dejo caer los hombros con angustia, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor – Y luego esta Ronald.

-Vale, ese es un asunto distinto, pero... Ya encontraremos la manera de hacerle entender. -dijo y la abrazó con fuerza – Mione, quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré de tu parte... Siempre.

Ambos sabían que siempre era una palabra **MUY** grande. Sin embargo tratándose del uno o del otro, sabían que podían decir esa clase de palabras... Porque simplemente eran de cumplirse.

.

.

.

-¿Dices que la invitaste a Hogsmade? -inquirió la azabache de Pansy Parkinson, mientras daba un paseó a solas con el rubio.

-Ajá... -asintió el chico, mirando el lago.

Pansy soltó un chillido de alegría, y sujeto el brazo de Draco con más fuerza. -¡Estás progresando Draco, y solo faltan dos días para el GRAN día, debes planearlo todo!

Draco, un tanto aturdido, pestañeó un par de veces y miro a su amiga de ojos verdes. - Prefiero no, pero muchas gracias por el consejo...

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. - ¿y se puede saber porqué no? -inquirió con un dejo de berrinche en su voz, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Presiento que si lo planeó... Saldrá mal. -le espetó con naturalidad.

-Mejor ni empieces con tus malos presagios o vas a arruinarlo todo … -dijo simplemente ella, para luego dedicarle toda su atención al castillo al cual regresaban – Millicent irá con Gregory...-musitó con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Y ese tono? -preguntó él con suavidad.

La Parkinson suspiró – Solamente se hará daño... No quiere a Greg, y eso todos lo sabemos. -dijo mirando el suelo. - Y lo peor es que no solo se lastimará a si misma...

-Se lo que intentas decir... Pero no creo.

-¿Y porqué no?

-Dejalos, que prueben, a ver que pasa ... -sonrió Draco – Verás como pronto todo se va a solucionar.

-¡Pero Draco! -exclamó Pansy exaltada- ¡Si hasta Greg ha sido capaz de patearle el trasero a Theo!

El rubio soltó una carcajada – no recibió nada que no mereciera... -explicó y miro a su amiga. -Tranquilizate, y confía en mi, ya verás...

La chica le rubo un beso en la mejilla a Draco, y luego le sonrió con dulzura – Gracias...

-Vale, vale... No hay de que. Pero, debo decirte que ahora me debes algo tú, y no hay nada más que quiera … Tan solo respuestas. -sentenció con tono amenazante.

-¿Q-que clase de respuestas? -tartamudeó la chica y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos - ¡No fuí yo! -chilló de un momento a otro y el Malfoy rió.

-¡Tonta! -exclamó con un dejo de cariño – Pero bueno... Solo hay algo que, realmente me intriga.

-¿Que es?

-Vale... Verás que he oído ciertas cosas, sobre … Blaise. -espetó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sintió como el cuerpo de su acompañante se estremeció.

-¿Blaise? -inquirió.

-Así es... ¿Que hay con Blaise? -el chico la miró expectante, y hasta ella se asustó.

-¿Que no debería ser yo la que preguntase eso? -le espetó, totalmente dispuesta, quería evitar a toda costa que el chico consiguiera esas respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta un par de veces – Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Cuando vas a dejar de actuar como una chiquilla y vas a aclarar las cosas? -le pregunto directamente.

-¡tampoco tenías que ser tan iriente!

-¡Si no lo hubiera sido jamás lo habrías "Captado", aunque sé que ya lo hiciste!

-¡Bien!

-¡Pues bien!

-¡Pues aún mas bien!

-Pansy...

-¿QUÉ?

-Esta conversación se torna estúpida.

-¡Tu la hiciste estúpida!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa!

-¡Draco te comportas como un bastardo!

-Oh querida... ¡Soy un bastardo!

Draco le sonrió como desquiciado y ella lo sentenció con una mirada asecina.

-¡No hay nada con Blaise! ¡Te dije que no por ir a un baile juntos, y quizá besarnos, iba a significar que yo estuviera enamorada de él! ¡Por Merlín Draco Malfoy! ¡Blaise es un completo idiota, un bastardo, bueno aunque todos los hombres parecen serlo! -gruñó la chica, molesta.

-Oh vamos, Pansy Parkinson, ¡Hazle un favor al universo y deja de mentir! -contraatacó el Malfoy, mirándola con un brillo singular en los ojos, por más que ella lo negara, estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad.

-¡Te odio! -bramó la muchacha, furiosa.

-Sabes que no es así... -señaló el con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡No tienes idea de nada! ¡Ni un poco de lo que pasa por mi cabeza!

-Oh, querida … Creme que la tengo.

El rostro que puso la muchacha, incluso logro asustar un tanto al rubio. Hizo de nuevo un puchero, que mezclado con su enfado si que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Empujó al rubio con brutalidad.

-¡Callate!

-Pues, si tanto lo deseas, a.d.m.i.t.e.l.o -sentenció el, saboreando cada una de las letras de la última palabra.

-¡Callate!

-Admitelo, entonces!

-¡No hay nada que admitir!

-¿Entonces a que le temes? ¡Deja ya de fingir!

-¡YA! -gritó la chica, de manera tan aguda, que volvió a aturdir al muchacho.

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que habían regresado en el tiempo para verlos en primer año, discutiendo por tonterías, con conversaciones poco coherentes.

-¡Me gusta Blaise, ¿Esta bien? ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! -bramó la ojos verdes, golpeando con los puños el pecho del rubio - ¡Me enamoré de el, pese a que es un estúpido, un completo imbécil, y un bastardo al igual que todos los hombres!

Draco sonrió, lo había conseguido. Aunque pensandolo bien... ¿Cuando no?

Tomo los brazos de la morena y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Dándole a entender que todo estaba bien... aunque de principio, lo único que recibió fue un pisotón, la muchacha pronto fue cayendo a sus pies.

-Ya, ya... -la intentó tranquilizar el muchacho, cuando una sensación de humedad en su brazo le dio un mal presentimiento – Pansy... -la llamó, y como esperaba un sollozo fue la respuesta - ¿Estás llorando, porqué?

-Es que yo... -balbuceaba la chica- también quiero que … quiero que … él lo sepa... -murmuró contra la túnica del rubio, y este tubo que esforzarse para entenderle.

-Vamos pansy, no es para tanto, solo tienes que decirlo... -murmuró el, un poco más tranquilo.

-¡no es tan fácil!-bramó la chica – yo.. es que … ¡No puedo!

-¿porqué no puedes?

-Sabes … de la rivalidad que siente mi padre contra su madre... ¡Jamás lo aceptarán! -chilló.

Draco suspiró, y le acarició el cabello.- No llores … Si lo amas como dices, y el te corresponde, encontrarán la manera … -le aseguró, y ella le abrazo con fuerza.

Esas palabras se las guardo para el también. Pues afrontaba una situación bastante semejante. ¡A saber que les hubiera dicho Hermione a sus padres durante todos esos años de él! Seguramente le despreciarían, o incluso pensarían en la posibilidad de que le hubiera lanzado un imperio, o le hubiera dado a probar a su hija una Amortentia... Pero peor aún, estaba lo que en su casa le esperaba.

Aunque trataba de no preocuparse con ello.

No sabía lo que a muchos, pero muchos kilómetros de distancia se manifestaba, ya para bien o para mal.

Lucius Malfoy, había recibido su carta de despedida. Que marcaba el final de su condena en Australia, el hombre: ya no veía la hora de volver a su hogar -aunque con un límitador de magia- y abrazar a su esposa, mientras declamaba lo mucho que le había extrañado. Claro que por su mente ni siquiera pasaba el hecho de que su hijo hubiera cambiado de parecer, con respecto a lo de Astoria, o cualquier otra cosa.

Peor aún, ¿Que pensaría cuando se enterará de que se enamoró de una Sangre Sucia?

Responder aquello, no sería prudente. Pero lo peor del caso, es que, el despreocupado Lucius, no tenía ni la menor idea de que debía responder a esa pregunta.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_¡Hola Fanaticos!_

_Me tarde... lo sé. ¡Perdonadme por favor! ¡Intente públicar antes pero lo juro! Entre una y otra cosa, nada más no podía. :S_

_La verdad es que... Este Fic me quitaba la inspiración. _

_En primera, porque los maestros en la escuela no me dejan en paz en este último mes que me queda de clases._

_En segunda, porqué la verdad pase por una depresiva etapa, en la cual llegue a tener pensamientos suicidas contra mi pagina aquí en FF. Jajá. Lo cierto es que como mi hermana mayor se hizo un Fanfiction y comenzó a públicar, aunque en 'Naruto' … ¡Tiene muchos reviews! :/ Muchisimos más de los que yo podría conseguir por cápitulo … Y eso me bajoneo horrible._

_En tercera, y para colmo los males de mi computadora, que se apaga de repente, y justo cuando la inspiración la traigo. ¡Arg! ¡La odio! ¡A veces quisiera hecharla por la ventana!_

_En fin, espero entiendan mis razones._

_Respuestas a sus Reviews del capitulo anterior._

_**Kunogui Malfoy: **¡Chica! ¡Hola! Espero primero que nada y me disculpes por la tardanza... Jajá. Vale, que bueno que te gustó "Cómo el Quidditch", en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no tanto como "Bajo el muerdago" Mmmm... Este no es tan largo pero pues me dirás que te parece, ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Eres genial, y me alegra que "Diffrent" te haya gustado. Un Mega Beso!_

_**DashaMalfoy:** ¡Holaaaaaaa! Lamento la tardanza, enserio. Pero vale. Wooo, tu Review si que es inspirador. Sisisisisi, ya somos dos, yo también amo a Draco, y la escena con Snape, uff, de mis favoritas creme, llevaba tanto ansiando escribirla, vale, y este capitulo que te pareció? , ¿Me lo dirías en un Review? Awww. Jajajaja, Theo un indesiso, ya verás la lección que le dan aquí por andar de... ¡Slytherin! :D jajaja, si, me encantó lo de Astoria, fue como una bofetada para ella. ¡Un besito!_

_**Btvs22:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustó... para mi es un placer escribir. Aquí la Conti. Un besito._

_**Pawlie37:** ¡Hola Paw! :D waaah, chica, no importa si te cambias el nombre yo te reconozcó. Me alegra mucho que a pesar de mis tardanzas me sigas dejando comentarios, lo son todo para mi, como mi inspiración. Que bueno que te gustó "Como el Quidditch" espero que este por lo menos le llegue … aunque lo consideró una apertura a lo que vendrá un poquito después, ya te deje una provadita al final del cap. ¡Un beso! ¡Tqm!_

_**Jedahomy:** ¡Holaaaa! :3 que buenisimo que te encantó la historia, ¿Casi llorabas? Waaaah, me dejas con la boquita abierta. ¿Tengo talento para envolver fácilmente? Jaja, pues eso si no losé. Lo que si se es que aquí te dejo con el siguiente cap. Me encanta la palabra "Genialosamente" ¡Un besito!_

_Bien … cabe decir, que el próximo Capitulo será mejor que este._

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avadas Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? **O por lo menos **¿Un Review?**_

_Se le agradece mucho, de antemano, por lo últimos. Que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional. _

_Oh, por cierto. Publique un Dramione One-Shoot, por si les interesa, de nombre: "Wishe's" :D_

_También he hecho una encuesta en mi Perfil, por quien quisiera responderla._

_Un mega beso._

**M**itche**.**

PD: He corregido el capitulo uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete. ¡Por HORRORES de autor! Por si gustan leer los cambios, principalmente en el dos, tres y cuatro. Ahora sí, ¡Nos vemos!


	11. La Marca del Mortífago

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter_**_ NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**Summary: **_La guerra y el sufrimiento a veces motivan a las personas a cambiar, Draco Malfoy lo esta, y cuando regresa a concluir su último año en Hogwarts, esta decidido a tomar la nueva oportunidad de vida que se le brinda. Y quizá Hermione Granger Pueda ayudarlo._

**D**raco **M**alfoy** & H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_

_._

_**"**You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me**"**  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: **_La Marca del Mortífago_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se levantó fresca esa mañana.

Había dormido de maravilla, sobre todo con quien se había quedado a acompañarla durante toda la noche, y cuando uno dice_ 'Toda'_ es en realidad con toda la extensión de la palabra. Se estiró un poco de los brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertar a cierto rubio que permanecía acurrucado a su lado... Le miró, realmente le era fascinante siquiera verle.

Estaba aún profundamente dormido, y la respiración provocaba que su cuerpo fuera de arriba a abajo una y otra vez de una manera lenta, que a ella tanta emoción le provocaba, ese rubio era su adoración.

La mañana era helada, y la claridad entraba por las cortinas que la noche anterior había olvidado correr, por lo que podía ver; afuera nevaba. Maravillada ante tanta perfección a su alrededor, movió los dedos de sus pies con delicadeza, y con ellos mismos sintió la textura de la piel, del descalzo muchacho que a su lado dormía.

Una, dos y hasta tres veces. De igual manera el chico parecía no reaccionar. Hermione estaba algo sorprendida, ¿Quien iba a decir que el gran Draco Malfoy dormía como un tronco?

Rió por la idea, y para su sorpresa cuando se volvió hacía él joven rubio, se encontró con la tenue mirada del chico.

-Buenos días... Hermione. -la saludó con un dejo de melosidad en la voz.

Ella rió por la elocuencia en el tono del chico y luego sonrió – Buenos días, Malfoy.

-Draco... - lo cortó él, después de gruñir, claro. Rodó los ojos y continuó - ¿Lista para hoy?

A la chica se le revolvió el estomago. Se tapo la cara con las sabanas y se revolvió entre ellas con un tanto de pena … Por poco y olvida que ese era el gran día. Sí, el día en el que expondrían al mundo su; _"Relación"_ -pues no encontraba ninguna otra palabra para definir su situación sentimental actual- Pensándolo bien, no sabía que era exactamente lo que había entre ellos...

Que sentía algo muy fuerte por el, algo más que simple deseo, que simple atracción era lógico. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era la clase de chicas a las que lo prohibido les atraía, al contrarío si podía evitarlo, mejor. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, dormía a su lado: Claro que no habían pasado a mayores, solamente estaban juntos, se miraban y besaban. Se encontraban por los pasillos y casi se comían con la vista, de vez en cuando durante las clases se rozaban y las miradas persuasivas de parte de Draco no cesaban.

Harry estaba enterado ya, y Ginny ni hablar. Pero … Ron, era otra cosa.

Tenía tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza, pero sobre todo era la misma pregunta la que rondaba su mente todos los días desde hacía bastante tiempo... Y debía encontrarle una respuesta de inmediato, si no, se volvería loca.

Volvió a revolverse entre las sábanas y aferro sus muñecas a ellas como si la vida dependiera de ello – Malfoy... -lo llamó y el corazón le latía intensamente, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir del pecho.

-¿Mmm?

Ella sabía que aunque no pudiera verlo, él miraba el bulto en el que ella se había convertido. - T-Tu... y y-yo... ¿Q-Que... Q-Que s-somos? - tartamudeó, como nunca se permitía hacerlo.

Por un momento de silencio absoluto, dudó que el chico la hubiera podido entender, pero cuando él haló las sábanas a las que ella estaba aferrada, supo que era su fin, tampoco quería mirarle … Draco logró descubrirle el rostro, y ella le afrontó con la mirada aunque procuro esconder el resto de su cara con las cobijas.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, Granger? -inquirió él, burlón.

La chica frunció el ceño – Estúpido... -farfulló.

Draco fingió sentirse herido e hizo una mueca - ¿Que qué somos dices? …- Pareció pensarlo un poco- Amantes -respondió, como si estuviera hablando del clima y los ojos le brillaron.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre y pronto se puso de pie - ¡Amantes! ¿ ¡Amantes dices! ? - se escandalizó ella, molesta, humillada, con miles de sentimientos en el pecho y la cara roja - ¡No me cabe más duda de lo idiota que eres, Malfoy! ¡No tengo idea de como fue que me enamo...!

Se calló. ¿Que estaba a punto de decir? … ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Simplemente NO! Observó como el chico entre aturdido y divertido la examinaba con la mirada.

No sabía como interpretar aquello, ¿Estaba ofendida realmente por sus palabras? Y por otro lado ¿_ 'Enamo...' _? ¡_Touche_, quiso decir_ 'Enamoré'_! Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿haz querido decir 'Enamorada', Granger?

A la muchacha se le subieron los colores aún más al rostro.

-¡Que te importa! -bramó – Si hubiera querido decir eso o no, no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Además, solo somos amantes para ti, ¿No? ! ¡Pues dejame decirte que yo no me voy a andar con tus juegos!

Tomo sus cosas, hecha una fiera -Ojo, con cosas me refiero a los zapatos y algún abrigo, nada más- y se aseguró de azotar la puerta antes de salir. El chico la escuchaba chillar furiosa mientras se alejaba por el estrecho pasillo.

Draco se incorporó anonado. La chica si que estaba completamente loca, y extremadamente sensible estos últimos días.

.

.

.

Daphne terminó de subir el cierre de sus botas, y se puso de pie.

No estaba acostumbrada a llevar semejante tamaño de tacón, pero no le importó. Llevaba un vestido ajustado negro también y corto hasta sobre las rodillas, medias a cuadros, el pelo perfectamente liso y suelto, mientras que una capa de maquillaje un tanto fuerte cubría su rostro.

¿Porqué lo hacía?

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, se tambaleo un par de veces, antes de conseguir caminar bien sobre el suelo. Millicent la miraba profundamente, sentada sobre el borde de su cama ya vestida; Al contrario de la otra rubia, ella llevaba el cabello un tanto rebelde, un vestido hasta por debajo de las rodillas de un azul intenso; llevaba mangas largas para amortiguar el frío, aunque no era tan exagerado como para llevar cuello de tortuga. También usaba medias, pero eran del tono de su piel y botas grandes casi al nivel de las rodillas.

-Daphne … - la llamó.

Hacía días que no se dirigían la palabra. La Greengass siquiera la miraba, siempre la ignoraba olímpicamente o le volteaba la cara.

La aludida la miró con algo que la chica Bulstrode no supo identificar; Odio o indiferencia. - ¿Que? … -le espetó simplemente.

Millicent pensó que debía tener paciencia, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al armario que compartían, dividido en tres secciones: Sacó de la suya un abrigo esponjoso y sensacional, aunque negro, se acerco a su compañera y se lo lanzó.

Daphne no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para atraparlo, realmente era precioso.

-¿Esto?

-Me lo ha regalado Pansy el año pasado, por mi cumpleaños. Usalo. - dijo, tratando de hablar con el tono adecuado.

Para su mala suerte, la rubia la miro con pesadez - ¿Porqué crees que lo necesito?

-Hace frío, y con lo que llevas te vas a resfriar … - cuando notó que la voz cada vez se le pausaba más, se dio la media vuelta, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Daphne y le dijo – No sé porque estés enojada, si te he hecho algo, disculpame.

Y acto seguido se marchó.

La chica Greengass se desplomó en su cama y suspiro, sería un día pesado.

.

.

.

Hogsmade estaba, en efecto, helado.

Todas las parejas ahí reunidas, estaban bien abrigadas, pero aún así tratando de disfrutar de sus citas, o de la simple salida con amigos...

En la plaza, se encontraba Hermione, acurrucada en una banca y completamente sola. Draco la había abandonado hacía algunos momentos, y ella se encontraba sumergida en su café caliente.

No sabía el porque su pareja la había dejado, cuando se suponía debía haber estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Las cosas habían estado saliendo de lo más normal, o más bien ya se imaginaban que así sería... cuando se aparecieron en el hall de Hogwarts juntos; efectivamente tuvieron todas las miradas encima, perro cuando el chico la tomo del brazo, Hermione pensaba que ellos se habían convertido en el tema principal de conversación.

Unas manos frías como el hielo se posaron sobre sus delicados hombros e inevitablemente se estremeció.

-¡Draco! - lo reprendió y observó como el rió burlón.

-Me preguntaba a donde querrías ir ahora - cuchicheo el muchacho -, cabeza de puerco; por lo que he visto se ha vuelto un Pub muy popular. Esta infestado de gente.

-¿Cabeza de Puerco? ¡Pero si es un lugar de lo más desagradable!

-En quinto año, tú y el resto del trío dorado no parecían pensar lo mismo … - murmuró. - De alguna loca manera pensé, que podríamos ir allí a pasar el rato, solos. Pero creo que las Tres Escobas está a punto de caer en la quiebra...

Hermione sonrió, ese rubio siempre sacando sus conclusiones apresuradas.

Seguramente la señora Rossmerta estaría furiosa con el hermano de su antiguo director por dicho robo de clientela, sin embargo, cuando se pusieron de pie, adelantó a ver a lo lejos dicho pub completamente repleto de gente, y un poco más cerca; Las Tres escobas, que siempre había sido el lugar más popular, como si hubiera perdido todo el atractivo que una vez tuvo.

-Y bien … ¿Donde vamos?

-Prefiero las Tres Escobas. -respondió Hermione.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su rubio acompañante pasó su largo y fuerte brazo por detrás de su espalda, y le rodeó con el. Lo miro con incredulidad y esté solo pudo responder con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

La castaña, comenzó a andar junto con su cita, con cierta dificultad. Nunca había caminado con alguien de esa manera, recordaba un par de veces haberlo hecho con Harry, sin embargo ambos caminaban como patos y bromeaban mientras lo hacían. De manera que, era totalmente primeriza en el asunto de las citas.

¡Por Merlín! Ahora que lo pensaba no había salido nunca con nadie que no fueran sus amigos, ni a Hogmade ni a ningún otro lado.

Draco acomodó su cabeza de modo que olfateó el cabello de la chica. Y se encontró con un aroma bastante peculiar, sonrió aún recargando su cara contra la un tanto enmarañada bola de pelo que poseía su cita, _su Hermione._

-¿Nuevo Shampoo, Hermione? -inquirió, tenía curiosidad.

-Sí... ¿Cómo es que lo haz...?

Draco no le dio la oportunidad ni de terminar de formular su pregunta, simplemente sonrió y regresó su vista al frente – El otro olía a fresas con rosas. Esté huele a Fresas y especias.

La castaña, se acurruco un poco sobre el pecho del chico, abochornada. Siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar, era tan dulce y captaba cada detalle, nada se le pasaba por alto – Eres muy atento, Malfoy.

-_Solo contigo …_

Ah. Esas palabras … Hermione no podía evitar pensar, que a sus dieciocho años al fin había encontrado al chico ideal. Uno al que amar por su misma forma de ser y que el le amase por lo mismo a ella, uno que la hechizara y la enamorará con cada beso. Uno justo como Draco Malfoy, el único joven en Hogwarts del que jamás esperó estar enamorada.

Cuando se adentraron en las Tres Escobas, solamente se encontraron con algunas parejas, el Profesor Slughorn y la dueña del lugar. Fueron a sentarse a una mesa alejada de todo público, en un rincón; Hermione reconoció el lugar en donde había observado a Ginny besuquearse con Dean durante su sexto curso.

Ordenaron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y ya estas servidas la chica le dedico una mirada entusiasmada al Malfoy.

-Dra... Malfoy. - lo llamó. Sin apartar su mirada del rostro alvino del joven.

-¿Que sucede, Hermione?

La castaña se removió en su asiento, incomoda. - Esto … - Draco arqueó una ceja, la chica que tenía a un costado no era la clase de personas que se quedaba sin palabras, si no absolutamente lo contrario -¿Sabes? … Esta es, la primera vez que yo … tú sabes, salgo con alguien así...

Draco sonrió complacido.

Le gustaba ser el primero en todo. Había sido el primero en salir con una chica, el primero en besar a una chica, el primero en probar el whisky de fuego, también lo había sido en muchas cosas. Y ahora, era la primera cita de Hermione Granger.

Simplemente no había palabras para expresar su dicha.

-No te preocupes, será la mejor de las primeras citas. Cualquiera te envidiaría por estar siquiera conmigo … -dijo y arrastró las palabras con arrogancia.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Malfoy! Creía que estábamos hablando en serio...

-Y lo hacemos, querida Granger. -dijo lentamente – Mira a tu alrededor, solamente hay chicas con perdedores que quisieran estar en tu lugar, con alguien como yo.

La castaña se limito a mirar a su alrededor. La gran mayoría de los presentes los podía identificar de años inferiores al cuál cursaban ellos, y las chicas realmente parecían observar atentas la escena que compartía con el muchacho.

-Se lo que debes estar pensando, pero yo no te cambiaría ni por una de esas patéticas tipas ni por nadie más.

-Malfoy... - dijo ella incomoda, intentando cambiar de tema - ¿Todo va bien con tus amigos?

Si se le había ocurrido preguntar aquello, únicamente fue porque Ginevra le había contado haberle visto muy abrazado de Pansy Parkinson hacía unos días, y no podía evitar sentir tan siquiera un poco de curiosidad, sería irracional.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas? - respondió el.

Hermione, que se negaba a creer que el evitara darle una respuesta sonrió con astucia y le dijo – simple curiosidad – Mientras se encogía de hombros y le daba un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-En lo que respecta a mi relación con ellos, todo va bien … - respondió el muchacho, mientras ella dejaba de lado la cerveza para recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del mucho más alto chico, que pronto se dedico a acariciarle el cabello – pero, acerca de las relaciones que mantienen entre ellos mismos, considero que van muy mal.

La castaña nunca había sentido más curiosidad por saber algo acerca de los Slytherins amigos del chico que tenía a sus espaldas. Se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar hablar de nueva cuenta, con la curiosidad ganándole a su auto control.

-¿Y que clase de problemas?

Draco soltó una risa burlona, entretenido - ¿Ahora te interesas por mis amigos?

-Bueno... - La castaña se encogió de hombros – Me gusta estar enterada, es el mundo que te rodea a ti, después de todo.

-Vale... - asintió el – Pero es todo un lío. Te explico. Pansy tiene problemas con Blaise, que por si no estas enterada es su pareja, porque sus familias no se aceptan mutuamente y quisieran hacer el asunto más formal...

Hermione tragó saliva. Aunque no quería pensar en ello, sabía y a la perfección que en algún momento debería pasar por esa misma situación con el rubio, pero tan solo asintió, efusiva.

-Y yo he notado que tenemos una especie de cuadrado amoroso... O triangulo y uno sobra, o ya ni se. Lo conforman, Millicent, Theo, Greg y Daphne, claro está.

La chica Granger, no entendió eso muy bien, y le miró profundamente - ¿Cuadrado amoroso o triangulo y uno sobra?

-Dejadme, estoy loco … - rió el, y luego continuó – aunque estoy seguro que más bien se trata de cuatro chicos con sentimientos encontrados y la plena adolescencia en puerta.

Hermione sonrió, le encantaba la manera en la que Draco analizaba las cosas... De cualquier manera se alegraba de que ya no hubiera rastros del incidente de esa mañana.

Y aunque ellos no lo supieran, en esos momentos, lejos de ahí y afuera, donde el frío reinaba se armaba una pequeña revolución, en donde la hipótesis del chico Malfoy sería acertada.

.

.

.

Pansy estaba con Blaise, en algún lugar bien escondidos pues para su mala suerte no había podido encontrarlos y ella se encontraba completamente sola junto con Gregory.

Le temblaban las piernas con tan solo pensar en lo que podría llegar a suceder en aquella cita, habían recorrido nuevas tiendas de aquel pequeño pueblo, en donde habían accesorios realmente útiles. También habían fabricado una tienda de licor, y sabia perfectamente que Zabini no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de comprar un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego -ahora que era mayor de edad-, al igual que otras bebidas igual de potentes y hacer una fiesta ilegal en la sala común.

Admitía que le gustaban las fiestas de Slytherin, sobre todo las organizadas por el príncipe de estas; Draco y también por Zabini. Pues llegaban a ser las más divertidas, arriesgadas y a la vez excitantes.

Suspiró, y pestañeó un par de veces cuando vislumbró la cerca que bordeaba la casa de los gritos.

Gregory caminaba a su lado, se había vestido muy bien. Elegante y Slytherin, con los colores de su casa, pero tampoco exagerando.

Ella por su cuenta, seguía incomoda. Recargo sus dedos contra la cerca y se atrevió a dedicarle una mirada al castaño, que la observaba maravillado.

-Millicent...

-Gregory...

La rubia tubo que cubrirse la boca cuando se dio cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo, apenada dio una cabezada en ademán de que este continuara, pero Goyle que parecía ser todo un caballero, dijo – Tu primero...

La ojos azules no tuvo más remedio que asentir – Greg, estaba pensando... ¿Porqué me haz invitado a mi a venir?

-Ya te lo he dicho - Respondió el fornido muchacho, con las manos ahora en los bolsillos – Porque me debías una cita, ya que el idiota de Nott, nos había interrumpido la ultima vez, ¿Recuerdas?

Cerro los ojos. A la Bulstrode no le gustaba para nada recordar la noche del baile de navidad, y era precisamente por dos razones;

Número uno:_ Recordar a Theodore. _

Número dos: _Porque cayó a sus redes esa misma noche._

Cuando abrió los ojos, le sorprendió encontrarse con los intensos ojos de su acompañante clavados en los suyos. Cerca, demasiado cerca como para pretender que no estaba incomoda.

-Greg... ¿Q-Que haces? - inquirió, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Cuando menos lo supo, el muchacho ya estaba rozando sus labios, lentamente y con intensa satisfacción. O más bien eso parecía, porque con aquel rose, nada de lo que el muchacho había esperado sentir ocurrió, siquiera una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Intensifico el movimiento y besó a la chica con desenfrenó, ella por inercia le correspondió, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos.

_¿Para qué?_

Tampoco estaba sintiendo nada. Nada más que un cosquilleó en el estomago que se le antojaba a vacío. Nada paso cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, ni tampoco cuando el mordisqueó su labio inferior, ni una chispa... No había absolutamente nada de sentimiento en aquel beso ocasional.

Se separaron con el mismo pensamiento cruzando sus mentes. _La palabra vació._

Los ojos azules de Millicent buscaron los del muchacho, con la interrogante bien marcada en ellos. Quería saber si acaso él había podido percibir algo, por lo menos un revoloteó, y cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, se dio cuenta de que tampoco el había sentido nada.

Por una parte se alegró y así no rompería ningún corazón ese día. Y por otro, le hubiera gustado haber sentido por lo menos algo, y con la ayuda del Goyle olvidar poco a poco a aquel azabache dueño de su corazón.

-¿Que sentiste? - le preguntó de pronto el chico que tenía en frente, recargado ahora sobre la cerca.

Millicent pestañeó un par de veces luego de captar la pregunta, tampoco era que estuviera ansiosa por darle una respuesta. Imito la posición del muchacho y miró hacía la aterradora Casa de los Gritos, en donde anécdotas siniestras habían sucedido el año anterior.

Una sonrisa vaga se pronunció sobre sus labios carmesí, que tembló un poco por la extrañeza de la situación. Pensó en Theo, y en tantas cosas que le habían sucedido. Pensó también en lo ocurrido con Daphne aquella mañana...

Buscó la mirada de su acompañante con lentitud, y le dedico una mirada profunda. Mientras apreciaba la imagen que tenía en frente...

Un chico alto, fornido y castaño. Que le sonreía con sinceridad, alguien que había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo; el chico con el que jamás se imagino compartiendo un beso o momentos como aquellos. Vio no solo una persona, en realidad estaba viendo a un hombre un tanto maduro, aunque caprichoso, que había sufrido y ahora podía estar ahí a su lado. Un Hombre que había pasado por infinidad de cosas, un hombre que sin duda alguna y desde cierto punto de vista era digno de admirar … él, su mejor amigo.

Tomó su mano sin romper el contacto visual, y con seguridad le dijo.

-_Nada …_

.

.

.

Daphne Greengass se ajustó los lentes negros y se dio la media vuelta, para acto seguido echarse a andar.

No había escuchado, no había hecho ningún ruido tampoco … Pero si que había visto y presenciado cada uno de los hechos que habían ocurrido, ahí, cerca de la casa de los Gritos.

_Un beso._

Eso era justamente lo que había presenciado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía sentimientos encontrados, y también mucho coraje. Rió con amargura, ni hablar del dolor.

Mientras andaba y sus botas se hundían en la espesa nieve, no podía evitar pensar que debía dejar atrás todas las farsas que dominaban su vida. Pese a todo, Goyle le había dado ciertos consejos y ella sabía que tenia toda la razón, pero primero …

-¡Daphne!

Al parecer, las cosas se irían dando en el orden, que ella había planeado terminarlas.

Cerro sus ojos y se quedo ahí, sin dar un paso mas. Pero tampoco se volvió... Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo volver a terminar con aquello, y sin embargo ese hecho no le perturvaba ni un poco. La tristeza que sentía salio a flote con forma de agua salada, que se desbordó de sus ojos. Cuando los abrió le pesaban, no le dolía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso no era lo que hacía que su corazón punzara de dolor.

_No era él. Era otro._

Sintió como una mano mucho más grande tomaba la suya y la giró con su solo movimiento. La rubia estuvo recargada sobre el pecho de su castaño novio en solo cuestión de segundo...

-Te he estado buscando. -replicó el muchacho, casi refunfuñando.

-Eso es algo que no tiene interés.

No le gustaba la idea de acabar siendo la villana, sin embargo durante años había sido la victima. Cansada y con aquel dolor punzando aún en su pecho, le miró...

-¿Porqué estás llorando?

A la manera en que lo dijo a Daphne se le antojo arrogante. Nunca se preocupaba por ella, se preocupaba por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. Sonrió con cinismo de medio lado, y lo miró más intensamente.

-Esto no esta funcionando como quería … -comenzó, con voz tranquila. Quitándose de los lentes oscuros, para poder apreciar con mayor claridad cada uno de sus gestos.

Para deleitarse con la dulce venganza que había estado planeando hacía años. Ya no quería ser la tonta Daphne Greengass, estaba dispuesta a cambiar. Lo Slytherin debía correr por sus venas, aunque ya lo hacía, y mucho...

-¿Q-Que me estás queriendo decir? - Adrian se hizo el desentendido.

La chica se encogió de hombros - ¿No lo vez, Pucey?

El muchacho se tensó de pies a cabeza, abrió los ojos; en blanco y abrió la boca un par de veces, sin lograr articular palabra alguna.

-Me canse... -soltó ella finalmente.

Atónito ante las palabras de su pronto, no novia. El chico retrocedió un paso, y otro más, y otro.

-Me canse de que me uses. Y me dí cuenta de que, estas para que yo lo haga y no al revés. - Intensifico la mirada de crueldad que de por sí ya poseía, y avanzó los pasos que el muchacho había retrocedido, se acerco peligrosamente y roso sus labios, para luego susurrar – Soy demasiado para ti, Adrian. Se terminó, y esta vez, será para siempre...

Acto seguido, la preciosa rubia se dio media vuelta, y se alejó a zancadas de ahí. Ya habían sido muchas experiencias extrañas por un día, además estaba cansada, sumamente agotada. Porque hablar de esa manera y enfrentar a Adrian, no era cosa que le fuera fácil, pese a ser Slytherin, ella más bien siempre había sido astuta, pero reservada.

Sabía que había dejado al castaño con la boca entre abierta y el sabor a cereza que poseía su brillo mágico labial. Le temblaba el cuerpo cuando se perdió de vista en una esquina, y se recargó contra la pared, exhausta.

Diviso una pareja a lo lejos, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Blaise y Pansy, que caminaban juntos bien tomados de las manos, alegres pese a sus propios problemas. Una sensación de amargura se poso en su estómago; Envidia. Así que prefirió darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando chocó con alguien.

-¿Daphne?

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Abrió los ojos, que le pesaban demasiado, y descubrió que lloraba, que lo hacía como siempre: en silencio y amargamente. Sin embargo el la estaba viendo así de débil nuevamente.

Thedodore e acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Que sucedió?

La Greengass no sabía exactamente en que momento desde el último suceso con el chico que le abrazaba en aquel callejón, se había convertido en su compinche. Suspiró y sollozo un par de veces, descontrolada...

-Yo... He... - balbuceó- He terminado con Pucey...

-¿De nuevo?

-¡Es diferente! - se indignó la chica, y lo miró con furia – Esta vez he sido yo, y será para siempre.

El azabache ladeó la cabeza - ¿Porqué? - articulo simplemente.

-Porque amo a Gregory...

-¿Y el te ama a ti?

-No. - respondió y sintió un nudo en la garganta. - Pero no quiero seguir engañándome a mi misma, no le amo, no siento absolutamente nada por él, y no voy a seguir alimentando una farsa de ese monumental tamaño, si no le dejaba... Seguramente iba a terminar casándome con él, y siendo infeliz el resto de mi vida. Adrian es un bastardó, y aún si Goyle no me correspondé, quizá … Solo quizá, encuentre a alguien mejor.

-Eres una pequeña estúpida … -le susurró el, sonriendo.

Ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo consolar, a su modo.

…

Pansy que había observado aquello, se quedo helada. Divisar a Daphne entre los brazos de Theodore no era algo que se hubiese podido imaginar... ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños!

-¿Viste, Blaise? - inquirió, aún asombrada.

Su adorado acompañante miró hacia donde la ojos verdes señalaba y sonrió.

-Ese, Notty. ¿Quien diría que es todo un casanova?

-¡Comportate que esto no es bueno! - chillo la morena.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco – Cariño, a estas alturas Gregory y Daphne estará llegando a las habitaciones de la Sala Común...

Antes de siquiera poder terminar con su insinuación la chica le propinó un codazo y lo miró severamente - ¡Que Millicent no es así! - la defendió.

El moreno rió y tomo a su novia, por la cintura – Cariño, olvida eso por ahora... - casi rogó y se le antojaron sus labios.

Y el, no solo pensando en distraerla; si no queriéndola más que nunca: le beso con dulzura. No iba a permitir que algo como aquello les arruinará la cita.

.

.

.

Draco y Hermione, por su parte, seguían en 'Las Tres Escobas' bastante juntos, pues ella prácticamente estaba sobre él.

La señora Rossmerta y el Profesor Slughorn parecían realmente sumergidos en la conversación que estaban teniendo, que probablemente y por lo que hacía unos instantes habían logrado escuchar, se trataba de las quejas de la primera debido a que Abefort Dumbledore le estaba robando toda la clientela, y como era de esperarse la dueña de ese Pub no estaba para nada contenta.

Cuando la mujer soltó un aterrador chillido de exasperación, Hermione dio un respingo y sujeto con más fuerza de la adecuada el ante brazo izquierdo de Draco que mantenía bien agarrado con su mano. Y de pronto un gemido se escapó de la boca de su acompañante...

La chica aflojó el agarre y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Lentamente, y como si fuera poseída por un imperio, fue girando el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos grisáceos que esperaba ver.

El joven la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Mientras una mueca de hastío se formulaba entre sus labios... Como muchas veces lo había hecho, la castaña visualizo un millón de cosas en los ojos de su amado; tantas que no podía descifrar ni una sola.

Hermione no sabía que decir, tampoco que pensar. Pero lo que si sabía, era lo que estaba justo ahí, tatuada en esa misma área, debajo de todas las ropas que el rubio muchacho llevaba encima.

Se estremeció, pues por un momento creyó sentir que el joven se retorcía y la mandaba al demonio largándose de ahí. Pero había sido solo parte de su imaginación, porque Draco estaba ahí mismo, sin señales de haberse movido en un buen rato. Paralizado y atento a cualquier movimiento de Hermione … que identificó la escena como si él fuera un depredador; esperando cualquier señal de su presa, que venía siendo precisamente ella.

Tenía aún la respiración contenida, y la curiosidad viajaba a través de sus venas; impregnada en su sangre.

Tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza... ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Que habría sentido él cuando se la hicieron? … O mucho mejo, ¿Todavía le dolería?

Una mueca de dolor se pronunció sobre su boca. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, cuestiones de las cuales ni siquiera podía imaginar una sola de las respuestas, y sin embargo, a pesar de que él siempre le pedía confianza absoluta... No se atrevía a hablar sobre, aquello.

La castaña suspiró. Y su misma respiración le llego al muchacho con una leve y cálida brisa al rostro, él tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que ocurriría a partir de allí.

Y sin embargo no podía apartar su vista de ella. No quería actuar como un cobarde. No esta vez.

Con un lánguido movimiento, deslizo su extremidad derecha sobre el cuerpo de la joven, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo aún más hasta llegar a la manga del caro abrigo de la mano derecha...

...Sabía que la chica no paraba de observar cada movimiento que hacía, y era eso precisamente lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

Al sentir estremecer a la chica nuevamente, recargo su cabeza contra el pelo de Hermione y le susurró cerca del oído - _Tranquila... _

Cuando había terminado de arremangarse el abrigo, comenzó a desabotonar la manga de la extraña camisa de vestir Muggle que la misma castaña le había regalado y Hermione sintió un hormigueo...

Pero no cualquier hormigueo.

Ni tampoco estaba en cualquier lugar...

Lo sentía justo _ahí._

Donde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sensación alguna, donde evitaba mirar y cubrir a toda costa, pese a que a la hora de tomar una ducha tuviera que pasar por esa parte de su cuerpo...

Lo que que hormigueaba era esa parte que era la razón por la cual Hermione siempre usaba mangas largas. Pese a lo que todos dijeran, pese a que hiciera extremo calor, podría arremangarse la manga derecha, pero la izquierda jamás...

Sabía que aún si aquel chico rubio que permanecía tan cerca de ella todo el tiempo estaba marcado de por vida como un mortífago, ella también tenía una marca, una que le podía decir a todo el mundo la clase de sangre a la que pertenecía, letras bien escritas en su ante brazo, de las cuales no podía enorgullecerse.

_Oh, que vergüenza._

Un ferviente sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y sintió un cosquilleó en los ojos, que reconocía de cuando quería llorar. Pero se negaba a hacerlo, se negaba a mostrarse tan débil frente a el, que incluso estaba dispuesto a mostrarle su razón de avergonzarse.

Finalmente, Draco terminó de desabotonar la camisa y la arrastró hacía arriba con suavidad.

Hermione fue distinguiendo poco a poco la marca tenebrosa... que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca, y no es que quisiera.

Y pese a eso la curiosidad que había estado sintiendo parecía no saciarse, quería más... Y casi por inercia, la chica fue acercando uno de sus dedos hacía el tatuaje.

Draco que algunas veces creía sentir que aún le quemaba el brazo como cuando su antiguo amo lo llamaba, se estremeció al contacto.

A la chica Granger le quemó.

Y sin embargo continuó deslizando su índice por toda el área afectada, la acariciaba. El muchacho sentía cierto dejo de dolor, esa marca siempre dejaría rastro de ello, no sabía que la curiosidad de la chica llegara al punto de querer tocarle, pero tampoco le molestaba.

Hermione buscó su mirada y no paro hasta encontrarla.

Draco distinguió que tenía los ojos brillosos y humedecidos, y no encontraba motivo alguno para que ella pareciera apunto de lanzarse a llorar entre sus brazos.

O quizá no era eso, quizá lo que quería era largarse de ahí y mandarlo al demonio, dejarle porque no era más que un simple ex-mortífago, y según los de su bando, un Mortífago, nunca deja de serlo; pese a lo que los demás y este mismo diga.

La chica sentía la textura aún entre sus dedos, era un tanto áspera, al contrario del resto de su piel, y claramente podía vislumbrar como algunas áreas – más afectadas que otras- estaban desprendidas de la piel, y nuevamente se volvió a preguntar que habrían sentido aquellos encapuchados de negro cada vez que él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los llamaba.

El chico prácticamente le leyó la mente, pues respondió a su pregunta sin necesidad alguna de ella habérselo dicho – Quemaba, ardía... Sentías que estabas en el mismo infierno. Y ni hablar de cuando se encontraba furioso.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, aterrada.

Draco asintió e hizo una mueca – Todos estaba locos, como para adorar a alguien como él. Incluido mi padre...

La lengua debía haberse le trabado, pues no podía hablarle.

Draco sonrió con amargura, como muchas veces lo había hecho durante su sexto curso y alejó su brazo izquierdo de la chica – Comprenderé si ahora piensas que yo también fui un demente, y aunque no haya sido así; También un asesino.

La última palabra recorrió la mente de la chica cuando él alejo su mirada de la suya, a leguas se notaba lo mal que se encontraba al hablar del tema, en realidad su cuerpo emanaba tristeza. Y a ella no le gustaba verlo así.

-Muchos de nosotros no tuvimos elección. Pero te entiendo si ya no quieres...

El muchacho no pudo continuar su frase, la chica le tomo por la barbilla para que volviera a mirarle y cuando sus miradas chocaron, el volvió a sentir la calidez que por un momento su cuerpo había desaparecido.

-No pienso que seas un asesino. Y se que no haz tenido elección... - le dijo ella lentamente y con tono comprensivo, sin dejar de mirarle – Draco tu no eres como ellos, yo lo sé.

-¿Y que te lo puede asegurar? - La amargura estaba impregnada en la voz del rubio.

-Yo te creo … -habló ella firmemente. - Sinceramente no creo que hayas sido capaz de matar a alguien, porque yo vi tu rostro haya, en la sala de los menesteres... Solo hacías lo que te ordenaban, porque estabas aterrado. - explicó y luego suspiró – Draco, ¿De verdad crees que si no estuviera de tu lado te habría salvado de una buena dosis de años en Azkaban? - inquirió.

El chico intensifico la mirada y negó con lentitud.

Ella cubrió sus manos con las suyas. Y le sonrió – A mi no me importa tu pasado, Draco. Me importas tú, desde ahora y para siempre...

Hermione comúnmente no era la que llevara la iniciativa a decir cosas como aquellas, de hecho era más bien la que las escuchaba, pero era obvio que en cualquier momento el tendría sus dudas al respecto. Y ella le comprendía...

-Te comprendo más de lo que piensas.

La muchacha tragó saliva y descubrió poco a poco su brazo izquierdo. - Yo tampoco me salvé... Y he quedado marcada para siempre. - le aseguro, con una triste sonrisa.

Y Draco abrió los ojos con dolor impregnado en ellos. Los recuerdos de aquel trágico día en Malfoy Mannor le vinieron a la mente, al igual que sus vacaciones navideñas... Y la veía a ella, en carne viva, retorciéndose en el suelo de su Sala de estar; con su difunta tía Bellatrix sobre ella, torturándola, haciéndole tanto daño...

Y se veía a el mismo, ahí, sin poder hacer nada. También trago saliva cuando ella se hubo descubierto el ante brazo por completo...

Las palabras _"Sangre Sucia"_ estaban rasgadas en su piel, hechas con quien sabe que magia. Pero lo más doloroso del asunto, era que no podían simplemente desvanecerse, y que siempre le recordarían a ella lo que era, escribiéndola ante el mundo, impidiéndole mostrar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

Haciéndole recordar siempre esa parte frívola de su existencia. Trayendo siempre los mismos recuerdos a su mente. Era simple magia oscura incrustada en su frágil cuerpo...

Ahora fue turno suyo tocarle... Sentirle. Y lo hizo con extrema lentitud y lujo de detalles... Su mirada no dejaba de emanar una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Odio.

A Hermione aún le dolía al contacto, así que se revolvió incomoda.

-¿Te duele? - inquirió el, con preocupación, alejando de inmediato su mano del lugar.

Ella sonrió con pena y algo de dulzura, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Draco se acerco a su rostro y acarició su mejilla con la mano...

-A mi no me importa...

Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla de la muchacha. Y él la secó en cuanto pudo...

-Pero a tus padres sí... - aseguro ella, con ese nudo en la garganta que hacía que la voz se le quebrará.

Una, dos y tres. Hermione prefirió cubrirse el rostro para ocultar su llanto, aún si sabía que no serviría de nada, pues él la estaba viendo, él estaba ahí a su lado.

Los fuertes – pero sin llegar a ser exagerados- brazos de Draco la rodearon lentamente, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza, como siempre entre la espesa melena castaña de la muchacha.

-Tu dijiste... que no te importa mi pasado, si no mi futuro... -susurró él, con los ojos brillando. - Pues no tendré ningún futuro, si tu no estas a mi lado...

Los sollozos de la chica intensificaron el ritmo y el le acarició nuevamente, compasivo. - Porque sin ti... Ni vivir vale la pena, Hermine.

La chica se estremeció entre sus brazos, y se abrió campo entre ellos... Para luego mirarle fijamente, con los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados. - N-No... No digas eso, Draco.

-Estoy tratando de ser sincero... - Dijo y entrelazo sus manos con el cabello de la muchacha...

-P-Pero...

Draco la silenció con una seca cabezada y una de esas sonrisas especiales que pocas veces había llegado a apreciar apareció entre sus labios. - Gracias, por haberme permitido estar a tu lado, Hermione. Porque de entre tanta oscuridad que me rodeaba, ya no queda nada... Gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad que probablemente no me merecía.

-Draco...

-Perdoname, por todo el daño que te he causado... -susurró, cerca de su rostro – Pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar...

Lo dijo lentamente, asegurándose de tener toda la atención de la castaña sobre él. Secó las lagrimas de sus ojos, pues no le gustaba verle así... Y se aproximó aún más a su rostro, nariz contra nariz, las roso suavemente, sin romper el contacto visual.

-No me importa la clase de sangre que corra por tus venas, a mi lo único que me importa, es lo que tienes aquí … -dijo y tomo la zurda de la muchacha para colocarla en su propio pecho – Podrá haber muchas sangres limpia. Pero nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como tú...

Muchas veces Hermione se preguntaba de donde sacaba Draco tantas palabras como aquellas, palabras que lograban cautivarla aún más si eso era posible... Palabras que se le metían en la mente y no salían de ella jamás.

Sonrió francamente.

-Y si tu estas dispuesta a intentarlo... Te pido seas mía. - solicitó el, a modo cordial – Para estar juntos de aquí en adelante, y enfrentar lo que el destino nos deparé... Con tatuajes de por vida en nuestros brazos, y fuertes latidos en nuestros pechos.

-Draco... Hace mucho tiempo que soy tuya, pues para mí no habrá ya nadie más... -le susurró, aún más cerca.

-Hermione... -susurró él con calidez que pocas veces incrustaba en su voz- Se mi novia...

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron de un violento color rojo, y su sonrisa de intensificó mientras asentía muchas veces con cierta euforia.

-¡Si, Draco, Claro que sí! - le espetó.

Y él tomo la iniciativa para besarle, con pasión y desenfreno... Porque en realidad se sentía feliz, porque podía tenerla ahora y siempre solo para él.

-Draco... - murmuró ella, cuando se separaron lentamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mmm? - el chico la miraba intensamente, divertido porque le encantaba el rostro que ponía luego de cada beso.

-Te amo... - confesó mientras sin darle tiempo de hablar volvía a besarle.

Esta vez con más intensidad. Realmente no le importaba lo que la dueña del Pub o el profesor Slughorn pudieran pensar, o peor aún, los chismes que los alumnos de grados inferiores a los suyos esparcirían por todo el colegio con respecto a eso... Estaba demasiado ocupada en una batalla infernal de lenguas, para probar quien era el mejor.

Un agudo chillido que profeso la señora Rossmerta, lo hizo separarse. Al parecer aún seguía con sus quejas sobre el pobre hombre : Abefort. Y alcanzaron a escuchar las palabras 'Morir' y 'Mañana'

Rieron con ganas ante dichas incredulidades, cuando volvieron a mirarse.

Pues sin lugar a dudas, estar juntos era lo que más les gustaba.

-Hermione... - la llamó él esta vez.

Y ella solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Si, Draco?

El chico puso una sonrisa bastante sádica sobre sus labios y con lentitud dijo – Yo también... - murmuró tratando de no sonar como un Hufflepuff de primera – Oh, eso sonó tan estúpido... - agregó.

-Nunca cambiarás... - le espetó ella, aún sonriendo. Mientras volvían a besarse.

Parecía que mientras estuvieran así, todo iría bien...

Entrelazarían sus manos, una con la marca tenebrosa y otra con las palabras "Sangre Sucia" bien tatuadas, pese a ser polos opuestos, parecía que el amarse estaba en su naturaleza.

.

.

.

_**N/A: **_

_¡Hola mundo!_

_Ya sé, ya sé que me he tardado. Pero sin lugar a dudas creo que... ¡Me merezco que me manden crucios y todo lo que deseen!_

_Aún así por aquí ando, en este tiempo libre actualizando. Se que no es tanto como el último chap. Pero tan solo es la cita que se mantiene en Hogsmade y pues... ¡Dramione al fin juntos! Eso es lo único que me emociona, pues fue, sin lugar a dudas, mi escena favorita de todo el capitulo._

_Vale, veamos. Hermione tiene días como todas nosotras, eso explica su comportamiento al principio del chap. Draco es un pésimo bromista, puesto que a ninguna chica nos gustaría que nos dijesen que somos "Amantes" al menos eso creo._

_Parece que al fin, Gregory y Millicent descubren que no son el uno para el otro. ¡Eso es bueno!_

_La verdad es que acerca de Daphne, tanto sufrir la esta haciendo volverse así. Casi no he puesto Pansy y Blaise, de hecho solo aparecieron por ahí. Ni pensar que Theo se queda con Daph ¬¬ sería ilógico, el es como que raro..._

_En fin..._

_Me gusto lo de Rossmerta y abefort. No pasan tantas cosas como quisiera en este Chap, pero ya que._

_Debo aclarar que aunque lleve la mitad del siguiente capitulo, no actualizaré hasta el próximo mes. En verdad lo lamente pero si no me pongo al corriente, no me irá como quisiera en el examen de la preparatoria._

_Necesito salir al cien si quiero quedarme en el turno matutino, así que espero obtener su comprensión. _

_Vale, vale. _

_**Respuestas a sus Revs de Capitulo anterior:**_

_**dashamalfoy:** ¡Hola! Lamento mucho mi tardanza, no tiene ninguna clase de justificación. Pero en fin, y con respecto a tu Review, me alegra tanto que te haya gustado, jaja, me ingenié el regalo, a última hora no me decidía. Sobre Lucius, eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, querida. Pues aquí aún nos queda un poco de "No tanto Drama". Vale, cuidate mucho. Besos._

_**sailor mercuri o neptune :** ¡Hola chica!, Mmm, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Y la verdad es que tu consejo me ha servido de mucho, antes ardía en llamas cada vez que mi hermana me restregaba en la cara la cantidad de Revs que tenía por capitulo y que con solo seis ya me a superado como por veinte, pero ya veo que cada quien con sus rollo. ¿Que me dices de este Capitulo? ¿Me lo dirías en un Review? ¡Saludos!_

_**alee Malfoy Cullen :** ¡Hola Alee! Es la primera vez que veo un rev tuyo, y eso me emociona. Bien comenzando con respecto a tu comentario, jajá, aquí verás que tan enamorado esta Draco, con la ya bien dicha declaración. ¡Son pareja oficial! Jajaja, ¿Te cae mal Ron de J.K? ¡Ya somos dos! En realidad no le odio, pero no me gustaba para Hermione. La verdad es que ni yo se de donde saque el Ron y Luna, créeme. Y pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por tu consejo, he sabido seguirlo. Y espero seguir teniéndote aquí como lectora. ¡Un millón de besos! _

_**LondonHearts010 : **¡Hola Lon! Vale vale, estoy muy feliz porque, me parece que es la primera vez que te leo por aquí y espero con todo mi corazón que no sea la única. ¡Que bueno que te gusta mi historia! Aquí está el siguiente capitulo y disculpa la demora. :D ¡Saludos!_

_**Serena Princesita Hale : **¡Gracias por tus palabras! La verdad es que es la primera vez que te leo por aquí y me emociona, con es a mi me basta. ¡Espero que me sigas leyendo y si no es mucho pedir también y si te gusta me dejes un Rev! ¡Besos!_

_**Kunogi Malfoy :** ¡Kunogi querida; Hola! Pff, primero que nada disculpa la tardanza; pero ya estoy de vuelta. Con respecto a los errores ortográficos, te explico; Yo escribo mis capítulos en open Office, cosa que no es muy agradable puesto que no poseo el Word, y el corrector no es muy bueno marca unas que si y otras que no. De cualquier modo gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, pero prefiero decir no e ir corrigiendome por mi misma. ¡Pero gracias! Aquí el siguiente Capitulo y por mi Pc, ¡No tiene remedio! ¡Besos!_

_**Angelikpotter15 :** ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Coff, coff... ¡Hola! Vaya me he llenado de emoción con tus palabras, gracias por haberme dejado un Review, a mi esos me suben los ánimos y espero que no sea la última vez que lo hagas, porque a mi me encanta tenerlos. De cualquier manera te mando una disculpa por la tardanza y espero te guste el capitulo. ¡Besos!_

_**Caroone :** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo, aunque no exactamente pronto. Espero que te guste y me des tu opinión. ¡Saludos!_

_Bueno... Finalmente he terminado con este capitulo. Eso me hace feliz... _

_._

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? … O por lo menos, ¿Un review?**_ _Agradezco de antemano por los últimos que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional._ _._

_Espero entiendan lo de la próxima actualización y no olviden que dejando sus reviews me hacen un millón de veces más feliz, me apoyan para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria y por si fuera poco me inspiran._

_¡Mil besos!_

_¡Y un saludo a ti! Lector que te mantienes anónimo, gracias por leerme._

_**C**on **M**ucho** A**mor, **M**itche._


	12. Felicidad

**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter_**_ NO_**_ me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si _**_NO._**

**Summary: **_La guerra y el sufrimiento a veces motivan a las personas a cambiar, Draco Malfoy lo esta, y cuando regresa a concluir su último año en Hogwarts, esta decidido a tomar la nueva oportunidad de vida que se le brinda. Y quizá Hermione Granger Pueda ayudarlo._

**D**raco **M**alfoy** & H**ermione **G**ranger

* * *

**By: S**_weet _**K**_night_

_"They'll judge it like they know about me and you and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury is out, but my choice is you. So don't you worry your pretty little mind, eople throw rocks at things that shine, but this love is ours."_

_._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **_Felicidad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían dos cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro.

_Le amaba y quería estar siempre a su lado._

Ese día, lluvioso y con repentinos cambios atmosféricos le traía un mal presagio al pecho, y no la tenía cerca porque ella debía estudiar para sus Éxtasis, y le había convencido de que estar juntos no le serviría de nada si quería concentrarse.

Solo, en las cocinas de su Sala Común, Draco no paraba de pensar... Ciertamente era algo muy extraño, a él siempre le había gustado el frío, pero si era así ¿Porqué se le helaba la sangre apenas una de esas brisas recorría su piel? Algo debía andar mal. Pero no podía entender el que, las cosas con Hermione estaban bien, sin lugar a dudas mejor que nunca. Estaban felices juntos.

Entonces … ¿Porqué estaba tan preocupado?. Tomó un sorbo de la taza que tenía enfrente y sonrió de medio lado. La vida le había proporcionado la oportunidad que tanto le pidió, había logrado re ubicarse, los alumnos le volvían a tener respeto, la tenía a ella y por sobre todas las cosas se sentía feliz. Al parecer había sabido aprovechar esa chance nueva que le fue brindada.

La felicidad. _¿Que era la felicidad?_

Simplemente se trataba de su risa, del aroma de su cabello que lo envolvía cada mañana, el brillo de sus ojos durante la noche; que pasaban juntos acurrucados bajos las sábanas en una guerra de miradas, de besos y dulces caricias. Felicidad eran los susurros que le hacía llegar al oído, entre clase y clase que no podían compartir, eran las notas que ella le enviaba todos los días en las aulas, y las miradas, las miradas llenas de ternura que en el Gran Comedor le proporcionaba. Sin duda alguna para él la felicidad era poder tomarla de la mano, acariciar su tenue y suave piel, saborear sus labios carmesí, olfatear su aroma, su perfume. Era el amor que se juraban en silencio, sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

Él, por primera vez en su vida lo había descubierto por si mismo, sin necesidad de nada más, tan solo mirarle... A ella, su corazón, su propia vida.

Se podía decir que su corazón había sido perdonado y finalmente parchado por las cálidas y sencillas manos de su Hermione. Las personas incluso podían notar el gran cambio que Draco Malfoy había dado ahí, sobre todo en su último año.

Parecía realmente feliz, por más que se empeñara en ocultarlo, su sonrisa no era la misma de antes, había algo nuevo en ella, algo que la hacía brillar e iluminar incluso la más profunda oscuridad, por eso a cualquiera le gustaría presenciar una de esas sonrisas, pero el decidía guardarlas, para solo compartirlas con las personas que le eran más importantes.

Claro, su arrogancia y egocentrismo eran unas de las tantas cosas que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, formaban ya parte de él después de todo, pero como bien Hermione le había dicho muchas veces … Él, así justo como era, podía llegar a ser amado. Y si no hubiera cambiado ni un poco y de esa misma manera se hubiese acercado a ella, le podía asegurar que habría elegido enamorarse de él mil veces.

Esa chica si que era especial, y sabía que había hecho bien al enamorarse de ella.

Miró hacía la ventana, y observó un pajarito volar. Seguía habiendo algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba.

La vida, les brinda a las personas muchas oportunidades, y en algún momento todos se quejaban de no tener otra, pero cuando menos era esperado, se recibía una más. Y él era agradecido por haber recibido otra.

Se levanto con elegancia. Quedaban unos días en el colegio antes de un corto receso escolar, en el cuál volverían a casa a compartir un poco de tiempo con los padres, Draco personalmente, quería ocupar ese tiempo visitando la casa de Hermione Granger. Bueno... no sabría exactamente que haría, pero conseguiría el permiso de los padres, su chica pensaba que eso era anticuado, pero fuera como fuera, a él le habían educado de cierta manera, y … Debía cumplir con sus propias reglas.

No había planeado como hablar, ni tampoco lo que diría. Mejor pensaría en eso después o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo, salió con porte tranquilo y las manos en los bolsillos de su Sala. Vagaría un rato por el colegio, no tenía nada más que hacer...

Bien, si tenía. Y mucho. Debía estudiar para sus Éxtasis, sin embargo, ya habría tiempo para eso, se desperezo estirando los brazos y se encontró con Theodore al cruzar un pasillo.

– ¡Nott! – lo llamó.

– Ah, Draco. – correspondió el chico de azabaches cabellos.

– ¿Como te ha ido? Juraría que no te he visto en mucho...

– Tiempo... – completó el muchacho.

Se miraron. Draco, sabía perfectamente que el chico que tenía en frente no estaba pasando por una muy buena situación … Sonrió de medio lado, era ya la hora de hacerle entrar en razón, alguien debía de guiarlo para que no saliera de nuevo con sus jugarretas y le jugara mal a una de sus mejores amigas.

– ¿Que hay con Millicent? – le espetó de pronto, cuando ambos atravesaban juntos un largo y solitario pasillo.

Nott se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a los bolsillos en señal de incomodidad, Draco, por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho de torturar a su amigo. – ¿Debería haber algo con ella? – inquirió él para sorpresa del rubio.

– Conmigo no tienes porque fingir, Theo. Lo sé todo … – musito con tranquilidad el rubio.

Su compañero tampoco hablo, permaneció en silencio junto a él – ¿Porqué, Theodore?

El aludido le dedico una mirada expectante … ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo? Desde cuando Nott era la clase de persona que se quedaba sin palabras, era astuto, digno de Slytherin … No un bobo que no sabía que decir. Definitivamente el amor, por más tonto que sonara, ya le estaba afectando.

Se encogió de hombros y resopló – Millicent debe estar muy feliz con Goyle, por lo que sé. No hay nada entre nosotros.

– Deberías dejar de parecer un estúpido y sacar lo Nott que tienes dentro. – Advirtió Draco, con los ojos entornados.

Theodore rodó los ojos y se metió las manos a los bolsillos – Supongamos que la quiero, ¿Qué se supone que haga? Ella ya esta con alguien más, ¡Por Merlín!

– No lo sé, Nott. Pero creo que deberías de investigar más al respecto. – Dijo. – ¿Porqué estará tan vacío el castillo hoy?

– Hay Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, ¿Recuerdas? – habló su acompañante con voz queda.

Entonces Draco frunció el ceño. Si había ese partido hacía ya un buen rato que Hermione habría abandonado la Biblioteca para dirigirse a las gradas del estadio a apoyar a sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado asistir, sin embargo, ¿Que motivos tendría?, es decir, aparte de acompañar a su novia.

_Novia_, ah que bien sonaba eso.

– ¿No acompañaste a Granger? – inquirió el azabache a su lado mientras volvían a caminar.

El rubio se encogió de hombros – No me lo ha pedido y tampoco voy a andar atrás de ella todo el día, necesita su espacio, así como yo.

– No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer. Sin ofender... – replicó Theodore.

– Consigue una vida, Nott.

– Eso deberías hacerlo tú, Malfoy.

Draco volvió a suspirar – Hay que entrenar para el próximo partido. Gane Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, ambos son rivales dignos.

– A la orden capitán. Que sea luego del receso escolar o la cabeza me va a explotar. Necesito hablar muchas cosas con mi padre. – Explicó el muchacho cuando llegaron al Hall de Hogwarts, con pesadez en la voz.

– ¿Tu padre?, ¿Que no estaba cumpliendo su sentencia en …

– Alemania. Sí, pero ya la cumplió, bueno, más bien lo dejaron salir antes, libertad condicional. – habló con sorna. – No creas que me alegra demasiado, aunque es mi única familia, luego de la abuela, claro.

– Vale, suerte con la charla que tendrán. – Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarlos juntos, tomando el té y hablando de hombre a hombre.

Nott bufó, seguramente adivinando sus pensamientos y dijo – ¿Tu que harás?

– No lo sé. Hablar con los padres de mi novia, quizá.

– Así que ya es tú novia. Vaya... – espetó, con fingida sorpresa.

– Nott. – lo llamó y el muchacho lo miro con tranquilidad – Tu actitud apesta.

– Lo sé.

Cuando surcaban los jardines del castillo, en dirección al estadio de Quidditch, pronto se encontraron rodeados por la multitud de alumnos que venían ya de regreso. El rubio identificó a Zacharias Smith con una mueca burlona en los labios acompañado de su querida novia Hannah Abott.

– ¿Cómo te trata la vida, Smith? – le espetó Theo al muchacho. Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desdén a la chica que le tomaba la mano al rubio.

– Mejor que a ti, seguramente, Nott. – respondió de manera cruda con cara de fastidio: como siempre.

Abott los miro de uno a uno. Draco sonrió de medio lado – Hannah, no puedo creer que te fijaras en un demente como éste. – habló el rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

La Hufflepuff compartía rondas con el de vez en cuando, ahora casi no, pero años pasados sí. De modo que su relación con ella era un poco mejor que con las de los demás. La chica había resultado ser un tanto inocente y muy graciosa, además de que a Draco le gustaba, y no hablando de gustar gustar, si no de que le gustaba hacer sus rondas con ella porque eran de lo más tranquilas.

La castaña clara de ojos tan azules como el zafiro lo miro con malicia y sonrió – Zac no es ningún demente, Draco. Pero dime tú, ¿Cómo te va con tu chica?

Si... Había pensado en el hecho de que ella era inocente, pero solamente cuando la situación lo requería, pues si era buena para algo también, era para enterarse de todo.

– Bien. – aseguro sin quitar la mueca sonrisa de sus labios.

Zacharias los miro; uno a uno – No sabía que tuvieras novia, Malfoy.

– Ah, Smith. Debe ser normal para ti enterarte de todo al último. – comento Draco, mirándose las uñas. – Todo lo contrario de lo que es tu novia.

Zac puso cara de pocos amigos nuevamente, sujeto con fuerza a la mano de su acompañante y antes de partir se aseguro de decir – Vayámonos Hannah, me enferma tener que tratar con Slytherins.

– Sin embargo te hubiera gustado ser uno. – exclamó una voz juguetona y en ese instante el rubio y el azabache se volvieron para encontrarse con Blaise, que sonreía con malicia a un cabreado Hufflepuff. – Se perdieron lo mejor: El partido. – Habló con más tranquilidad el moreno cuando se volvió hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo? – inquirió Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y comenzó – Los Ravenclaw le daban una paliza a los Gryffindors, yo estaba muy feliz, por primera vez llevaban bastante ventaja sobre los leones: Nada me hubiera gustado más que verlos perder. Sin embargo cuando el partido estaba por terminar la Snitch dorada surcó los cielos. – bufó con decepción en los ojos, y Theodore lo acompañó apretando los puños – Están pensando lo correcto. Como siempre _Potty _la atrapó, justo cuando los demás compañeros anotaban los puntos necesarios para ganar. Por tanto nos enfrentaremos con los leones en la final.

– Típico. – murmuró Draco, mientras se encogía de hombros y entornaba los ojos.

–A mi tampoco me sorprende. – susurró Theodore, y el rubio lo sintió un poco tenso.

Levanto la mirada para ver que ocurría, no muy lejos de ellos se aproximaban velozmente cuatro muchachas junto con Gregory. Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír, era hora de divertirse un rato. Intercambio una mirada llena de malicia con Blaise, que de inmediato asintió brindándole su apoyo.

– ¡Chicas! – las llamó Zabini con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Al llegar a él, Pansy casi se le tira encima. Pronto estuvo sobre su boca, y fue en ese momento que Draco descubrió que ya no podía contar con él de la misma manera en que antes para hacer bromas pesadas, pero no era algo que él no pudiera hacer solo. ¡Era un Malfoy, Merlín!

– Estaba pensando... – dijo Draco ingeniando lo que estaba apunto de decir – La próxima ida a Hogsmade hay que ir todos juntos.

– ¡Me parece perfecto! – chilló Millicent, emocionada, pero como siempre evitando mirar a cierto azabache que se había colocado junto a Daphne y ahora parecían los mejores amigos.

– A mi también me gusta la idea. – la apoyo Pansy, tomando la mano de su novio con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro – ¡Es casi la última salida! ¡Casi la última vez que tendremos oportunidad de revivir los viejos tiempos!

– Pansy tiene razón … – espetó Blaise acariciando la mejilla de la ojos verdes – Que sea por los viejos tiempos, aunque haga falta uno de nosotros.

Todos miraron el césped por un segundo. No se hablaba de Vincent, esa era una regla sagrada. Y parecía que Zabini en verdad las despreciaba. Tracey Davis se revolvió incomoda sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos. – Pero al menos nos hizo aprender una lección.

– Lo que dice Tray es cierto. No hay que ponernos sentimentales, ¡Merlín: somos Slytherins! – exclamó Daphne con la frente en alto.

–¿Entonces será el próximo Sábado, les parece a las once? – inquirió Zabini.

Nott continuaba mirándose los zapatos. Como no sabiendo que decir, como intentando desaparecer o preguntándose tal vez: Si el también estaba siendo invitado. Draco que lo miraba con gracia añadió – Alas once, ¿Eh, Nott?

Theodore levantó la mirada y se encontró con siete pares de ojos sobre él. Titubeo un segundo y luego recupero la compostura – Joder, que no estoy sordo.

Blaise rió por lo bajo – Poco a poco esta volviendo nuestro Notty. ¡Merlín, me siento tan orgulloso!

El grupo de Slytherins soltó una carcajada, principalmente Draco, quién hacía bastante que no se sentía tan bien... Tan feliz.

Ese día era sábado, al siguiente partirían por el dichoso receso escolar. Y para el viernes ya estarían de vuelta.

.

.

.

Daphne tomó del brazo a Theodore incitando al Slytherin a entrar en el tren escarlata que estaba a punto de partir. Los profesores estaban en una fila frente a el, despidiendo a sus preciados alumnos y deseándoles lo mejor. Pansy casi asfixiaba al profesor Snape, y todos le miraban sorprendidos, de que alguien como él, dejara que algo así sucediera.

Draco le dedico una última mirada a este mismo y luego de un asentimiento siguió a la rubia dentro del tren. Pansy tardó un poco más y luego arrastrada por su celoso novio también entro.

Segundos más tarde el tren partió. Encontraron un compartimiento al fondo del primer vagón y se apoderaron de el. Pansy aún se enjugaba las lágrimas y no paraba de ver por la ventana, hasta que el paisaje se perdió tras una curva...

–¿Podrías dejar de ser tan dramática, eh Pansy? – inquirió Daphne, mientras leía una revista con tranquilidad. La morena le dedico una mirada asesina – No es la última vez que lo verás. Aún nos queda tiempo en Hogwarts, no es el adiós.

Pansy hizo un puchero y tronó la boca – No es que te importe, querida.

–No es que me meta, chicas... – habló Goyle – Pero dejemos el drama de lado, no nos veremos por una semana, lo cuál, comparado con lo que vendrá después no sabrá a nada. – dicho esto se cruzo de brazos con una curva hacía arriba sobre sus labios.

La Parkinson pareció resignada, suspiró y se recargo contra el cristal de la ventana – Siete años no son suficientes después de todo... – susurró.

Blaise la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate, alzó la zurda para tomarla del mentón y hacerla mirarlo – No pasará nada, Pansy. Aún fuera de Hogwarts, vamos a estar bien... – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y poco después la morena satisfecha se acurruco entre sus brazos.

Draco rodó los ojos, tanta cursilada ya lo estaba afectando.

Cuando llegó la hora de bajar del tren escarlata nuevamente. Se despidió de todos de la forma más cariñosa que le fue posible -que, a pesar de todo fue un beso y un abrazo en el caso de las chicas. Y un apretón de manos con los demás- y se marcho en busca de Hermione.

La encontró despidiéndose muy cariñosa de los Weasley. Habían quedado en ir a su casa esa misma tarde para la cena y así mismo poder presentarse oficialmente como pareja, pues sus padres no habían encontrado tiempo para recogerla en la estación.

Los Weasleys padres lo miraron con dejo de desconfianza y luego ella estuvo tomando su mano. La calidez con la cuál ella lo envolvió en un abrazo lo dejo sin aire y lo hizo sentir pleno y tranquilo.

Caminaron entre el gentío. Todo iba perfecto hasta que... No. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Aún permanecía con su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione, que miraba hacía todos lados y con la voz temblorosa le aseguraba que todo iría bien con sus padres. Pero él no la escuchaba en realidad, él estaba plasmado con la imagen que tenía en frente, luego de un par de grupos de personas.

Cuando esa mañana había salido con una pequeña maleta del colegio, buscando la salida a Hogsmade, nunca se imaginó que eso fuera ocurrir. Sintió como si la vida misma se le escapará de las manos, como si los motivos para continuar sujetando la cálida mano de la chica Granger se desgastarán y al final de cuentas no quedara nadie más en la estación solo ellos y esas personas a las que no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

Llovía a cantaros, todo el viaje había sido así. El techo del anden cubría por completo la lluvia y el espeso vapor los rostros de las personas, haciendo imposible reconocer a alguien entre tanta multitud. Pero él los veía... Buscándolo con la mirada, y con los brazos entrelazados.

Dos rubios como él. Un hombre y una mujer: Su madre y su padre.

Parpadeó, tratando de despertar. Debía ser un sueño... _Debía_...

La mirada de su madre se poso sobre él y luego sonrió. Lo señaló mientras le susurraba algo al oído a Lucius, que se volvió de inmediato. Les tomo sólo un par de segundos llegar hasta él, segundos que a él se le pasaron lentamente: e incluso le parecieron horas... Le punzaba la mano de Hermione que tenía aún sujeta a la suya, y la aferro con mucha más fuerza. El corazón estaba a punto de salirse le del pecho... Los ojos le ardían de estar tanto tiempo abiertos.

–¿Draco? – susurró Hermione a su lado. Volvió su mirada hacía donde estaba la del chico, y se encontró frente a frente con los padres de éste. Tembló aún más y el aludido lo sintió, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para decir algo o atreverse a soltar su mano.

–¡Draco, hijo! – exclamó Narcissa, sin reparar en la castaña que pretendía desaparecer por arte de magia, pero Draco no soltaba su mano – Queríamos darte una sorpresa, a tu padre lo han liberado por su buen comportamiento.

Lucius a su lado, se echó el cabello hacía atrás y miro a su hijo con tranquilidad, poso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco y dijo – Me alegra volver a verte, Draco.

–¡Y como a crecido! – vitoreo la esposa con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de la emoción. Después de todo se sentía bien, porque estaba con ellos. Con sus hombres...

Hubiera sido la escena perfecta, de no ser porque la mirada fría y gris de Lucius Malfoy reparó en la mano entrelazada de su hijo. Y con qué otra estaba... ¡Merlín!.

.

.

.

–¿cómo le estará yendo a Hermione? – Inquirió Harry con intranquilidad mientras se revolvía en la cama de Ron.

Éste lo miro con indiferencia. – No sé, tampoco me importa a decir verdad...

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada – No deberías portarte tan indiferente. Es nuestra mejor amiga.

–Eso ya lo sé. Pero ella lo eligió a él.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, Ron? … – espetó Harry ciertamente molesto. – Malfoy no debe ser tan malo como crees si logró que Hermione se fijará en él.

Ron hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su azabache mejor amigo. Y siguió desempacando. – Entiende que es como si yo me hubiese enamorado de … ¡De Parkinson! – bramó, haciendo enfasis en el apellido de la aludida.

Harry se echó a reír – Hey Ron. Malfoy es una cosa, Parkinson otra. Además no digas imposibles.

Ron rió irónicamente – No es como si a mi me gustará esa tía. Ya sabes, Slytherin, Sangre limpia... No es mi tipo.

–Sí, claro. Y no es como si fueras de su tipo también ya sabes, Gryffindor, traidor a la sangre... – se mofó Harry – Pelirrojo y sin estilo. Sí, estás fuera de sus expectativas.

–Muy Gracioso, Potter … – habló y arrugó la nariz con desdén.

–Es enserio, Ron. No juzgues a Malfoy, ya hasta te pareces a él … – dijo y se echó a reír nuevamente.

No sería necesario decir que el Weasley se puso como loco.

.

.

.

Sus pasos resonaban por toda la habitación. Quizás era que el piso estaba demasiado frágil ya pero eso no importaba, no en esos momentos.

Se había recogido el cabello, tan alto que lucía mucho más jóven. Y llevaba el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado, sí, muy enojado. Pero no lo culpen, tiene razones para estarlo... O es acaso que, ¿Les parece poco el hecho de que su hijo tuviera una relación a escondidas con una chica cualquiera? Bueno, en realidad no tan cualquiera... Si no con esa chica en particular.

Esa chica que no tenía ningún punto a su favor. Pero, no vamos a repetir sus defectos, para nada. Esa no era su intención, ya los conocía todos al derecho y al revés. Y, en realidad no era eso lo que lo sorprendía, si no el gran cambio que había dado su hijo.

Ahora pensaba diferente. O al menos debía hacerlo pues estaba con ella. ¿Era acaso que se había ablandado? ¿quién le había metido semejantes estupideces en la cabeza? ¿ella? ¿cómo?...

Los miró de pies a cabeza. Los había llevado a Malfoy Mannor buscando una única cosa, no causar un escándalo.

Se paró frente a ellos y restregó su pie derecho contra el piso una y otra vez consecutivamente. – ¿Y bien? – preguntó con la voz a un tono elevado.

Quizá intimido un poco a la castaña, pero vamos, no lo culpen. ¿cómo no querer hacerlo si se había metido en su familia?

Draco seguía mudo, como en otro mundo. Igual a como lo encontró en el anden. Y ella estaba inquieta, sí, y callada, más de lo que se imagino que sería. Muy diferente a la primera vez que la vió en Flourish & Blotts hacía años.

–¿No piensa decir nada señorita? – inquirió, con la vista clavada en ella – O mejor aún, tu Draco. Creo que me debes una explicación, ¿no es así?

El rubio tragó saliva. – No, no te la debo. Aunque no lo creas ahora soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me venga a gana.

Touche. Siempre tan manipulado como siempre su querido... Esperen un momento. ¿QUÉ? , ¿era real lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar?, Y ahora que ocurría. ¿Porqué Draco volvía a sujetar la mano de la chica? ¡¿Que demonios les ocurría a todos?

–¿Qué dijiste Draco? – inquirió nuevamente, con frialdad.

Narcissa se llevó una mano a la cien. – Lucius, creo que lo has escuchado.

–Dejalo mamá, quiere que se lo repita. Dije que no te debo nada, ya estoy grandecito. Aunque no lo creas. – espetó Draco con valentía, esa estúpida cara de arrogancia que tanto iba con su aspecto.

Era la rebeldía, seguramente. Se había tardado algo en llegar pero finalmente ahí estaba, la peor etapa de la adolescencia. Y seguro que la chica Granger no era más que un capricho.

–Deja ya tu rebeldía muchacho. Que no eres tan pequeño como crees... – espetó contradiciendo lo que el otro acababa de decir.

Draco puso cara de martirio y la castaña habló finalmente.

–Disculpe que me entrometa señor Malfoy, pero me parece que usted no ha entendido del todo bien...

–Pues no te disculpo, mujer. ¡Y sí he entendido! – escupió con amargura – ¿cómo se supone que tome está aberración? – señaló sus manos entrelazadas – ¿Debería ponerme a dar saltitos de alegría o algo por el estilo? ¡Pues no!, ¡Estoy en total desacuerdo!

Hermione aturdida por el grito se llevo las manos a los oídos. Draco lo miró con reproche mientras que Cissy se dedico a poner una de sus pálidas manos sobre su hombro.

–Tranquilizate Lucius. No es tan malo … – susurró.

–¿No es tan malo? … – habló Malfoy aún enojado – Espera, ¿Insinuás que tu ya lo sabías?

La rubia de la casa se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza – Nunca pensé que se tratará de ella. Draco me había mencionado en sus cartas a una muchacha particularmente incréible que no estaba en Slytherin y tampoco era sangre pura. También mencionó que la traería a casa alguno de estos días de receso escolar.

–¡Pero si es una aberración! ¿que crees que pensarán sus amigos, nuestros amigos, todo Hogwarts? – espetó.

–En realidad mis amigos están completamente de acuerdo con mi relación con Granger. Sus amigos de ella ya lo aceptaron. Y bueno, no lo hemos echo del todo público pero, qué más da. – habló Draco con bastante tranquilidad impregnada en la voz.

–Entiende que no es tan malo cariño. – Sonrió su esposa mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Si ellos se quieren ya que más da. No podemos tomar decisiones por él. Es su vida, no la nuestra.

–Con todo respeto, señor Malfoy: Yo pienso que la señora Narcissa, tiene razón. Todo este tiempo ha vivido justo como ustedes lo planearon, ya es tiempo de soltarlo, de dejarlo tomar sus propios caminos. De ser libre de perderse y luego encontrar el rumbo correcto nuevamente.

–Hermione está siendo muy correcta. Jamás en la historia se ha visto una queja suya... – susurró la rubia nuevamente – Hay que pensar que nuestro hijo se lleva un premio con él, una joven excelente.

Lucius arrugó la nariz cuando se volvió a ver a la chica que su esposa señalaba por "Excelente". – Pero y ¿Astoria?... – dijo buscando un nuevo pretexto para no aceptar a la granger.

–Asunto arreglado. Amigos y nada más... – aseguró Draco, sonriente.

El Malfoy mayor volvió a arrugar la frente y se llevó una zurda a esta.

–Padre. Aunque no me lo permitas yo no la dejaré. – aseguró el hijo rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la castaña – Porque al fin encontré lo que buscaba, ese algo que me hace sentir en completa armonía. Y con sus defectos o no, para mí es perfecta.

Lucius gruñó. – Sé que no pensabas decirmelo, Draco. Y ahora sé porque ella. Pero es algo demasiado impactante. Tanto tiempo sin verte y de regreso encontrarme con esto. No es nada fácil.

–Señor Malfoy... – Hermione se acercó unos pasos – Sé, que esto no debe ser muy fácil para usted , después de todo yo voy contra todos los ideales que usted tiene para esposa de su hijo. También sé que está relación va contra sus principios familiares. Pero debe entender que es algo que simplemente surgió, algo que ni él ni yo planeamos: Sólo paso. Y ambos estamos felices de que ocurriera.

El aludido quito su expresión de mal humor y la reemplazo por una un tanto asqueada. – No digas tonterías, niña. Ustedes son jóvenes, no tienen la menor idea de lo que es amar.

–La tenemos, aunque no lo crea. Y la verdad es que seguiremos juntos hasta el final aunque no tengamos su aprobación – reafirmó lo dicho por el rubio. Y luego suspiró – Pero yo realmente no quiero separarlos, ser una intrusa que haga que su relación empeore... Lo único que le pido es … Que me de una oportunidad de demostrarle, que sangre sucia o no, puedo estar a su lado, que soy digna de pasar – tomó la mano de Draco – el resto de mis días a su lado.

Sus blancas pestañas no dejaron de ir de arriba a abajo. Jamás creyó escuchar palabras tan apropiadas de una chica como ella. Ladeó el rostro y luego de tomar un poco de aire dejo caer su zurda sobre el hombro de Hermione que se escandalizó momentáneamente.

–Te creo … – alcanzó a decir, con voz exageradamente lenta y pausada, además de baja.

Las mejillas de nuestra castaña se tiñeron de rojo. Estaba emocionada, sí. Pero tenía razones para estarlo. Cubrió su boca con sus manos y los ojos le lagrimearon. Realmente... Lo había conseguido.

Lucius hizo una mueca – Pero no llores, niña. Que no es para tanto.

Narcissa abrazó con fuerza a su esposo. Felicitándole por haber entrado en razón. – Irá bien, ya lo verás... – le aseguró al oído.

Draco estaba plasmado en las últimas palabras de su padre. ¿Lo había aceptado?, ¿así de fácil? Definitivamente las palabras de su ahora novia oficial debían haber cautivado a su padre como para llegar a tales límites.

La miró con amor y de reojo. Estaba tan perfecta como siempre, con las mejillas rosas y a punto de entrar presa del llanto. La rodeó con un solo brazo y ésta casi al instante se aferró a su pecho. Él besó su cabeza.

–No hay porque llorar... Tranquila.

Por una parte se sentía particularmente apenado, había hablado poco y no había proporcionado ninguna solución a los problemas. Se lo había dejado todo a ella, y eso era mucho decir.

El señor de la casa se aclaró la garganta. – Pero, señorita Granger. Algo si le voy a pedir...

–¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Draco a la defensiva.

Pero Hermione reaccionó con mucha más serenidad – Lo que usted quiera... – dijo, ciertamente respetuosa.

Lucius sonrió con sorna. Al menos algo bueno iba a conseguir. Y no lo juzguen, era lo menos que podía obtener.

.

.

.

Sus ojos verdes actuaban como ácidos completamente tóxicos cuando se lo proponían. Y ahora lo miraba de esa manera que a él bueno, hacía temblar.

Su segundo día de receso escolar. Afortunadamente sus padres no estaban enterados de que se habían ido a pasarlo juntos en una vieja cabaña de los Zabini en Francia. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, y lo habían estado pasando muy bien.

Sin embargo Zabini era la clase de chico que se relacionaba mucho con la hombría y todas esas cosas a las que ella les restaba sentido.

–Con _"No estoy lista",_ ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – inquirió estresado.

Pansy lo miró con reproche y mucha más furia – ¡Pues a eso exactamente! ¡NO-ESTOY-LISTA!

Blaise se llevó una mano a la cien. Todo ese asunto era muy complicado. Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora justo después de haberlo provocado en esa oscura habitación ella se negaba a dar el siguiente paso. ¿Qué tenía de complicado hacerlo con él? Si Malfoy había presumido de haber sido él quien se había quedado con su virginidad.

Hizo a un lado su camisa y se acostó en la cama. – Quizá no te gusto tanto después de todo... – dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Pansy se cubrió el desnudo pecho con las sábanas y se lanzo sobre él haciendo un puchero. – ¡Claro que me gustas! Eres sexy y todo eso... ¡Me encantas!

–¿Entonces...?

Apenada bajo la mirada – Es un paso muy grande, vamos a una velocidad impresionante... No sé es solo que no me siento lista.

–Ah claro – espetó Blaise y rodó los ojos.

–¿No me crees? – inquirió la azabache con un dejo de molestia.

–Ahora eres adivina. – sonrió él.

Pansy se indignó y las mejillas se le pintaron de rojo. Típico cuando se enfurecía. – ¡¿Qué esperas de mi? ¡Es lo único que quieres verdad! ¡Acostarte conmigo! Pues ahora estarás desilusionado, no estoy tan buena – vociferó hecha una fiera y revolviendo la cama entera. – ¡Y NO LO CONSEGUISTE!

Blaise comenzaba a asustarse. Jamás la había visto tan enojada – ¡Oye, oye! – trato de hablar pero era muy tarde.

–¡Me enfermas Blaise Zabini! ¡Si eso era todo lo que querías debiste decirlo desde un principio y jamás me había hecho ilusiones! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Un patán! ¡Malnacido infeliz y yo que te creí!

–Pansy...

–¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Un patán que solo quería meterme... !

–¡PANSY! – exclamó horrorizado Blaise, por lo que su chica pretendía decir. – ¡Basta ya de tu drama! ¡Si lo único que quisiera de ti fuera eso lo habría intentado ya hace tiempo! Pero no fue así, ¿vale?

La morena se tranquilizó un poco – ¿Entonces cuál es tu prisa? – inquirió ella y luego soltó un bufido.

–¡Que paranoica eres! Creí que era el momento indicado. Y lo que me enoja es que, seguramente cuando lo hiciste con Malfoy no te importó si era pronto o no! ¿verdad?

La ojos verdes pestañeó en silenció un par de veces. – ¿H-Hacerlo con Malfoy? ¿yo? …

El silenció abundó en la oscura habitación. Blaise se cruzó de brazos alerta...

La chica puso los brazos a sus costados, y una sonrisa loca se fue formando lentamente desde las comisuras de sus labios... Poco a poco, y luego. Soltó una carcajada.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó Blaise luego de un rato.

–¡Yo no me acosté con Malfoy! – exclamó ella, aún riendo. – ¡Nunca! – añadió.

El moreno se quedo sin palabras – ¿Ah no?

–Te lo dijo él verdad. – sonrió ella, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escurrido de tanto reír – Pues no pasó – afirmó negando con la cabeza – Conservo mi virginidad, si te lo preguntas.

–Así que es por eso que no...

Pansy sonrió avergonzada sujetando la delgada sábana que aferraba a su cuerpo y miró por la ventana. Lo único que iluminaba el cuarto era el brillo azulado de la luna.

–Es que quiero estar lista. Y que sea especial, algo digno de recordar. Sé que contigo lo será, sea la situación que sea... – susurró y Blaise se llevó las manos a sus desabotonados pantalones. – Pero siempre he querido llegar así hasta casarme...

–Ahora entiendo. Y supongo que te debo una disculpa... Ya sabes por la presión. – le susurró al oído una vez que la abrazó por la espalda y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su chica. La escuchó reir – Pero es que debo admitir que estaba celoso, de que Malfoy te hubiera hecho suya y yo no.

–Solo soy tuya... – le recordó ella.

–Ahora lo sé... – musitó él y la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos.

La luz de la luna hacía sus ojos brillar. Se veía maravillosa, dulcemente inocente. Con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo alborotado y solo una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Tan perfecta, tan suya.

Le cubrió la cabeza con la gran sábana blanca: Cómo si de un velo de novia se tratará, ella lo miró expectante con los ojos brillando.

–Señorita Parkinson, es usted la joven más hermosa que he conocido. – musitó y la sujeto de la cintura. Con la zurda tomó una de sus morenas manos entre las suya y la besó con dulzura – Yo quisiera pedirle algo...

Pansy lo recorrió con la mirada. Le temblaba todo. Blaise se arrodillo frente a ella y le sonrió de forma seductora, como siempre. Ella solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa con emoción.

–¿Me haría usted el honor de...

El tiempo era una de las cosas que más los frustraba a ambos. Sobre todo antes y durante la guerra, un minuto más un minuto menos, todo iba acompañado de presión y singular miedo.

Pero ahora era diferente. Lo tenía ahí arrodillado. Se tenían el uno al otro.

_Él_, nunca le cambiaría nada. Pues la aceptaba como fuera, aún así de diferente.

_Ella_, solo deseaba que sus cuentos infantiles se hicieran realidad. Y estar con su misma clase de Príncipe...

_Juntos_, sabían que todo podría volver a estar bien. Olvidando el pasado y sanando las heridas... Pues él no la dejaría jamás, y ella le abrazaría con fuerzas para asegurarse de siempre mantenerlo a su lado...

Las agujas del reloj iban al ritmo de siempre con ese ruido que a ella nunca le gustó.

Dicen que una sola frase cambia la manera de ver las cosas de una persona. Pansy ahora bien podría pensar que es cierto.

_Tic_

–_...casarse conmigo? _

_Tac_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Y la felicidad que alcanzó a sujetar con fuerzas entre sus manos se le escurrió de las pestañas.

–¡Sí! – exclamó por respuesta.

Él la arropo con sus brazos y la besó con dulzura. Ella ya no tenía nada más que pensar , mientras se encuentra dando vueltas en el aire con su rostro muy cerca y esa risa masculina creando mariposas en su estómago. Y así feliz, rodea su cuello.

Una simple frase, por más estúpida y odiosa que fuera los hacía sentir … felices.

.

.

.

–¿Estás bien con esto?

–Sí.

–¿Segura?

–Sí, Malfoy, nunca he estado más lista.

El rubio sujetó su mano con fuerza – ¿Y tus padres?, ¿Les dijiste?

–No del todo... – se sinceró ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

Draco suspiró. – Esperemos que todo salga bien.

En ese mismo instante un escandaloso ruido los hizo girar sus cabezas hacía la pequeña puerta de la entrada. Era el timbre.

Narcissa que se encontraba sentada con un vestido de exagerada elegancia se puso de pie. Con el cuello estirado y la cabeza en alto: Pero una sonrisa asomándose de las comisuras de sus labios. Lucius rodeó la cintura de ésta con su brazo y con la mirada sombría de siempre se preparó para recibir a los invitados.

Hermione, luciendo la túnica que la señora Malfoy le había elegido se apresuro a ir a la entrada, y solo entonces, la puerta se abrió.

Los señores Granger nunca se habían sentido poco elegantes o fuera de lugar. Pero en esos momentos lo experimentaron por primera vez.

–Buenas noches.

–Bienvenidos.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy parecían gente acostumbrada a recibir visitas. Y también a complementarse mutuamente. Avanzaron lentamente hacía la entrada, donde Hermione recibía con un abrazo a sus padres.

–Buenas noches... – Saludó el señor Granger con una voz no muy propia al encontrarse con la mirada gris del hombre de la casa.

Cissy entabló una conversación sobre el clima con la Sra. Granger casi de inmediato. Y Draco cruzaba los dedos para que todo fuera bien.

–Es un honor conocer a los... Padres de la … – Lucius quedo trabado un segundo, con el seño fruncido como siempre – novia, de mi hijo. – se atrevió a añadir.

–Lo mismo decimos, aunque primero que nada queríamos conocer al muchacho.

Draco se avergonzó de no haberse presentado antes. Pero su castaña estuvo a su lado al instante tomándole la mano.

–Papá, Mamá... Él es Draco.

Todas las miradas en el salón, hasta la de los elfos domésticos, se volvieron hacía el rubio.

Que nervios. – Pensó y solo se le ocurrió sonreír.

¿Lo aceptarían?

.

.

.

**N/a:**

_**¡HOLA A TOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS!**_

_Sé muy bien que probablemente hayan dicho que ya no actualizaría, cosa que es ciertamente falsa ya que: VOY A TERMINAR ESTE FIC AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA._

_ñ.ñ bueno, ya aclarado eso, ¿qué más queda decir?_

_¡Perdón! ¡En verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto! Casi dos meses creeo... o más._

_Pero desde que entre a la Prepa se me complico todo. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, ahorita, de hecho tendría que estar haciendo un reporte de Química para mi evaluación y pues... aquí estoy._

_Estoy en mes de exámenes. Por lo que no les prometo volver TAN pronto, pero en cuanto pueda actualizo. Porque también tengo otros dos fics pendientes._

_Bueno en fin... ¡Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios! _

_Esta vez no me queda tiempo de hacerlo persona por persona pero, la próxima lo hago. ¡Lo prometo!_

_Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero y puedan esperarme._

_Mil besos._

**_Mitche,. _**

_**PD:** Dejen review, los ayuda a adelgazar. Nah, los quiero! Y espero que les guste este capitulo._


End file.
